Castillo en el aire
by Tapitey
Summary: [Post-"Puericia" & Post-Movie] Elsa y Hans se verán obligados a convivir juntos mientras se encuentran en medio del océano. Ella quiere volver a su país, pero él no está dispuesto a regresarla. Verdades saldrán a la luz. Un amorío crecerá a base de mentiras. ¿Será posible terminar con éxito la operación "Castillo en el aire"?. / {Long-Fic} Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns (¡Terminado!).
1. Dejando las islas

Como ya dije en el summary, este fic está relacionado con mi one-shot _Puericia_. Recomiendo leer ese fic primero, pero no es obligación.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecen a Disney, no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 1: Dejando las islas

¿Cómo rayos pude fallar?

Tenía el viento a mi favor, mi plan estaba casi completo. Pero todo se tuvo que ir al traste. ¡Debí matar a Anna en vez de dejarla sola en esa habitación! ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? Y Elsa… ni hablar. ¡Rata inservible! No descongela el invierno cuando se lo pido, pero lo hace cuando mi objetivo ya está arruinado.

Mujeres. Por eso las detesto, no sirven para nada.

Como quisiera en este momento ver muertas a esas dos y reírme en sus tumbas. ¡Quisiera matarlas yo mismo, con mis propias manos! Me han arruinado la vida.

Por culpa de ellas pasé un mes entero en prisión. Ahora qué he hecho… pues nada, solo estar encerrado en mi habitación para evitar verle la cara a mi "familia". Y desde que volví aquí no he sabido nada de mi mejor amigo, tal vez se decepcionó y se alejó de mí, o no sé. ¡Y además! Me enteré de que alguien se llevó mi barco, ahora no podré salir de este reino infernal hasta que ese "ladronzuelo" regrese.

No puedo salir de las islas, ¿podría ponerse peor?

Ya mi vida es aburrida, no es como era antes. El incidente de hace tres meses me perjudicó bastante, ya ninguna princesa heredera me quiere como consorte (aunque por una parte me alegra). Lo bueno es que he sido perdonado, no perdí mi título de príncipe ni mi cargo de almirante. Aunque mi padre me regaña cada vez que me ve y ni hablar de mis hermanos.

A quién engaño… podría ser peor, mi vida ya era un asco antes de lo ocurrido.

"_Toc Toc"_

–Alteza, ¿puedo pasar? – dice una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

Ya que…

Abro la puerta para ver a un guardia del palacio.

–¿Qué se te ofrece? – me apresuro a preguntar. No tengo ganas de ver a nadie en estos momentos.

–Siento molestarlo, príncipe. – se disculpa, y yo hago una mueca de disgusto. – Pero nos informaron que su barco está llegando al muelle. Usted pidió que le informáramos de ello.

–¿Mi barco? – exclamo feliz. – ¿Ya está en el muelle? – pregunto rápidamente.

–Sí…

Ni bien el hombre terminaba de decir eso y ya salgo acelerado camino al muelle.

–Gracias. – grito por lo lejos al hombre.

* * *

–¿Ves el barco, Sitron? – le pregunto a mi corcel, el cual monté para venir aquí. Mi caballo relincha. Comienza a cabalgar y me deja frente a la embarcación que reconozco de inmediato. – Wow, aquí está. Gracias compañero. – le digo a Sitron mientras lo acaricio.

Lo desmonto para acercarme a la embarcación. Los marineros me saludan con amabilidad, y devuelvo el gesto. – Sitron, ¿quieres saber quién se llevó mi barco sin mi autorización para darle un buen golpe? – digo a mi caballo.

–¿En serio te atreverías a golpearme? – escucho una voz atrás de mí.

–¿John? – exclamo algo confundido. – Acaso… ¿tú te llevaste mi barco? – pregunto.

–Espero que no te moleste. Como estabas en prisión pedí permiso al rey para usarlo. – me explica.

–Entonces mi mejor amigo no me fue a visitar a los calabozos solo porque… ¿se encontraba viajando?, ¿es enserio? – digo con ironía, lo que hizo reír a John.

–Hey, lo lamento. Conste que fui a visitarte para pedirte autorización, pero te encontrabas durmiendo. – me cuenta. – Por cierto, roncas muy fuerte. – dice levantando una ceja.

–No hay tiempo para tus bromitas. Mientras estabas viajando yo moría por salir de aquí, pero no podía. – me quejé.

–Pues, ahora puedes irte del reino si gustas. Solo déjame sacar mis cosas del barco. Además debes prometer que vendrás a visitarme seguido y… – lo interrumpo.

–Espera espera, ¿piensas que me iré sin ti? No señor. – le digo con voz firme. – Tú me acompañarás, como siempre lo haces.

–¿Acompañarte? Pero…

–No se hable más. – interrumpo. – Vendrás conmigo porque yo lo ordeno. ¿O tienes algo más interesante que hacer?

–No, es solo que… – balbucea. – No, nada. Está bien, iré contigo a… donde quieras ir. – acepta al fin. – Por cierto, ¿a dónde piensas ir?

–A donde sea. – confieso. – Lo importante es alejarnos un buen tiempo de las islas.

* * *

El barco zarpó de noche. Veo como nos alejamos lentamente de Las Islas del Sur y sonrío levemente, pero debo reconocer que una parte de mí está triste, después de todo es mi hogar.

–¿A dónde iremos primero? – me pregunta John que se encuentra frente a mí sosteniendo un mapa.

–No lo sé, tú dime algún lugar interesante.

–Podríamos ir a Tyholmen. Nunca lo has visitado y es un reino muy lindo.

–Podría ser. – le digo, luego me da una punzada en la cabeza. – Por otro lado, hasta el nombre del reino me da dolor de cabeza. – confieso.

–Oh vamos, ¿es por la princesa Emilie?, ¿aún no la olvidas? ¡Han pasado años, Hans! – exclama.

–Corrección: Reina Emilie; y… ¡Claro que la olvidé! – grito con la misma intensidad. – Y gracias a ella creció en mí un odio hacia cualquier mujer, ¿o ya lo olvidaste? – pregunto sarcástico. – Pero no, no es por ella, es porque le guardo un rencor a ese reino, en general. – me excuso.

–Sí, claro. – se burla. – Es por ella, no veo otra razón para que odies a ese reino.

–No me preocupa ella, John. Además, ella está en Weselton como reina. – le recuerdo y luego me río. – Ella logró lo que yo no, ser gobernante de un reino. – reconozco en un susurro.

–Bueno… creo que Tyholmen no es una buena opción para ti. – dice mi amigo dirigiendo su vista nuevamente al mapa.

Para ayudarlo comienzo a ver aquel mapa.

–Podríamos ir a Weselton. Tampoco he ido a ese reino. – ofrezco una opción.

–No, a todos lados menos a ese. – me grita.

–Oye, relájate, no le veo el problema. – lo calmo, frunciendo el ceño.

–Lo siento. – dice. – Pero no quiero ir a ese reino.

–Está bien.

Comienzo a ver otros lugares para visitar. Tyholmen descartado. Weselton descartado. Las Islas del Sur, acabamos de salir de ahí. Arendelle… ¡cómo llegué a esto! Corona…

–Podríamos ir a Corona. – finalmente digo.

–Me parece perfecto. – acepta John, posando su dedo índice en el mapa. – Solo hay un problema. – confiesa pasando su dedo por el mapa, haciendo el trayecto rumbo a ese reino. – Debemos pasar cerca de Arendelle.

–¿Y? – pregunto confundido. – Si lo dices por mí no me molesta en lo absoluto pasar cerca de ahí. – asumo haciendo una (falsa) sonrisa.

–No mientas. – me guiña un ojo. – Y no, no es por eso. El problema es que están en guerra. – me informa.

–¿Qué? – exclamo sorprendido. No me esperaba que un reino tan pacífico estuviera en guerra.

–Espera, ¿no lo sabías? Llevan meses así. – niego con la cabeza. – Debes informarte más, chiquillo. El rey Klemens de Weselton se indignó al perder un socio-mercantil tan importante como Arendelle, así que decidió tomar esos bienes y riquezas por la fuerza. Debemos tener precaución si pasamos por ahí, ¿entendido? – arquea una ceja.

–Sí, jefe. – afirmo con tono de juego. John niega con la cabeza.

–No tienes remedio, Hans. – dice dándome unos suaves golpes en el hombro.

¿Así que Arendelle está en guerra? No tendrán oportunidad con un reino tan poderoso como Weselton. Lástima por ellos.

Intento contener mis ganas de reír.

Escucho un estruendo cerca de nosotros que me hace voltear.

–¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto con confusión.

Observo a John, quien solo se mantiene callado.

Me acerco al lugar en donde escuché el ruido. Veo unas cajas y a alguien en el suelo, cerca de las mismas. Infiero que ese "alguien" se tropezó con las cajas.

Por la oscuridad de la noche no logro ver de quien se trata.

John se acerca. – ¿Estás bien? – pregunta con tono preocupado y amable.

–Sí, lo siento. No me fijé por dónde iba. – habla la persona.

Ese tono de voz hace que abra los ojos como platos.

No conozco de quién se trata, pero sé solo una cosa: Es una mujer.

John la ayuda a levantarse. No es tan alta, así que pienso que es una muchacha que no pasa los dieciocho años.

–¿Qué haces tú en este barco, niña? – me dirijo a ella algo molesto.

¿Tenía que ser una mujer?

De repente me nacieron unas ganas de lanzarla al mar.

–Tranquilo, Hans. No la culpes. – exclama John, alarmado. – Ella ha estado en este barco desde el principio, desde antes de que tú subieras.

–¿Qué? – grito confundido.

–Hans… – se acerca a la chica y pasa su brazo por sobre sus hombros. – Te presento a Elise, mi hermana.

La niña me sonríe nerviosamente.

Me cruzo de brazos y la observo con fastidio. Veo que en su mano derecha sostiene un libro. Tal vez por eso se tropezó, estaba leyendo.

Hace una pequeña inclinación. – Un placer alteza, disculpe si le causé alguna molestia. – habla ella.

Me llevo una mano a la cara. ¿Ahora qué haré con esta chiquilla? No puedo deshacerme de ella… es la hermana de mi mejor amigo. ¿Tendré que soportarla en todo el viaje?

Hago un gruñido y me alejo. Necesito pensar.

–Wow, Hans. Espera. – dice John mientras me toma por los hombros.

–Ven. – suspiro. – Hablaremos de esto en privado.

* * *

–Explícame por qué hay una niña en mi barco. Sabes que odio a las mujeres. – hablo exigiendo una respuesta.

–Lo lamento, en serio. No quería decírtelo porque pensé que la obligarías a bajarse del barco. – se excusa.

–No has respondido a mi pregunta. – interrumpo levantando una ceja.

–Ella fue la razón por la que salí del reino, quería llevarla de viaje ya que siempre estaba encerrada en nuestra casa. Me pareció una oportunidad perfecta sacarla mientras estabas en prisión. Yo la llevaría a pasear y tú no tendrías que… bueno… estar cerca de una mujer. – explica nervioso.

–Perfecto. ¿Y ahora qué?, ¿planeas que viaje cerca de ella? Sabes que…

–No la notarás, te lo prometo. – me interrumpe. – Ella pasa mucho tiempo leyendo, se aleja bastante de la gente. Te juro que no te molestará.

Suspiro. Si no me molestará no le veo el problema.

–Está bien. – acepto finalmente. – Entonces la chica será aceptada en mi embarcación. – digo para calmarlo.

–Elise. – corrige.

–"Elise". – repito fastidiado. – Elise será aceptada en mi embarcación.

* * *

John tenía razón: Su hermana menor lee mucho.

Apenas amaneció, salió de "su" camarote para poder leer a la luz del sol. Ahora puedo observarla mejor, y para ser sincero no se parece en nada a John físicamente.

Mientras la chica lee sentada en una caja, mi amigo se mantiene en la proa del barco observando el horizonte con su _catalejo_. Yo solo me limito a observarlos, aburrido.

Hasta que escucho un ruido, y no se trata de los sonidos del mar.

–Escucho algo. – dice John mientras voltea para verme. – ¿Lo escuchas?

Asiento con el rostro y me acerco a él.

–Se escuchan como gritos. – opino en un susurro. – ¿Sabes qué es? – le pregunto.

–Creo que sí. – confiesa mientras me entrega su _catalejo_. Observo a través de él, mirando a lo lejos. Lo primero que puedo notar es un barco.

–Un barco. – digo en voz alta. – ¿Vendrán de ahí los ruidos?

–Supongo. Dudo mucho que el agua sepa gritar. – dice burlesco. ¿Es que nunca detiene sus bromas? – Acerquémonos. Tal vez necesiten ayuda. – ofrece John.

Suspiro.

–¿Pero para qué?, no es necesario.

–Hans… no seas cruel. – dice algo enfadado.

–¡Soy cruel! – exclamo con ironía.

–Solo acerquémonos. – exige.

–A la orden, jefe. – digo derrotado.

Nuevamente observo el barco mientras John va a dar la orden a la tripulación.

Los emblemas me son muy familiares, pero no logro verlos bien.

–Nos estamos acercando. – me informa John.

Asiento.

–¿Reconoces ese emblema? – le pregunto mientras le doy el objeto óptico.

Mira a través de él unos segundos y luego me regresa la mirada algo dudoso.

–Sí, reconozco el emblema. – dice mirándome preocupado.

Hago una mueca con el rostro, exigiendo la respuesta.

John suspira.

–Arendelle.

* * *

**¡Holiwis guapuras de Dios!**

En mi one-shot dije que tal vez haría un post-movie Helsa y... aquí toy :3

Les seré sincera, no tenía muchas ganas de hacer un post-movie, empezando porque no me considero buena para los "longfics" :c, pero al final me convencí.

¿Aburrido? Lo sé, no se me ha ocurrido otra cosa. Le tuve que pedir ayuda a una amiga y ella me dio esta idea y estoy intentando desarrollarla lo mejor posible, pero me está costando. Además está recién comenzando, les pido muuucha paciencia. Respecto al nombre del fic... tardé mucho en escogerlo, pero también mi amiga me ayudó con eso. En el futuro entenderán por qué le puse así.

Algo "off-topic": Tenía pensado subirlo mucho antes pero sufrí con algo, soy una fan del fútbol y fue triste que la selección de mi país fuera eliminada. En esos momentos tenía la cabeza en otro lado, pero ya lo superé :D

Respecto a como actualizaré: Tengo una vida ocupada, por ende no podré hacer actualización diaria (por desgracia), pero espero no hacerlos esperar demasiado. Tal vez actualice semanalmente, o no sé. Si demoro mucho no duden en regañarme cici!

Ahora un saludo especial a: Chikaalien, F, nekonippon, Grace. ¡Gracias por dejarme un review en mi one-shot _Puericia,_ significa mucho para mí! :3 tengo un reto para ustedes: hay un "secreto oculto" en ese one-shot, espero que logren descifrarlo. Tal vez les dé pistas, pero aún no.

Espero que me dejen un comentario, las opiniones son siempre bien aceptadas. La idea es mejorar con cada crítica ;)

Nos vemos pronto chicos y chicas. Y !qué viva el Helsa!

Tapi


	2. Queen Elsa of Arendelle

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecen a Disney, no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 2: Queen Elsa of Arendelle

–Alejémonos ahora mismo. – digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente en cuanto escucho el nombre del reino.

–Pero Hans, pueden necesitar ayuda. – replica mi amigo.

–¡No! – grito. – Nos iremos, no ayudaremos a gente de ese reino.

–Creo que ya es tarde. – opina.

–¿Y por qué?

–El barco de Arendelle viene hacia acá. – dice señalando la embarcación.

Rayos.

–Entonces… ¿qué planeas hacer? – pregunto finalmente, fastidiado.

–Ayudarlos. – me responde con voz firme.

Suelto un gruñido.

–Te detesto. – confieso en broma, pero con todo serio. – Está bien. – acepto. – Los ayudarás, y luego harás que se vayan, ¿entendido?

–¿Los ayudaré? ¿Y qué hay de ti? – cuestiona.

–No puedo dejar que me vean, tonto. "Me detestan", soy un asesino para ellos. Es mejor que tú te encargues de ellos, mientras me llevo a tu hermanita al interior del barco.

–Está bien.

* * *

Mientras John ve el "problema", yo me encargué de ocultarme en mi camarote. La hermana de mi amigo se encuentra junto a mí, aunque no nos hablamos ya que ella solo lee.

Intento ver por la pequeña ventana, pero me es imposible tener una amplia visión de lo que ocurre afuera. Solo alcanzo a ver el barco "enemigo" cerca del nuestro. También logro escuchar gritos, al parecer los tripulantes de cada embarcación están intercambiando palabras.

–¿Qué ocurre afuera, alteza? – la chica rompe el silencio.

La miro. – Asuntos privados, señorita. – me limito a decirle.

Me mira con aire de extrañeza.

–¿Es algo malo? – insiste en preguntar.

–No, no debe preocuparse. – contesto casi en un grito.

La chica cierra el libro y se pone de pie.

–Sí me preocupa, es mi hermano el que está allí afuera. – exclama enfadada.

–Oye. – me pongo de pie también, encarándola. – No te atrevas a levantarme la voz, soy un príncipe, y tú una simple plebeya.

Nos miramos por pocos segundos, luego la chica ríe suavemente y se relaja.

–Es cierto, lo lamento, pero estoy algo preocupada. – confiesa.

Esta mujer tiene un carácter bastante bipolar y extraño.

–Oiga, alteza. – se dirige a mí.

–¿Sí?

Con su dedo índice señala la ventana y yo volteo. Puedo apreciar como el barco de Arendelle se aleja del nuestro.

Me dirijo a la puerta para salir del camarote y la hermana de John sale detrás de mí, pero no va hacia donde yo voy, al parecer se dirige a su propio camarote.

Llego hasta donde está John, por lo que veo estaba esperándome.

–¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto curioso.

–Sé que vas a matarme por esto pero… – hace una pausa, nervioso. Hago una señal para que continúe. – ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que los ayudaría?

–Sí…

–¿Qué los ayudaría con cualquier cosa que desearan? – complementa.

–Dime de una vez qué hiciste. – exclamo moviendo las manos desesperadamente.

John me toma por los hombros y me conduce nuevamente a los camarotes. Entramos a uno que, según mi informe, estaba vacío.

Pero no era así.

Involuntariamente solté un grito al ver a la reina de Arendelle durmiendo en la cama de la habitación, y junto a ella (de pie) había un hombre que no conocía, pero (por el uniforme) deduje que se trataba de un guardia de ese reino.

Aquel hombre me miró con una expresión enfadada, asustada y confundida, pero no le presté mucha atención, mis ojos estaban centrados en Elsa.

–¡¿Príncipe Hans?! – exclama el hombre. Ese grito capta mi atención.

–Venga conmigo. – digo "calmadamente", aunque en mi interior estaba confundido, alarmado y molesto. El hombre me miró desconfiado. – Tranquilo, no le haré nada. – digo casi en un susurro.

El guardia sale del camarote y se pone frente a mí.

–No sabía que usted estaba en est… – empieza, pero no le dejo terminar.

–¿Acaso no sabe que frente a un miembro de la realeza usted debe inclinarse? – le digo arrogante.

Tomando en cuenta mis palabras, el hombre se inclina y no dudo en soltar una pequeña risa.

–De pie. – digo en un gruñido, y el hombre acata la orden. Miro a John por un segundo, se le ve preocupado. – Ahora dígame. – exclamo. – ¿Qué rayos hacen usted y su reina en este barco? – digo tan fuerte que pude dejar sordo a cualquiera.

–N… nos ofrecieron ayuda, alteza. – balbucea. – Este hombre… – señala a John. – … dijo que nos ayudaría a ocultar a la reina. – confiesa.

Miro a John, molesto. "Te lo agradezco amigo", pienso.

–Lo lamento, pero yo no aceptaré que la reina de Arendelle esté en este barco. No sé cómo lo hará, pero usted y ella regresarán a su embarcación. – ordeno dándome la vuelta para retirarme.

–¡No por favor! ¡Tenga compasión! – grita el guardia. – Están tras ella, quieren matarla. No puedo permitir que le pase algo, por favor alteza, ayúdela. Sé que ella se lo agradecerá y se lo recompensará.

¿Compasión? ¿Este cree que está hablando con Dios? ¡Me importa un comino si la quieren matar o no!

–Hans… – habla John. Lo miro. Me pide indirectamente que los ayude.

¿Esto es en serio? ¿Mi amigo está en mi contra?

Me quejo en mis adentros.

John me desafía con los ojos, sabe que no hago lo correcto. – Hans... – repite en todo serio.

"Si no fueras mi mejor amigo, te sacaría los ojos", dice mi voz interior.

Me cubro la cara con las manos, sabiendo que me arrepentiré de lo que diré.

–Lo pensaré. – digo enfadado. – John, tú y yo hablaremos en privado.

* * *

–¿Estás loco? – le grito a mi amigo, que está comiendo un sándwich junto a mí.

–No. – dice simplemente. – No estoy loco, lo que pido que hagas no es nada del otro mundo.

–John… ¡Es la Reina Elsa! ¡Reina de Arendelle! ¡Arendelle! – grito mientras le doy una mordida a mi emparedado.

–Vamos, Hans. – insiste. – Velo de este modo: La reina está inconsciente, así que no te "molestará"; Si la ayudas, serás perdonado por ese reino.

–No me importa tener el perdón de Arendelle, John. – cuestiono.

John prefiere no hablar, simplemente sigue comiendo. Su actitud me inquieta.

–¿Por qué necesitan nuestra ayuda? – pregunto curioso. Realmente no he pensado en una razón.

–Déjame recordar el relato de ese hombre. – dice mientras se lleva los dedos a la cabeza. – Los poderes de la reina eran una desventaja para Weselton, así que el rey Klemens le dio órdenes a sus soldados para que la mataran. Al parecer casi lo logran, ya que está herida e inconsciente. En Arendelle, sin sus poderes de hielo, estaba en peligro, así que decidieron sacarla de ahí, pero los soldados de Weselton han estado siguiendo al barco. – hace una pausa para darle otra mordida al bocadillo. Yo me impaciento.

–Continúa. – pido inquieto. Esto está interesante.

–Estando la reina en nuestro barco, se encuentra fuera de peligro. Los soldados de Arendelle fueron a entregarse a los hombres de Weselton, pero saben que su reina está a salvo, así que están más tranquilos. – termina de relatar. – No podemos fallarles. – complementa.

Ahora en mi barco hay una reina desmayada, y además es la reina que más odio en este mundo. Mi mejor amigo quiere que se quede porque "es lo correcto", no me interesa ayudar a Elsa, pero tampoco quiero que el mundo me considere la peor persona del mundo. Tampoco quiero que John se enfade conmigo, es el único ser humano que me ha ofrecido su amistad.

Debe ser una broma, es increíble que vaya a hacer esto…

–Pueden quedarse. – acepto de mala gana. – Pero que quede claro que esto solo lo hago porque tú quieres, y porque no quiero hacer un escándalo con tu hermanita menor presente. – aclaro.

John sonríe. – Puedes estar tranquilo, yo me encargaré de ella. Tú no debes preocuparte por nada. – me guiña un ojo.

–Pues si vas a encargarte de ella será mejor que vayamos a ver su estado actual. ¿No crees?

* * *

–Le ruego que salga. No le haremos nada a la reina, además mi amigo John estará presente y se encargará de que nada le pase. – le digo al guardia de Arendelle, haciendo intento de que abandone el camarote, pero él se ha resistido.

–Señor, lo lamento pero no pued…

–¿Quiere que lo ayudemos o no? No me haga perder la paciencia. – exclamo.

El hombre hace un gruñido y sale del camarote. Veo que ni siquiera tiene espada o vaina alguna. ¿Puede haber un guardia más torpe? Perfectamente puedo matarla y él no hará nada al respecto.

–Eres muy amable con la gente. – opina John sarcásticamente.

–Ese guardia es un cobarde. – confieso.

–Ten en cuenta que tienes la reputación de un asesino. Yo tendría mucho miedo. – se burla.

Río de mala gana y le enseño mi lengua.

Miro a la reina que se encuentra durmiendo. Está igual a como la vi por última vez en Arendelle, solo que esta vez usa una corona hecha de hielo. Además unas vendas cubren parte de su estómago por sobre su vestido. Verla en ese estado me recuerda a cuando quedó inconsciente en su palacio de hielo por aquel golpe y yo me encargué de regresarla a su reino. Estaba tan fría, era tan frágil y liviana. Su nuevo look era encantador.

La miro de pies a cabeza. Debo reconocer que Elsa es hermosa.

–El guardia de Arendelle me dijo que la apuñalaron en el estómago. – dice, rompiendo el silencio e interrumpiendo mis estúpidos pensamientos.

–Eso explicaría por qué esta inconsciente. – infiero en voz alta. – ¿Cuántos tiempo lleva así? – pregunto.

–No creo que mucho, nosotros estábamos cerca del reino en el momento en que los socorrimos. – deduce John.

La observo detenidamente y recuerdo el incidente en su reino. Es hermosa, pero es una mujer peligrosa, una mujer hechicera. Para algunos… un monstruo.

Una chica que me está dando muchos problemas en estos momentos.

–Hay un médico a bordo, ¿verdad? – pregunto.

–Por fortuna sí. – afirma.

–Que venga y que nos informe de la salud de la reina. – comunico antes de salir del camarote.

John asintió.

Antes de que saliéramos de la habitación, una personita se puso frente a nosotros.

–¿Quién es ella? – preguntó la hermana menor de John, mirando hacia el interior del camarote.

John y yo nos miramos.

–Es la reina de Arendelle. – contesta el guardia, que se encontraba detrás de ella.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron.

–Wow. – suspiró. – ¿Y qué hace aquí? – pregunta con curiosidad. – ¿Y por qué está herida?

Esta niña es muy molestosa.

–Se podría decir que la ayudamos, o mejor dicho… que la estamos ayudando. – contesta John.

–¿La rescataron? – vuelve a preguntar.

–Algo así. – digo.

–¡Son unos héroes! – chilla de felicidad. – ¿De quién la rescataron?

¿Esta niña no se cansa de preguntar y preguntar? Es irritante…

–Hmmm, se podría decir que la rescataron de los hombres malos de Weselton. – habla el hombre detrás de ella.

Elise frunce el ceño, pero luego sonríe.

–¿Te gustaría verla de cerca? – ofrece el hombre de Arendelle. La niña acepta y ambos entran al camarote.

–Eso la mantendrá ocupada. – reconoce John en voz alta. – Ahora iré por el médico.

* * *

–La apuñalada que recibió no es grave, así que se encuentra a salvo. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que despierte.

–Gracias. – le digo a aquel hombre con conocimientos de medicina. Él se retira del camarote.

–Ya es hora de dormir, es muy tarde y creo que hoy fue un día largo para ti. – habla John que está junto a mí.

Antes de que John saliera del camarote en donde Elsa duerme, hablé.

–¿Qué pasará cuando despierte? – pregunto de repente. – ¿Qué le diremos? Estoy seguro que no estará muy feliz en cuanto me vea. Podrían salirse de control sus poderes, conozco a esta mujer y su actitud no ayudará en mucho.

–Luego veremos ese asunto, ahora vamos a dormir, por favor. – pide. – ¡Muero de sueño! – exclama.

Suspiro.

–Está bien, vamos a dormir.

Tal vez mientras duerma se me ocurra qué hacer con Elsa. ¿Le diré que la estoy ayudando? ¿Qué pasará si se altera? Sus poderes de hielo podrían ser muy peligrosos en medio del océano. ¿Y si quiere que la llevemos a Arendelle? El soldado pide que la mantengamos lo más lejos de la guerra, pero si ella insiste...

Tendré que consultarlo con la almohada.

Salgo del cuarto junto a John, no sin antes darle una última mirada a la reina de las nieves.

* * *

**¡Holiwis guapuras de Dios!**

Sé que dije que no actualizaría diariamente pero... estuve todo el día de hoy solita (mis padres me abandonaron [?]) y tuve mucho tiempo libre.

Además quise compensar el capítulo anterior porque Elsa no aparecía D: pero ahora sí :3. ¿qué pasará cuando nuestra linda reina despierte?

Sigo pensando que la idea que me dio mi amiga no la estoy desarrollando bien pero... algo es algo xD. Espero estar haciéndolo bien.

Ok ahora sí que no actualizaré seguido... estoy presionada con algunos exámenes y mis papis quieren que estudie más seguido. ¡Pero prometo no hacerlos esperar mucho! (recuerden que si demoro pueden regañarme)

Sé que son poquitos los reviews que he recibido pero igual quisiera responderlos :3 ¡los quiero!

_Grace_: No hubo pelea :c pero espero no haberla decepcionado :). Ay te juro que quisiera darte muchas pistas, pero es difícil ya que recién esto está empezando y... sería muy pronto. La idea es no adelantar mucho, pero en unos capítulos futuros te daré algunos indicios. Te lo prometo :3. Adiós y cuídate.

_F_: ¡Gracias por pensar eso! realmente me has animado. Bueno para ser sincera ese "secreto oculto" está bastante oculto xD, y creo que muchos no le dan (o no le dieron) importancia. Como ya dije, intentaré dar pistas en capítulos futuros. ¡Mucha suerte a la selección de tu país! Espero que la copa de quede en manos de un país latinoamericano. ¡Tú país tiene mi apoyo! :).

_Chikaalien_: ¿En serio no te pareció aburrido? awww me alegra leer eso, te juro que pensé que no daría buena impresión. Y tu opinión respecto ami redacción me encantó, yo me considero mala escribiendo y que me digan eso es muy lindo :3. Espero que estés atenta a cada detalle de Puericia, ya que no creo que sea algo que se reconozca tan fácilmente, pero igual espero que alguien lo adivine.

Este capítulo está dedicado a ustedes, nos leemos prontos. ¡Hasta la próxima! :3

Tapita del flow (okya)


	3. Sin rumbo

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecen a Disney, no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 3: Sin rumbo

–Prometí que la ayudaría. No puedo regresarla a Arendelle, el guardia está en contra de eso, debemos esperar a que esta guerra termine para regresarla y que esté a salvo. En Corona hay muchos ladrones que pueden delatar su paradero, no creo que sea buena idea llevarla a ese reino. Obviamente no puedo llevarla a Tyholmen, son grandes aliados de Weselton. Y ni loco la llevaré a las islas. – relato. – ¿Entiendes el problema? ¡No sé a dónde ir!

Sitron relincha y avanza unos centímetros hacia mí.

–Elsa me está dando un dolor de cabeza fatal. No quiero imaginarme lo que pasará cuando despierte. – llevo una de mis manos a mi cuello. – Nunca debí permitir que abordara. – Sitron se acerca a mi rostro y lo acaricia con su hocico. – Gracias por tu apoyo amigo. Espero que me ayudes con todo esto. – Sitron asiente con su rostro.

Mi corcel es muy listo.

* * *

Llego al camarote donde se encuentra Elsa. Me alegra saber que su molestoso guardia ya no pasa todo el día en el camarote.

Me siento en una silla que está junto a la cama.

Comienzo a contemplarla. Se le ve muy inocente cuando duerme, tranquila, pacífica y con una inexplicable sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Cómo una persona así de tranquila puede ser tan peligrosa?

–Muchachita. – comienzo mientras la sigo observando. – No te imaginas los problemas que me has dado. Ni siquiera debería estar ayudándote. Después de todo, eres la mujer que más detesto en este mundo. Eres una hechicera peligrosa, un monstruo. ¿Cómo se puede ayudar a una persona así?

De un momento a otro comienzo a mirarla con odio, recordando todo lo que pasé por culpa de ella y de su malcriada hermana menor. Se arruinaron mis planes de ser rey, mi familia se avergonzó de mí, pasé un mes en un calabozo… ¿Por qué demonios la estoy ayudando? No debería estar ayudándola. Debería morir, es lo que he querido que pase en estos meses.

No debo ayudarla.

Esto se acaba aquí y ahora.

Decidido, me pongo de pie lentamente. Suelto una risa y desenvaino mi espada. Tomo el arma con ambas manos y miro a Elsa.

–Lo siento, querida, pero no puedo permitir que sigas interfiriendo en mi vida. Esto será mejor para ambos, así yo podré librarme de ti y tú podrás estar en paz para siempre. – le hablo aunque sé que no puede escucharme.

Llevo la espada hacia mi espalda para dar impulso. Estoy en la misma posición que tuve la vez que intenté matarla en Arendelle, y lo bueno es que ahora no habrán hermanas que intervengan.

Intento dirigir mi arma hasta la reina, pero algo me distrajo.

Escucho unos pasos por los pasillos. Me pongo nervioso, si me descubre John habrá problemas, ya que nunca he roto una promesa que le hago.

_Toc Toc_.

–¿Se encuentra aquí, príncipe Hans? – escucho la voz de la hermana menor de John del otro lado de la puerta.

Oh diablos, tenía que ser…

Guardo silencio. Tendré que esperar a que se vaya.

–¿Príncipe? – insiste ella. –Voy a entrar…

¡NO!

Rápidamente guardo la espada y me siento nuevamente. La niña, como había dicho, entró en el camarote y me miró confundida. Luego vio a Elsa y sonrió.

–Alteza. – habla ella con voz suave. – Sabía que estaba aquí. Es hora de comer, John lo está esperando. – termina de decir y yo asiento con el rostro mientras me pongo de pie.

Uff… no se ha dado cuenta de lo que casi hago. Perfecto.

–Vamos. – le digo.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia Elsa y frunzo el ceño. Esta es una mujer con una suerte incomparable.

Por segunda vez, una "hermana menor" viene en su ayuda. Irónico ¿no?

Luego tendré que encargarme de Elsa.

* * *

–¿Cómo se encuentra? – me pregunta John mientras devora un trozo de carne.

–Supongo que bien, aunque me extraña que siga desmayada. – le digo.

–Solo tienes que darle tiempo. No va a estar inconsciente para siempre. – dice.

Como si me interesara. No me preocupa que duerma para siempre.

–Espero que despierte pronto, estoy algo preocupada. – confiesa la hermanita de John.

–Despertará, no te angusties. – dice mi amigo mientras tranquiliza a su hermana con una caricia en la mejilla. Ella sonríe.

–Tengo entendido que tiene poderes de hielo y nieve. – habla Elise. – Y he tenido una duda que en cierto modo es angustiante… ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que la reina congele el barco? – pregunta ella.

–Supongo que sí. – respondo honestamente. – Y eso me tiene preocupado. Sus poderes son muy peligrosos. – confieso.

–¿Entonces no controla sus poderes? – cuestiona la chica.

–No lo sé. – respondo. – Tal vez sí, tal vez no. No tengo conocimiento de eso. Pero si no tiene control sobre ellos será bastante malo.

–No creo que sea tan malo. – dice John. – Estará muy débil cuando despierte, o eso es lo más probable.

–Tal vez, pero cuando me vea no estará muy feliz. – confieso mientras pruebo mis vegetales.

–Pero si usted la salvó. – habla Elise con una sonrisa.

"La salvé". No. En realidad solo la dejaron a mi cuidado. Es divertido recordarlo.

Intento imaginarme la situación: Elsa despierta. ¿Qué será lo primero que ella haga? Supongo que preguntar su paradero actual. Cuando se entere que está en un barco de Las Islas del Sur se alterará, y será peor cuando sepa que yo estoy en él. Si le digo que sus guardias la dejaron en mi barco… ¿me creerá? Lo dudo, ellos saben que yo intenté matarla y sería tonto de su parte dejarla a mi cuidado… aunque su guardia puede ayudarme en eso. Me pedirá que la regrese a su reino, pero sus soldados me dijeron que no lo hiciera. Hay muchas razones para que sus poderes salgan de control, muchas razones para desconfiar de mí. Tal vez hasta me haga daño, sus poderes son peligroso. Es un monstruo.

¿Qué haré? No quiero que congele todo el barco. Si le digo la verdad…

Llevo mis palmas hasta mi cara.

–El problema es que la reina le guarda rencor a Hans. – dice John, retomando la conversación.

–Sí, lo sé, sé lo que hizo. – responde ella. Es increíble, ¿todo el mundo sabe lo que hice? – Pero de todos modos creo que ella no le tendrá rencor cuando sepa que la rescató. – dice guiñando un ojo.

Supongo que no me tendrá rencor si le digo eso. Pero no es verdad.

Por otro lado… ¿esta niña en serio cree que salvé a Elsa?, ¿en qué momento sacó esa conclusión?

–Alteza. – se acerca a nosotros un marinero. – Debemos fijar el curso. ¿A dónde debe dirigirse este barco? – me pregunta.

Oh diablos, lo había olvídalo. Había dicho que se cancelaba el viaje a Corona, pero no he dicho a dónde debemos dirigirnos.

–¿Dónde nos encontramos actualmente? – hablo.

–No estoy seguro, pero sé que estamos cerca de Arendelle, alteza, pero nos vamos alejando poco a poco. Si estoy en lo correcto, nuestro barco estará llegando de Tyholmen si mantenemos el curso. – me responde el hombre.

Tyholmen… no es buena idea acercarse a ese reino.

Tendremos que tomar otro curso.

* * *

–Entonces… ¿a dónde iremos? – me pregunta John, mientras observamos el mapa.

–No lo sé. Tú dime, aceptar a la reina fue idea tuya. – le digo con fastidio e ironía.

–Tampoco debes tener esa actitud. – me regaña. – Aunque sea da algunas opciones. – pide señalando el mapa.

–¡No lo sé! – exclamo igual de fastidiado. – No lo sé. – repito. – No está a salvo en ninguna parte. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Navegar sin rumbo fijo? – pregunto.

–No sería mala idea. – afirma.

Lo miro extrañado. Debí escuchar mal.

–Es broma, ¿verdad? – digo riéndome, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

–No. – confirma. – Si ella está a salvo en el océano, pues debe quedarse en el océano.

–Ok, ¿y si luego nos atrapa una tormenta?, ¿o si nos perdemos? No es buena idea navegar sin dirección, John. – replico. – Es la peor idea que has tenido en toda tu vida.

–Pues propone algo mejor, Hans. – me pide, desafiante.

Una vez más me deja sin palabras. ¿Cómo es que siempre tiene la razón? ¿Cómo es que nunca puedo ganarle en nada?

"Por algo es el tutor", pienso.

–Está bien, ¿nos alejaremos de estos mares o navegaremos en círculos? – se me ocurre preguntar.

–Si estás preocupado porque crees que "nos perderemos", recomiendo no alejarnos de estos mares. Así que… creo que sí debemos navegar en círculos. – responde no muy convencido.

–Pues bien. – acepto finalmente.

Esto es lo más ridículo que he hecho. Navegar en círculos. ¿A qué clase de persona se le ocurriría? Supongo que solo a nosotros.

* * *

–¿Cómo están las cosas en Arendelle? – le pregunto al guardia de la reina, que está bastante cerca de mí. No es mal momento para iniciar una charla en momentos tan aburridos como estos.

–No muy bien, alteza. – confiesa. – La última vez que estuve ahí, Weselton tenía la gran ventaja. – me informa.

–Pero tengo entendido que Arendelle tiene una fuerte alianza con Corona, un reino muy poderoso, ¿acaso no los están apoyando? – cuestiono.

–Por supuesto que nos han dado apoyo, pero lamentablemente Weselton tiene el apoyo de Tyholmen y de otros reinos lejanos. Además, nos superan en armamentos y en número de soldados, sin mencionar que Arendelle no estaba preparado para una guerra, por desgracia. – relata apenado.

Entiendo… Weselton acostumbra a atacar "sorpresivamente". Son expertos en eso.

–Cuénteme, ¿cómo atacaron a la reina? – la curiosidad me gana y me atrevo a hacer la pregunta.

El hombre me mira y baja el cabeza, apenado.

–La gente del reino huyó a un lugar más seguro, no sé a dónde, no tengo conocimiento de eso. – comienza a narrar. – Pero la reina Elsa, la princesa Anna y algunos de sus amigos se quedaron en el castillo. Lamentablemente algunos hombres de Weselton sobrepasaron a los guardias de Arendelle y entraron al castillo a la fuerza. Yo estaba protegiendo a la princesa Anna cuando vi a la reina usando sus poderes para defenderse de una decena de soldados enemigos, ellos gritaban "¡Mátenla!" y entonces supe cuáles eran sus intenciones. Llegaron guardias de Arendelle para ayudar, yo tomé del brazo de la reina para sacarla de ahí, no podía seguir arriesgándose. Al salir del castillo nos encontramos con el doble de soldados enemigos, la reina con un movimiento de manos los congeló, pero nos descuidamos de algunos. Dos soldados, que me parece que son hombres del duque de Weselton, nos atacaron por sorpresa. Uno me atacó a mí, el otro a la reina. Luché con uno, espada a espada, sabiendo que la reina estaría bien, pero me equivoque. Al dejar a mi oponente en el suelo, dirijo mi vista a la reina, que estaba en el suelo tomándose el estómago con dolor. Los guardias de nuestro reino llegaron al lugar y se encargaron de esos dos hombres, y yo aproveché para ayudar a la reina Elsa. Estaba herida, perdió mucha sangre y poco a poco sus gritos de dolor se silenciaron. Había quedado inconsciente.

Escucho atentamente las palabras del guardia de la reina. Debo reconocer que los hombres de Weselton se caracterizan por ser bastante crueles, aunque recuerdo que eran órdenes del rey. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vi a un rey tan cruel como él?

–Estando herida no podía quedarse en el reino. – continúa el hombre. – Sería una "presa" fácil, así que por eso la saqué de Arendelle. Para nuestra desgracia, hombres de Weselton se dieron cuenta y nos siguieron. Fue realmente una fortuna encontrarlos a ustedes. – confiesa, y por primera vez en todo el relato muestra una sonrisa. – Pero ahora tengo muchas dudas, empezando porque mis órdenes eran proteger a la princesa, y no sé si ella está bien o no. – confiesa.

–¿Y Arendelle sabe que la reina se encuentra actualmente en este barco? – pregunto por primera vez preocupado.

Un segundo, ¿me estoy preocupando por ese reino? ¿cómo he podido caer tan bajo?

–Si el barco donde antes íbamos la reina y yo llegó a salvo al reino, supongo que sí lo saben. Si el barco fue tomado por soldados de Weselton, me temo que es imposible que el reino sepa el paradero de la reina. – me responde dudoso y con seriedad.

Ya veo… A veces olvido que el barco de Arendelle estaba siendo seguido por una embarcación de Weselton. Dudo mucho que los hombres de Arendelle hayan llegado al reino sin ser vistos.

No puedo ser tan cruel, prometí ayudarla y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Llamo a algunos miembros de la tripulación.

–Señores. – les hablo. – Estamos muy cerca de Arendelle, así que ustedes tres irán al reino en uno de nuestros botes. Al llegar buscarán a la princesa Anna y le dirán que su hermana está a salvo. ¡Háganlo! – ordeno.

Los hombres me obedecen en seguida. El guardia de Arendelle me observa confundido.

–Pero alteza, dudo mucho que la princesa Anna les crea. – me informa.

–¿Y por qué crees que lo dudará? – pregunto.

–Digamos que ya no confía en ninguna persona de Las Islas del Sur. – confiesa.

Oh, es cierto. ¿Y no podrían fingir que son de otro reino? Hmmm no, el uniforme los delata.

Luego de minutos pensando el hombre habla conmigo.

–Iré con ellos. – me dice.

–¿Qué? – exclamo. Esto no me lo esperaba. – ¿Está seguro? – cuestiono.

–No. – confiesa guiñando un ojo. – Pero solo a mí me creerá la princesa. Me conoce. – me informa.

–No lo dudo, pero ¿no le importa dejar sola a la reina? – pregunto curioso y dudoso, es como si estuviera hablando con otra persona.

–Ya pasaron dos días, y estuvo a solas con la reina muchas veces, si hubiera querido matarla ya lo hubiera hecho. Además con el señor John a bordo, siento que la reina está a salvo. – confiesa.

Suelto una risa. Es cierto, John se ha ganado la confianza de este hombre.

–Has lo que gustes. – le digo, y se va tras mi tripulación.

Genial, ahora que él se va no tengo como probarle a Elsa que su tripulación la dejó aquí. Pensará que la secuestré o algo peor. No quiero ni imaginármelo.

–¿En qué piensas? – me sorprende John.

–Me asustaste. – río. – En nada, es solo que el guardia de Elsa se irá del barco.

–¿Qué? ¿Y por qué? – exclama confundido.

–Irá a Arendelle con algunos de nuestros hombres. – le informo. – Irán a informarle a la princesa Anna que la reina está a salvo.

–Ya veo… es extraño que haya accedido a eso, creí que no pensaba separarse de la reina. – confiesa extrañado, pero luego soltó una risa.

–También pensé eso pero… supongo que confía en nosotros. O mejor dicho, en ti. – confieso riéndome. – Por cierto, ¿viniste a hablar conmigo de algo? – le pregunto.

–Sí. – dice algo nervioso. – Es la reina Elsa. Tiene un poco de fiebre, pero Elise se está encargando de eso. – me informa.

–Oh… ¿y hay alguna señal de sus poderes? – pregunto preocupado.

–Creo que su estado ha hecho que su camarote se cubra con una fina capa de hielo. – dice. – Pero no es nada grave, no debes preocuparte de nada.

–Ash… – me tomo la cabeza. – Este estrés me matará en cualquier momento. Espero que esta guerra termine pronto porque… – me interrumpo y suspiro. John me da un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Sonrío débilmente.

…porque no aguantaré por mucho tenerla cerca. Es muy peligrosa.

* * *

**¡Holiwis guapuras de Dios!**

¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien :3.

Ya salí de vacaciones wiiiii, hoy hice mi último examen del semestre, espero que me haya ido muy bien ya que estudié mucho D:.

Ok, aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Por poco no lo subo hoy porque no querían dejarme usar mi hermosa PC, pero al final logré convencer a mi papito xD.

Aprovecho de decir que desde ahora los puntos de vista (POV) se irán intercambiando entre Hans y Elsa. ¿Por qué? por la sencilla razón de que me es muy difícil solo escribir desde la perspectiva de Hans, además el POV de Elsa también será importante en el futuro.

¡Ahora pasemos a los comentarios que tanto adoro leer! S2

_rose_: ¡Gracias por opinar así de mi fic! me hace sentir súper feliz :3. Estoy segura de que no lo dejaré por tener pocos reviews, de todos modos es una de mis primeras historias y quisiera terminarla como corresponde. Espero no tener inconvenientes en ese sentido. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, estuvo algo lento en mi opinión pero en el siguiente Elsa estará mejor ;)

_Grace_: No querida, Elsa no morirá xD. ¿Las pistas? ¿Tan pronto? D: hmmmm en el próximo capítulo daré una pista, o al menos trataré xD. Aunque no te ilusiones con algo fantástico, no es un secreto taaaan increíble, pero que será importante en capítulos finales :) Aquí te dejo el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes y gracias por desearme suerte en los exámenes.

_TALOS X_: ¡Qué lindo tu comentario! :3. Es genial que encuentren buena mi historia, me da ánimos. Respeto a Anna, pienso que saldrá en unos capítulos más alejados, ya que para que sepan algunas cosas necesito poner (en un futuro)un "POV Omnisciente", así que tal vez ahí pueda salir Anna. ¡Saludos!

_Paradise4ever_: ¡Gracias por darme tu opinión! y sobre todo, gracias por desearme suerte en mis exámenes finales del semestre, me fue muy bien (o eso creo, respondí casi todo muy segura) :3. ¡Aquí está el tercer capítulo!

Bueno, me fugo porque no puedo estar aquí mucho tiempo D: espero que me dejen un comentario, sería lindo S2 ¡Adiós a todos! ¡Hasta la próxima!

Tapi


	4. Consciente

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecen a Disney, no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 4: Consciente

Me sentía muy extraña, veía todo negro, todo me daba vueltas, sentía un dolor muy intenso. Sentía frío y calor, una mezcla muy extraña. No sabía que ocurría, me sentía fatal. Pero pronto todo se fue aclarando.

Sentía que volvía a la vida, sentía que ya estaba bien, que ya todo mejoró. El dolor por alguna razón no se iba, pero ahora me siento viva, me siento más que consciente.

Intento abrir los ojos y lo primero que veo es una luz muy brillante que me obliga a cerrarlos nuevamente. Espero unos segundos y lo intento nuevamente, ahora con resultados positivos. Mis ojos logran adaptarse a la luz y puedo apreciarlo mejor el lugar.

"¿Dónde estoy?", es lo primero que me digo a mí misma.

No se parece en nada al castillo, ni a ningún otro lugar que conozco.

Ahora que me siento completamente despierta comienzo a asustarme. Me encuentro en un lugar que no conozco, una pequeña habitación con una cama y unos cuantos muebles. No pasa desapercibido por mí que el lugar se encuentra levemente congelado.

Oh no… otra vez están saliendo de control…

Amor. Siente amor, Elsa. Amor.

¿Cómo se puede sentir amor en una situación así?

No logro concentrarme. Me siento débil e inútil. No puedo deshacer mi propia magia.

Luego de observar por segunda vez el lugar, me preocupo de mi persona. Llevo una de mis manos a la cabeza: mi corona está en su lugar y… siento algo más. Un pañuelo, debe ser un pañuelo. Hay un pañuelo húmedo en mi frente, ¿por qué? Ni idea. Me observo: Tengo mi vestido hecho de hielo y… ¿Por qué tengo una venda en el estómago?

No entiendo nada.

Intento levantarme pero la reacción es instantánea. Siento una punzada muy dolorosa en el estómago. ¡Eso realmente dolió! Suelto un grito involuntariamente.

¿Qué rayos sucede?

Intenta recordar, Elsa. Veamos… ¿Qué fue lo último que hice? Recuerdo que estaba en el castillo, luego un guardia del castillo me sacó de ahí a la fuerza. Unos hombres nos atacaron y…

Me vuelvo a mirar el estómago, donde tengo aquella venda. Estoy herida, de eso no hay duda. ¿Acaso me han sanado?

Ahora entiendo la causa de mi dolor. Esos hombres del duque…

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos. La puerta del camarote se abre y da paso a una muchacha que sostiene una fuente con agua.

Me mira con asombro, pero luego sonríe.

–¡Majestad! – exclama ella con felicidad. – Me alegra que haya despertado.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa algo insegura. ¿Quién es ella? Nunca la había visto en mi vida.

No hablo. No sé qué decir, además siento que no salen las palabras de mis labios.

La chica acomoda la fuente en un mueble cercano a la cama en la que me encuentro, luego se sienta frente a ese mueble.

–Permítame. – dice mientras retira el pañuelo húmedo de mi cara. Posa su mano con delicadeza en mi frente. – Muy bien, la fiebre ha descendido. – habla ella.

¿Fiebre? ¿Tengo fiebre? Realmente no lo había notado. Debe ser esa una de las razones de mi dolor corporal.

La chica comienza a mojar el pañuelo en el agua que trajo. Me da tiempo para observarla mejor: cabello negro amarrado en una cola de caballo, su cabeza está adornada con un pañuelo color gris, su vestido también es color gris y es muy parecido al traje de invierno de Anna, pero hay una diferencia importante… el emblema. El vestido de Anna tenía el emblema de Arendelle, pero el vestido de esta chica tiene otro emblema que me es bastante familiar.

Pero no logro descifrarlo.

La chica estruja el pañuelo y vuelve a ponerlo en mi frente.

–Listo. – habla y me mira sonriente. – Espero que se mejore pronto. – confiesa.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa con la misma intensidad y asiento con el rostro.

Ella observa el lugar. – Sus poderes son asombrosos. – opina. Me había olvídalo completamente de que la habitación de encontraba congelada. – Pero me temo que no puede mantener este camarote congelado, además tengo mucho frío. ¿Podría descongelar el lugar, por favor? – me pide amablemente. Afirmo con una sonrisa.

Me siento avergonzada por mi falta de atención.

Amor. Amor. Amor.

Siempre cuando quiero sentir amor pienso en Anna, mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, mi… Un segundo, ¿qué ha pasado con ella?, ¿estará bien?, ¿está en peligro?, ¿acaso…? ¡Concéntrate! Amor, siente amor.

Después de llevar cientos de pensamientos a mi cabeza, levanto mi mano derecha y comienzo a moverla en círculos. El hielo y la nieve se elevan y se van acercando a la palma de mi mano, y cuando ya está todo reunido, empuño mi mano y el hielo se evapora.

La chica observa la habitación, sorprendida y luego da un salto.

–Wow, ¡eso fue fantástico! – exclama vivaz y alegre. Una actitud que me recuerda mucho a la de Anna.

Anna…

–Disculpa. – hablo por primera vez en mucho tiempo (o eso creo). Mi voz se escucha ronca y débil, pero lo ignoro. – ¿Dónde me encuentro? – pregunto.

–Usted, majestad, se encuentra en un barco. – me dice, tomando una postura recta y firme, como toda una diplomada. – Una embarcación de Las Islas del Sur. – complementa.

_Las Islas del Sur_, las palabras de la muchacha se recrean en mi cabeza. Recuerdo el nombre de ese reino, y ahora reconozco el emblema en el vestido. Pero… ¿dónde he escuchado el nombre de ese reino antes? Por alguna extraña razón siento un mal presentimiento.

Paso eso por alto, tal vez lo recuerde más tarde. Ahora me concentro en lo más importante: ¿Qué hago yo en un barco de "Las Islas del Sur"?

–¿Y sabes cómo llegué aquí? – vuelvo a preguntar. Mi voz poco a poco toma su tono original.

–Realmente no lo sé, majestad. – confiesa. – Para serle sincera, no me han contado mucho de eso. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo abordó. – complementa y yo me deprimo.

–Entonces tú no sabes nada de cómo llegué a este barco. – digo confundida.

–Lo lamento majestad, yo no lo sé. Pero si sirve de algo, usted puede preguntarle eso a las personas que la han salvado de los hombres de Weselton. Si gusta puedo ir por ellos. – me ofrece.

¿Personas que me han salvado de los hombres de Weselton? Estoy confundida, pero si me salvaron debería agradecerles.

–Gracias pero no será necesario, puedo ir yo misma. – le digo amablemente. Intento levantarme pero nuevamente esa punzada me hace gritar.

Oops, olvidé que estoy herida.

–Majestad. – exclama preocupada y se acerca a mí. – Por favor tenga más cuidado. – me pide mientras me acomoda nuevamente en la cama. – No debe preocuparse. Usted quédese aquí y yo iré por mi hermano y por su alteza. Sé que estarán felices de verla consciente.

–¿Alteza? – pregunto curiosa. – ¿Qué aristócrata está en la embarcación?

–Oh. – exclama ella con ternura. – El príncipe y almirante Hans Westerguard. – me responde.

Palidezco al oír ese nombre. La voz de Anna llega a mi cabeza.

_Mi reina, le presento al príncipe Hans de Las Islas del Sur._

¡Oh Dios mío! No es posible…

–Majestad, ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunta la chica preocupada y se acerca a mí nuevamente. – ¿Le duele mucho su herida?

–No. – respondo alterada. – No debo estar aquí. Debo salir de este lugar. – grito, creando una nevada en la habitación.

La chica me ve con preocupación y se sienta en la cama. Toma mis manos.

–Debe estar tranquila majestad. – habla la chica. – Lamentablemente eso no se va a poder, estamos en medio del océano. – me informa.

No… no es cierto. ¡Debe ser mentira!

–Aléjate, por favor. Puedo hacerte daño. – le ordeno al nota que mis poderes se salen nuevamente de control.

–Wow wow, tranquilícese majestad, no quiero que congele el barco. – dice observando el hielo que hay en las paredes. – Por favor. – ruega.

La miro con confusión, ¿debo confiar en ella? Es sureña, es posiblemente una amiga del príncipe. Tal vez quiera matarme. Aunque…

Sus ojos llenos de dulzura me piden que me calme. ¿Es posible que haya maldad en una persona así? Recuerdo el caso de Hans y el repentino compromiso de él con mi hermana, en esos entonces él parecía ser buena persona. Pero siempre desconfié de Hans. En cambio ella me ha demostrado todo lo contrario, es de fiar.

¿A quién engaño?, no parece una mala persona.

Intento relajarme, aunque la situación no me ayuda en mucho. Finalmente lo logro y el hielo deja de dispersarse por toda la habitación. La chica me mira agradecida. Vuelve a tomar mis manos.

–Prométame que se mantendrá calmada. – me pide amablemente.

Asiento con el rostro.

–¿Me dirá qué le ocurre? – pregunta con un tono dulce.

–El… príncipe Hans… – tartamudeo, pero no logro que las palabras salgan de mi boca.

–El príncipe intentó matarla, lo sé. – la chica completa la frase. – Sé lo que su alteza hizo hace algunos meses en Arendelle, pero le pido que no se altere por tenerlo cerca, sé que él no le hará nada malo.

–¿Y cómo puedo estar segura de eso? – exclamo con voz quebrada.

–Él ha estado a solas con usted en este camarote muchas veces, creo que si hubiera querido matarla… ya lo hubiera hecho. – me informa.

Trago saliva bruscamente. ¿Entonces Hans me observó mientras dormía? Esto es realmente incómodo.

–Sé que es difícil confiar en un "casi-asesino". – continúa ella. – Pero simplemente le pido que le dé una oportunidad, estoy segura de que el príncipe Hans no tiene intención alguna de hacerle daño. Además, si se mantiene calmada nos mantendrá a todos a salvo, no queremos que congele el barco o habrá serios problemas. Y por cierto, considere que ahora le ha salvado la vida. – me guiña un ojo.

Sus palabras han logrado tranquilizarme un poco y ella lo nota.

–Deme unos minutos, vendré más tarde. – me dice al momento en que abandona la habitación.

Nuevamente sola.

Recapitulando: Estoy fuera de mi reino, no sé cómo, pero terminé en un barco a la mitad del océano. El "ex-prometido" de mi hermana, el que intentó matarme, está en la misma embarcación que yo, pero resulta que (según la chica) me salvó.

¿Acaso sigo soñando? ¿O ya este mundo perdió todo sentido de la lógica?

Esa niña es lo único que me da alegría en estos momentos. Es amable, dulce y tiene interés en que sane. Sin embargo tengo muchas dudas que no me supo responder, realmente quiero saber cómo llegué a este lugar y, lo más importante, qué está pasando con Arendelle y con Anna en estos momentos.

Desgraciadamente, solo hay una persona en este barco que puede responderme eso.

* * *

–No beberé eso. – digo con voz firme mientras intento contener las ganas de vomitar. – Huele muy feo, lo lamento. – complemento.

–Lo lamento, reina Elsa, pero son órdenes del doctor. Bébalo, por favor. Es por su bien. – me regaña la muchacha, mientras me extiende la taza con un líquido de color extraño y mal olor.

Vuelvo a observar el líquido. Contiene una pequeña planta en el fondo de la taza. Eso debe ser lo que le da estas características al té medicinal.

–¿Cómo me puedes obligar a tomar algo así? – pregunto indignada.

–Es lo único que puedo darle, majestad. – me informa. – Por haber estado sin comer muchos días, su estómago está muy débil. Si toma esto se sentirá mejor. – dice mientras me entrega la taza.

–Preferiría algo de comer, esto me hará vomitar. – me quejo en un grito.

–Lo lamento, pero si come cualquier cosa así nada más me temo que se enfermará, sin mencionar que vomitará. – Elise se cruza de brazos y me observa atentamente. – Vamos, bébalo.

Hago un gruñido que ni yo misma supe interpretar. Nunca nadie me había dado órdenes así.

Acerco la taza a mis labios y bebo el líquido rápidamente en un solo sorbo. Así el sufrimiento será menor.

Al terminar saco la lengua, asqueada.

–Eso fue asqueroso. – exclamo. Le devuelvo la taza a la chica.

–No se preocupe, majestad. – me guiña un ojo. – Solo serán unas pocas veces más.

–¿Qué? – chillo. – ¿Tengo que seguir bebiendo "eso"? – pregunta alarmada.

–Exacto, pero será por poco tiempo. Luego le daré comida "normal". – me informa algo divertida. ¿Qué es lo gracioso? La que sufrirá con el mal sabor seré yo.

La chica estuvo a punto de abandonar la habitación, pero yo la detuve.

–Espera. – exclamo. – ¿El príncipe Hans sabe que estoy despierta? – pregunto curiosa.

–Al parecer no. – me dice, volviéndome a mirar. – Me temo que no lo he visto desde que comenzó su fiebre. – me informa.

–Cuando lo veas, dile que necesito hablar con él, por favor. – le ruego y le dedico una sonrisa.

Aunque aún no sé qué rayos le diré.

Tengo tantas dudas que aclarar. ¿Realmente Hans me habrá salvado de los hombres de Weselton?, ¿o es otro de sus trucos?

–Está bien. – me responde con una sonrisa.

–Antes de que te vayas, quisiera hacerte la última pregunta. – le digo mientras también se forma una sonrisa en mi rostro.

–¿Sí?

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto curiosa y entusiasta.

La chica suelta una risita, guiña el ojo y antes de salir del camarote me responde.

–Elise.

* * *

**¡Holiwis guapuras de Dios!**

¡Elsa despertó! wiiiiii... Sí, fue triste que no hablara con Hans, pero eso será en el próximo capítulo.

El querido personaje OC de la historia (Elise) le ha dicho una información errónea a nuestra linda reina de las nieves, ahora pensará que el hombre que ha querido matarla (2 veces) la salvó D: ¡Muerte a Elise! no mentira xD Elise yo te adoro *w*

Lo de la "medicina" fue inspirado por algo que le pasó a un pariente mío, estaba enfermo y le dieron un tecito, y debo reconocer que sí sabía feo y me reí mucho con su sufrimiento xD de ahí salió esa idea.

Siento que este capítulo quedó cortito pero no me atreví a extenderlo más sabiendo que Hans no saldría. "Hans lovers" no me peguen :c

Bien, ahora responderé algunos reviews S2

_Grace_: No... no no no, solo alguien me dice así q,q no puedes ser tú. ¿Me has estado engañando todo este tiempo? Siempre pensé que eras solo "alguien más" que leía esta historia, pero resulta que eres más importante de lo que creía. ¡Tú ya sabes el 50% de lo que pasará! te mataré si hablas :c ¿Grace? ¿Por qué ese apodo? Ese no es tu verdadero nombre... espero respuestas. Estoy muy enojada contigo. No mentira, te quiero "Grace" :3.

_TALOS X_: Elsa ya despertó, pero creo que aún no empieza la trama, eso será en el próximo capítulo. Siento que los hago sufrir, los hago esperar mucho xD. ¡Gracias por leer mi historia! Y gracias por apoyarme con mis estudios :)

_Anas Delva_: Ya despertó :3 es lo que todos querían, al parecer xD. ¡Saludos guapura!

¡Hasta la próxima, chicos y chicas!

Tapita bien crazy (en honor a Grace [?])


	5. ¿Quién es el monstruo aquí?

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecen a Disney, no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 5: ¿Quién es el monstruo aquí?

–Recuerdo que una vez en un baile, mi hermano Damien estaba comiendo un trozo de pastel mientras caminaba. De repente se tropieza y el pastel sale volando y aterriza en la cabeza del rey de Tyholmen. – relato nostálgico.

John al escuchar mis palabras se echa a reír.

–Wow, tu familia es muy divertida, Hans. – opina, aún riendo. – ¿Y qué dijo el rey de Tyholmen después de eso? – pregunta.

–Mi padre le pidió disculpas, estaba muy avergonzado, pero debo reconocer que fue un momento muy gracioso. – le digo, comenzó ahora yo a reír.

–Como lamento no haber estado ahí. – habla John, mientras deja de reír.

Me encojo de hombros y sonrío astutamente.

Sitron me mira fastidiado. Con tantas historias que comencé a contar, me olvidé que mi prioridad era venir a los establos del barco para pasar más tiempo con él.

–Lo siento, amiguito. Ten. – digo mientras lo acaricio y le doy una manzana.

Sitron la come y relincha feliz.

–¿Tienes otra historia que contarme? – pregunta John entusiasmado. Realmente le divierten las cosas que le cuento de mi familia.

Antes de comenzar a relatar una nueva "aventura familiar", una voz nos interrumpe.

Y tenía que ser ella, la fastidiosa, ¿quién más podría ser?

–Los he estado buscando toda la mañana. – nos habla algo enfadada. – Tengo noticias de la reina. – informa.

–¿Y qué noticia sería? ¿Su fiebre ya bajó? – dice John mientras se acerca a su hermanita.

–Sí. – nos confirma. – Y además de eso… despertó.

–¿Qué? – exclamamos John y yo al unísono. Mi amigo se ve feliz, pero yo…

–Y quiere hablar con usted, alteza. – complementa la chica. – Solo vine a decirles eso, ahora iré a descansar. – se da media vuelta y se va alejando, pero yo me acerco nuevamente a ella.

–¿Le has dicho alguna cosa? – pregunto rápidamente. Solo espero que no haya metido la pata tan a fondo.

–Pues… – Elise intenta hacer memoria. – Le dije mi nombre, que estamos en un barco de las islas, que ustedes la salvaron, que se calmara, que…

–Espera, ¿qué? – exclamo.

–Que se calmara… – repite.

–¡Eso no! – grito. – ¿Le dijiste que la salvamos? – pregunto alarmado.

–Sí. – confirma.

–¿Y qué más le dijiste respecto a eso? – intento relajarme.

–Solo le dije lo que sé, lo que ustedes me dijeron. – responde. – Que la salvaron de los hombres de Weselton. – complementa.

Perfecto. Apenas despertó y ya le han llenado la cabeza de mentiras. Ahora si le digo mi versión no me creerá. Pero desgraciadamente no es culpa de Elise, después de todo esa incorrecta información se la confirmamos John y yo.

–Bien, puedes irte a descansar, iré a hablar con Elsa. – digo llevando una de mis manos a mi nuca.

Elise se inclina y se aleja.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe? – me pregunta John que se encuentra a mis espaldas.

Exhalo bruscamente y lo miro.

Siento que en pocos minutos más el barco será un perfecto cubito de hielo. ¿Ahora qué le diré a Elsa? Si le digo la verdad va a desconfiar de Elise o de mí, ya que tenemos "versiones" diferentes. Y si desconfía de cualquiera de los dos… se alterará y eso es lo último que necesito.

Le hago una mueca a John.

–Está bien, necesitaré tu presencia. Vamos.

* * *

Le doy unos golpecitos a la puerta, esperando respuesta.

–Adelante. – escucho la voz del otro lado, una voz que me trae muchos recuerdos.

John abre la puerta y ambos ingresamos al camarote.

Ahí estaba ella, consciente. Nos miraba algo desconfiada y temerosa. Además (lo que me temía) la habitación se encontraba congelada.

–Hola. – saluda Elsa secamente, incómoda, molesta y con cierta ironía.

–Hola. – digo con el mismo tono de voz. John me da un codazo.

–Un placer majestad. – habla John. Elsa lo mira y sonríe levemente. – Usted ya conoce al príncipe Hans, supongo. Yo soy John, maestro del príncipe y hermano mayor de Elise. – se presenta cortésmente.

–Un honor conocerlo, señor. – contesta amablemente, luego me mira y su sonrisa se borra. – Tanto tiempo sin verlo, alteza. – dice fríamente.

–Solo han pasado tres meses, majestad. – hablo molesto. Nuevamente John me da un codazo.

Elsa ríe sarcásticamente.

–Realmente quisiera conversar con usted y conocerlo mejor, John, pero quisiera hablar con "su alteza" unas palabras a solas. – dice Elsa, tratando de sonar amable.

–No hay problema, reina Elsa. – habla él y yo frunzo el ceño. John se encoje de hombros y sale de camarote.

"¡Cómo pudiste dejarme solo en un momento así!", pienso.

Elsa me mira desafiante y yo intento mantener la calma.

–La hermana de John me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo, reina Elsa. – comienzo a hablar, con el tono más amable que tengo. – ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Ella arquea una ceja y niega con la cabeza.

–No es necesario fingir frente a mí, Hans. – dice ella. – No hay necesidad de ser amable, sé que usted no está encantado con mi presencia. – afirma ella.

Frunzo el ceño.

Tiene razón, pero su actitud me molesta, y mucho.

–Al menos hago el intento de ser amable. – confieso, desafiante y perdiendo mi actitud amable. – ¿Es que acaso usted siempre es así de fría y detestable? Al menos haga una sonrisa forzada y finja estar feliz, por favor. – pido sarcásticamente.

–¿La detestable soy yo? No me haga reír. Yo no soy la que es odiada por todo el mundo por tener la reputación de una _asesina_. – declara, imitando mi tono de voz y mi mirada de odio.

–No soy un asesino. – exclamo notoriamente enfadado. Esta mujer está acabando con mi paciencia.

–¿No? – pregunta con un tono de ironía que no sabía que tenía. – Intentaste matarme, y además quisiste deshacerte de mi hermana. – me dice alterada. El hielo de la habitación comienza a dispersarse.

–Pero ninguna de las dos está muerta. – le recuerdo. – Si fuera un asesino, ambas estarían actualmente bajo tierra. Además, ¿debo recordarle que Anna casi muere por culpa suya? – intento refrescarle la memoria. – ¿Debo recordarle que dos hombres estarían muertos de no ser porque yo la detuve?, ¿debo recordarle que casi toda la gente de un país muere congelada por culpa única y exclusivamente suya? – me acerco a ella. – ¿Se da cuenta de que perfectamente usted también podría tener "actitud de asesina"?

Elsa se mantiene largos segundos en silencio. De repente siento más frío de lo normal. Ha comenzado a nevar y el hielo se expande cada vez más.

"Oh no"

–Todo eso no fue culpa mía. – asume segura y con voz algo quebrada. – No tenía control de mis poderes y además… – le interrumpo.

–Majestad. – muevo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha. – Deje de pretextar todo. Asúmalo de una vez, es un peligro para todos. Usted es un monstruo. – declaro al fin.

–¿Yo un monstruo? No puedo creer que tenga el descaro de decirme así, cuando sus actos en mi reino no fueron los de un ángel celestial. – replica.

–No niego eso, majestad. Tal vez fui a Arendelle con malas intenciones, pero nunca fui un peligro para su reino, pero usted… por ejemplo, tan solo vea. – le señalo todo el camarote y me acerco a ella aún más. – Aún no es capaz de controlar su poder, eso nos perjudica a todos. Por su culpa el barco está en riesgo. Posiblemente todos moriremos ahogados, y será todo por usted. Tal vez en unos minutos la asesina será usted.

Elsa se lleva las manos a la cabeza y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

–¡Silencio! – grita. Por su tono de voz deduzco que está llorando. – ¡No soy una mala persona, no soy una asesina! ¡No caeré en sus sucios juegos! ¡El monstruo aquí eres tú!

Al notar que Elsa se ha alterado mis nervios me comen por dentro, y todo empeora cuando dentro de la habitación comienza a crearse una leve tormenta.

He cometido un error al perturbarla.

–¡Majestad! – exclamo fuerte para que me escuche. – Por favor detenga esto. – le ruego.

Al ver que no reacciona y solo se mantiene ahí llorando, la tomo por los hombros y la agito.

–¡Basta! ¡Detenga esta tormenta ahora mismo! – le ordeno.

Elsa me mira con odio, aparta mis manos de ella y con su magia crea unos "picos" de hielo en el suelo que apuntan directamente a mí, lo que me obliga a retroceder.

Los fuertes vientos se detienen de repente, señal de que detuvo la tormenta, pero el hielo no deja de expandirse.

–¡Aléjese de mí! – exclama, mientras se seca las lágrimas. – Váyase y déjeme sola – me exige molesta, pero más calmada.

–Pero aún no me dice lo que tenía que decirme. – le recuerdo.

–Solo aléjese. – me vuelve a exigir en un ladrido. Se cruza de hombros y desvía la mirada.

Vine aquí para hablar con ella algo específico pero terminamos peleando por nuestros defectos, una actitud muy incorrecta por parte de ambos. Y yo me atreví a alterarla, sabiendo que eso no beneficiaría a la embarcación. Soy un grandísimo imbécil.

Al parecer esa "pacífica conversación" tendrá que esperar.

* * *

Al llegar a la cocina me encuentro con John y Elise.

–Hola. – saludo algo desanimado. Ellos me miran interesados.

–¿Cómo te fue con la reina? – me pregunta John, que se encuentra sentado frente a la mesa.

Me siento junto a él.

–Horrible. – contesto simplemente.

Elise, que (al parecer) se encontraba preparando un té, voltea a mirarme.

–¿Ocurrió algo malo? – me consulta, algo preocupada.

–Sí, cometí un error y la alteré. Provocó una tormenta en la habitación. – le cuento. – Ahora me odia más que a nada en este mundo. – infiero con una leve sonrisa.

John y su hermana se miran entre ellos. Luego me miran a mí.

–¿Y ahora qué planeas hacer? – me pregunta mi amigo.

–Supongo que dejarla sola hasta que se relaje. Luego intentaré hablar con ella nuevamente, pero esta vez seré más… – me interrumpo y trago saliva, decir esa palabra me es bastante difícil. – …afable. – termino diciendo.

En estos momentos podría golpearme.

–Es bueno que tengas esa actitud, realmente te preocupas por ella. – dice John y yo lo miro enfadado.

–Esto no lo hago por ella. – le aclaro. – Lo hago por ti, por tu hermana, por Sitron, por la tripulación y por la embarcación en general. Todos seremos perjudicados si algo sale mal.

–Está bien, está bien. – afirma riéndose de mi actitud (o eso deduzco). – Bueno, iré a hablar con la tripulación para saber en dónde nos encontramos actualmente.

John se pone de pie y sale de la cocina, dejándome solo con su hermanita.

Elise comienza a mirarme con curiosidad y yo me siento incómodo por eso.

–¿Qué tengo? – pregunto extrañado.

–¿Realmente quiere llevarse mejor con la reina? – me consulta, inclinando levemente su cabeza.

–No es que quiera, pero las circunstancias no me… – soy interrumpido.

–No me interesan los motivos, alteza. Ya sé que a usted no le agrada la reina Elsa, pero lamento decirle que la única forma para mantenerla "feliz" es llevándose mejor con ella. – me dice, cruzándose de brazos.

–Ten por seguro que ella jamás se llevará bien conmigo. – le afirmo, mientras me pongo de pie y me acerco a ella.

–Pues de todos modos podría intentarlo, ¿no cree? – me pregunta mientras da un paso adelante.

Observo la expresión que me da la muchacha y sonrío, rendido.

–¿Qué propones? – le pregunto.

Ella me hace una señal para que me acerque y me señala el té que estaba preparando.

–Intente ganarse su confianza. – me dice. – Así ella ya no se llevará mal con usted y así no habrá razón alguna para que congele el barco. – toma la taza y me la entrega. El olor que emana del "té" es insoportable. – Empecemos con esto. Vaya a su cuarto y entréguele esto, es su medicina. Si la reina se la acepta a la primera significa que no desconfía completamente de usted, si no… ya veremos. – me resume su idea.

–Acabo de salir de ahí, no creo que esté de humor para verme. – le recuerdo.

–Pues hágala sentir mejor. – dice ella. – Inténtelo y sea amble. ¡Vaya! – me exclama mientras me empuja a la salida de la cocina.

* * *

Golpeo la puerta.

–¿Quién es? – escucho la voz de Elsa del otro lado.

No respondo, si digo que soy yo posiblemente no me deje entrar.

¿Qué más da? ¡Este es mi barco!

Entro sin preguntar y veo que está todo casi igual. Paredes congeladas y copos de nieve flotando en el aire.

Elsa me mira y se asusta.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te fueras. – me habla con voz suave, pero noto que sigue alterada.

–Te traje esto. – me digo mostrándole la taza.

–¿Y qué es eso? – pregunta con desconfianza.

–Es tu medicina. – le contesto mientras me acerco para dársela.

–No la quiero. – me contesta simplemente.

Intento ser amable, pero su actitud no me está ayudando mucho.

–Debes beberlo, es por tu bien. – muestro una débil sonrisa.

–¿Te preocupas por mi bienestar? Por favor... no beberé nada que venga de ti. – me confiesa. – Apuesto que está envenenado.

–¿Qué? – exclamo. Esto ya es demasiado. – No está envenenado, Elise lo preparó, yo solo te lo traje. – le explico, pero Elsa sigue con esa mirada llena de seriedad y frialdad.

–¿Por qué no me lo trajo ella? – me pregunta.

–Está ocupada. – miento con lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza. – Por eso yo vine a dártelo.

–Pues esperaré a que se desocupe y que me lo traiga ella misma. No confío en usted. – dice desviando la mirada hasta el techo.

Inhalo fuertemente, llenándome de serenidad y paciencia.

–Reina, entienda esto, no pienso matarla. ¿Es tan difícil de entender? Usted estuvo inconsciente por días, estuvo a mi cuidado, y aun así no veo que esté muerta. – hablo, intentando sonar amable, pero es complicado. – Además no hay veneno en este barco y puedo asegurárselo. Cuando salí de las islas no tenía planeado tenerla aquí, por ende no había razón alguna para traer veneno a este viaje.

Elsa me vuelve a mirar. Su mirada de odio se esfuma y da paso a una mirada confundida y tranquila.

Ahora mira la taza. – La beberé con una condición. – me dice.

–¿Qué condición sería? – pregunto algo dudoso.

–Bebe tú el primer sorbo. – pide sonriendo astutamente.

Abro los ojos exageradamente.

–¿Qué? – exclamo. – No, por favor. Esto huele horrible. – suplico, rebajándome a su jueguito infantil.

–Hazlo, o no lo beberé. – me obliga, mientras comienza a reír sin dejar de lado su seriedad. Se ve que quiere verme sufrir por unos segundos.

Es notorio que Elsa sigue siendo una niña en su interior. Su forma de ser me lo demuestra. Infantil, inmadura y asustadiza.

"Intente ganarse su confianza", la voz de Elise pasa por mi mente. Tal vez si bebo esto Elsa beba su té y confíe en mí. Solo tal vez…

–Está bien. – acepto finalmente, sabiendo muy bien que me arrepentiré de esto.

No debe ser tan malo. Apuesto que solo me da mala espina su olor y su raro color, tal vez su sabor sea diferente. Además si no lo hago Elsa nunca lo beberá. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Rápidamente bebo un poco de la medicina de Elsa.

No es tan malo como pensaba… es mucho peor.

Como acto reflejo a beber ese líquido, lo escupo. Me limpio la boca con mis guantes y noto que Elsa se queja.

No puedo evitar soltar una risa al ver que he empapado a la reina con los líquidos que han salido de mi boca. Asqueroso, pero gracioso.

–¡Qué asco! – exclama mientras se limpia el líquido de su vestido y de su rostro. Me mira indignada. – ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ¿Acaso no tiene modales?

–Lo lamento. – digo aún riendo. – Fue algo inevitable. – y estallo en carcajadas.

–Con que así vamos a jugar, ¿eh? – afirma volviendo a su tono serio. Crea con sus manos unas bolas de nieve y me las lanza en la cara.

–¡Hey! – grito dejando de reír. Me quito la nieve del rostro.

–Usted comenzó. – se excusa, mientras se cruza de brazos. – Supongo que es obvio para usted que no beberé la "medicina", su querido trago no me dio mucha confianza. – me informa.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Tenía que arruinar el momento?

–¿Entonces que pretende que haga? – digo mientras me pongo de pie.

–Dígale a su amiga, Alice, que me prepare otro té y que me lo venga a dar ella misma. – me pide. Desvía la mirada y mira al techo. – Ahora váyase si no quiere que lo congele.

–En primer lugar, se llama Elise, no Alice; en segundo lugar, ella no es mi amiga; en tercer lugar, ¿en serio piensa congelarme? Me había asegurado que usted no era alguien a quien se le debe temer. – le corrijo y le recuerdo. – Creo que usted se contradice mucho, reina Elsa. Creo que usted sí es el monstruo que todos pensaban que era.

Nuevamente me mira con odio y yo me doy cuenta que sigo cometiendo el mismo error.

"No la alteres, Hans"

–Salga de aquí, ahora mismo. Y llévese consigo su "tecito". – me pide señalando la taza.

Perfecto, este té va a desperdiciarse por culpa de la desconfianza de esta mujer. Me dirijo a la salida de la habitación para informarle a Elise que su idea no dio resultado, pero una idea que cruza por mi cabeza me detiene.

Vuelvo a mirar a Elsa, y sonrío. Me acerco a ella.

–Lamento que nuestra relación tenga tantas tensiones, majestad. – comienzo. Ella me mira con extrañeza. – Y le prometo que haré todo lo posible para que nos llevemos mejor en un futuro; por ejemplo, fue divertido lo que ocurrió hace unos minutos con el té y sus bolas de nieve, espero que tengamos muchos momentos así. Sin embargo… – me acerco aún más a ella. – soy alguien muy vengativo, y si mal no recuerdo usted intentó atacarme con sus poderes en mi primera visita a este camarote. ¿Lo recuerda?

Elsa levanta sus manos y de sus manos sale una luz azul-celeste.

–No intente nada raro, Hans. Estaré aquí sin poder moverme, pero tengo como defenderme. – me advierte y yo río.

–No le haré nada malo, solo es algo para que "estemos a mano" – y me pongo junto a ella.

Rápidamente impulso la taza hacia la reina y el té sale volando. El líquido (como yo quería que pasara) aterriza en el rostro y en el vestido de reina.

Verla así, asqueada, mojada y disgustada me provoca una alegría inexplicable. ¿Ella disfruta viéndome sufrir? Pues yo disfruto viéndola sufrir a ella.

Antes de recibir un ataque por parte de ella, me apresuro a salir del camarote, sin antes oír sus palabras.

–¡Hans! ¡Eres un…! ¡AHH! – grita indignada y enfadada. – ¡Desgraciado! ¡Te detesto!

Cierro la puerta y ya no aguanto la risa. No debí hacerlo, pero fue algo inevitable. Nunca olvidaré el rostro de Elsa, que muestra lo enfadada que estaba.

Noto que Elise está cerca y se acerca rápidamente. Observa la taza que aún sostengo en mi mano.

–¿Ya bebió el té? – me pregunta con una sonrisa, muy entusiasmada al ver la taza vacía.

–No, pero te agradecería que le prepararas nuevamente la medicina. Tal vez tu compañía la calme, se ve algo enojada porque derramé el té en su vestido. – digo, aguantando la risa y guiñándole un ojo. Ella me mira, decepcionada, pero finalmente asiente con el rostro. Suspira y se va a la cocina. Yo me alejo de ahí.

Tal vez mañana intente razonar con ella nuevamente. Está tan angustiada con mi presencia que ni siquiera se ha preocupado de volver a su reino.

Una ventaja que debo aprovechar mientras dure.

* * *

**¡Holiwis guapuras de Dios!**

¿Es normal inspirarse de cosas que pasan en la vida cotidiana? Sin querer derramé jugo en la ropa de mi mamá y pues... fue algo que tenía que incluir en alguna parte xD. Pero no deben angustiarse por si Elsa se quemó o no, imagínense que era un té frío. Tampoco mi intención es hacerle bullying a la reina.

¿Según ustedes, Elsa está muy Ooc? Si es así les pido disculpas, pero hago lo que puedo. Yo la veo como alguien que se asusta y se altera muy fácilmente, o al menos así me lo dio a demostrar en Frozen.

Quiero agradecer los reviews que me han dejado, pero ando tan distraída y ocupada que no podré responderlos, pero agradezco que se tomen las molestias de comentar S2 Un saludo a _TALOS X_, a _Chikaalien_, y a mi querida amiga Fanny, más conocida anónimamente en Fanfiction como _Grace_ :v

Adiós a todos y cuídense muchísimo :3.

Tapi


	6. El trato

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecen a Disney, no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 6: El trato.

Luego del "incidente" con Hans, él no ha vuelto a esta habitación, y eso fue hace ya algunos días. Me siento mejor sin su presencia, sin tener que dirigirle la palabra. La única que viene seguido al camarote y me levanta el ánimo es Elise.

Me estiro y lentamente me siento en la cama. Ha comenzado un nuevo día.

Me observo y me siento avergonzada. Mi vestido de hielo está sucio, sin mencionar que huele a esa asquerosa medicina. Mi cabello está mucho peor, la trenza está casi deshecha y por la suciedad ha perdido su tono rubio normal.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomé un baño? La sola respuesta me da escalofríos.

_Toc toc__._

–¿Majestad? ¿Ya ha despertado? – escucho la voz de Elise del otro lado de la puerta.

–Adelante, pasa. – respondo, acomodándome bien en la cama.

La chica entra sosteniendo una bandeja. Cierra la puerta y se acerca a mí.

–Buenos días, majestad. – me saluda sonriente, como siempre. – Aquí tiene su desayuno, disfrútelo. – observo la bandeja y veo que hay un pocillo con cereales, un vaso con leche y un sándwich de vegetales.

Recibo mis alimentos, y poso la bandeja en mis piernas. Es bueno haber dejado de beber ese asqueroso té y volver a comer "comida normal". Sin pensarlo dos veces, le doy una gran mordida al emparedado. ¡Está delicioso!

–Se nota que extrañaba comer. – observa Elise y me da la espalda. – La dejo para que desayune tranquila.

–Oh no, espera por favor. – le pido. – Quisiera que me acompañaras, ¿puedes? – ruego mientras pongo una mirada suplicante que utiliza usualmente en Anna.

La chica sonríe y se sienta en la cama, a la altura de mis pies.

–Bueno, está bien. – acepta. – ¿Aún siente dolor?

Al tener comida en mi boca, me limito a negar con la cabeza. Elise sonríe.

–Creo que la herida ha sanado. – digo segundos después de haber tragado. – Sería un buen momento para quitarme estos vendajes.

–Por supuesto, cuando termine puedo ayudarla. – me ofrece la chica. – Y también podemos comprobar si usted puede caminar con normalidad.

–Por favor, basta de formalidades. – le pido. – Solo dime Elsa.

–No podría, majestad. – me guiña un ojo. – Un miembro de la realeza merece ser tratado correctamente.

–Chiquilla… – suspiro. ¡Es tan adorable esta niña! – Es un orden. Solo dime Elsa, ¿de acuerdo?

Elise me mira confundida, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Después de unos segundos se da por vencida.

–De acuerdo… Elsa. – acepta, teniendo dificultad para decir esa última palabra.

Sonrío.

Me lleno la boca de cereales. Son deliciosos, pero no se comparan a los cereales de mi desayuno habitual en Arendelle.

Ahora que lo pienso…

–Dime algo. – bebo un poco de jugo y continúo. – ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaré en este barco? – pregunto. Ella me mira confundida. – Es decir… ¿cuánto falta para llegar a mi reino?

Elise piensa por unos segundos.

–Lo lamento, pero no conozco la respuesta. – me dice. – Además, tengo entendido que este barco no va en dirección a su reino. – Elise comienza a jugar con sus manos, se le ve nerviosa.

–¿Qué? – exclamo. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. – ¿Qué significa eso? ¿No me están llevando de regreso a mi reino?

–Majestad, por favor cálmese. – ruega la chica. – Bueno, lo escuché de unos grumetes, dijeron que no vamos rumbo a Arendelle. – me informa.

–¡No entiendo! ¿A dónde piensa llevarme Hans? – pregunto para mí misma en voz alta y obviamente Elise me escuchó.

–¿Por qué no se lo pregunta usted misma?

Luego de reflexionarlo por unos segundos, asiento con la cabeza. Ese principito me tiene que dar un sinnúmero de explicaciones.

Sin haber terminado por completo mi desayuno, intento levantarme. No tengo dolor alguno, pero siento mis piernas.

Después de no haber caminado en días…

–¿Me ayudas a levantarme? – le pido a Elise, quien acepta inmediatamente.

Pongo mis manos en las tuyas y me impulsa hacia adelante. Hago lo posible por mantener el equilibrio. Luego de haberme acostumbrado a estar de pie, comienzo a caminar sin soltarme de Elise, pero al dar el primer paso mi pie izquierdo se dobla. Retomo la compostura.

–Me parece que es complicado caminar en momentos así con tacones. – observa ella. – ¿No prefiere que le preste unos zapatos "bajos" – me ofrece.

–Tienes razón. – le reconozco. – Pero no será problema que me prestes zapatos. – digo, mientras que con mi magia reemplazo mis tacones por unos zapatos sin taco, azul-celestes y adornados con pequeños copos de nieve.

–Sorprendente. – opina simplemente la chica.

–Oh, me gustaría pedirte un favor. – digo, recordando mi situación.

–Dígame.

–Me gustaría tomar un baño, ¿me dices donde puedo hacerlo? – pregunto algo avergonzada.

Ella solo ríe.

–Creí que nunca lo pediría. – me guiña y ojo. Yo me sonrojo.

* * *

Días navegando sin rumbo, ya ni siquiera sé en dónde nos encontramos.

Me paseo por todo el barco, aburrido. Veo el océano infinito y las nubes que se acercan; al parecer habrá una lluvia pronto.

Llego a popa y me detengo ahí. Apoyo mis codos en la baranda y contemplo el mar.

–Contigo quería hablar. – una voz a mis espaldas interrumpe la paz en la que me estaba sumergiendo.

Volteo y frunzo el ceño. Al parecer la reinita ya puede caminar con normalidad. Su vestido ya no está manchado y ya no tiene esos vendajes en el estómago.

–Buenas tardes, majestad. Es un placer ver que ya se está mejorando. – saludo de mala gana y le doy la espalda.

Siento su mano en mi hombro.

–Usted me debe algunas explicaciones, _alteza._ – dice ella con cierta ironía.

–¿Qué explicaciones serían, _majestad_? – pregunto.

–Acabo de enterarme que este barco no va rumbo a mi reino, ¿podría explicarme por qué? – habla, exigiendo una respuesta.

Veo que se forma hielo bajo sus pies, es obvio que ha comenzado a alterarse.

Diablos.

–¿Acaso tenemos la obligación de ir a Arendelle? – se me ocurre preguntar.

–Es lo más lógico, ¿o piensa mantenerme aquí para siempre?, ¿o es que primero piensa llevarme de paseo? – su sarcasmo aumenta.

–No sería mala idea, la ayudaría a salir de ese mundo estresante en el que vive. – opino sonriente.

–No se quiera hacer el listo conmigo. Mi reino está en guerra y como reina debo estar ahí presente. No sé qué es lo que pretende, pero le exijo que me lleve de regreso a Arendelle ahora mismo. – exclama. El hielo bajo sus pies se dispersa.

–Lo lamento, Elsa, pero eso no será posible. – le informo encogiéndome de hombros. – O al menos no por ahora. – complemento y me alejo.

–Espera. – se vuelve a acercar a mí. – No seas mal educado, principito. Has lo que te pido. Es mejor que me lleves a mi reino lo antes posible. – amenaza y crea copos de nieve con las manos.

Su actitud amenazante no me gusta nada, era mejor cuando era esa niña asustada.

–¿Acaso usted es sorda? No puedo. – le vuelvo a contestar.

–¿Y se puede saber por qué? – me grita.

Levanto una ceja.

–Tengo órdenes. – digo, pero luego me arrepiento de decirlo.

–Perfecto, ¿y órdenes de quién? ¡El almirante aquí es usted! – me recuerda.

La peor excusa que he dicho en mi vida.

Debo adelantarle lo que pasó.

–Tal vez recibí órdenes de… no sé, sus soldados. – le digo.

–No me salga con eso, no le creo. ¿Por qué mis soldados le pedirían que me mantuviera alejada de mi propio reino?

–Para protegerla. – digo simplemente.

–Si quisieran protegerme, ellos no me hubieran dejado en su barco. Es obvio que no me dejarían en manos de un _asesino_. – exclama.

–Tenga cuidado con sus palabras, reina. – adquiero un tono sombrío.

–Dígame la verdad, Hans. – comienza a hacer su magia con una mano. – A no ser que quiera pasar el resto de su vida como un bloque de hielo.

–No le estoy mintiendo. – me cruzo de brazos.

–No me tragaré ese cuento tan tonto. ¿En serio espera que me lo crea?

Suspiro. Tiene razón, es imposible que me lo crea. Aunque haya pasado suena absurdo y no tengo como probar que es verdad, sin mencionar que Elsa confía más en lo que Elise le contó.

–Comienzo a sospechar que usted me secuestró. – habla ella.

–¿Qué? – grito. – ¿Y para qué me serviría usted? Créame que en estos días su presencia me ha causado terribles dolores de cabeza.

–Una muy buena razón para que me regrese a mi nación, ¿no lo cree? – se acerca a mí, amenazante.

–No la regresaré a su país aún. – exclamo fastidiado.

Elsa frunce el ceño y pierde la paciencia. Lanza un rayo de hielo hacia mí. Rápidamente desenvaino mi espada y el rayo rebota en ella, haciendo que se desvíe. ¿Qué pretende esta mujer?

–Créame que no quiero hacer esto, Hans. – me dice. – Pero si no hace lo que le estoy pidiendo, me temo que este barco se quedará sin almirante. – amenaza.

–No la llevaré a Arendelle, aún no. – le digo por milésima vez. Levanto mi espada por precaución.

–Deme una buena razón. – pide.

Esta mujer habla muy en serio, si no hago lo que dice no me tendrá compasión. Pero no, no puedo regresarla, me han pedido que la mantenga a salvo, sin mencionar que John no me lo permitiría.

Piensa, Hans, piensa. ¿Qué haré?

¿Qué razón _creíble_ puedo darle? No confía en mí. Solo confía en Elise, sí, solo cree en ella y en sus versiones…

Un momento.

–¿Puedo preguntarle qué cosas le dijo Elise? – le pido.

–¿Qué tiene que ver eso? – me pregunta, arqueando una ceja. No respondo. – Pues que usted me salvó de los hombres de Weselton. Confío en que ella me dice la verdad, aunque desgraciadamente usted me lo está poniendo en duda.

Con lo que me dice, una idea pasa por mi cabeza y sonrío. ¿Confía más en Elise? Pues entonces confirmémosle lo que ella le dijo.

–Bueno sí, eso es cierto. – miento. – Y es por eso que aún no puedo llevarla a su reino.

–No entiendo. – confiesa ella, bajando sus manos. Al menos logré tranquilizarla por unos segundos.

Necesito inventar bien lo que le diré, necesito tiempo.

–Le contaré todo y le daré una buena explicación. – le confirmo. – Pero… con una condición.

Elsa levanta una ceja y me mira desconfiada.

–¿Qué condición?

–Quiero que se ponga guantes. – ordeno. – No confío en su hechicería.

–No tengo guantes. – dice simplemente.

–Si usted pudo crear ese vestido, supongo que podrá crear unos simples guantes. – me cruzo de brazos y me acerco a ella lentamente.

Suspira.

Con un movimiento de manos crea unos guantes que cubren sus manos. Son muy parecidos a los que usaba anteriormente, salvo que estos brillan casi tanto como su vestido de hielo.

–Listo. – se cruza de brazos, imitándome. – Ahora dígame.

Antes de decir la primera palabra, siento algo en la nariz. Una pequeña gota de agua.

Elsa ve al cielo y nota lo mismo que yo: Va a llover.

–Mejor vayamos adentro. – le digo.

* * *

Noto que Elsa está caminando de un lado a otro algo nerviosa. Una leve capa de hielo se forma bajo sus pies.

–¿Te ocurre algo? – le pregunto.

Me mira, pero se mantiene callada varios segundos.

–Tengo miedo. – confiesa. – Las lluvias son señal de que una tormenta está cerca. Yo… le tengo miedo a las tormentas.

Esa información no la sabía.

Trago saliva. Perfecto, si no la altera lo de "no puedo regresarla a su reino", lo harán las tormentas.

–Sí, las tormentas suelen dar miedo a algunas personas, pero te pido por favor que te calmes. ¿Quieres que tus poderes se descontrolen? – levanto una ceja.

–Haré lo posible. – me confirma.

Sonrío.

Elsa para una mano por su trenza levemente mojada. Es cierto, nos mojamos un poco ahí afuera.

Busco entre mis cosas dos toallas. Una la utilizo para secarme la cara.

–Ten, sécate. – le digo, lanzándole la otra toalla.

Lo que ocurrió después me hizo mucha gracia: Elsa, al parecer, no prestó atención a lo que dije, tampoco notó lo que se acercaba a ella. La toalla aterrizó en el rostro de la reina de las nieves.

Suelto una carcajada y rápidamente llevo una de mis manos a mi boca, para amortiguar la risa.

Ella se quita la toalla del rostro. Noto un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

–¡Hey! – me grita indignada. – ¡Ten más cuidado! – pide, dedicándome una mirada no muy amable.

–Lo siento, majestad. No fue intencional. – me disculpo, aún riendo.

Su mirada seria me dice que no le hace nada de gracia. Me detengo y me aclaro la garganta.

–No me mire así, no hice nada malo, solo quería que se secara. Su cabello cuando está mojado es un completo desastre. – confieso, sonriendo tiernamente.

Ella imita mi sonrisa. – Gracias por ser tan atento, alteza, es un lindo gesto de su parte. – dice ella, con un tono de ironía que reconocería cualquier persona.

Ambos tardamos unos minutos en cercarnos, luego ella se acerca a mí.

–¿Me dirá ahora qué sucede? – pregunta.

Sonrío, es bueno haber inventado ya la _mentirita_.

–Como usted sabrá… – comienzo. – nosotros la "salvamos" de los hombres de Weselton. Ellos la secuestraron y escaparon con usted hacia el océano, pero un barco de su reino los siguió. Nosotros vimos los acontecimientos desde la lejanía y decidimos ayudar. Interceptamos el barco de Weselton en donde se encontraba, la sacamos de ahí y la alejamos del lugar.

–¿Me sacaron de ahí así nada más? ¿Sin problemas? – pregunta confundida y algo desconfiada.

–John está presente, es uno de los mejores esgrimistas de las islas. Nadie puede con él, y tampoco conmigo. – digo algo presumido. Elsa levanta una ceja y sonríe. – ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

Provoco una risa por parte de la rubia.

–Está bien, está bien. – dice. – Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con el por qué no puede regresarme a Arendelle.

–Verá, pensamos que los hombres de Weselton están esperándonos, y ellos están preparados para atacarnos, pero nosotros no estamos preparados para atacarlos a ellos. ¿Se imagina vamos y nos matan? Lo que menos necesita Arendelle es quedarse sin reina, o peor aún, quedarse en manos de una inexperta e inmadura peli naranja. – le digo, guiñándole un ojo. Ella me mira con enfado.

–Podemos evitarlos, y si nos atacan… puedo usar mis poderes para ayudar. – replica ella.

No no y no.

–¿Pretende matarlos? Por favor Elsa, no seas el monstruo que todos piensan que eres. – sonrío maliciosamente.

Elsa baja la mirada por varios segundos.

–Debo reconocer que no confío en usted, pero que su relato tiene sentido. Además, Elise me ha confirmado que he sido rescatada así que… – lleva una mano a sus labios y reflexiona. – Haremos esto, le creeré y me quedaré aquí un tiempo, pero si pasa un mes y no hay señal de naves "weseltonianas", me regresará a mi reino. ¿De acuerdo? – me propone.

–De acuerdo. – confirmo y vuelvo a sonreír.

Perfecto, mantener a Elsa tranquila era lo que me interesaba. Estoy más relajado, no hay muchas razones ahora para que pierda la cabeza y sus poderes se descontrolen.

Solo espero que esta guerra termine antes de que se cumpla ese mes, o habrá serios problemas. También espero que no haya alguna cosa que altere a la reinita.

Ruego al cielo para que no haya una tormenta.

* * *

**¡Hola nuevamente guapuras!**

Tardé más de lo que quisiera xD. Mi casa se inundó por problemas de mi refrigerador y pasamos días con mis papis arreglándolo, ni tiempo tenía de escribir.

Ni siquiera tengo tiempo de hablar del capi, lo escribí a tontas y a locas y siento que quedó con varios errores. Mañana entro nuevamente al colegio así que lo tenía que subir ahora sí o sí.

Solo decir que los quiero y nos vemos a la próxima S2

_Frozen Fan_: ¡Holaaa! Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, y sí, la escena del té es algo chistosa xD. Espero agregar más escenas similares. Esbueno saber que mi perspectiva de Elsa no la encuentres OoC. Y mi querido Hans... me gusta el Hans malo, después de todo lo malo es lo que me encanta de él, pero sí quisiera ablandarlo pronto, ya que haciendo personajes malos soy un asco. ¡Saludos!

TALOS X: Yo quería poner la discusión en el capítulo anterior, pero con la idea del té decidí posponerlo. Es lindo que lo hayas encontrado divertido. :)

_Grace_: Guapaaa. Nadie esperaba la escena del té jijjiji xD.

_Kiks Cullen_: ¡Hola! Es bueno hacer reír al que lee :3. Encuentro genial que te esté gustando mi historia. Y gracias por opinar así de "mi" Elsa. ¡Saludos!

_Guest_: Hola, sé que es descortés responderte de esta forma, pero tiempo no tengo en estos momentos :c Toda esa información puedes encontrarla en Wikipedia. Busca "Fanfiction wikipedia" y listo. Respecto a "Iceburns", ese es uno de los nombres que recibe la pareja de Elsa y Hans, pero el más utilizado es "Helsa".

¡Adiós guapos y guapas!

Tapi


	7. Breakfast

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecen a Disney, no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 7: Breakfast

John involuntariamente escupió el té que estaba bebiendo.

–¿Que le dijiste qué? – exclama sorprendido.

Antes de responder, le doy una mordida al sándwich que me preparé para desayunar; un delicioso sándwich de queso. Elise y John, que están sentados en la misma mesa que yo, me observan algo extrañados por lo que les acabo de contar.

Al tragar respondo.

–Si le decía la verdad no me iba a creer. – me excuso. – Acéptalo, decirle eso fue lo mejor, ahora no desconfía de nosotros y podemos estar seguros de que sus poderes no se descontrolarán.

–Muy bien, ¿y qué harás cuando ella sepa la verdad? Te aseguro que no será nada amable contigo. – habla John, luego de salir de su estado de shock. – ¿Además, en serio piensas que esa guerra terminará dentro de un mes?

–No hay manera de que sepa la verdad. – le aseguro. – A no ser que uno de ustedes dos abriera la boca. – los miro desafiante. – Y sobre lo otro… claro que es posible que termine en un mes más, pero si no termina ahí, tendremos tiempo suficiente para inventar otra _mentirita_.

–No me gusta mentir, pero supongo que no tengo opción, no quiero tener problemas con usted. – habla Elise por primera vez.

–Tú fuiste la primera que le mintió. – le recuerdo. – Yo solo confirmé tu mentira.

La chica me mira molesta y se pone de pie.

–No fue mi culpa, ustedes fueron los que no me dieron bien la información. – y se marchó.

John me mira enfadado.

–Sé que no te agradan las mujeres, pero podrías intentar ser un poquito más amable con mi hermana. – pide, algo serio. – Ella no es mala contigo y créeme que Elise es muy diferente a la reina Emilie.

Frunzo el ceño.

–Ni siquiera menciones a esa chiquilla. – le pido.

–Cambia tu actitud, y no la mencionaré. – me dice levantando una ceja. Yo hago una mueca. – ¡Vamos! Intenta conocerla mejor, verás que te agradará.

–No gracias. – respondo simplemente.

John iba a replicar mi negación, pero ambos sentimos una presencia cerca de la mesa.

Es Elsa.

–Buenos días, caballeros. – nos saluda ella mientras se inclina leve y suavemente.

–Muy buenos días, majestad. – le responde John amablemente.

–Buenos días, mi lady. – digo yo, algo indiferente. – ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

–Verá… Elise no fue hoy a servirme el desayuno a la cama, así que vine por mi cuenta. – explica ella.

–Pues bien, acompañe a Hans si gusta. – dice John, dándole los últimos sorbos a su té. – Yo debo ir con la tripulación. – y dicho eso se dispone a abandonar el pequeño comedor.

Siempre me abandona en los peores momentos. Debe ser una broma.

Miro a Elsa, pero no le hablo, simplemente la contemplo mientras le doy una mordida a mi sándwich.

Ella se aclara la garganta.

–¿Qué te ocurre? – le pregunto al verla ahí, tan quieta, como una estatua.

–¿Quién preparará mi desayuno? – me responde con otra pregunta.

Suelto una carcajada.

–¿Es una broma? – río, y ella niega. – Majestad, le informo que usted tendrá que preparar su desayuno.

–¿Yo? – exclama. – Pero… nunca en mi vida me he preparado desayuno, eso lo hace la servidumbre. – confiesa.

La miro y encarno una ceja.

–¡Oh vamos! No es tan difícil. Simplemente prepárate algo para comer. Hay cereales, leche, pan, jugo, té. También hay queso, jamón, carne… – comienzo a nombrar, pero soy interrumpido.

–Espera un segundo. – habla ella. – Yo nunca he hecho algo así.

–¿Y qué quiere que haga yo? – me encojo de hombros.

–¿Podría uno de los soldados prepararme algo? – pide algo temerosa.

–Majestad, mis soldados están ocupados en cosas que sí son importantes. – le explico.

–¿Es que acaso tú no tienes a nadie para que te prepare tus alimentos? – cuestiona ella, algo confundida.

–Sí, pero eso es en el castillo de Las Islas del Sur. Este es mi barco, y no quiero que haya servidumbre, además amo preparar mis comidas yo mismo. – confieso, haciendo una mirada algo astuta.

–Entonces, ¿podrías prepararme tú mi desayuno? – ruega ella, sentándose frente a mí.

–¿Yo? – exclamo. – Mujer, ¿Estás loca? No seas perezosa y hazlo tú misma. – hablo desconcertado. Es el colmo que me esté pidiendo eso.

Vuelvo a morder mi sándwich para calmarme.

Elsa no insiste, solo me mira sonriendo, como si quisiera presumir.

–Realmente su barco es muy lindo. – confiesa. Me sorprende su comentario. – Sería una pena que… no sé… terminara completamente congelado. ¿No crees lo mismo? – amenaza.

Palidezco y al intentar tragar siento que me ahogo; me veo obligado a toser. Me relajo un momento para poder ingerir correctamente el pequeño bocado dentro de mi boca.

–No lo harías. – hablo. – Estás a bordo, no serías tan tonta como para condenarte junto con el barco.

–Tal vez tengas razón… habrá que averiguarlo. – dice Elsa, y se saca uno de sus guantes. Comienza a hacer su magia y congela las paredes.

Trago saliva. Esta mujer es tan manipuladora como yo, y yo que la consideraba una niñita asustada de sí misma.

–¡Está bien, está bien! – exclamo, comenzando a desesperarme.

Elsa detiene su _hechicería_ y sonríe.

–Estoy esperando. – confiesa, mientras apoya los codos en la mesa y posa su rostro en sus manos. Me observa muy desafiante.

Termino mi sándwich y pienso qué puedo darle.

No pienso desperdiciar mucho tiempo en esto. Observo un sándwich frente a mí, mi segundo emparedado de queso, el que aún no como, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lo extiendo.

–Ten. – digo simplemente. Me pongo de pie y me dirijo a la salida del pequeño comedor, pero la voz de Elsa interrumpe mis planes.

–Un segundo. – exclama ella. – Hay unos pequeños problemitas, Hans. – me dice. – No me has servido nada para beber. Además… no me gusta el queso.

Inhalo fuerte.

Atravieso la cocina de izquierda a derecha, quedando frente a un mueble. De ahí saco un vaso de vidrio.

Me vuelvo a sentar frente a Elsa, tomo el jarrón con jugo y vierto el contenido en el vaso que acabo de sacar.

Se lo entrego a ella. – Toma. – le digo.

Elsa se vuelve a poner el guante, recibe el vaso y bebe el jugo.

–Gracias. – dice ella. – pero… ¿y el emparedado? – pregunta.

–Ahí está. – le señalo el sándwich que le extendí hace unos minutos.

–Ya le dije que no me gusta el queso. – me recuerda.

–Pues es una lástima, mi lady. – digo, fingiendo preocupación. – pero si quiere comer otra cosa, tendrá que hacérselo usted misma. – le guiño un ojo.

Elsa frunce el ceño.

–Quiero otra cosa, haga el favor de hacerlo, o su barco sufrirá las consecuencias. – amenaza, intentando sacarse el guante, pero yo la detengo.

–Si no comes ese sándwich o si no te preparas algo, la que sufrirá las consecuencias eres tú. – digo. – Solo piensa… es un lindo día, ideal para que puedas refrescarte en el agua. Si no comes ese emparedado, te bajaré del barco y te quedarás sola en medio del océano. – amenazo.

Elsa abre los ojos exageradamente.

–No te atreverías. – dice algo preocupada.

–Ohh… ¿en verdad piensas eso? Tal vez tus poderes sean una desventaja, pero hay una tripulación entera que puede pelear contra ti. Así que espero que sepas nadar muy bien.

Baja la mirada sin decir nada.

Da un gran suspiro y toma el sándwich con sus dos manos. Da una pequeña mordida y se separa inmediatamente del bocado, mostrando lo asqueada que está.

–¡No lo comeré! – exclama. – Prefiero que me dejen en medio del mar, pero no comeré esto. – complementa.

–Pues bien. – digo. Ella no entiende el mensaje. Yo solo me limito a sonreír como siempre lo hago: Maliciosamente.

Me pongo de pie y en unos milisegundos me ubico detrás de ella. Tomo su mano y hago que se levante de esa silla.

Elsa se ve confundida, no entiende lo que pretendo.

–...que así sea.

Y dicho eso, en dos simples movimientos la levanto y la cargo en mis brazos, tal cual lo hice en su palacio de hielo para llevarla de regreso a Arendelle.

–¿Q… qué pretendes? – me pregunta casi en un grito. Pero la ignoro.

Comienzo a caminar. Salgo de la cocina y salgo hacia el exterior, llegando a popa.

–¡Hans! ¡Basta, suéltame! – me exige, pero yo sigo sin hacer lo que me pide.

Lo siguiente que hice fue rápido incluso para mí:

Paso sus piernas por sobre la baranda, obligándola a sentarse ahí. La tomo por la cintura y la levanto, dejando así todo su cuerpo en el aire, sostenido únicamente por mis manos.

Elsa comienza a gritar desesperada, intento no reír para no dejarla caer… aún.

–¡¿Qué haces, demente?! – grita.

–Lo que me pediste. – digo relajadamente, sin dejar de sonreír. Verla así me sube el ánimo.

–¡Estás loco! ¡Sácame de aquí! – exclama desesperada. Unos copos de hielo comienzan a caer, pero con sus manos enguantadas no me preocupo de que congele el lugar.

–Lo haré si comes el sándwich. – le ofrezco.

–No lo comeré. – me repite. Se saca los guantes y pone sus manos en uno de mis brazos.

–Espere majestad. – hablo seriamente. – Si me congela la soltaré. – advierto. Ella sin pensarlo dos veces quita las manos. Comienza a alterarse. – Si no quiere el sándwich, hágase uno nuevo. Es lo que le ofrezco, y entonces la subiré de nuevo al barco. – digo, pero ella se queda en silencio. – Decida rápido, mis brazos se cansan. – le informo.

Hace un gruñido que no supe interpretar.

–Está bien, está bien. – dice con voz quebrada. La observo bien desde mi posición y noto que una lágrima baja por su mejilla. – ¡Súbame ahora!

Suspiro resignado.

Con todas mis fuerzas la levanto, haciendo que pase por sobre la baranda. La dejo en "tierra firme".

–Ya pasó, ahora ve por t… – soy interrumpido.

Elsa se voltea rápidamente y me enfrenta.

–¡Eres un idiota! ¡Casi me matas de un infarto! ¡¿Qué pretendes?! ¡¿De verdad quieres verme muerta?! – exclama mientras que con su magia lanza un rayo azul que (por fortuna) esquivo.

–¡Cálmate! – grito tan fuerte que la dejo paralizada.

Se cruza de brazos y otra lágrima cae por su rostro.

–No vuelvas a hacer eso, imbécil. – me pide casi con voz imperceptible.

Al parecer sí le di un gran susto. Ahora me siento culpable. Aunque debo reconocer que fue un momento de felicidad mientras duró.

–Lo lamento. – confieso, encogiéndome de hombros.

Me mira, sin hablar y sin moverse. Me observa por unos segundos, luego se aleja poco a poco.

–Iré a prepararme ese emparedado. – me informa en voz muy alta, mientras la veo desaparecer.

* * *

–Fue muy duro con ella, ¿no cree? – cuestiona la chiquilla junto a mí.

Observo calmadamente las estrellas, apoyando mis codos en la baranda, pero el comentario de Elise me distrae. Acepté que me hiciera compañía, sin embargo no creí que tuviera intenciones de hacer una conversación. Y menos de ese tema.

–¿Acaso ya te contó lo que le hice? – pregunto con la primera frase que se me ocurre decir.

Elise asiente con el rostro.

–Exacto, Elsa me cuenta todo últimamente. – me informa, y yo me sorprendo, pues no ha llamado a Elsa por su título.

–No pude evitarlo. – confieso mientras suelto una pequeña risita. – No sé por qué, pero me encanta verla sufrir, adoro verla molesta. Tú no te imaginas lo genial que es ver a una persona que odias en esas condiciones, a mí me hace feliz. ¿A ti no? – pregunto haciendo una astuta sonrisa.

–Nunca he odiado a alguien. – me dice algo dudosa, pero guarda silencio por unos segundos. – Bueno… en realidad sí, pero por algo que pasó hace años. Sin embargo, ya no guardo rencor.

–¿Ni siquiera un poco? – pregunto curioso.

–Ni siquiera un poco. – dice. – Pero volviendo al tema, ¿por qué le gusta tanto ver a Elsa enfadada? Creí que usted intentaba ganarse su confianza. – me pregunta, alzando una ceja.

–Porque es divertido. – me encojo de hombros y sonrío tiernamente. – ¿Acaso cuando te contó no lo encontraste gracioso?

Me mira y sonríe igual que yo.

–En realidad me dio pena por ella, se veía muy indignada. – reflexiona por unos segundos. – Pero sí, debo reconocer que fue algo… divertido.

Suelto una carcajada.

–Por favor, no le diga nada. No quiero que piense mal de mí. – me pide.

–Confía en mí. – le digo.

Agradece con una sonrisa.

–Iré a dormir, ya es muy tarde. – habla, rompiendo el silencio que se formó por varios segundos.

–Oh, espera. – la detengo antes de que se aleje. – No quiero abusar pero ya que te diriges hacia adentro, ¿podrías traerme una copa de _champagne_? – le pido amablemente.

Asiente y se aleja.

La miro desaparecer y reflexiono. John tenía razón, ella es más amable de lo que pensaba. ¿Será que hago mal en generalizar? ¿Será que todas las mujeres no son iguales?

Lo pongo en duda al recordar a Anna y a Elsa. Tal vez Elise sea solo una excepción.

–El cielo hoy está hermoso. – escucho una voz atrás de mí que no tardo en reconocer.

–Hola Elsa. – saludo sin voltear a verla. – ¿Qué se te ofrece? – pregunto desanimado.

No escucho respuesta, así que decido voltear.

Ahí está ella. Frente a mí… y comiendo un sándwich de vegetales.

–¿Tú lo preparaste? – me apresuro a preguntar.

Afirma con el rostro.

–Felicidades, majestad. – digo para luego desviar la mirada.

Noto que le da una mordida, y al tragar me habla.

–Aunque no quiera asumirlo, sus regaños y sus terribles acciones dieron resultado. – reconocer con voz apagada, como si no quisiera decir lo que está diciendo. – Nunca en mi vida preparé ni un simple emparedado, y aprender se sintió… bien. Ya no me siento inútil.

Mira su sándwich y sonríe.

Yo simplemente me limito a asentir.

–Hey. – llama mi atención y sonríe maliciosamente. – No te guardo rencor, pero ten por seguro que me las pagarás. – confiesa. – Lo que hiciste esta mañana fue horrible. – dice sin dejar de sonreír con ese aire levemente malvado, y se da media vuelta. Se aleja.

Río. Pero estoy confundido.

Por alguna razón adoro hacerla sufrir, pero lo único que logro es hacerla sonreír.

Tal vez lo suyo solo sea una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo e ironía, pero es una sonrisa al final de cuentas.

Y, por muy extraño que sea, esa reacción me agrada. Un extraño pensamiento atraviesa mi cabeza: Quisiera pelear todos los días con ella, solo para verla sonreír.

–Alteza. – la voz de Elise interrumpe mis pensamientos. – Tenga. – me entrega una copa.

La recibo y bebo un poco rápidamente.

–Gracias. – le digo, guiñándole un ojo. – Puedes irte a dormir.

Se inclina y se aleja. Pero antes de que se vaya, le hablo.

–Una cosa antes de que te vayas.

Voltea y me observa atentamente.

"No todas las mujeres son iguales", imagino la voz de John en mi cabeza.

Valdrá la pena comprobar si eso es verdad o no.

–Simplemente dime Hans. – y me encojo de hombros. Elise me mira confundida, pero luego de unos segundos asiente y se retira.

* * *

**¡Hooolaaaa guapuras de Dios! **¿Cómo estás? S2

¡Yo muero de sueño, pero dormí todo el día! Raro, ¿no? Luego de dormir estudié un poco para un examen que tengo mañana (espero que me vaya bien) y por último decidí actualizar.

Como ya algunos sabrán... incluyo en el fic cosas que veo. Mi primo tomó de la cintura a su novia y la dejó "colgando", y lo terrorífico para ella es que estaban en un segundo piso xD me basé en ello. No sé... imaginarme a Elsa en esa situación me pareció divertido. Pero no es que me guste siempre verla sufrir, solo me gusta verla enfadada jijijiji.

Para los que leen este fic y no leyeron Puericia, se preguntarán "¿Quién mrd es Emilie?" Bueno... en resumen es una mujer que le rompió el coração a nuestro pelirrojo, y por culpa de ella (desgraciada -3-) Hans odia a las mujeres... aunque al parecer ya no es así :3.

Otra cosa... en el próximo episodio creo que los "Incómodos y tensos momentos Helsa" no se harán presentes :c narraré otras cosas que también son importantes, pero no adelantaré mucho.

Ahora a los comentarios ciiiii!

_rose_: Adoro hacer peleas sin sentido, ya que en general siempre soy testigo se ese tipo de peleas, ya estoy acostumbrada a ver peleas así xD. ¡Me alegra que te guste la historia! Respecto a Once Upon a Time... ya tenía conocimiento de que harían algo relacionado con Frozen, pero no sabía los estrenos. ¡Gracias por la información! Estoy ansiosa, ya no puedo esperar :3.

_TALOS X_: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Prepárate, Hans, un mes de "tortura" para ti (sí, claroo xD)

_Guest_: Pues entonces me alegra haberte respondido, aunque no te contesté como hubiera querido y todo por falta de tiempo :c ¡Gracias por opinar así de mi fic!

_A Frozen Fan_: ¡Al fin se hizo una cuenta! Adoro sus one-shot's, yo sabía que algún día se animaría y subiría alguna historia. Ahora respecto al fic xD Mi querido Hans se está ablandando más rápido de lo que piensa cicici! y mi Elsa sin guardarle rencor por su bondad y su lado infantil. S2 Ahora la escena de la baranda fue... rara, pero tenía que incluirla sí o sí, fue inevitable xD. ¡Nos leemos, estoy atenta a tu fic! :)

_Grace_: No te perdono esto :c no mentira *-* ¡Qué viva la toballa! (?

_Kiks Cullen_: ¡Hola! Pues... casi Elsa termina en el agua xD. Pienso agregar una tormenta, pero creo que será más adelante. Y me alegra haber demostrado ya el miedo que Elsa le tiene a las tormentas, eso pone nervioso al almirante. ¡Saludos!

Ahora me voy a dormir, tengo examen y no puedo darme el lujo de quedarme dormida en plena clase xD. ¡Adiós guapos y guapas!

Tapi


	8. Un odio especial

**Notas Pre-Chapter:** Aparición de algunos personajes OC's, la gran mayoría provenientes del One-Shot _Puericia_. Se mencionan algunos de los hermanos de Hans. Capítulo de hoy narrado desde un POV Normal (Omnisciente). Los momentos Helsa aquí son mínimos :c ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecen a Disney, no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 8: Un odio especial

_Arendelle…_

–¡Ayuda, ayuda! – se escuchan gritos.

Algunos pueblerinos se acercan al lugar y ven que hay aproximadamente una decena de soldados de Arendelle tirados en el suelo y manchados con rojo. Claramente estaban sangrando.

No dudaron nada en ayudarlos. O los levantaban del suelo, o algunos simplemente los arrastraban. Rápidamente llegaron todos a El Valle de la Roca Viviente, lugar en donde vivían los trolls… y lugar donde los habitantes de Arendelle se escondían.

La princesa llegó y observó a escena.

–¡Oh! – exclamó. – Rápido, llévenlos con Grand Pabbie para que cure sus heridas. – pidió Anna desesperada.

Los hombres se alejaron para hacer lo que su princesa ordenó.

Una roca se acercó a ella y reveló a una troll.

–¿Te encuentras bien, linda? – preguntó Bulda al notar que Anna se encontraba cansada y sin energías, y era raro verla así.

–Lo mismo me pregunto. – la voz de Kristoff se oyó cerca, y luego Anna sintió que era abrazada por su novio. Sonrió.

–No me he sentido bien en estos días. – confiesa. – Es primera vez que convivo con la gente de Arendelle en un campamento, nunca pensé que me deprimiría tanto verlos tristes, lejos de su hogar y angustiados por el futuro del reino. – relata Anna. – Además, cada vez llegan más hombres heridos, sin mi hermana aquí nuestras posibilidades de ganar esto son escazas. – su voz se empieza a quebrar. – Creo que he fallado, no sirvo para dirigir al reino. – se deja caer de rodillas. Bulda le acaricia el hombro mientras Kristoff se arrodilla junto a ella.

–No te sientas así, amor. – dice el rubio, abrazando a su novia con todas sus fuerzas. – Has hecho un excelente trabajo. La gente está a salvo aquí y la forma en que te preocupas por tu pueblo es admirable. Si Elsa estuviera aquí estaría muy orgullosa. – confiesa él. Anna comienza a llorar y se aferra al pecho de Kristoff.

–Mi querido Kristoff tiene razón. – habla Bulda. – No debes preocuparte por nada, linda. Verás que todo saldrá muy bien. – confiesa la troll.

–Oh Bulda. – dice Anna, abrazando a la madre adoptiva de Kristoff. – Nunca terminaré de agradecerles la hospitalidad que le han brindado al pueblo. Les agradezco, a ti, a Grand Pabbie y a todos los trolls. Arendelle está en deuda con ustedes.

–Tranquila, querida. Haríamos cualquier cosa por tu reino.

Anna se siente más tranquila con las emotivas palabras que escucha. Observa la tierra de los trolls, donde ahora no solo hay trolls, sino que también hay humanos acampando en el lugar. Ha sido un perfecto escondite, ningún hombre de Weselton sabe que se esconden ahí.

–¡Anna! – exclama a lo lejos una voz bastante familiar.

La princesa voltea y ve como Olaf se acerca a toda velocidad. Nota también que hay una espada atravesando su cuerpo.

–¡Olaf, por Dios! – exclama Anna, preocupada. – Déjame sacarte eso. – dice, señalando la espada.

"Gracias al cielo que Olaf es inmune a cosas que atraviesan su cuerpo de nieve", piensa la princesa de Arendelle, algo angustiada.

–¿Nadie te siguió? – preguntó ella. Olaf negó.

–Bueno… solo ellos. – señaló a un grupo muy pequeño de soldados.

Anna se sobresaltó, al igual que Kristoff a su lado, quién frunció el ceño.

No eran soldados de Weselton, por fortuna. Tampoco eran soldados de Arendelle. La princesa se molestó al reconocer a la perfección emblema en los uniformes.

Las Islas del Sur.

–¿Qué desean aquí? – exclama Anna, molesta. No le agradaba ver nuevamente ese emblema. Pero al notar algo, su expresión de enfado cambió.

–Princesa, soy yo. – dice con una sonrisa uno de los hombres. Anna supo inmediatamente a qué se refería.

–Tú… – susurra la princesa. Era él, de eso no hay duda. – Tú eres Sir Schröder, mi guardia personal y el que se llevó a mi hermana del reino, ¿no es así?

El hombre asiente.

–Oh por Dios. Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte. ¿Qué haces con ese uniforme? – preguntó algo despreciativa, lo que ofendió a los soldados sureños que acompañaban al guardaespaldas de Anna.

–Larga historia, su alteza.

En breves palabras, el señor Schröder contó a Anna, Kristoff y Bulda lo que ocurrió con la reina. Con cada palabra Anna se enfurecía más. Al terminar el relato, ella se reveló.

–¡¿La dejaste con Hans?! – exclama. Quiso golpearlo, pero Kristoff la detuvo.

–Lo lamento, princesa, pero era eso o su muerte. No podíamos arriesgarnos, no tuvimos opción. – se excusa.

Con algunas palabras de Kristoff, Anna logró calmarse.

–Si le pasa algo malo a Elsa, juro que te las verás conmigo, y también ese imbécil de Hans.

–Otra cosa, mi princesa. Envié una carta a Las Islas del Sur, explicando algunas cosas al rey. Sino le molesta pedí socorro a ese reino. Nos ayudarán en la guerra. Lo que supe del príncipe Hans nos puede beneficiar levemente.

–¿Es broma, no? – pregunta Anna, esperando una respuesta afirmativa, cosa que no ocurre.

–No, es verdad. Sé que no iba a tener su aprobación, pero realmente necesitamos apoyo. Además piénselo bien, mientras más rápido termine esto, mucho antes verá a su hermana.

Eso convenció a Anna, quién se tranquilizó enormemente al sentir que el rubio la abrazaba. Lo único que quería era saber que su hermana estaba bien y a salvo. Pero ahora que está en manos de Hans no puede estar tan segura.

¿Cómo estará Elsa ahora?

* * *

_Weselton…_

_Toc Toc._

–¡Majestad! – llama una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

El rey Klemens escuchó eso y dejó de lado la correspondencia que estaba leyendo atentamente.

–Adelante. – exclama él con esa voz autoritaria y seria que lo representa.

Entra a su despacho un guardia del castillo.

–Mi rey. – se inclina él. – El duque ha llegado al reino y pide hablar con usted inmediatamente. – informa.

El rey rápidamente asintió y se levantó de su silla. El guardia lo guía hasta la sala de trono, donde está el duque ya esperando. Klemens toma asiento en su trono.

–Retírense. – exige, haciendo que algunos soldados abandonen el lugar. Todos hacen caso y el lugar solo queda con los dos nobles. – Espero que traigas buenas noticias. – dice, arqueando una ceja.

–Me temo que no todas son buenas. – habla el duque. – Hemos encontrado el barco en donde huyó la reina Elsa de Arendelle, pero por alguna extraña razón ella no se encontraba a bordo.

–¿Qué? – exclamo el rey, desconcertado. – ¿Están seguros de que revisaron bien? – cuestiona.

–Interceptamos el barco, revisamos por todos los rincones y la reina no se encontraba ahí. – explica el viejo duque, haciendo movimientos extraños con la manos.

–Eso es imposible. Todo confirman que la vieron abordando esa embarcación… ¿Acaso la habrán arrojado al mar? – se pregunta así mismo en voz alta, y el duque alcanza a escuchar.

–Imposible. Sus soldados jamás harían eso, y menos si intentaban protegerla. – explica.

–No me explico otra razón…

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que el duque volvió a hablar.

–Pronto lo averiguaremos. – dice. – Capturamos a toda esa tripulación arendelliana. Les sacaremos información y sabremos donde se encuentra la reina.

Esa información dejó más que satisfecho al rey Klemens de Weselton. Sonrieron maliciosamente y abandonaron el gran salón, ambos con distinto rumbo.

El rey comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del gran palacio de Weselton, observando los retratos, cuando de repente se detiene frente a uno en especial.

Klemens sonrió con su típico aire sombrío, mirando fijamente a las tres personas que se encuentran en aquella pintura.

Un rey. Una reina. Una princesa.

–Ay, querido hermano. – comienza a hablarle al retrato donde se apreciaba a la difunta familia real que estuvo a cargo del reino antes que él. – No sabes lo bien que me ha ido como rey, mejor de lo que pensé, y claramente mejor de lo que tú hubieras hecho. Y esa niñita – señala a la princesa. – no sé cómo esa inexperta pudo ser heredera y yo no. – toca el retrato y su sonrisa macabra se intensifica. – Por eso tuve que hacerlo, por eso tuve que deshacerme de todos ustedes. Y no me arrepiento, todo salió de maravilla y nada lo puede arruinar. Muy pronto tendremos a Arendelle en nuestras manos, ¿lo pueden creer, familia? – y comienza a reír mientras se aleja.

Recordó el pasado, hace ya muchos años. Klemens fue el que planeó aquel "accidente" para la familia real, con la única intención de deshacerse de los reyes y de la futura reina.

Se deshizo de su hermano mayor, el hijo consentido y amado por todos; se deshizo de su molestosa cuñada, una simple plebeya que se enamoró del heredero y llegó al trono antes que él mismo; y sobre todo… la princesa. ¡Lo mejor de todo! La fastidiosa, mimada y parlanchina princesa ya no existe. ¿Cómo una niñita así puede tener más posibilidades que él para llegar al trono? ¡Es injusto!

Lo importante es que ya ninguno de ellos tres está con vida. Klemens ahora es el rey, y así será hasta que muera.

* * *

El duque abrió la puerta del calabozo y dio paso a un hombre cansado, sucio y con el rostro levemente morado. Al parecer no fueron muy amables con él.

Se aclara la garganta.

–Estoy esperando. – dice simplemente.

El hombre lo mira confundido.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres, anciano? – exclama él, molesto, pero con voz agotada de todos modos.

–Capitán, solo quiero que me diga en dónde está la reina Elsa de Arendelle. – habla el duque, muy tranquilamente.

–No se lo diré ni ahora ni en un millón de años. – gruñe el capitán de la embarcación de Arendelle.

–Le conviene decírmelo, señor.

–¿Para qué? – grita el hombre. – No necesita saberlo, lo único que sé es que mi reina está a salvo. No interferirá en su estúpida guerra, así que puede estar tranquilo, mi lord. – dice con tono irónico.

–No le creo. – confiesa el duque, acercándose amenazadoramente. – Si la reina anda suelta por ahí, corremos el riesgo de que regrese a Arendelle, y todos sabes que sus poderes serán una gran desventaja para nosotros. ¿En serio quiere usted que perdamos la gran ventaja que tenemos?

–No estaría mal. – cuestiona el capitán. – Su reino jamás nos vencerá. – predice él mu convencido.

El duque comienza a reír descaradamente, pero luego se queda varios minutos en silencio. Observa a aquel hombre por varios segundos y luego comienza a reír nuevamente.

–No puedo creer que no me di cuenta antes. Usted es el conocido capitán de Arendelle, el señor Furtwängler. – el duque hace una leve reverencia, demostrando que se burla. – Es un honor tener ante mí a tan reconocido soldado de la marina.

El capitán Furtwängler simplemente arquea una ceja y bufa.

–No se sorprenda, mi señor, lo conozco. Es usted muy conocido entre los marineros de Arendelle, y aquí llegan muchos rumores. ¿Acaso usted no tenía una linda familia? – piensa por unos minutos. – Sí, creo que han llegado rumores de eso. Usted tiene un hijo con la señora Thyssen, ¿no es verdad?

–¿Qué? – exclama él, por primera vez aterrado.

–Lo sabía. – ríe. – ¿Usted cree que no investigo a mis víctimas antes de amenazarlo? – el duque retoma esa sonrisa maliciosa. – Por favor, dígame en dónde se encuentra la reina. No quiero llegar al punto de tener que lastimar a su familia.

El hombre guarda silencio. Su respiración se le ve más agitada y comienza a verse sudor en su frente.

El duque pierde la paciencia.

–Hable ahora o nunca. – exige el anciano noble.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio, el duque decide abandonar la celda, con las intenciones de deshacerse de algunos pueblerinos de Arendelle.

Un grito lo detiene.

–¡Está con el príncipe Hans de Las Islas del Sur! – exclama, casi sin aliento. – Antes de que tomaran nuestro barco, nosotros la dejamos en otra embarcación, al cargo del príncipe isleño. No sé en dónde se encuentran ahora. ¡Por favor, no lastime a mi familia! – ruega, casi desesperado. Sabe que ha hecho mal al delatar un posible paradero de su reina, pero su familia está por sobre todas las cosas.

El duque voltea a verlo y sonríe. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Es hora de buscar a un sureño.

* * *

_The Southern Isles__…_

–Mi lady. – dice un soldado, entrando al castillo. – Ha llegado una carta para el rey. ¿Podría hacérsela llegar? – pregunta.

Ella asiente y se retira.

A la princesa le pareció muy curioso que la carta viniera de Arendelle, el reino que actualmente se encontraba en guerra. Además, aquel reino rompió alianza con las islas debido a las acciones de su cuñado hace pocos meses.

Una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de la muchacha.

–Viktoria, ¿qué te ocurre? – pregunta Grant, hermano mayor de Hans y noveno en la línea de sucesión.

–¡Amor! – exclama la princesa heredera de Tyholmen, esposa de Grant. – Ha llegado una carta para tu padre, el rey. – cuenta ella.

–Pues hay que entregársela. Ven, yo te acompañaré. – dijo el príncipe de las islas, envolviendo la cintura de su mujer con su brazo derecho.

Luego de recorrer distintos pasillos del castillo, llegaron a su destino: el estudio del rey de Las Islas del Sur.

–Mi rey. – se inclina Viktoria al encontrarse frente a su suegro. – Le ha llegado esta carta. – la princesa le entrega la carta.

–Es de Arendelle. – complementa Grant, su hijo.

–¿Arendelle? – exclama el rey, confundido. – Pero qué extraño, creí que ese reino no quería tener contacto alguno con nuestra nación.

Sin más preámbulos, el rey abre la carta.

_Para el rey Malkolm Westerguard de Las Islas del Sur._

_Majestad: Tengo entendido que hace algunas semanas tenía interés de conocer el paradero actual del menor de sus hijos, el príncipe Hans. Por ende quiero informarle que sus teorías eran correctas, el príncipe se encuentra actualmente navegando en mares nórdicos. Lamentablemente su hijo no volverá a casa hasta que termine la guerra en mi reino, por razones más complejas de lo que cree. Pienso hacer un viaje a su país para entregarle toda la información que sé sobre su hijo. También quisiera pedirle una serie de favores, entre ellos pedirle que apoye a Arendelle en esta guerra, ya que mientras antes termine, mucho antes volverá a ver a su alteza, el príncipe Hans._

_Todo lo que he dicho anteriormente ha sido conversado, confirmado y aprobado por la princesa Anna de Arendelle. Espero una pronta respuesta, al igual que una audiencia con usted, majestad._

_Sir Schröder, soldado de Arendelle y guardia personal de la princesa Anna de Arendelle._

El rey isleño quedó más que confundido. Arendelle rompió alianza con las islas, ¿y aún así piden ayuda?

No fue la reina quién pidió auxilio, ni la princesa. Ni siquiera un noble, consejero o ministro. Fue un soldado. Pero este era un soldado especial, alguien que sabía el paradero de su hijo, algo que ha intentado averiguar desde hace muchos días desde que "desapareció".

Notó que la carta estaba con el sello oficial de Arendelle, por lo que era cierto: había sido todo aprobado por un miembro de la realeza.

–¿Todo en orden, padre? – pregunta Grant, algo preocupado por la expresión del rey.

–Todo en orden, hijo mío. – responde. – Un hombre de Arendelle dice saber en dónde se encuentra tu hermano.

–¿Hans? – exclama el príncipe. – ¿Y en dónde está? – pregunta algo preocupado. Grant es uno de los pocos príncipes sureños que se llevan bien con Hans. Viktoria también se lleva muy bien con el pelirrojo.

–¿Está bien? – pregunta ella.

–No lo sé. Eso lo sabremos más adelante. – dijo el rey Malkolm, con una sonrisa. Esta es su oportunidad para volver a aliarse con aquella nación. – Viktoria, por favor tráeme una pluma y un trozo de papel. – pide. – Tengo una carta que escribir, y va destinado a alguien de Arendelle.

La princesa no dudó ni dos segundos en hacer lo que su suegro le pidió. Al momento en que el rey comenzó a escribir, se volvió a su hijo.

–Grant, busca a tu hermano William, él es general del ejército. – habla nuevamente el rey. – Dile que prepare un grupo de soldados.

El príncipe miró confundido, pero sonrió al entender levemente las intenciones de su padre.

–¿Esto significa que…? – fue interrumpido.

–Sí, ayudaremos a Arendelle en la medida que nos sea posible.

* * *

–¡No puedo creer que me regañes por esto! ¡No te fastidiará para nada! ¡Además, ¿cómo iba a saber que cobraría vida?! – exclama Elsa, indignada por la actitud del pelirrojo.

Hans la mira con notorio enfado. Esto era el colmo para él. No le gustaba convivir con mujeres (sin mencionar que no quería lidiar con tanta persona en este viaje) y la reina de Arendelle le sale con esto.

Elise y John miran el mar, pero aunque lo intenten, no pueden ignorar la pelea que se desata a unos metros de ellos.

–¿Qué opinas de eso? – pregunta John, con una sonrisa astuta.

–Opino que alguien no saldrá con vida de este barco. – dice la chica preocupada, pero rio involuntariamente.

–¿En serio era necesario que crearas otra monstruosidad como esa? ¿No te bastó con crear a ese feo hombrecito de nieve? – grita Hans, peleando con la rubia.

Elsa en esos días se sentía más que sola, más aún cuando Elise se dedicó a leer más, sin mencionar que decidió pasar más tiempo con su hermano. Así la reina de las nieves, aburrida, comenzó a jugar sola. Patinó, hizo ángeles de nieve, creó nevadas dentro de su camarote y algo que no podía faltar, hizo un muñeco de nieve. Con unos simples movimientos de manos creó al muñeco y lo adornó, dándole un aspecto femenino.

En ningún momento pensó que su creación tomaría vida, al igual que como pasó con Olaf.

Hans inmediatamente mostró su disgusto, no le agradaba la idea de tener una "nueva" tripulante en la embarcación, menos si era una _muñequita_ creada por _Elsita_.

La muñeca de nieve se asustó mucho por la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo entre Hans y Elsa, así que se alejó de ellos para acercarse a los hermanos.

Elise y John se asustaron, no era normal que un montículo de nieve tuviera vida, pero al notar la tristeza de la muñeca, se pusieron de rodillas frente a ella, para estar a su altura.

–Hola. – saludaron los hermanos.

La muñeca sonrió.

–¡Hola! – exclamó. - ¡Mi nombre es Siri! – se presentó.

–Un placer, Siri. – dijo John. – Yo soy John. – señaló a la chica a su lado. – Y ella es mi hermana Elise.

–¡Es un placer conocerlos, John y Elise! – exclama Siri alegremente. Los hermanos solo rieron.

Volvieron a escuchar los gritos de la pelea.

–La arrojaré al mar y no volverá a abordar, no aceptaré que hayan tripulantes extra. – dice el pelirrojo, aún molesto.

–Hazlo y prometo que te las verás conmigo. – exclama Elsa, haciendo su magia con la mano izquierda.

–¡Es tu culpa, tú creaste algo innecesariamente! – cuestiona Hans.

–Lo sé lo sé. – grita la reina de las nieves. – Pero no puedes pedirme que me deshaga de ella. No sería capaz.

–Es solo un muñeco de nieve, Elsa. – Hans se cruza de brazos.

–Tiene vida. – replica. – ¿Acaso tú no aprecias la vida de nadie?

Hans frunció el ceño. No le gustaba para nada la actitud de la reina frente a él. "Como te odio", pensó.

–Está bien. – exclama, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. – Se puede quedar, pero no quiero que me estorbe o que me moleste. Ni siquiera quiero que me hable. – y dicho esto se larga a la parte interior del barco.

Pero antes de que se aleje completamente, Elsa le habla.

–Gracias. – exclama Elsa. Hans voltea y la ve sonreír. Él inclina su cabeza, haciendo así un "de nada" con el rostro. "Es tan adorable cuando sonríe", se reconoce internamente.

Al ya estar Hans alejado, Elsa le hace una señal a su reciente creación.

–Ven, pequeña. – exclama Elsa, dirigiéndose amablemente a Siri. – Vamos a conocernos mejor, estoy ansiosa por convivir contigo.

Siri sonríe y comienza a acercarse a su creadora. Ambas se encaminan al camarote de la rubia.

–Bueno… – habla John. – iré a hablar con Hans, para calmarlo un poco. – y ríe antes de alejarse.

Elise queda sola ahí. El lugar ahora está lleno de silencio, de paz. Retomó lo que estaba haciendo antes de que su majestad y su alteza comenzaran a discutir: Ver el océano.

Pensamientos traviesos recorrieron su mente. Las peleas de Hans y Elsa eran cada vez más terribles, pero por la actitud de ambos, siente que pronto se acabarán. Elise conocía a muchas personas que tenían esa clase de peleas y, por extraño que parezca, siempre terminaban de buena manera. Una muy buena manera.

Elise se sorprendió al pensar en eso. ¿Será posible que esos dos algún día dejen sus peleas atrás para dar paso a una amistad? ¿O a algo más serio y formal? La chica sonrió, ¡claro que era posible! Por mucho que ambos lo negaran, tienen mucho en común: su modo de manipular, su infantil e inmadura actitud para algunas cosas, su forma irónica de hablar… ¡su amor hacia los sándwiches! Estaba segura de que esas peleas sin sentido pronto terminarían, no podía estar equivocada, lo de ellos era simplemente un "odio especial".

Solo necesitan tiempo para notarlo.

–Hey. – Elise siente que alguien jala de su falda. La chica nota que se trata de Siri. – Te traje esto. – y la pequeña muñeca de nieve le entrega una flor color rosa. – Quise dártela porque me agradas.

Elise sonrió. Se arrodilló frente a Siri y la abrazó.

–Tú también me agradas, pequeña Siri. – y le guiña el ojo.

La muñeca salta de alegría.

–Bueno, debo volver con mi creadora, ¡adiós Lizzy! – y se aleja lentamente, pero luego se detiene. – ¿Puedo llamarte Lizzy? – pregunta con una mirada dulce.

Suelta una risita, nunca nadie le había dado un apodo. Debía reconocer que Lizzy sonada bien.

–Llámame como gustes. – dice. Y Siri asiente, contenta. Volvió a despedirse para luego regresar al camarote de Elsa.

* * *

**¡Muy buenas noches, guapuras de Dios!** (Aquí al menos es de noche :v)

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien... ¡Yo estoy fatal! Esta definitivamente no es mi semana. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que tenía un examen? Pues bien, no me fue bien, de hecho creo que me fue terrible xD pero bueno... las cosas pasan por algo. Mañana tengo otro examen y espero que me vaya mejor, ahora sí que estudié mucho. Además me pasó algo re feo: estoy comenzando a ver borroso (solo con un ojo) y estoy algo asustada. Me dijeron que debía hacer menos fuerza con la vista, por eso estuve alejada de esto de los fanfics, apenas leo y hoy apenas pude actualizar. Ruego para que no sea nada grave, no me imagino usando lentes 8(

Ay Dios, siento que quedó muuy largo, de hecho casi sobrepasa la cantidad de palabras que tenía Puericia, y decidí resumirlo pero aún así siento que quedó largo :v

Ok, salieron muchas cosas relacionadas con mi One-Shot, muuuuchas xD muchos OC's que no tenían nombre ahí pero que ahora (porque soy buena gente [?]) sí tienen, por ejemplo Viktoria. Ni se preocupen del exceso de nombres que di en este capi, muy pocos son importantes e_e

Nuevamente muero de sueño y estoy muuy agotada para responder comentarios, pero aún así mando saludos. Gracias a las siguientes personas: A_ Frozen Fan, Maggie Westergard, Kiks Cullen _y_ TALOS X_

PD: Grace no comentó en el capi anterior, así que si lees esto, amiga mía, significa que me darás algo que yo quiera, recuerda que lo apostamos jijiji (?

¡Adiós y hasta la próxima! S2 Los quiero :3

Tapi


	9. Bright eyes

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecen a Disney, no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 9: Bright eyes

–¿Tú nombre cuál es? – le pregunto a la muñeca que está frente a ella, sentada en mi cama y dejando copos de nieve a su alrededor debido a la nevada personal que tiene.

–Siri. – responde mientras muestra una enorme sonrisa. – Mi nombre es Siri. – repite.

Ahora lo recuerdo. Un día, cuando Anna era bebé, mis padres me pidieron cuidarla por unos momentos. Comenzó a llorar y para animarla decidí mostrarle mis poderes. Como era muy pequeña solo se dedicó a observar feliz lo que hacía frente a sus ojos. Hice un muñeco (o una muñeca, mejor dicho) para divertirme, y a Anna le gustó mucho. Luego de pensar en muchísimos nombres, me decidí por Siri. Pero esa muñeca nunca cobró vida.

Es una historia muy parecida a la de Olaf. La primera vez que lo creamos, cuando Anna y yo éramos niñas, no estaba vivo. Pero ahora…

–Siri. – susurro al recordar la razón de por qué se llama así. – Un placer conocerte. – digo con voz tierna. – Mi nombre es Elsa. – me presento.

–¡Claro que te conozco! ¡Tú me armaste! ¿Lo recuerdas?– exclamó ella.

–Sí, y ahora tú y yo pasaremos muchos tiempo juntar durante este viaje. – le guiño un ojo.

Ella con sus labios forma una "o" perfecta.

–¿Viaje? ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – pregunta entusiasmada.

–Dentro de unas semanas tú y yo estaremos en Arendelle, mi hogar. – le cuento. Siri se emociona.

–¿Y cómo es allá? – da pequeños saltitos en la cama, aún sentada. Suelto una risita.

–No quiero adelantar nada, solo quiero decirte que te encantará allá. Te presentaré a mi familia, a mis amigos y a un amiguito en especial que de seguro estará feliz de conocerte. – le digo, pensando en Olaf.

Siri no puede verse más feliz. Se pone de pie y comienza a correr por todo el camarote. Yo solo me limito a verla, notando como los copos de nieve inundan lentamente la habitación.

–¡Qué emoción! – exclama. – Tendré nuevos amigos y… oh, espera. – deja de correr para verme bien. – ¿Y quiénes son los jóvenes que están en esta embarcación? ¿También son amigos tuyos? – me pregunta.

–Bueno… – dudo unos segundos, y Siri me mira atentamente. – Elise es mi amiga, supongo. – le digo. – Los dos hombres… no lo son.

–¿Por qué no? – cuestiona curiosa.

–Pues porque casi nunca hablo con John. ¿Sabes quién es John, verdad? – le pregunto, y ella asiente. – Y Hans… él no es de mi confianza.

–¿Hans es ese pelirrojo apuesto con el que peleabas hace un rato? – arquea una ceja y veo un brillo inusual en sus grandes ojitos.

Suelto una risa.

–No es apuesto. Pero sí, él es Hans. – le contesto, encogiéndome de hombros.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso no lo has visto bien? Sus ojos son muy lindos.

–Nunca los he visto bien. – interrumpo. – Solo sé que son verdes. Cada vez que me topo con él, terminamos peleando y no me preocupo por cosas tan insignificantes como "sus ojos". – le digo, algo fastidiada.

–Deberías, realmente son muy lindos y brillantes. – me guiña un ojos y se dispone a salir del camarote. – Iré a conocer el lugar. ¿Me acompañas? – me pregunta Siri.

–No gracias, pequeña. – digo casi inmediatamente. – Estoy muy agotada, pero estoy segura de que Elise estará encantada de darte un recorrido por el barco. – y dicho esto me dejo caer en la cama. Siri asiente y se retira.

* * *

–N… no es tan malo, Hans. – dice John, tratando de calmarme.

–¿Que no? – replico. – Siempre arruina todo y no lo puedes negar. No soporto más, tiene que bajarse del barco. Que nade sola hasta Arendelle si es necesario. – planeo mientras bebo más vino.

–¿Por qué siempre haces eso? – me pregunta.

No entiendo su pregunta.

–¿Hacer qué?

–Esto. – indica. – Juzgar a las personas sin antes conocerlas. ¿Sabes algo? No porque hayas conocido a alguien "cruel", significa que todas las personas sean iguales.

Trago saliva y gruño.

–¿Acaso estás en mi contra? ¡Eres mi mejor amigo, no puedes hacerme esto! – exclamo. Esto es el colmo. Vuelvo a darle otro sorbo a mi copa.

–Soy tu mejor amigo, y he soportado muchas idioteces tuyas, pero ya es hora de que cambies esa manera de ser, o terminarás quedándote solo. – me regaña.

Frunzo el ceño. Antes de poder negar lo que me dice, siento que alguien se acerca.

–Y esta es la cocina. – escucho la voz de Elise, cuando la veo bien observo que está tomando la "mano" (rama) de la reciente creación de Elsa. Al parecer le está dando un pequeño recorrido. – Oh, lo lamento, ¿interrumpo algo? – pregunta ella al notar la presencia de John y la mía.

–No interrumpes nada, Elise. – dice John, bebiendo un poco de vino. – Hola de nuevo, Siri. – saluda él.

–¡Hola, John! – exclama la muñeca.

Siri... Es un lindo y adorable nombre.

–Hola. – me saluda tímidamente.

–Hola. – respondo indiferente, aparando mi vista de ella. Siento un rodillazo de John en mi pierna, que está sentado frente a mí en la redonda mesa. – ¡Hey! – chillo.

–Ya eres un hombre adulto, no hay necesidad de enseñarte modales. – me regaña.

Bufo.

–Un placer, Siri. – le digo fingidamente.

Ella ríe.

–El placer es mío, Hans. – me contesta.

–Príncipe Hans. – le corrijo, cortante.

Veo que se sorprende, se acerca a mí y me mira con admiración, lo que hace que me incomode.

–Wow, ¿entonces eres un príncipe? – habla. – ¡Increíble!

Hace una leve inclinación con su cabeza de nieve y ríe.

–Vaya Lizzy, no me habías dicho que él era un príncipe. – dice Siri, volteando a ver a Elise.

–¿Lizzy? – preguntamos John y yo al unísono. Elise se encoge de hombros.

–Un nuevo apodo. – explica simplemente.

–Me agrada. – opina John.

Yo me limito a guardar silencio.

A mi alrededor se arma una conversación de la que no soy partícipe, y tampoco me interesa serlo, solo me preocupo de observarlos con fastidio y beber un poco más de vino.

De repente en mi distracción siento que todos hablan a la vez.

–¡Elsa! – exclaman los tres en armonía.

Observo que Elsa entra a la cocina y sonríe cansadamente, al parecer acaba de despertar de un sueño profundo.

Ella saluda con un ademán.

–No quisiera interrumpir su charla, solo vine por un vaso de agua. – explica.

–Yo se lo serviré, majestad. – dice John, poniéndose de pie.

–Oh, no es necesario, John. – habla Elsa.

–No será ninguna molestia, majestad. – insiste mi amigo.

Ríe nerviosamente. – Solo dime Elsa, por favor. – pide. John asiente.

Mientras mi amigo va en busca de un vaso, noto de Siri se aferra a la pierna izquierda de Elsa.

–¡Te quiero! – exclama la parlanchina muñeca de nieve. Elsa ríe con dulzura y Elise observa la escena maravillada.

–Tenga majestad. – dice John, mientras le entrega el vaso con agua, el cual Elsa recibe gustosa.

–Muchas gracias. – responde ella y da un sorbo. – Bueno, me retiro.

–Espera Elsa. Sería genial que nos hicieras compañía por unos momentos. – interrumpe Siri, poniendo la más dulce de sus sonrisas.

–Bueno… – reflexiona por unos segundos sin hablar.

Después de un rato, decido romper el silencio.

–No la presiones, Siri. – le digo con mi típico tono irónico. – De seguro la reina está muy ocupada y no tiene intenciones de quedarse aquí.

Elsa me observa y frunce levemente el ceño.

–¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan irritante? – pregunta ella.

–La razón es sencilla: no me agradas. – respondo sonriente, dándole otro sorbo a mi copa.

–Que coincidencia, el sentimiento es mutuo. – replica Elsa, imitando mi sonrisa.

–Ya empezaron… – escucho la voz de Elise, noto de roda los ojos. – Yo me largo de aquí. – dice y se aleja.

–Oh, espérame. – exclama Siri, siguiéndola.

–Los sigo, no soporto verlos pelear. – habla John. Los tres abandonan el lugar, y para mi desagrado me dejaron solo con Elsa.

Ella pide por todos los medios que se queden, pero ellos la ignoran y se alejan.

Ambos damos un suspiro. Elsa bebe de su agua y yo de mi vino.

–¿Te quedarás mucho aquí? – pregunto sin mirarla.

–No, solo terminaré de beber el agua. – me contesta con fastidio.

Río. Como adoro verla así de enojada, me causa gracia y, a la vez, alegría. Pero prefiero mil veces verla sonriendo.

–No seas aburrida, mujer. – le digo para su sorpresa. – El agua no sabe tan bien. Ven. – le señalo un asiento frente al mío, en donde estuvo sentado John hace unos minutos. – Bebe esto, está frío y te encantará. – le señalo la botella.

Elsa me observa quieta por unos segundos, como una estatua. Luego se decide y toma asiento frente a mí. Bebe de golpe el contenido de su vaso y se sirve vino de la botella.

–¿Es vino de las islas? – me pregunta.

–Exacto. – le digo. – Es uno de los mejores vinos de mi país. Es mi favorito. – le confieso.

Elsa me mira fijamente, algo desconfiada.

–Solo espero que no esté envenenado. – dice, acercando tímidamente el vaso a sus labios.

–Oh, vamos, no empieces con eso de nuevo. – le pido. – No me agradas, pero no tengo intenciones de matarte. ¿Pretendes que pase mi vida entera en prisión? ¿O pretendes que me maten? Pues no, aprecio mi vida, muchas gracias. – digo, algo molesto por las sospechas de la rubia platinada.

–Aprecias tu vida, y no lo pongo en duda. Ahora, que aprecies la vida ajena es otra cosa… – insinúa.

–Cállate y bebe de una maldita vez. – exclamo enfadado, golpeando la mesa. Elsa me mira con sorpresa, mi grito no lo venía venir. Noto que copos de nieve caen a su alrededor.

Ahora frunce el ceño y bebe de su vaso en silencio. No deja de observarme con esos ojos llenos de ira. Pero en cuanto bebe su primer sorbo, su expresión cambia casi de inmediato.

–Está delicioso. – opina.

–Te lo dije. – me encojo de hombros.

Me sigue observando con desconfianza, pero la ignoro. Me dedico a servir más vino a mi copa.

–Hey, si sigues bebiendo así te emborracharás. Cálmate un poco. – me pide con una risa.

–Oye, solo llevo dos copas. Además yo me controlo más de lo que crees. – confieso.

–Eso dicen todos, a mí no me engañas. – me dice, algo dudosa, pero aún así hace esa sonrisa que tanto esperaba ver. Al verla así, sonrío involuntariamente. – ¿Te ocurre algo? – me pregunta.

Rápidamente reacciono.

–No, nada. – digo, borrando mi sonrisa. – Es solo que me divierten tus comentarios absurdos. – confieso.

–¡Hey! – exclama ella. – Ten más cuidado con tus palabras. No quiero congelarte. – me advierte.

Asiento con el rostro, dándole a entender que tomaré en cuenta sus palabras.

Nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio. No tenemos mucho de qué hablar, no nos gusta hablar entre nosotros, o eso creo. Elsa sigue bebiendo de su vaso y yo dejo de beber, ha sido mucho para una sola noche.

Noto algo extraño. Lentamente levanto la mirada y me encuentro con los ojos azules de Elsa, que me miran curiosos. Ella se percata de que la "descubrí" mirándome y aparta la mirada.

–¿Qué hacías? – le pregunto, confundido.

–Nada. – responde cortante.

–No mientas, ¿estabas mirando mis ojos? – pregunto, presumiendo.

–¿¡Cómo se te ocurre?! – exclama.

–Pues fíjate que sí se me ocurre. No te sientas avergonzada, sé que soy apuesto. – digo arrogante. Ella, levemente sonrojada, se pone se pie y gruñe.

–Sigues soñando, principito. – me dice, alejándose. – Solo quería comprobar algo que me dijo Siri. No lo hice porque quisiera. – confiesa.

–Oh, sí, Siri. – opino reflexivo. – Al parecer le fascino a esa muñequita, y no me extraña. – le digo presumiendo.

–Creído. – escupe de sus labios, casi en un gruñido. – Tal vez seas de su agrado, pero no significa que seas de MÍ agrado. – dice algo enfadada. Se voltea y se aleja.

Suelto una carcajada. Fue una escena bastante divertida. Verla ahí, observando atentamente mis ojos. Algo que nunca olvidaré, de seguro. Su expresión de vergüenza fue verdaderamente inolvidable. Adorable y patética a la vez.

–Hey, majestad. – le exclamo antes de que se vaya. Ella voltea bruscamente. – Tiene usted unos lindos ojos. – confieso. Recuerdo que mientras me miraba, pude ver sus ojos azules por unos míseros segundos. Son hermosos, si soy sincero.

Ella me mira con sorpresa. Su expresión me hace reír abiertamente.

–Es broma, es broma. – le digo mientras no paro de reír. – No se lo crea, mi lady. – repito, burlándome.

Elsa me mira indignada y molesta, pero luego de un par de segundos me sonríe con ese aire de sarcasmo, y se cruza de brazos.

–Pues déjeme decirle, alteza, que usted posee unos ojos verdes bastante lindos y… brillantes. Son realmente admirables. – confiesa.

Dejo de reír y la miro sorprendido. Es broma, debe ser broma.

Iba a replicar con una negación, pero me doy cuenta de que Siri está parada detrás de Elsa. La reina de Arendelle nota hacia dónde está dirigida mi mirada y voltea, para encontrarse con una sorprendida muñeca de nieve.

–Ustedes dos se quieren… – dice Siri casi en un susurro.

–¿Qué? – exclamamos Elsa y yo al mismo tiempo. Siri comienza a reír de emoción.

–¡Ustedes se quieren! ¡Se quieren, se quieren! – comienza a canturrear.

Elsa me mira y noto un rubor en sus mejillas, luego hace una mueca de desagrado. Toma la mano de Siri y ambas se van, dejándome solo.

Arqueo una ceja. Eso fue extraño, pero divertido. Todo este alboroto por una opinión que di sobre los hermosos ojos de Elsa. No mentí respecto a eso, pero dije que había mentido. ¿Confirmarle que sus ojos son lindos? ¡Ni en sueños!

Pero luego la opinión que me dio fue inesperada. "Usted posee unos ojos verdes bastante lindos y… brillantes. Son realmente admirables" Quise reír, pero no pude. Esa Elsa… fue una buena manera de replicar lo que le había dicho. Pero notoriamente fue una broma.

O eso creo.

* * *

**¡Holiwis guapuras!**

¿Cómo están? S2

Por fin pude actualizar, después de días con exámenes, días con sueño y días con dolores de cabeza. Aún tengo problemitas con mi ojo, pero mañana iré a ver de qué se trata. Espero que todo salga bien y el doc no me diga que debo usar lentes 8D

Además me siento algo más aliviada, ¿recuerdan que dije en el capítulo que me fue mal en un examen? En mi país las "calificaciones aceptables" son del 60% en adelante, y tuve justamente el 60% xD al menos ya no estoy presionada con subir mi promedio de notas, menos mal.

Realmente no sé que decir sobre este capítulo, ya hasta olvidé de qué trataba (lo escribí el viernes en la mañana) y no estoy de ganas para leerlo xD. Ustedes solo díganme qué les pareció, plsss :3.

Otra cosita: Hice algunas mezclas en días pasados, y entre ellas incluí una canción de Frozen. No es la gran cosa, pero igual quisiera opiniones. Fusioné "Libre Soy" y ¡Suéltalo!" que son las canciones que todos deben conocer. Pienso fusionar más canciones de Frozen, pero si soy un asco en esto preferiría no seguir haciéndolo xD. Pueden encontrar la canción en mi perfil. Obviamente si el link está roto o algo así avísenme, así lo cambio. Eso :).

_A Frozen Fan_: Me he cuidado. Evito leer mucho y eso es deprimente ya que han actualizado muchas historias que amo xD. Hoy pude leer algunas, pero muy pocas. Apenas ocupo mi celular, solo escucho música con él pero evito forzar mucho la visión. Yo adoro que Hans y Elsa exploten por nada, por eso los estoy desarrollando con una actitud infantil, sin mencionar que yo soy infantil, y todo me lo imagino de una manera inmadura, por así decirlo. Y ahora se ha sumado Siri, me alegra saber que te agrada la muñequita, la hice con mucho cariño S2 Elise piensa que es un "odio especial", pero ahora piensa que "se quieren". Pobres Elsa y Hans xD.

_TALOS X_: Me alegra que te guste la idea, creí que mi querida Siri no convencería, pero ahora veo que me equivoqué :) Por ahora la trama estará reducida, no interesa la guerra que se está desatando, ahora solo importan los "Incómodos y tensos momentos Helsa", luego sabremos más de Arendelle, Weselton y Las Islas del Sur. ¡Saludos!

_Grace_: Ya te di tu penitencia por fb, me alegra que hayas comentado ahora, es que... tus comentarios me suben el ánimo, guapura xD. Sí, apareció tu amado Kristoff, pero no será importante por ahora. No me mates :c

_Maggie Westergard_: Lo que pretendo es que Elise y Siri le abra los ojos a nuestra parejita, por eso he creado a Siri, y sí, también me imagino que es hija "Helsa" xD. ¡Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo! Bueno, también he leído muchos fics de aquí. Yo tengo una opinión distinta al resto de los fickers: Hans dice que 3 de sus hermanos lo ignoraban, y 3 en comparación a 12 es muy poco. Aunque sea uno de esos 9 hermanos restantes debe quererlo, ¿no crees?

Bueno, eso sería. Espero actualizar pronto. En los próximos capítulos hablaremos mucho del querido personaje OC Elise. Aunque no lo crean, ella es muy importante en la historia. Muuuuuy importante xD. Bueno eso :3.

Adiós y cuídense. ¡Hasta la próxima!

Tapi


	10. Tregua

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecen a Disney, no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 10: Tregua

–¡Vamos, haz la magia otra vez! ¡Por favor!

La voz de Siri me saca de mis pensamientos. La observo y veo que sigue corriendo por todo mi camarote, mientras que Elise (que está sentada sobre un montículo de nieve) la mira correr.

Suspiro.

Muevo mis manos y comienzo a formar una bola de nieve, luego la lanzo al techo y esta se dispersa por el lugar en forma de cientos copos diminutos.

–¡Wiiiii! – exclama Siri. – ¡Adoro ver nevar! – confiesa.

La pequeña muñeca se deja caer al suelo (que está cubierto con nieve) sin dejar de reír. Elise estira sus brazos hacia arriba y comienza a atajar algunos copos que caen cerca de ella.

Vuelvo a apoyar mi cabeza en la almohada y cierro los ojos.

Me encantaría jugar con ellas, pero no tengo ni el ánimo ni las ganas de hacerlo. Pero mi paz no dura por mucho.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Elsa? – me pregunta Elise.

Vuelvo a dar un suspiro, abro los ojos y me incorporo.

–Estoy bien. – confirmo.

–Yo no estaría tan segura. – me dice casi como un regaño. – ¿Estás cansada? Si gustas, Siri y yo podemos irnos a jugar a otro sitio.

–No, Lizzy, no es eso. – le niego, llamándola por el apodo que Siri le dio. – En realidad estoy algo deprimida. – le digo.

Elise se pone de pie y vuelve a tomar asiento, pero esta vez en mi cama, frente a mí.

–Estamos en confianza, ¿no es así? – me pregunta mientras toma mis manos. – Puedes contarme los que gustes, si eso sirve para que te desahogues.

Siri nota lo que pasa y se sienta junto a mí. Ambas chicas me observan con curiosidad, pero Elise lo hace con un aire de mayor seriedad.

–Es solo que me siento fuera de lugar. – confieso algo triste. – Extraño a mi familia, a mi reino y a mi hogar. Sé que las tengo a ustedes, pero de todos modos estar aquí me es muy incómodo. No pertenezco aquí y lo que más deseo es que este "viaje" termine pronto.

–Te entiendo perfectamente, sé lo que es extrañar a seres que amas. Por desgracia – continúa ella. – aún faltan tres semanas para que volvamos a tu reino.

Tres semanas. Las palabras se recrean en mi cabeza y me dan ganas de lanzarme al mar. Es mucho tiempo para mí. ¿Soportaré estar aquí tres semanas más?

–No debes preocuparte por nada. – siento que Siri me abraza por la cintura. Sonrío. – Verás que en estas tres semanas Lizzy y yo haremos lo posible para que te sientas cómoda en el barco.

–Gracias chicas. – exclamo con voz algo quebrada y las abrazo a ambas. – No saben cuánto las quiero.

Estuvimos así por varios minutos. Realmente estas dos chiquillas saben cómo sacarme una sonrisa.

De repente Siri interrumpe el lindo momento.

–Hey Lizzy, ¿dónde está Hans? – pregunta.

El comentario me hace rodar los ojos. Mi sonrisa se desvanece.

–Creo que él y John están con el resto de la tripulación. – responde la jovencita sureña.

Siri gruñe.

–Quisiera jugar con él. – confiesa.

–No creo que sea buena idea, pequeña. – le digo algo seria. – A él no le agradan las cosas lindas y tiernas como tú. Es un ser despreciable y frío.

–Tiene una actitud difícil, pero aún así me agrada. – opina Elise, encogiéndose de hombros.

–A mí también me agrada. – dice Siri. – Puede ser algo despreciable y frío, pero sé que es alguien bueno en el interior. Solo necesita algunas… reparaciones, supongo. Tal vez si lo llenamos de amor…

–No cambiará. – le interrumpo. – Una persona cruel siempre será cruel. – opino seriamente.

–Tal vez debas darle una oportunidad. – habla Elise con voz algo tímida.

–Lizzy, tú ya sabes lo que me hizo, jamás le daría una oportunidad después de eso. – le recuerdo.

–¿Qué te hizo? – pregunta Siri inocentemente.

Doy un suspiro. Tarde o temprano mi pequeña creación lo iba saber.

–Intentó deshacerse de mi hermana, quiso asesinarme y apoderarse de mi reino. – le informo. Los recuerdos llegan a mi mente y me hacen enfadar.

–Tranquila Elsa, no te pongas así, estás congelando la habitación. – dice Elise. Suspiro y frunzo levemente el ceño, aún no soy capaz de dominar mi don a la perfección. Con un movimiento de manos el hielo de evapora.

–¿Eso es verdad? – pregunta Siri, algo triste. Elise y yo movemos la cabeza de arriba abajo con lentitud. – Oh, no lo sabía. – confiesa y hace una fuerte exhalación. – Pues si eso en verdad… – nuevamente una sonrisa se forma en su carita hecha de nieve. – necesitará el doble de reparaciones. – y suelta una risita.

–¿En serio crees que cambiará? Yo lo dudo bastante. – confieso.

–Solo necesita amor. Así descongelaremos su corazón. Y tú eres perfecta para lograrlo, Elsa. – dice ella.

¿Escuché bien?

–¿Yo? – pregunto desconcertada.

–Ustedes dos se quieren, tú podrás hacerle sentir amor. – dice emocionada.

–¡Siri! – exclamo. – ¿Cómo dices eso? – pregunto avergonzada. Siento de repente mis mejillas arder.

–Por favor, se nota mucho. Encuentras lindos sus ojos y él encuentra lindos los tuyos. – me replica.

Suelto un gruñido. Aquel momento en que le dije a Hans que tenía lindos y brillantes ojos. ¡Vaya que me arrepiento de habérselo dicho, ahora Siri no deja de molestarme con eso!

–Fue una broma, ya lo habíamos hablado, pequeña. – le recuerdo.

–No te creo. ¡Tú no le mentías! Asúmelo, _su alteza_ tiene lindos ojos. – insiste la muñeca de nieve.

Para mi desgracia, no mentí. Siri tenía razón, Hans tiene unos lindos ojos verdes. Realmente fue duro reconocerlo. Y lo peor de todo es que me él mismo descubrió cuando lo observaba. ¡Qué vergonzoso!

Y tuvo el atrevimiento de opinar de mis ojos. ¿Qué se cree? Y además lo dice en juego el muy descarado.

Sí, debió haber sido en juego.

–Es guapo. – reconozco finalmente, incómoda. – Pero eso no cambia nada. Aún lo detesto y mi opinión no cambiará tan fácilmente.

–¿Ves? – exclama Siri. – Tú lo encuentras guapo y él te encuentra linda. Son el uno para el otro. – confiesa. No comprendo, ¿me encuentra linda? Siri capta la indirecta. – Tú dijiste que no le agradaban las cosas lindas y tiernas. Entonces no le agradas porque te considera linda y tierna. – explica.

Me río avergonzada. Debo tener más cuidado con lo que digo.

–Podrías al menos llevarte bien con él. Así las peleas que tanto detestas se acabarán y no habrá necesidad de encerrarte en el camarote para evitar verlo. – habla Elise.

–¿Tú crees? – pregunto.

–Claro. Elsa, solo serán tres semanas, luego de eso no lo volverás a ver. No pierdes nada. – me intenta convencer la chica sureña.

¿Dejar de pelear con Hans? ¿Podré hacerlo? Pero si es imposible no pelear con él, ¡es insoportable!

"Solo serán tres semanas, Elsa. Luego te librarás de él", pienso. Maldigo internamente a mi subconsciente.

–Lo intentaré. – respondo. Ambas muchachas sonríen satisfechas.

–Awww se quieren mucho. – exclama Siri. – Ya me los imagino en el futuro, como si fuera un cuento de hadas. Habrá un hermoso país hecho de miel que simbolizará su amor. Elsa será reina y Hans el rey, y tendrán un maravilloso castillo en el cielo, sobre una nube. ¡Todo será perfecto!

Me sonrojo. ¡Qué ideas tan locas tiene esta muñequita!

Como si yo en algún momento me llegara a enamorar de Hans…

* * *

–¡Hey Hans! – exclama John, quien se acerca rápidamente a mí.

Lo observo y, por consecuencia, saco mi vista del libro.

–Idiota. – exclamo. – Interrumpiste mi lectura.

–Oh, le pido que me perdone, su alteza. Espero que algún día perdone las horribles cosas que le hice. – se burla.

Le muestro la lengua y cierro el libro.

–Estaba en la mejor parte. – le informo, haciéndome el ofendido.

–¿Ese libro es de Elise? – pregunta observando detenidamente lo que tengo en mis manos.

–Sí, me lo ha prestado ayer. – le cuento. – Tu hermana es muy amable. Realmente me equivoqué por generalizar… tú me entiendes.

–Te entiendo. Sabía que te agradaría. – me guiña un ojo. – Bueno, solo quería saber qué hacías, pero veo que solo interrumpo tu lectura. – dice mientras se aleja. – Iré a vigilar a los grumetes. ¡Disfruta el libro!

Perfecto. ¿En dónde quedé? Maldita sea, perdí la página.

–Hans. – escucho una voz detrás de mí, y sé exactamente de quién se trata.

–Oh. – me volteo y finjo estar sorprendido. – Elsa, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto desinteresado.

–Quería hablar contigo. – dice seriamente.

–¿Tenemos algo de que hablar? – interrogo arqueando una ceja. Guardo el libro en mi saco.

–Supongo. – se encoge de hombros. – Quería proponerte algo.

–¿Qué sería?

–Mira. – comienza a mover las manos nerviosamente. – No me siento bien aquí, y tú ya debes saber por qué. Así que quiero que eso se termine.

–Espero que no me estés pidiendo que te regrese a Arendelle, sabes perfectamente que aún falta tiempo. – le recuerdo, adivinando lo que planea hacer.

–No, no es eso. – me aclara. – Es algo mucho más simple que eso. Quiero que dejemos de pelear hasta que yo me vaya. – dice.

–Entonces… –deduzco.

–Tregua. – termina de decir. – Estoy cansada de pelear contigo, y de tener que estar todo el día en el camarote para evitarte, así que lo que propongo es sencillo: Solo estaré aquí tres semanas más, solo pido que estas semanas sean agradable, sin peleas. Hagamos una tregua. ¿Te parece? – complementa.

Sonrío.

–Me parece excelente. – confieso, aceptando su propuesta. – Nada de peleas.

–Nada de malos tratos. – agrega.

–Nada de dañar al otro con poderes de hielo. – digo desafiante.

–Nada de lanzar té en el rostro del otro. – se acerca amenazante. – Nada de intentar arrojar al otro al océano.

–Bien. – acepto de mala gana.

–Bien. – repite ella cruzando los brazos.

–¿Solo de eso querías hablar? Perfecto. Si no te molesta, estaba leyendo muy a gusto y quisiera proseguir. – le explico malhumorado.

Elsa lleva sus manos al rostro. Se ve enfadada por como la he tratado.

–Eres un… – se interrumpe.

–Vamos. – suelto una carcajada. – Dilo. – la desafío.

–Eres… un… – intenta decir, pero veo que cuesta trabajo. – No puedo decirlo. Tregua. Tregua. – se dice a sí misma en voz alta.

–Es bueno que estés aprendiendo a controlarte tan rápidamente. – comienzo a reír. – Te prometo que intentaré no hacerte enojar.

–Se nota que lo disfrutas, eh. – me mira seriamente. – Sería mejor que dejes de reír y que comiences desde ahora a comportarte como un adulto maduro. – me regaña.

Mi sonrisa se va y frunzo el ceño.

–¿Me lo dice la reina de la madurez? ¿La que hace un alboroto solo porque no le sirven el desayuno en la cama? – exclamo.

–¡Silencio! – exclama. – Basta… recuerda, principito azul. "Tregua" – repite por enésima vez.

–"Tregua". – digo imitando su tono de voz.

–Pero antes de dejar las peleas atrás… quiero hacer algo.

Levanto una ceja, confundido. ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora?

Con una patada congela el suelo bajo nosotros. Ella se mantiene quieta, pero yo me resbalo y caigo al suelo.

Mientras intento contener mis ganas de chillar por el dolor, escucho risas.

–Lo reconozco, no soy la persona más madura del planeta, pero esto era necesario. – confiesa. – Fue mi venganza por lo del té y por querer arrojarme al mar. – me informa y me guiña un ojo mientras sonríe, triunfal.

Refunfuño y la miro con enfado. Intento levantarme, pero el hielo bajo mis pies me impide mantener equilibrio.

Elsa me observa y no deja de reír. Con un movimiento de manos hace desaparecer el hielo, dándome la oportunidad de ponerme de pie.

–Eso no fue divertido. – exclamo.

–Para mí lo fue. – dice entre carcajadas. – Debiste ver tu cara al caer. – me señala y estalla con risa.

–Ríe todo lo que quieras. – digo con tranquilidad. Una sonrisa levemente malvada aparece en mi rostro.

Con un rápido movimiento de pies hago que se tropiece. Quise reírme cuando ella estuviera en el suelo, pero no pasó.

Antes de caer por completo, Elsa se sostiene de mi saco y me hace caer también.

Demonios. ¡Tiene mucha fuerza!

El golpe me ha dejado mareado por breves segundos. Observo bien la situación y exclamo de horror al igual que Elsa. Me encuentro sobre ella.

–Levántate. ¡Levántate! – exclama con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Un sonrojo… Se ve adorable. Y sus ojos, tan cerca de mí. Son más brillantes de cerca, más lindos de lo que pensaba, más…

"¡Hans, deja de pensar así de ella!", escucho a una voz en mi interior.

Intento ponerme de pie para que Elsa haga lo mismo. De repente ella se levanta muy rápido y su cabeza choca con la mía. Se escucha un grito de dolor por parte de ambos.

–Con cuidado, Elsa. – le pido mientras me toco la zona afectada.

–Fue tu culpa para empezar. Tú me hiciste caer. – exclama.

–Pero tú me hiciste caer a mí. – le recuerdo.

–¿Qué? ¡Tú empezaste! – grita indignada. Veo que tiene intenciones de estrangularme, pero la detengo tomo sus manos, deteniéndola.

–Relájate. – le digo en un susurro. Elsa nota que la sujeto y su rubor aumenta. La suelto. – Tregua. – le recuerdo con una sonrisa astuta.

Elsa gruñe por lo bajo. La ayudo a levantarse por completo.

–Tregua. – dice mientras se aleja y me enseña la lengua. La imito, divertido.

Esta chica es menos desagradable de lo que pensaba.

* * *

**¡Hola guapuras! ¿Cómo están? S2**

Ya por fin actualicé. Pensaba subir el capítulo antes, pero hace dos días (cuando ya tenía el capi casi listo) se cortó la luz, y apenas se guardó la mitad, y pensé "A la mierda" xD y no decidí terminar hasta hoy. Soy toda una irresponsable con esto :v

Oh Dios, me siento muy mal. Estoy resfriada y tengo unos problemas atroces en mi vida, pero nada que no tenga solución. No quiero dar detalles, pero si alguien pudiera darme apoyo sería lindo.

El capi... ¡La tregua! No sé si sea apropiado hacer más peleas entre estos dos, es que adoro hacerlos pelear S2, pero ya casi no hay tiempo D: tres semanas. ¡Debo hacer que se enamoren en tres semanas! *se va a un rincón a llorar*

Otra cosita. Como ya saben, nuestra amada Siri le dio un apodo a Elise (Lizzy), pero también quisiera darle un apodo a Elsa, ¡pero no se me ocurre nada! ¿Ideas? ¿O piensan que está mejor sin apodo? Solo puedo decir que una amiga me recomendó "Icy", pero aún no me convence.

También quiero decir que comento muchas historias con mi nombre anónimo "Amelia", pero hace poco vi a otra persona comentando con ese nombre y... pensé que la gente se confundiría. Desde ahora comentaré con mi cuenta :3 Así que verán mi nombre en los reviews S2 (aunque sé que no será la gran cosa xD)

Y finalmente, en el próximo capítulo sí que sí hablaremos mucho de Elise, la OC más importante. No sé si haya mucho "Helsa", pero haré lo posible por incluir esos momentos que tanto adoramos.

(Grace querida, hice la fusión que me pediste de _Finalmente y Como Nunca_ y _Por Primera Vez en Años,_ está en mi perfil para que puedas escucharla S2; en cualquier momento me denuncian por derechos de autor xD)

Ahora a los reviews :3

_Grace:_ Sí, tuve un 4 xD; Todo el mundo sabe que Hans es apuesto *-* y Elsa no será la excepción. ¡Saludos linda!

_A Frozen Fan_: Me encantaría pensar eso, linda, pero las calificaciones significan mucho para mí. La educación en mi país es un asco, y si quiero acceder a una buena universidad y tener becas debo poner mucho empeño en la secu, o si no mi carrera saldrá millones de pesos D: es algo que no puedo permitirme, soy pobre :c xD pero bueh...; Aún no tengo noticias de lo de mi ojo, el doc no me quiere decir nada (? xD; A mí me encanta que Siri piense que hay Helsa en el aire, es adorable :3 Podría decirse que ella sí siente muchas cosas que siente Elsa. Era un dato que tenía algo oculto, pero veo que me descubrieron. La borrachera la tengo planeada para después, querida, no te impacientes jijiji. Bueno, eso sería, ¡hasta la próxima!

_Kiks Cullen_: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te agrade mi querida Siri, he intentado hacerla parecida a Olaf, pero igual es difícil xD. Uy sí, la conversación :3 adoro hacerlos pelear y que se "amen" a la vez, es mágico cici!

_The princess of the ice-magic_: Hans es muy guapo, nadie lo puede negar. En cuanto lo vi en Frozen me enamoré de sus ojos. ¡Brillaban mucho! :3

_TALOS X_: ¡Han llegado los momentos Helsa, definitivamente! Espero que todos disfruten los momentos que estoy planeando.

Y eso sería. Se despide de ustedes la anónima Amelia S2 ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

Tapi


	11. Dibujos

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecen a Disney, no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Dibujos

–¡Lizzy! ¡Elsa! – grita Siri mientras se acerca a la mesa en donde todos estamos sentados.

La observo y veo que sostiene una hoja de papel y da unos pequeños saltos. Elsa tarda un poco en hablar ya que tiene comida en su boca. Elise, mientras tanto, le pregunta qué sucede.

–Necesito crayones, ¿hay crayones por alguna parte? – pregunta.

Le doy una mordida a mi sándwich de queso para evitar ser yo el que responda. Es increíble que Siri haya interrumpido la paz del desayuno solo para preguntar por crayones.

–¿Para qué necesitas crayones? – cuestiona Elise, quien bebe un poco de jugo para refrescarse.

–Eso no es importante ahora. – contesta inocentemente. – ¿Hay crayones? – vuelve a preguntar.

Elsa y Elise se encogen de hombros.

–Creo que hay unos, guardados en una caja, te ayudaré a buscarlos. – dice John, mientras termina de comer su sándwich de verduras. Se pone de pie y sale de la cocina, junto a Siri.

–Esa Siri me divierte mucho. – confiesa Elise. – No me arrepiento de que la hayas creado "accidentalmente". – y ríe.

Elsa con el comentario sonríe, pero yo me aclaro la garganta algo incómodo recordando el escándalo que le hice por haber creado a la parlanchina muñeca de nieve.

–¿Te ocurre algo, Hans? – me pregunta la sureña, posando su mirada en mí.

–No, no. – repito varias veces. – No es nada. Solo… me mordí. – improvisé.

Lizzy evita reír y lo logra. No puedo decir lo mismo de la reina de Arendelle, quien no tiene pena ni vergüenza de esconder sus leves carcajadas.

Me aclaro la garganta.

–¿Te divierto? – pregunto algo ofendido y molesto.

–Lo lamento, pero fue divertido. – se excusa. Frunzo el ceño.

–No lo fue. – digo seriamente, haciendo que Elsa detenga su risa de golpe.

–No hay necesidad de ser tan amargado. – reclama ella, ahora con tono neutral.

–Pues entonces no te burles. – replico.

–¡Qué despreciable! – exclama.

–¡Odiosa! – digo golpeando la mesa.

–¡Idiota! – grita, imitando mi golpe.

Elise por su parte posa su mano en el hombro de Elsa y comienza a reír.

–¿Qué es lo gracioso? – preguntamos con molestia Elsa y yo, al unísono.

–Su actitud. – confiesa, encogiéndose de hombros. – Esta es la peor tregua que he visto en mi vida. Y lo mejor de todo es que su odio mutuo no deja de parecerme extraño.

Encarno una ceja, y Elsa me imita. Elise suelta otra risita.

–Olvídenlo. – dice sin dejar de sonreír. – Iré a tomar un baño. – nos informa mientras se pone de pie.

Se estira y lleva las manos a la parte trasera de su cuello. Se quita una cadena que no le había visto, pues la traía bajo su ropa. La sostiene en su mano y sale de la cocina.

–Concuerdo con Lizzy. – confiesa la reina frente a mí. – Hacer una tregua contigo es estúpido. – dice simplemente.

–Tú tampoco pones las cosas muy fáciles, _reinita_. – le digo fastidiado. Termino de comer mi sándwich y me pongo de pie para salir.

–¿Qué? Pero si aquí, la persona detestable eres tú. – se pone de pie también y se cruza de brazos.

Suelto una carcajada y me acerco a ella.

–Tú también eres detestable, Elsa. – confieso, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – El problema es que solo eres así conmigo. – me encojo de hombros y hago una sonrisa arrogante.

–Pues claro, no me agradas en lo absoluto, ¿acaso debo recordarte que casi me matas? – exclama.

–Hey, mi intención ahora no es matarte, no vivas en el pasado. – le pido con aire serio, pero sin dejar de sonreír. – Pero debo confesar que tú… sí me agradas un poco. – le digo.

–¿Qué? ¿En serio? – pregunta confundida.

–Claro, tu actitud severa e infantil es muy adorable. – vuelvo a reír. Elsa se enfurece, y noto un rubor en sus mejillas.

–No te burles de mí. – dice indignada. Me mira fijamente con esos ojos azules llenos de ira y vergüenza.

Sin ningún tipo de prudencia, llevo mi mano a la mejilla de Elsa y la acaricio.

–Realmente tienes lindos ojos,_ reinita_. – confieso con una sonrisa algo malvada. Ella abre sus ojos exageradamente y su rubor aumenta. Aparta su rostro de mi mano. – También debo mencionar que con ese color en el rostro te ves sumamente encantadora.

Elsa no puede más. Gruñe avergonzada y sale de la cocina muy preocupada de ocultar su rostro de mi vista.

Adoro incomodarla con cumplidos, no sé por qué, pero lo adoro.

Suspiro. Luego de quedar solo decido salir de la cocina y ver que haré el resto del día. Se me viene a la cabeza la noche anterior, cuando terminé de leer el libro que Lizzy me prestó.

Y eso me recuerda a que no se lo he devuelto. Creo que puedo hacerlo ahora.

* * *

–Elise, ¿estás ahí? – pregunto mientras doy otros golpecitos a la puerta.

No hay respuesta alguna.

Vuelvo a tocar la puerta y aún no hay señal de que Elise esté dentro. ¿Acaso seguirá tomando su baño?

Suspiro y me encojo de hombros. Al fin y al cabo solo vengo a devolver un libro, ¿no es así?

Decidido, entro en el camarote en donde la sureña está instalada. Es más pequeño que el mío o el de Elsa, pero aún así se ve muy acogedor.

Noto que la habitación está repleta de libros. Libros sobre una mesa al lado de su cama, libros sobre los pocos muebles de la cabina y hasta hay unos pocos libros en el suelo, cerca de una esquina.

Esta chica sí que lee, más de lo que imaginaba.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí y me adentro más en el camarote.

Me pongo frente a la mesa y saco el libro de mi saco. Lo dejo junto a otros libros de poesía que hay.

Noto que junto a esos libros hay una cadena, que es (si es que recuerdo bien) la misma que Elise se quitó antes de salir de la cocina. Veo que de la cadena cuelga un pequeño medallón plateado y que tiene grabado "_E.R_." en él. No sé qué significará, pero supongo que son las iniciales de su nombre.

Un momento… No, no pueden ser las iniciales de su nombre.

"Hans, eso no es de tu incumbencia", me regaña la voz en mi cabeza.

Hago una exhalación y me encojo de hombros. Es hora de salir de aquí o creerán que ando haciendo algo malo. Pero antes de abandonar la habitación un ruido me distrae.

Un maullido. Sí, debe ser un maullido. ¿Acaso hay un gato aquí?

La curiosidad me gana y comienzo a averiguar de dónde viene ese ruido. No tardo en encontrar la respuesta. Me pongo de rodillas y veo bajo la cama de Elise y lo veo claramente. Un gato.

–Wow… – es lo único que logro soltar al ver al pequeño animal que se esconde de mí bajo una cama. Recuerdo que cuando era niño siempre quise tener un gato, pero no me lo permitían ya que uno de mis hermanos era alérgico. Recordando eso, sonrío y extiendo una mano hacia el gato. – Ven gatito, no tengas miedo. – digo con un tono más agudo y tierno de lo normal (un tono que hasta llega a asustarme).

El gato no parece estar dispuesto a salir, así que con mucho cuidado lo saco de su "escondite" y lo pongo sobre la cama. Una gata, para ser exacto, ahora que la veo bien. Blanca, bastante peluda y esponjosa, bastante grande y pesada, pero aún así me parece muy adorable.

¿Es mascota de Elise? ¿Por qué no me dijo que tenía una gata?

Comienzo a darle caricias al animal en su cabeza. Tomo asiento en la cama de la sureña y acomodo al gato en mi regazo.

–Que tierna… casi tanto como Els… Espera, ¿qué? – susurro y luego exclamo.

Creo que ya perdí la cabeza.

Noto que la gata se quiere levantar y la dejo apartarse un poco. Tampoco mi intención es incomodarla. Comienza a rasguñar la almohada sin piedad.

–Hey, espera. – exclamo riéndome – No hagas eso. – digo mientras tomo la almohada y la aparto de sus garras.

Bajo la almohada hay un pequeño libro que, por curiosidad, tomo entre mis manos. Noto que la gata sigue rasgando la almohada, pero ya no le doy importancia.

Al abrir el libro veo que solo contiene una serie de dibujos en todas sus páginas. Dibujos bastante incoherentes y mal hechos, si soy sincero, pero me hago una pregunta mentalmente. "¿Por qué Lizzy guarda esto bajo su almohada?"

Siento que la puerta se abre y no me da tiempo para reaccionar. Elise entra y mi presencia no para desapercibida.

–¿Hans? – exclama sorprendida. – ¿Q… qué haces aquí? – pregunta levemente molesta.

Trago saliva y me pongo de pie de un brinco.

–Lo siento. – me disculpo mientras intento pensar en un pretexto. – Es solo que no estabas y quería devolverte el libro. Entré y encontré a este gato y me quedé porque me pareció adorable.

Elise sonríe astutamente. Observa mi mano, que aún sostiene su libro con dibujos. Me siento mal, me descubrió.

–¿Te pareció adorable? – pregunta con dulzura. – Vaya, yo creí que no tenías un lado "sensible" – confiesa.

Exhalo. Es bueno que no esté enojada.

–Cuando supiste que estaba a bordo no te agradó mucho la idea de viajar "conmigo", así que te oculté que traje a mi mascota, pues pensé que te molestaría aún más. – me informa algo apenada mientras se acerca al animal y lo acaricia.

Toma de la mesa esa cadena plateada y se la pone alrededor de su cuello, luego la pasa por debajo de su ropa para "mantenerla oculta", supongo.

–¿Por qué haces eso? – pregunto. Ella no entiende a lo que me refiero. Ambos tomamos asiento en su cama y ella pone a su gato en su regazo. – Me refiero a esconder esa cadena bajo tu ropa, es un objeto muy hermoso y, creo yo, que debes mostrarlo.

Me mira extrañada y sonríe.

–No me gusta que me pregunten cosas sobre la cadena. – dice simplemente. – Tú deberías dejar de preguntar tantas cosas. Debes agradecer que no estoy enojada por descubrirte viendo el libro que todavía sostienes. – habla señalando mi mano. Sonrío nerviosamente y dejo el libro sobre la cama.

–¿Por qué guardas un libro de dibujos bajo tu almohada? – pregunto de repente.

Lizzy me vuelve a mirar y suspira.

–Solo te diré que esos dibujos significan mucho para mí. – se encoje de hombros.

–¿Solo me dirás eso? – pregunto arqueando una ceja. – Eres una mujer muy misteriosa, ¿lo sabías? Al menos dime… no sé… ¿qué significa el "_E.R_" de tu collar?

–Hans… – regaña.

–¿Son las iniciales de tu nombre? – pregunto con la ceja aún en alto.

Elise se cruza de brazos.

–Sí. – responde secamente. – No acepto más preguntas.

Es todo lo que necesitaba saber.

–Ocultas algo muy importante, chiquilla. – le digo. Ella frunce levemente el ceño, mostrando extrañeza. – Explícame bien. Yo tengo entendido que el apellido de John empieza con S. "John Solberg" – informo.

Elise cierra los ojos y luego mira al suelo.

–No me dejarás en paz hasta que te diga todo, ¿verdad? – deduce al ver mi difícil actitud.

Asiento con una sonrisa. Lizzy gruñe.

–Ok ok. – exclama fastidiada. – John no es mi hermano biológico. – confiesa, para mi sorpresa.

–¿Qué? – exclamo muy fuerte. Ella me calla poniendo su mano en mis labios.

–Silencio. – pide. Yo asiento y ella retira su mano. – Bueno, sí, soy… adoptada. – confiesa bajando la mirada.

Ahora comprendo por qué no se parecen en nada. Pero de todos modos la noticia no deja de extrañarme.

–John nunca me lo dijo. – pienso en voz alta, decepcionado de que mi mejor amigo no me haya confiado una cosa así.

–Yo misma le pedí a mi hermano que no lo dijera absolutamente a nadie. Realmente nadie debía saberlo. Nadie. – me regaña indirectamente.

–Bueno… – intento hablar, pero ya no sé qué decirle. – ¿Cuál es tu verdadero apellido? – pregunto con curiosidad.

–Lo siento, pero eso no puedo decirlo, es algo muy personal. – me informa mientras lleva su mano a la cadena.

–Lo entiendo. – digo algo triste. – Bueno, ¿cómo es que llegaste a "manos" de John? – pregunto para iniciar tema de conversación, ya no veo sensato quedarme con la duda.

Lizzy toma el libro en sus manos y lo abre, mostrando esos dibujos que tiene. Avanza muchas páginas y se detiene. Entre unas páginas hay una fotografía que ella saca y me la entrega.

–Ese retrato se relaciona con el libro. – dice.

Lo que veo son dos niños, muy sonrientes y tomados de la mano. Detrás de ellos puedo ver un castillo.

–¿Qué lugar es…? – soy interrumpido.

–Yo tenía 8 años. – comienza a relatar. – Él era mi mejor amigo y pasábamos muchas horas del día juntos. Dibujábamos en este libro casi todas las semanas. Nos encantaba dibujar. – recuerda con una sonrisa, pero yo la notaba triste. – Su nombre era Louis, y era hijo del mayordomo y la cocinera del castillo que ves ahí. Para responder a tu duda, ese es el palacio de Weselton. – termina de decir.

–¿Weselton? – exclamo. Ella asiente.

–Ese es mi país de origen. – me dice.

–¿Entonces tu mejor amigo vivía en ese castillo? – pregunto. Elise vuelve a asentir. – ¿Y tú has estado ahí?

–Sí. – confiesa. – Pero sinceramente no quiero hablar ni del reino y de la familia real. – advierte.

–Descuida, no te preguntaré nada de eso. – le digo para que se tranquilizara.

Sonríe agradecida y continúa.

–Una serie de problemas me hicieron tomar la decisión de abandonar ese reino. – relata. – Y pues… llegué sola a Las Islas del Sur, y John me acogió en su vida. – termina por decir para ahora dedicarme una mirada.

–¿Qué clase de problemas? – me atrevo a preguntar. Elise cierra los ojos fuertemente y suspira, como si esos "problemas" fueran más dolorosos de lo que me imagino.

–La muerte de mis padres, la muerte de Louis, entre otras cosas. – me dice con voz quebrada. – Ya no había razón para quedarme en un reino así de egoísta y cruel. – y una lágrima desciende por su mejilla.

Llevado por la culpa, la abrazo y ella corresponde algo apenada. Me siento mal por ser tan curioso, pero lamentablemente ahora me he dado cuenta de que recordar su pasado la ha afectado. No me atrevo a preguntar más cosas, ni de conocer más detalles. No quiero afectarla.

Elise se separa de mí y respira hondo.

–¿Algo más que quieras saber? – pregunta.

–No. – respondo apenado y avergonzado.

Elise asiente y sonríe.

–Bueno… en realidad sí. – confieso. Y su sonrisa se borra. Al parecer no le gusta que sea así de curioso. – ¿Cómo se llama tu gatita? – pregunto. Elise suelta una risita.

–Eva. – contesta mientras vuelve a acariciar a su mascota.

–Lindo nombre. – le digo, y también comienzo a acariciar a Eva. Lizzy suspira.

–Su nombre es en honor a mi madre. – me cuenta. – Eva es hija de la gata de mis padres. Es el único recuerdo que tengo de ellos. – dice mientras abraza fuertemente a su mascota.

–Hey. – llamo su atención con tono dulce. – No necesitas contarme más, no te angusties. – le digo y le guiño un ojo.

Elise iba a decir algo más, pero una vocecita a la lejanía nos distrae.

–¡Lizzy! ¡Lizzy! – exclama la conocida voz de Siri y siento como golpea la puerta.

Elise guarda el libro con dibujos nuevamente bajo la almohada.

–Adelante, Siri. – dice y la muñeca de nieve entra corriendo, sosteniendo algo.

–¡Hola Lizzy! ¡Hola Hans! – nos saluda y se vuelve a Elise – ¡Mira lo que hice! – y muestra una hoja de papel con un dibujo que no logro descifrar.

Hay un paisaje lleno de casas, y todas las viviendas están coloreadas de un hermoso color bermellón. Un arcoíris decora el cielo azul-celeste, al igual que varias nubes. Y no puedo evitar reír luego de ver lo último. Hay un castillo color morado, azul y celeste (muy parecido al palacio de hielo de Elsa) y este castillo está sobre unas nubes, y se encuentra flotando sobre el país con tejados color bermellón.

–¿Qué se supone que es eso? – pregunta Elise, quien se ríe al igual que yo.

–El reino de cuentos de amor. – dice simplemente. – El cuento de amor de nuestros reyes, ya sabes a quiénes me refiero. – y guiña el ojo, coquetamente.

Lizzy guiña el ojo de la misma manera, y el único confundido soy yo. "Cosas de mujeres", deduzco.

–Pues te ha quedado muy lindo, deberías mostrárselo a Elsa. – opina la sureña.

–Ya se lo mostré, y no sabes lo mucho que se sonrojó. – dice riéndose con voz ronca.

Elise y Siri comparten una risa.

–¿Están conscientes de que es imposible que haya un castillo flotando sobre una nube, verdad? – pregunto, algo burlón.

–Sé que es imposible. – exclama Siri. – Pero qué más da. Esto solo simboliza el amor que se tienen dos personas.

–O, posiblemente, que "se tendrán" – complementa Elise.

–Y, ¿quiénes son esas dos personas? – cuestiono.

Pero no obtengo respuesta, solo veo que Elise y Siri vuelven a reír. Bufo.

–Bueno, necesito arreglar unos asuntos privados. ¿Podrían dejarme sola unos minutos? – pide amablemente.

La muñeca de nieve y yo abandonamos la habitación, obedientemente. Esa Elise es una chica muy misteriosa. Algún día, cuando esté decidida a contar todo, le preguntaré muchas dudas que tengo, pero ahora no lo veo pertinente.

–Hans, ¿te ha gustado mi dibujo? – me pregunta Siri. Sonrío amablemente y asiento. Ella da saltos de emoción. – Bueno, iré a ponerlo en algún lugar seguro. ¡Nos vemos pronto! – exclama mientras se aleja rápidamente.

Suspiro. Escucho como mi estómago ruge. ¡Es hora de almorzar!

Despejo mi mente de lo que pasó hace poco y me dirijo hacia la cocina, solo con la intención de comer.

Han sido muchos dibujos por hoy.

* * *

**¡Hola guapuras!**

Seré breve, ando contrarreloj. Ni siquiera me di el tiempo de revisar el capítulo antes de subirlo.

No sé qué decir sobre el capítulo, solo diré que mi querido OC guarda más secretos de los que creen, y obviamente no los diré xDDD S2 Me costó desarrollar este capítulo, no sé por qué, pero se me hizo más difícil de lo normal.

Y la Siri *-* tan tierna ella :3. La idea de que hay un amor de cuento de hadas entre nuestra parejita Helsa es tan adorable viniendo de ella xD. Y ese castillo que representa su amor, según ella S2 Le debemos el nombre de fic a sus delirios :D

Ahora bien, en el próximo capítulo nuevamente sabremos más de Arendelle, Las Islas del Sur y Weselton. Además saldrá un OC que apareció en _Puericia,_ y es alguien a quien John y Hans mencionan mucho. Adivinen S2

Reviews :3

_The princess of the ice-magic:_ Pues sí, es algo imposible, pero no es algo así de "literal", el castillito (para Siri) simboliza el amor de Helsa, no sé si me explico. Claro que todos amamos a ese Hans lindo y malvado :3 de hecho su forma de ser malvada hace que lo ame.

_Grace:_ De nada, guapa. Planeo hacer más, pero aún me faltan algunos audios. Ojalá el incómodo momento que puse ahora te agrade :)

_A Frozen Fan:_ ¿Alguien dijo tregua? Ni ellos mismos se lo creen xD. Siri sabe, deben creerle todos a Siri :D. Bueno, no importa, Elsa se quedará sin apodo, aunque no creo que importe tanto. Te aviso que planeo poner esa borrachera, pero mucho más adelante xD te haré esperar :c además creo que solo se emborrachará Elsa, pero tal vez también emborrache a Hans, pero tendría que planearlo bien. ¡Saludos!

_Maggie Westergard:_ Aquí la información de Lizzy, perdón si esperabas otra cosita, pero me centré en lo más importante. Espero de todos modos que lo hayas disfrutado :).

_Amelia:_ ¡Oh por Dios! xD Pues sí, supongo que eres tú. Bueno, no sabía que otra persona más usaba ese nombre, de haber sabido no lo hubiera utilizado yo :v Pues me alegra que disfrutes sus peleas, yo disfruto escribiéndolas jiji. ¡Saludos!

_Kaly Paola:_ Gracias por la información, estoy muy emocionada por saber de "Post-Frozen" :).

_Aurora Auror:_ Gracias por opinar así de mi escritura S2 ¡me animas mucho! Bueno, Siri y Olaf aún no se conocerán, falta mucho para eso :c ¡Te agradezco por decidir dejarme reviews, significa mucho para mí! ¡Saludos y abrazos de Siri para ti!

Adiós y nos vemos pronto :)

Tapi


	12. Lágrimas

**Notas Pre-Chapter:** Aparición de algunos personajes OC's, algunos provenientes del One-Shot _Puericia_, otros son de este fic y otros simplemente son nuevos. Capítulo de hoy narrado desde un POV Normal (Omnisciente). Los momentos Helsa aquí son mínimos.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecen a Disney, no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 12: Lágrimas

_The Southern Isles…_

_Toc Toc._

–Adelante. – se escucha la voz del rey.

Grant, el noveno príncipe sureño, entra al despacho del rey, donde se encuentra a su padre y a su hermano mayor Klaus.

–Hola, mi rey. Hola, hermano. – saluda el muy educado príncipe. – Padre, quisiera hablar contigo sobre "ese" asunto. – dice discretamente.

–Por supuesto. – asiente mientras se acomoda y le indica que tome asiento frente a él. – Discúlpame Klaus – se dirige al mayor de sus hijos. – pero necesitamos hablar de algo privado. Puedes tomarte la tarde libre si gustas.

Klaus dudó, ya que la actitud de su padre y su hermano menor era muy sospechosa, pero no tuvo más opción que obedecer a su rey.

–¿Qué deseas saber, Grant? – pregunta el rey mientras entrelaza sus dedos. Y presta atención al príncipe.

–Sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia, padre, pero quería saber qué fue lo que le dijo el soldado de Arendelle. – dice. – Quería saber si hay noticias de Hans. – complementa.

–No tienes que decir que no es de tu incumbencia, de todos modos tú siempre estuviste interesado en saber lo que diría ese hombre. – habla el rey isleño para tranquilizar su hijo. – Bueno, como ya sabrás, Arendelle está en guerra y Weselton intentó deshacerse de la reina. – comienza a relatar y Grant asiente. – Por su seguridad la sacaron del reino en barco, y los hombres de Weselton siguieron dicha embarcación. Y luego, lograron instalar a la reina Elsa de Arendelle en un barco más seguro, en donde sus enemigos no sabrán su posición y estará a salvo.

–Adivinaré, es el barco de Hans. – deduce, y su padre asiente. – Qué extraño. – piensa en voz alta. – ¿Hans ayudando a la reina de Arendelle? Pero si hace tres meses quiso asesinarla.

–Es extraño para mí también, hijo mío. – confiesa el rey. – Pero eso es lo que me dijo ese soldado, y creo que eso explicaría muchas cosas, por ejemplo la reciente visita del duque de Weselton. – informa.

–¿Vino el duque de Weselton a las islas? – preguntó curioso. – ¿Y qué quería? – cuestiona.

–Estaba buscando a Hans, y por como actuaba parecía que era urgente. – dice.

–El duque buscaba a Hans… – repite Grant, luego comprende algunas cosas. – Claro, ¡y así daría con la reina de Arendelle! – completa el misterio, y el rey asiente.

–Pensé en lo mismo. – confiesa. – Esto es muy grave, Grant. Si buscan con desesperación a tu hermano menor, estoy seguro de que no le aguarda nada bueno, más aún si intentó ayudar a la reina Elsa.

–Descuida, Hans estará bien, ya lo verás. – habla el príncipe con tono amable. – Bueno, eso era todo lo que quería saber. Gracias por hacérmelo saber, padre. – dice el hombre antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la salida del estudio del rey.

–Espera Grant, quiero hacerte una pregunta. – el rey se pone de pie junto a su hijo. Grant se detiene y observa a su padre. – ¿El soldado de Arendelle ya se fue? – pregunta.

–Sí, hace ya algunos días. – informa él. – Y con él se fue William y un gran grupo de nuestros soldados, como ordenaste.

–¿Y le entregaste la carta que va destinada a la princesa Anna? – arquea una ceja.

–Sí, padre. No te angusties, todo está en completo orden.

El rey volvió a tomar asiento, esta vez más tranquilo. Grant hizo una mueca y se retiró. Luego de caminar por varios pasillos, se encuentra con su esposa.

–¡Amor! – exclama ella mientras se acerca para darle un tierno beso. – Te he estado buscando por todos lados. – le dice.

–Lo lamento, Viktoria, estaba hablando con mi padre. – informa mientras abraza a su esposa por la cintura y juntos siguen caminando.

–¿Sobre Hans? – pregunta la princesa de Tyholmen. Grant asiente y le cuenta brevemente lo que su padre le relató. – ¿Entonces Hans está en peligro? – exclama preocupada. Aunque el pelirrojo nunca lo notó, sí habían personas que se preocupaban por él.

–No estoy seguro, pero los hechos me han llevado a esa conclusión. – confiesa.

Viktoria se detiene y se pone seria.

–Debemos investigar más a fondo lo que ocurre. Tenemos que averiguar los verdaderos planes del reino de Weselton. Debemos saber qué planean hacer con tu hermano. – dice la joven mujer.

–¿Y cómo pretendes obtener esa información? – cuestiona curioso el sureño.

Viktoria sonríe. Al parecer su esposo olvidó a la valiosa persona que puede proporcionarles esa información, si es que no está del lado "enemigo".

Emilie, su hermana menor.

* * *

_Arendelle…_

Luego de examinar detenidamente a los soldados recién llegados de las islas, Anna decide leer la carta que llegó a sus manos.

_Para su alteza real, la princesa Anna de Arendelle._

_Mi lady, agradezco enormemente que haya aceptado la ayuda de Las Islas del Sur en esta difícil guerra. Estoy seguro de que el ejército de mi hijo William será de gran ayuda para su reino._

_He hablado con su soldado y me siento más tranquilo al saber que mi hijo sigue con vida en la altamar, pero me pongo en su situación. Estoy seguro de que no le agrada la idea de que mi hijo Hans, décimo tercer príncipe de mi reino, cuide de su hermana, la reina Elsa de Arendelle. No puedo asegurarle lo que pase, solo le pido que confíe en que su hermana mayor está a salvo. Yo estoy tan nervioso y preocupado como usted._

_Por otro lado, hace pocas horas recibimos la noticia de que el duque de Weselton anda en busca de Hans, lo cual me deja preocupado, ya que al parecer descubrió que él se encuentra con la reina Elsa. Por favor, si sabe algo sobre Weselton que involucra al menor de mis hijos, hágamelo saber, estaré eternamente agradecido si lo hace._

_Espero leer una pronta respuesta de su parte, alteza._

_Rey Malkolm Westerguard de Las Islas del Sur._

Al terminar de leer, Anna posó su vista en el pequeño grupo de soldados sureños. Luego miró a su guardia personal, el mismo que viajó a las islas para comunicarle al rey todo lo que sabía.

–¿Alguien los siguió? – fue lo primero que preguntó la princesa peli-naranja con seriedad.

–No, alteza. – respondió el guardia. Anna asintió.

–¿Dónde está el resto de los soldados? ¿Y dónde está el príncipe William? – cuestiona arqueando una ceja.

–En la embarcación de las islas, princesa. – responde uno de los soldados sureños. – Están esperando órdenes. – explica.

Anna vuelve a mirar a su guardia.

–Ve y diles que se reúnan con el príncipe Eugene de Corona. Está en el barco que tiene una bandera morada y un sol dorado en el centro. Él ideará una estrategia para proteger tanto el muelle como el reino. Asegúrate también de que aumenten la seguridad en el castillo. – exige Anna mientras guarda la carta en su vestido de claros colores.

Los soldados se inclinan y se retiran corriendo rápidamente del lugar.

–¡Y que no los descubran! – exclama la princesa con preocupación y ve como se alejan.

Anna se cruza de brazos y hace una fuerte exhalación. "Esto de estar a cargo es horrible", piensa. Observa el lugar y sonríe. Es increíble que los hombres de Weselton aún no descubran el escondite. La gente de Arendelle sigue sana y salva en el Valle de la Roca Viviente.

–Hola, Anna. – la princesa de Arendelle siente como su novio la abraza por detrás, sorprendiéndola. Luego le besa la mejilla.

–¡Kristoff! – exclama Anna feliz. Se voltea y le corresponde el abrazo.

–¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta curioso.

–Me encuentro mejor que antes, pero no dejo de estar angustiada. – confiesa mientras su sonrisa se borra progresivamente.

–No te preocupes, amor. – pide el rubio repartidor de hielo. – Has hecho un excelente trabajo y tu hermana estaría muy orgullosa. Y aunque no me sea grata la situación, fue excelente que aceptaras ayuda del reino de las islas.

Anna se lleva las manos a su rostro.

–No me recuerdes a ese reino en estos momentos. – ruega, cambiando su tono de voz a uno más salvaje, como un gruñido. – Tan solo imaginarme a mi hermana siendo "protegida" por Hans me provoca un terrible escalofrío.

–Estará bien. – dice Kristoff. – Tu hermana tiene como defenderse. Si Hans intenta hacerle algo, Elsa no dudará en congelarle el trasero.

Los dos se ríen.

Luego de pasar un rato conversando, sienten que la gente comienza a alarmarse. Escuchan gritos de horror y pánico. Anna y Kristoff se acercan al campamento en donde está la gente de Arendelle, y se alivian en darse cuenta de que no se trata de nada malo como soldados enemigos. Simplemente un cerdo sucio y revoltoso causa alborotos por todo el lugar. "¿Cómo alguien se asusta por un cerdito que corre y corre?", se pregunta Anna internamente.

–Princesa, princesa. – un pequeño niño con lágrimas en el rostro jala de la falda de Anna.

–¿Qué te ocurre, Anders? – pregunta la peli-naranja mientras se arrodilla junto al niño.

–Es Norms, mi cerdo. – explica con voz angustiada. – No puedo atraparlo y está destrozando todo a su paso. Por favor, princesa, ¡ayúdeme a atraparlo! – pide.

Anna posa su vista en el pequeño animal que corre por el alrededor, causando (ilógicamente) el pánico de las mujeres arendellianas. "¿Tengo otra opción? Debo ayudar al pueblo con cualquier cosa que deseen, lo he prometido". Y con ese pensamiento ella corre tras el animal, seguida por Kristoff.

–¡Detengan al cerdo! – exclama mientras ríe. Esta distracción era la que le hacía falta para olvidar, por unos minutos, la angustia que le provoca esta guerra sin sentido.

* * *

_Weselton…_

El rey Klemens se sentó en su trono y vio que una carta reposaba junto a él en una pequeña mesa. Al notar que la carta recién llegada era del duque, no dudó en leerla rápidamente.

_Estamos algo retrasados. No sé dónde se encuentra el príncipe Hans y, por ende, no conozco el paradero de la reina Elsa. Fui a Las Islas del Sur para ver si encuentro al príncipe, pero no hay noticias de él, ni de su posible ubicación actual. Tenga por seguro, majestad, que no se esconderán por siempre. Los encontraremos tarde o temprano._

_Duque de Weselton._

Frunció el ceño y arrugó el trozo de papel que sostenía. Su enfado crecía cada día. Ya no podía esperar para ver a la reina derrotada, y tener el reino de Arendelle en la palma de su mano.

–Encontrar a esa bruja está costando más de lo que esperaba. – piensa en voz alta. – Pero no se esconderá tan fácil. – y sonríe maliciosamente.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un grito agudo de felicidad. Un pequeño niño entra en la sala de trono y comienza a correr hacia el rey.

–¡Padre, padre! – exclama feliz el mugroso niño. El rey lo mira y se muestra enfadado al ver al chiquillo cubierto de tierra y barro. – Mira, encontré un insecto enorme. – exclama mientras le muestra al gusano que apenas cabe en la pequeña mano del niño.

Klemens lo mira con repugnancia. Desvía la mirada con desinterés.

–Martin, te he dicho que no me gustan los insectos. Ahora saca esa "cosa" de aquí. – exige el rey, armándose de paciencia. – Y dile a tu madre que te dé un baño.

La sonrisa del chico se desvanece y con ambas manos oculta el insecto y se aleja, para así no desatar la furia de su padre. Así, el pequeño príncipe de 4 años se dirigía al jardín para regresar al gusano a donde pertenece. Pero antes de salir alguien entra al salón.

–¡Mami! – exclama el pequeño y corre hacia elegante mujer. Ella lo carga en sus brazos. – Mira. – le muestra el insecto. Ella no dice nada, solo suelta una pequeña risita.

–Hijo, sabes que no debes traer insectos o animales al castillo. – le recuerda su madre.

–Lo siento, mamá. No volverá a pasar. – promete el niño.

–No importa, amorcito. Ahora ve y dile a alguna sirvienta que te dé un buen baño. – dice, dejando a Martin en el suelo. Él besa a su madre en la mejilla y se aleja para hacer lo que se le ordenó.

–Sabes que volverá a ensuciarse, ¿verdad? – la voz del rey Klemens saca a la reina de sus pensamientos. – Ese niño no nos obedece, y mucho menos a ti, Emilie. – confiesa.

–¿Disculpa? – cuestiona, pero rápidamente terminó por olvidarlo. – No importa, no es eso a lo que venía a hablar. Verás, la gente del reino reclama que hemos subido mucho los impuestos, y creo que es hora de bajarlos por el bien de Weselton, ¿no te parece? – señala ella.

Klemens suelta una carcajada.

–Amor, necesito más dinero en mi poder. Sin dinero no puedo comprar armamentos para la guerra contra Arendelle.

–Respecto a eso, ¿no piensas que sería mejor dejar a ese reino en paz? Me refiero a que… – intenta decir, pero es interrumpida.

–¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por el reino? O peor aún, ¿desde cuándo me dices lo que tengo que hacer, hermosa Emilie? – exclama sin dejar de reír. – Querida, eres la menor de tu familia, tu hermana mayor recibió lecciones para ser gobernante, tú no. – compara descaradamente.

–Desde que nos casamos ya han pasado años. Creo que ya tengo la experiencia necesaria para tomar decisiones que ayuden al bienestar del reino. – cuestiona Emilie.

–Solo querías ser reina para demostrarle a tu familia de lo que eres capaz, pero esta es la primera vez que te veo interesada en tomar tu rol en serio. Por favor, amor mío, prefiero que te encargues de nuestro hijo, que del reino me encargo yo.

Se enrojece por el enojo. A veces se arrepiente de haber tomado la decisión de casarse sin amor. Es insoportable.

–Ok. – responde débilmente y sale de la sala de trono. "¡Idiota!", piensa la joven reina.

Pasó unos minutos caminando por los pasillos, pensando en la conversación que tuvo con su esposo. Y una voz interrumpe sus pensamientos. Su hijo

–Mira mami, ya estoy limpio. – le informa, señalándose a sí mismo. Emilie sonríe.

–Espero que ahora sí dures más tiempo en este estado. Realmente no entiendo por qué te gusta tanto ensuciarte. – se pregunta la reina. – Además le pedí a tu guardia personal que no te permitiera jugar en el lodo. ¿Cómo permitió que te ensuciaras de nuevo?

–En divertido, mami. – confiesa Martin. – Y sobre lo otro, le rogué al soldado que me permitiera jugar en el lodo. Aceptó luego de un rato.

–Es que nadie se puede resistir a tus órdenes, pequeño príncipe. – Emilie le toca la nariz a Martin. Camina unos pasillos con su hijo en brazos, cuando se encuentra justamente con el guardia personal del príncipe. – ¡Soldado Harr! – exclama la reina. El joven se acerca rápidamente.

–Majestad, cuanto lo siento. – se disculpa antes de tiempo. – El niño quiso jugar en la tierra y no pude negarme.

–Está bien, creo que me he acostumbrado a encontrarlo sucio. Llévalo nuevamente a jugar, creo que mi niño está aburrido. – pide Emilie.

–¡Siii! – exclama el niño y al encontrarse nuevamente en el suelo sale disparado hacia los jardines. El soldado Harr corre tras de él.

–¡Pero evita que se ensucie demasiado! – exclama, pero ellos ya estaban muy lejos.

* * *

–Todo está listo. – informa Elise, mientras señala la mesa que tiene cuatro platos con comida sobre ella. – ¡A cenar! – exclama.

–Un segundo. – John la interrumpe. – Aún falta Elsa. ¿Dónde está?

–Está afuera, "tomando aire fresco" – cuenta Hans, sentándose frente a su plato.

–¿Puedes ir a buscarla, por favor? – pregunta Elise. Hans bufa.

–Puedes ir tú, ¿lo sabías? – replica.

–Estoy ocupada aquí, ve tú. – exige. – O te quedarás sin cenar.

–¿No tengo opción? – pregunta Hans de mala gana. Elise niega con la cabeza. "Ya que…", piensa el príncipe. Se pone de pie y sale de la cocina, pero siente que alguien lo detiene del brazo.

–Hey. – susurra Elise, muy despacio. – Respecto a lo que hablamos el otro día… ¿se lo has dicho a alguien? – pregunta algo preocupada.

–Descuida, supuse que era un secreto importante para ti, así que no lo he mencionado a nadie. – le informa con una sonrisa. Elise asiente y vuelve a donde estaba. Hans, por su parte, va a buscar a Elsa.

Y no fue difícil encontrarla.

Estaba en el exterior del barco, apoyada en la baranda cerca de proa, observando la luna llena. El príncipe sureño se acerca silenciosamente a ella, con la intención de asustarla.

Pero se contuvo al verla llorar.

Aclara su garganta y ella nota la presencia de alguien más. Se limpia las lágrimas y voltea a verlo.

–¿Qué necesitas? – pregunta con voz suave.

–¿Qué te ocurre? – Hans la interrumpe, cambiando el tema.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – exclama enojada la rubia platinada. Hans arquea una ceja.

–No te enfades, solo intento ser amable. – confiesa el pelirrojo con algo de enfado ante la actitud de Elsa.

La reina de Arendelle lo observa detenidamente por varios segundos. Luego suspira.

–Extraño a mi familia. Solo es eso. – confiesa mientras otra lágrima cae por su mejilla.

–No pensé que eso te afectaría. Digo… creí que te gustaba estar sola. – opina Hans.

Elsa ríe con sarcasmo.

–No esperaba que lo entendieras. Un hombre con el corazón de hielo que odia a sus hermanos y a las mujeres sin razón alguna no lo entendería jamás. – exclama alterada. Una fina capa de hielo aparece bajo sus pies.

–Hey, no mezcles las cosas. Yo tendré mis razones. – grita Hans, perdiendo la paciencia.

–¿Y me dirías cuáles son esas razones? – cuestiona Elsa.

Hans lo reflexiona por varios segundos. Hace mucho tiempo que no encontraba razones para odiar a las mujeres. Él convivía con tres chicas maravillosas que le alegraban el día. "Solo dos, Hans, solo dos mujeres. Elsa no cuenta", se regaña internamente.

Respecto a sus hermanos…

–Mi familia me dio la espalda primero. Yo no les hice nada. – confiesa de mala gana.

–Bueno… – hace una pausa para limpiar sus propias lágrimas. – No importa. ¿Qué era lo que querías? – pregunta con un tono de enfado.

–Es hora de cenar. – informa simplemente. – ¿Vienes? ¿O te quedarás ahí?

No respondió, pero comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del barco. Hans camina junto a ella y ve que otra lágrima sale de sus ojos azules.

–Espera un poco. – la detiene y rápidamente, y con suma delicadeza, le seca las lágrimas con sus manos. – Así está mejor. – confiesa al verla sin humedad en el rostro.

La actitud amable de Hans provocó un sonrojo en ambos, pero fue más notorio en Elsa. Pero ella no cambió de semblante. Se alejó de él sin decir nada. Rumbo ala cocina.

Se sentía débil con él, se sentía mal, y a la vez se sentía bien. No lo entendía. Él sacaba su lado más tímido y rabioso. La rutina de pelear con Hans ya le estaba gustando, como si se hubiera acostumbrado.

Y de repente llega a su mente la pequeña Siri. Aquella vez en que su pequeña creación mencionó que ambos eran el uno para el otro, dándolo a conocer con ese dibujo. Un cuento de amor, un adorable y estúpido cuento de amor, que trata de un país de miel, gobernado por dos enamorados, un rey y una reina. Y su hogar… un castillo en el aire, un hermoso castillo sobre una nube que brillaba transparente bajo la luz del sol.

¿Hans? ¿Su rey? ¿Cómo puede estar considerando eso?

Elsa se frota los ojos, confundida. La sola idea era una locura, pero desgraciadamente un nudo en el estómago le hizo pensar que la idea también le agradaba en parte. Guapo, agradable en algunas ocasiones, y de unos atrayentes ojos verdes.

"Oh no", pensó la reina de Arendelle. "No puede ser… no de él".

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! S2**

Suelo actualizar los Domingos, pero creo que me adelanté un poco (?

¿Qué tal el capítulo? Salió bastante largo en mi opinión. Espero que les haya gustado. Tres mil palabras, y en Helsa fue escaso :c ¡perdón por eso!

Bueno, la parte del cerdito está inspirada en la escena eliminada de Frozen "¡Detengan al cerdo!". No sé, el cerdo me pareció muy adorable (y muy troll xD) Tenía que incluirlo en alguna parte :).

Y sí, el "primer amor" de Hans (Emilie) tiene un hijito xD. No piensen que es cruel por ser hijo de ese hijo de fruta. ¡Es todo lo contrario! Intento hacerlo lo más infantil y kawaii posible.

Reviews! :D

_Aurora Auror_: No pensé que todos amarían tanto a Elise. Me algra mucho saber que mi OC está causando tan buena impresión :3. Hans sí es bobo para mí, si fuera más listo su plan en Frozen se habría logrado, pero nooo, el muy torpe se confió xD. Bueno, aquí el nuevo capítulo. ¡Besitos de Siri para ti!

_Amelia_: Eres muy astuta, chiquilla xD ¡Saludos! :)

_Grace_: #WeLoveLizzy! S2 Bueno, todo esto es gracias a ti, guapa :3. ¡Te quiero!

_pazhitaa714_: ¡Hola! Gracias por darme tu opinión :3. Aquí te dejo el capítulo 12.

_A Frozen Fan_: Holaaa. Ay Dios, quisiera poner tantos momentos Helsa, pero a veces no puedo, se me complica (como en este capítulo). Pues sí, Eva es muy esponjosa xD esos gatitos son muy adorables y hermosos. Y mi Siri S2 al parecer estar en un barco le afecta (?. ¡Saludos!

_parajo123_: Me ahorraré comentarios ofensivos hacia ti, solo porque te quiero. Chau wn S2 (salu2 pls xD)

Hasta la próxima :)

Tapi


	13. Untuk pertama kalinya

**Disclaimer:** Un día, al final de la película, me di el tiempo de leer detenidamente los créditos finales mientras sonaba la hermosa canción Let it Go de Demi Lovato. Después de leer bien, me di cuenta de que mi nombrecito no aparecía por ninguna parte. Triste, pero cierto. Utilizo a los personajes de esta película para divertirme un rato. Frozen no me pertenece, es propiedad de Walt Disney Animations Studios y así será por los siglos de los siglos. Amén.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 13: Untuk pertama kalinya

Mientras conversábamos John, Elise, Siri y yo animadamente, Elsa no dijo ninguna palabra en toda la cena. Eso me lleva a pensar que está enfadada conmigo por lo que pasó afuera del barco hace unos minutos. No entiendo qué le afecta, es decir… intenté ser amable con ella por primera vez. Es ella la que no pone fáciles las cosas.

Pero desde su perspectiva es entendible. Lo que le hice es imperdonable. Y no es que me preocupe tener su perdón, tan solo quiero que no esté enojada todo el viaje. No quiero que todo el barco corra peligro por culpa de uno de sus berrinches.

Hay que intentar llevarse bien con ella.

–¿Qué te ocurre, Elsa? – pregunto alzando una ceja al notar que está tan desanimada que ni siquiera ha probado un bocado de su comida; un delicioso salmón recién pescado. Mis palabras la sacan de sus pensamientos y deja de jugar con los cubiertos para dedicarme una mirada llena de indiferencia.

La conversación se detiene. Ahora todos observan a Elsa.

–Nada. – responde con un tono demasiado neutral. Vuelve a dirigir la vista hacia su salmón y suspira, apoyando su codo izquierdo en la mesa. Si quiera molestarla le diría que apoyar los codos en la mesa no es apropiado para alguien de su status social. Pero no me atrevo a decir algo así. No ahora.

–¿Qué te pasa, Elsa? No has probado tu comida. – ahora es Lizzy la que pregunta por el estado de la reina de Arendelle. Elsa no responde. – Oh, no te ha gustado. – concluye con tristeza.

–¡No, no! – exclama, saliendo de su semblante triste, para dar una sonrisa bastante fingida. – No es eso. Es solo que no tengo hambre en estos momentos. – explica encogiéndose de hombros.

–Ah, pero si gustas puedo prepararte otra cosa; algo más "liviano". – ofrece la sureña pelinegra.

–En serio no tengo hambre, Lizzy. Pero te agradezco el ges...

–De ninguna manera. – interrumpe Elise, poniéndose de pie. – Usted, majestad, debe comer algo. Así que ahora me dirá qué es lo que desea para cenar. – exige ella, cruzándose de brazos y adoptando un tono mandón. – Aunque sea, come algo pequeño. – agrega al notar que Elsa iba a reclamar.

La rubia platinada guarda silencio por varios segundos.

–¿Un emparedado? – ofrece Lizzy.

Elsa suspira y sonríe débilmente.

–La mitad de un emparedado. – termina de decir la rubia, como si ella y su amiga estuvieran sellado un importante tratado de comercio o de alianza.

–Oh, Lizzy, ¿puedo comerme el salmón que Elsa no quiso? – pregunto inocentemente la pequeña Siri.

–Querida, tú no puedes comer y no necesitas comer. – le recuerda su creadora con esa voz dulce que usa con poca frecuencia.

Siri hace una mueca de enfado muy infantil, lo que provoca que todos nos riamos. Incluso de tantas risas, a John casi se le atora parte de su cena a mitad de la garganta, pues le he visto darse golpes en el pecho. Pero lo soluciona perfectamente.

Lizzy se aleja para hacerle el "pequeño" sándwich a Elsa. John, al terminar de comer, se pone de pie y retira todos los platos vacíos de la mesa, incluyendo el plato intacto de Elsa, con el salmón sobre él.

La reina vio como John y Elise se alejaban y procedió a apoyar sus brazos en la mesa, hundiendo su rostro en ellos. Es como si quisiera dormir ahí mismo, pero yo sé perfectamente que esa no es su intención. Está afectada por algo. ¿Acaso fue mi culpa? ¿O ha estado así todo el día?

Siri aprovecha para sentarse a mi lado y observarme con esa mirada enamoradiza que utiliza cuando está frente a mí.

Suelto una risita.

–Vamos. – me dice, casi en un susurro. Arqueo una ceja, sin entender lo que dice. Ella señala a Elsa con sus dedos de rama. – Anímala. – vuelve a susurrar.

Poso mi vista nuevamente en Elsa y la veo ahí, casi inerte, como si estuviera dormida o muerta.

–Tú no estás bien, Elsa. Se te nota a kilómetros. Dime qué te pasa. – le pregunto aunque sé que no me está escuchando.

Opuesto a mis pensamientos, la platinada levanta la vista y me observa con ligera molestia.

–No me pasa nada. – dice en un gruñido. – Ahora no interrumpas mi paz, por favor. – agrega mientras vuelve a hundir su rostro en sus brazos.

Miro a Siri y levanto los hombros. "Lo intenté", le digo con la mirada y ella asiente con leve preocupación.

–¡Listo! – la voz de Lizzy se escucha nuevamente en el ambiente. Se pone junto a su amiga y pone otro plato frente a ella, pero un diminuto sándwich reemplaza a ese grande y jugoso salmón.

Elsa se incorpora y toma una postura recta, una postura digna de una reina. Mira al techo con tristeza y suspira.

–¿Realmente estás bien, Elsa? – pregunta Elise. Pero es ignorada.

Tal y como lo imaginaba, la reina de Arendelle está distraída, y mucho.

Como si fuera por obligación, toma "su cena" entre sus manos y le da una gran mordida, sin siquiera mirar el emparedado. Mastica muy rápido, queriendo terminar con su comida lo antes posible.

Al tragar tiene una reacción extraña. Cierra los ojos y se lleva una mano hasta sus labios, notoriamente asqueada. Puedo observar como los colores desaparecían de su rostro, dando paso a una cara pálida.

Se pone de pie de un salto y sale corriendo hacia el exterior del barco. Lizzy, la muñeca de nieve y yo la seguimos a paso veloz. Y nos encontramos a la reina de Arendelle, apoyada en la baranda del barco, contaminando el océano con su vómito.

Elise y yo nos detenemos a unos metros de ella para así darle espacio, pero Siri se acerca y jala de su falda para obtener respuesta por parte de la rubia.

–Oh, rayos. – escuché la suave voz de la "hermana" menor de John a mi lado, y la veo triste. – ¿Acaso no le gustó? – preguntó preocupada.

–¿Qué le has dado? – cuestiono curioso, con volumen de voz bajo para que solo ella me escuchara.

Cuando me respondió entendí inmediatamente por qué Elsa tuvo esa reacción con la cena de Lizzy.

–Sándwich de queso.

* * *

_Toc Toc._

–Adelante. – logro escuchar del otro lado de la puerta.

Con mucha dificultad abro la puerta con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostengo firmemente la bandeja para no dejarla caer.

Al entrar veo a Elsa recostada en la cama. Lleva puesto un camisón de dormir (que, según tengo entendido, Lizzy le prestó) y su cabello está hecho un desastre. Su rostro pálido demuestra que no se encuentra del todo mejorada por lo ocurrido ayer en la noche.

Cuando entro, su semblante se vuelve bastante serio, como si me estuviera diciendo por telepatía que me fuera o sino me mataría.

–Buenas tardes. – la saludo sonriendo levemente. Ella se cruza de brazos y observa cada uno de mis movimientos, con el ceño fruncido.

¿Cuál es su maldito problema?

–Te traje tu almuerzo. – le digo mientras dejo sobre sus piernas la bandeja de plata que venía sosteniendo. Y sobre esta reposa un plato con caldo.

–¿Qué es? – pregunta inmediatamente.

–Sopa de pollo. – le contesto, sentándome en la cama a la altura de sus pies. Elsa me mira confundida. – Me quedaré aquí hasta que termines, solo para cerciorarme de que en realidad comiste todo. Y no te angusties; no tiene nada de veneno, y tampoco nada de queso. – agrego, tratando de darle confianza, pero con tono burlón.

–¿Por qué no vino Lizzy a traérmelo? – cuestiona.

–Elise está ocupada. – le explico. – John se encuentra con la tripulación y Siri está durmiendo en la habitación de Lizzy. – agrego.

No dice nada. Simplemente toma la cuchara que reposa junto al plato y comienza a probar el caldo.

–¿De qué te ríes? – me pregunta al notar que amortiguo una carcajada con mis manos.

Me limito a señalar su desordenado cabello. Ella se ruboriza al tocar su rubio pelo, dándose cuenta de que estaba mil veces más caótico de lo normal, como si hubiera pasado un tornado sobre su cabeza.

–Nunca antes te había visto con el cabello suelto. – confieso con una sonrisa. Elsa me observa alzando una ceja.

–Siempre hay una primera vez. – replica ella con sarcasmo. Intenta acomodarse un poco su cabello, echándose hacia atrás algunos mechones para que no le estorben al comer.

–Me gusta. Te viene muy bien. – opino, para su sorpresa. Y no miento. Realmente se ve atractiva, aunque su platinado cabello esté completamente fuera de lugar.

"Si estuviera más peinada, se vería preciosa", dice una voz en mi interior, lo que me provoca una sensación extraña en el estómago.

Detengo esos pensamientos para ver comer a Elsa. Y nuevamente río al notar algo. Cada vez que hace un movimiento suave con la cabeza, un mechón rebelde cae hacia su rostro, obstruyendo su vista. Eso ocurre unas diez veces, y cuando su paciencia se acaba, bufa.

–Suficiente. – se dice para sí misma. – Hey. – se dirige a mí. Levanto el rostro para indicar que la estoy escuchando. – ¿Podrías pasarme ese cepillo de cabello? – señala una pequeña mesa a una esquina del camarote. Asiento para ponerme de pie y extenderle el cepillo que descansaba en la mesa que ella indicó.

Comienza a peinar sus rebeldes cabellos con lentitud. Bostezo fingida y exageradamente, para que ella lo notara.

–¿Te aburro? – me pregunta con molestia. Afirmo con el rostro.

–No tengo todo el día, majestad. – le hago saber, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – Y como dije, no me iré hasta que hayas almorzado hasta la última gota de esa sopa.

–Pues entonces te sugiero que te sientes y tengas mucha paciencia. Suelo tardar cuando me peino. – me informa con esa sonrisa irónica que tanto adoro.

–Se enfriará tu sopa, y te hará mal. – hablo. – Y volverás a vomitar. – insisto, cruzándome de brazos.

Elsa gruñe y me mira con enfado.

–¿Y qué propones tú que haga? – exclama desviando la mirada hacia su cabello. Continúa peinándolo. – No puedo comer con el cabello desordenado, es incómodo.

–Hmmm…

Adquiero una pose reflexiva frente a ella, quien vuelve a observarme con ambas cejas en alto. Sonrío ante la loca y absurda idea que cruza por mi cabeza. "Bueno… con tal de ponerla nerviosa hago cualquier cosa", pienso. Con un movimiento rápido, retiro el cepillo de sus manos y me pongo a su lado. Elsa me mira con sorpresa mientras me pongo de pie junto a ella, a su lado izquierdo.

–Tú bebe esa sopa. Yo te peinaré. – le ordeno al momento en que me retiro los guantes y paso mis manos por su cabello rubio, que es más suave de lo que pensaba. También veo algunos copos de nieve entrelazados en su pelo, que son un lindo adorno.

Apuesto a que si mis hermanos me vieran ahora se burlarían por lo bajo que he caído. Estoy peinando a una mujer, ¿quién lo diría?

–¡Hey! – exclama mientras toma con ambas manos su cabello, retirándolo de mi alcance.

–Elsa… – me vuelvo a cruzar de brazos y le dedico una mirada seria.

Me regresa la mirada con la misma seriedad. Intento convencerla por medio de la mirada.

La confusión me gana en cuando la veo cambiar el semblante de a poco. Cada vez sus ojos iban amortiguando esa mirada de ira para dar paso a una tierna mirada que solo creí ver en Siri. Pero también estaba llena de confusión. Deshice la seriedad que me invadía para sonreírle.

Con notoria timidez, ella me regresa esa sonrisa. Y eso me sorprende, pues nunca la he visto sonreír de ese modo. Siempre era una sonrisita llena de sarcasmo; mas esta estaba lejos de tener algún rastro de ironía en alguna parte.

–Vamos, déjame peinarte, así tú comerás tranquila. Ya se debe estar enfriando tu sopa. – le digo sin dejar de lado mi sonrisa. Vuelvo a tomar entre mis manos el cabello de Elsa, y esta vez la rubia no hizo objeción alguna. Tan solo asintió con vergüenza y volvió a donde estaba con su almuerzo.

A pesar de que su cabello se veía desordenado, no tardo mucho en cepillarlo, pues no se encontraba tan enredado como pensé.

–¿La señorita desea tener el cabello suelto, o lo desea amarrado en una trenza? – le pregunto con tono entre diplomático y burlón. No sé para qué pregunté, puesto que su respuesta sería obvia.

–Una trenza, por favor, alteza real. – contesta con una risita.

Mientras ella sigue comiendo, tomo todo su pelo y lo acomodo para comenzar a hacerle el sencillo peinado.

–¿Al menos sabes hacer trenzas? – cuestiona con tono de juego.

–_Siempre hay una primera vez_. – le respondo con sarcasmo, imitando la voz que ella usó minutos atrás. Elsa ríe.

–Si queda mal te mataré. – advierte en broma. Continúa comiendo, pero en ocasiones no aguanta la risa.

–¿En serio me matarías? Es decir… creí que jamás harías algo así. – confieso, siguiendo con el juego que llevamos.

–_Siempre hay una primera vez_. – repite soltando una risa.

–Juro que si escucho esa frase otra vez, explotaré. – digo fingiendo cansancio y aburrimiento.

Contemplo como voy con mi "obra de arte". A mi parecer, no lo estoy haciendo mal. A pesar de que no me está quedando igual a como ella lo hace, pienso que "puede ser peor". Además, si no le gusta la puede deshacer y rehacerla a su gusto. Pero no sé qué debo hacer: si reírme por lo estúpido que resulta esto, o avergonzarme por estar haciendo un "trabajo" de chicas.

Hans Westerguard, decimotercer príncipe de Las Islas del Sur, por primera vez está haciendo una trenza. Una trenza para una hermosa mujer.

–Listo. – le menciono al terminar de amarrar su peinado con una pequeña cinta hecha de hielo que encontré junto a su mesita de noche.

Elsa aún no termina su sopa, pero toma su peinado y pasa la trenza por sobre su hombro izquierdo para así observar mejor. No veo una mirada de decepción por su parte, y eso me tranquiliza un poco. No me dice nada, solo continúa bebiendo su caldo. Entre sorbos y sorbos escucho palabras salir de sus labios.

–Nada mal, _decimotercer Westerguard_. – opina y sonríe encantadoramente. Se ve tan bien cuando sonríe.

Suspiro feliz al saber que le ha agradado la trenza que le hice. ¿Quién lo diría? Para ser la primera vez no estuvo tan fatal.

Guardo silencio en espera de que termine. Luego de varios minutos, su plato se encuentra vacío. Me entrega la bandeja y vuelve a sonreír.

–Muchas gracias. – dice con dulzura en su voz. – Estuvo delicioso. – agrega.

–Agradécele a Lizzy, ella lo preparó. – le informo. – Por cierto, ella se siente mal por lo ocurrido ayer en la noche. No sabía que no te gustaba el queso.

–Está bien. No estoy enfadada. Dile que, cuando pueda, venga aquí. Quisiera hablar con ella para que no se sienta culpable.

Afirmo con el rostro y me dispongo a salir de la habitación. Pero antes le dedico una última sonrisa a la rubia, quien la responde con una mirada tímida.

Al salir del camarote exhalo fuerte mientras frunzo el ceño.

"Ay demonios", pienso casi con enfado. "Me agrada… me gusta", me reconozco por fin, algo confundido y enfadado.

¿Me gusta? ¿Será amor? ¡Ja! Claro que no. Yo jamás me he enamorado. Jamás.

Recuerdo algo del pasado. La última vez que le confesé algo así a una chica, me rechazó. Y gracias a ella odié a las mujeres por años. Sin embargo las tres muchachas con las que convivo son maravillosas, y no se comparan a Emilie.

¿Cómo pudo atraerme alguien así a simple vista? Tal vez eso sí sea amor. Entonces no puede gustarme Elsa, pues eso no fue amor a primera vista como fue con Emilie, ¿verdad?

"¿Y quién te asegura que lo de sentiste por Emilie fue amor de verdad?", me consulta una voz en mi cabeza.

Intento retirar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, pero me es imposible. ¿Cómo puedo estar considerando la idea de que me atrae Elsa? Hace poco la odiaba, y ahora… ¿Cómo rayos puede gustarme alguien así de la nada? Creí que jamás me pasaría…

En cuanto pienso eso, me respondo por mí mismo.

Siempre hay una primera vez.

* * *

**¡Buenos (as) días/tardes/noches! ¡Donde sea que se encuentren!**

Estoy aquí hoy para traer mi actualización de día Domingo... un día Lunes :D sí, sí, me atrasé xD.

¿Quién tiene curiosidad de saber que demonios significa el nombre del capítulo? o/ ¿A quién lo le interesa? o/ Si ya lo sabes, significa que eres tan fan de Frozen que buscas todas las canciones en varios idiomas, igual que yo e_e.

Oh bueno, _Untuk pertama kalinya,_ interpretada por las preciosas Amylea Azizan y Marsha Milan Londoh, es la versión malaya de _For the First Time in Forever _(Por Primera Vez en Años en España; Finalmente y Como Nunca en Latino-américa), que significaría "Por primera vez", una frase que (se podría decir) se relaciona enormemente al capítulo, o eso creo; mayormente por la frase "Siempre hay una primera vez". Al principio pensaba ponerle al capi "For the First Time in Forever", pero luego me di cuenta de que el significado del título de la versión malaya concordaba más con lo que entregaba el capítulo. Además si le ponía el nombre de la versión inglés, sería muy... ¿cliché? Supongo xD Todos lo utilizan. Y eso sin mencionar que esa canción me encanta en idioma malayo; es mi segunda preferida (luego de la sueca S2).

(Si les interesa [cosa que dudo e_e], hice una fusión de las 4 versiones de For the First Time in Forever que más me gustan, eso incluye la versión con la que titulé el capítulo; también hice dos canciones más, que son fusiones entre español latino e ibérico / todo lo encuentran en mi perfil)

Ahora a lo importante. Una personita que se enoja con su amor, y luego de mirarlo por varios segundos te enamoras más y hasta olvidas el por qué de tu enojo. ¿Les pasa? Pues a mí tampoco :v pero conozco casos así y quise incluirlo jijiji. La idea de que Hans peinada a Elsita fue de una amiga que no tiene cuenta aquí, pero que hace muy poquito me dejó un review como Sorongobnready (Guest). Un aplauso por su linda idea :3. ¡Y que viva el sándwich de queso que Elsa tanto odia! :D

Ahora a los comentarios *-*

_pazhitaa714_: No solo Elsita, ¡ahora Hans también sabe lo que siente! o al menos ya sospecha algo xD. ¡Saludos y gracias por leer mi historia! :D

_Fic_: Gracias por opinar así de mi historia :D. Uy, no te imaginas todas las ideas que están en mi cabeza, tengo en mente tantos fics por hacer, pero primero quisiera terminar este como corresponde. Tal vez suba algunos one-shot's ya que esos no son tan complicados de hacer, pero primero debo organizar bien las ideas en mi pequeño cerebro. ¡Saludos!

_F_: ¿Te divierte que los haga pelear? Oh Dios, y pensar que esos momentos serán mínimos en el futuro D: Igual espero no decepcionar a nadie. ¡Saludos!

_Grace_: Tu Kristoff no volverá a salir nunca más. He dicho. No, bromita S2. ¿Más romance? ¿Tan pronto? ¡Ay, no seas exigente! :'c ¡Chau Fanny querida! :D

_Aurora Auror_: ¡Y adivina quién más se dio cuenta de lo que siente! O al menos lo sospecha un poquito D: ¿Un besito ya? Ay... eso quiero planearlo mejor xD, no sé si estén preparados psicológicamente para un beso (?. ¡Saludos!

_A Frozen Fan_: Los momentos Helsa son los mejores, aunque sean cortitos S2. Ojalá este momento un poco más largo te haya convencido :3. ¡Saludos!

_Chikaalien_: ¡Holaaa! Ay, ni te preocupes por no haber comentado, no me molesta en lo absoluto :). Como dije un poquito más arriba, todos amamos los momentos Helsa, aunque sean muy cortitos S2 esos momentos son los mejores :D. #Siri&amp;Lizzy #ShippersHelsa cici! Omg, ¿Emilie hizo algo malo? akjkjsakjas bueno, tratala como gustes, de todos modos no es de mis OC's más queridos, ni siquiera yo la estimo mucho aunque ahora no sea tan "malita". Como ya dije, hice nuevas fusiones; están en mi perfil, por si te interesa. Y me alegra te te hayan gustado las anteriores fusiones que hice, gracias :3. ¡Un saludo!

_Sorongobnready_: ¡Mi review número 60!, fuiste tú, que leeenda S2 sajsajkjsa ni siquiera diré nada respecto al comentario, cuando lo leí solo me dio risa elnombre flaite que usaste XD ¡Te veo en el uno!

Ya, eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Adiós! *se va a ver la teleserie que tanto ama* sniff sniff.

Tapi


	14. Cena para dos

**Disclaimer:** Un día, al final de la película, me di el tiempo de leer detenidamente los créditos finales mientras sonaba la hermosa canción Let it Go de Demi Lovato. Después de leer bien, me di cuenta de que mi nombrecito no aparecía por ninguna parte. Triste, pero cierto. Utilizo a los personajes de esta película para divertirme un rato. Frozen no me pertenece, es propiedad de Walt Disney Animations Studios y así será por los siglos de los siglos. Amén.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 14: Cena para dos

Lizzy me hablaba y me hablaba, pero yo estaba en otro mundo. Por alguna razón que no quiero averiguar, no puedo dejar de acariciar mi trenza, recientemente hecha por el hombre que ha logrado llamar mi atención.

¿Pero tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué él? ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¡Siempre terminamos peleando! ¿En qué momento pasó? ¡Maldición!

Estúpido Hans. Ni siquiera me agradó cuando lo conocí, sin mencionar que trató de matarme a mí y a mi hermana Anna. Y ahora no dejo de pensar en él, me agrada pelear con él, me agrada verlo, observar esos ojos que me encantan cada día más. Incluso dejé que me peinara, cuando ni siquiera a Anna le permito tocar mi cabello.

Amortiguo una sonrisa mientras vuelvo a mirar la trenza que cuelga sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

"Es imposible. ¡No seas tonta! ¿Acaso olvidaste quién es él? ¿Olvidaste que casi te mata?", una voz en mi interior me regaña como si fuera una niña. "La gente puede cambiar", le respondo, como si habláramos por telepatía.

¿En realidad la gente puede cambiar? O, más importante aún, ¿puede Hans cambiar?

–Elsa… ¡Elsa! – el grito que soltó mi querida amiga me saca de mis pensamientos. Me asusta y se lo demuestro con la mirada. – Elsa… – me regaña. – No me estás escuchando. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele el estómago de nuevo?

La miro y noto que está cruzada de brazos, exigiendo una respuesta. Junto a ella está Siri, sujetándole la falda del vestido. ¿En qué momento llegó? Dios, sí que estoy en otro planeta.

–Uy, lo siento. – exclamo avergonzada. Me apena el hecho de saber que Lizzy intentaba disculparse conmigo por el incidente del sándwich de queso, y yo ni en cuenta la he tomado. – Estoy distraída, pero estoy bien. No te preocupes, querida Lizzy. – sonrío y ahora miro a mi pequeña creación. – Hola, Siri. Me alegra que vengas a verme.

Elise sigue con esa mirada de desconfianza. Al parecer no cree que en realidad estoy bien. Sin embargo intento pasarlo por alto. Siri se acerca a mí.

–Vine a saber cómo te sientes. – y puso una sonrisa en espera de mi respuesta.

–Estoy bien, pequeña. Es lindo saber que te preocupas por mí. – estiro mi brazo y acaricio su cabeza hecha de nieve. Me vuelvo hacia Lizzy. – No era necesario la disculpa. Los accidentes pasan. – le hago saber. Elise asiente con más tranquilidad.

–Hey, ¿por qué tan distraída? – me pregunta Siri de repente, con una sonrisita traviesa. – ¿Acaso piensas en un apuesto pelirrojo?

Siento mis mejillas enrojecer.

–¿Qué? – pregunto avergonzada. – Pero…

–No lo ocultes. Te vi mientras "escuchabas a Lizzy" – para esa última frase hace un tono de sarcasmo que hace reír a la mencionada Elise, pues notoriamente no la estaba escuchando. – Soy parte de ti y sé exactamente lo que significa esa mirada.

No me atrevo a decir nada en los próximos veinte segundos. Atino solamente a esconder mi rostro entre mis manos. ¡Rayos, Siri! ¡Eres igual a Olaf; siempre hablando de más!

–Entonces… – la sureña se acerca más y me mira con astucia. – ¿Hay algo que no nos ha dicho, majestad? – pregunta curiosa y con una ceja en alto.

–¿Qué cosas dicen? Basta, están exagerando, chicas. – las regaño, fingiendo ofensa.

–No puedo creerlo, Elsa. ¿Lo que dice Siri es cierto? – interroga emocionada. – Oh bueno, debo confesar que caíste ante él mucho antes de lo que pensaba. – confiesa.

–No debes creerlo, porque no es ver… Espera, ¿qué? – exclamo. – ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Tú… sospechabas algo? – cuestiono nerviosa.

–Era lógico, reina. Peleaban mucho y eso no es normal, y menos si disfrutan peleando. ¿Quién disfruta peleando con su némesis? Supongo que nadie. Lo tuyo con el príncipe Hans es un lindo "odio especial", aunque ya dudo mucho que se odien… – ella toma entre sus manos las manos-rama de Siri, y dan saltitos juntas mientras cantan canciones de amor.

Perfecto. He sido descubierta. Y lo peor es que no puedo mentirle a Siri, puesto que ella sabe más cosas de las que imaginé. ¿Olaf también tendrá la habilidad de adivinar mis sentimientos?

–No aseguro nada. – logro contestar. – Tal vez me atrae pero… no es nada serio. Él me hizo mucho daño en el pasado, además es obvio que me detesta.

–John me enseñó que las personas pueden cambiar, y no creo que Hans sea una excepción. Solo piénsalo, y si no resulta pues al menos lo intentaste. Respecto al "es obvio que me detesta" – imita mi voz en modo de juego. – creo que Siri y yo podemos cambiar eso.

Y con ese pensamiento, la pequeña muñeca de nieve y la sureña de dieciséis años abandonan mi cabina. Yo trago saliva, pero intento relajarme. ¿Ahora qué harán esas dos? Espero que no hablen de más, la sola idea me da escalofríos, y es curioso, pues yo no suelo sentir frío.

* * *

Con la ayuda de un catalejo, puedo apreciar el reino más cercano a mi barco y me preocupo un poco.

Weselton.

–¡John! – exclamo sin dejar de observar a lo lejos. – ¡John! – insisto, hasta que veo que se acerca a mí.

–Mande. – dice. Le entrego el catalejo y mira a través de él. – Hmmm, ¿es Weselton? – me consulta.

–Exactamente. ¿Deberíamos alejarnos? Nos arriesgamos a que descubran a Elsa. – pregunto.

–Sí, es mejor que nos alejemos. Daré aviso a la tripulación. – y dicho esto me devuelve el catalejo y se aleja de mi lado.

Nuevamente observo a ese reino. Nunca he ido, pero últimamente he oído rumores de que, por las excesivas guerras, los impuestos han subido y la gente del pueblo ha hecho una serie de reclamos.

"Hasta yo sería mejor rey que ese tal Klemens", pienso y suelto una risa. "Si yo hubiera sido el rey, probablemente sería el esposo de Emilie". Y frunzo el ceño. Ahora que lo pienso, es bueno estar lejos de esa chiquilla que solo buscaba algo de atención. "¿En serio en Arendelle me porté como ella?", me regaño.

–¡Hola Hans! – me saluda, y al agachar la cabeza noto que está Siri abrazando fuertemente una de mis piernas.

–Buen día, Siri. – le correspondo el saludo amigablemente. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto.

–Es hora de cenar, Lizzy me envió a buscarte. ¡Vamos! – y se aleja de mí brincando y sonriendo.

–Hey, espérame. – la alcanzo y agacho un poco mi cuerpo para tomar una de sus pequeñas manos. – Vamos juntos. – le ofrezco.

Ella me mira con extrañeza y luego sonríe como boba, y comienza a caminar a mi lado. "Ok, Hans, tú siempre quisiste tener muchos amigos, siempre quisiste ser aceptado. Tener amigos como Lizzy y Siri no será tan terrible", me reconozco mentalmente.

Al llegar a la cocina veo que ya están John y Elsa sentados en la mesa. Los saludo con un ademán.

–¿Te sientes mejor? – le consulto a la rubia platinada, tratando de parecer amigable.

Arquea una ceja, pero sonríe.

–Estoy bien. – responde, inclinando levemente su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. – Mucho mejor, gracias. – agrega.

Tomo asiento junto a John y frente a Elsa. Sonrío con superioridad al ver que Elsa no ha vuelto a rehacer la trenza que le hice.

–Lindo peinado, majestad. – logro decir para incomodarla. Y lo logro.

Se pasa una mano por su rubia trenza y sonríe nerviosa.

–Awww, si se quieren. – exclama Siri, lo que notoriamente nos incomoda. Sobre todo a Elsa.

–¿Qué? – exclamamos la reina de Arendelle y yo al unísono. Un rubor cubre las mejillas de Elsa.

–Siempre lo supe. – exclamó. John arquea una ceja y nos mira extrañados.

–Al parecer me he perdido de mucho… – opina él sin dejar de reír.

–La cena servida. – dice Lizzy, acercándose a la mesa. – John, ¿me ayudas a traer los platos? – pide.

–¡Espera! – la interrumpe Siri, hace una señal para que su amiga se acerque. – Tengo una idea. – confiesa.

Elise se acerca a la pequeña muñeca de nieve y esta le susurra al oído algunas cosas que no alcanzo a escuchar. Lizzy sonríe con complicidad.

–John, ven conmigo. Ayúdame a traer los platos. – habló Elise sin dejar de reír. Su hermano mayor (y adoptivo, según supe) solo la sigue. Siri se queda conmigo y con Elsa.

–¿Qué pretenden? – pregunta la rubia, con desconfianza.

–Nada. – dice Siri, pero ni siquiera yo le creo. Elsa y yo nos miramos confundidos.

Elise y John vuelven con dos platos y dejan uno al frente mío y uno frente a la reina del hielo.

–Sopa de avellanas. – Elise menciona el nombre del plato. – Un plato muy conocido en el reino de Corona. Es delicioso, pruébenlo. – agrega.

–Espera, espera. – digo inmediatamente al notar que Lizzy, John y Siri tienen la intención de abandonar la cabina- comedor. – ¿Ustedes no cenarán?

–Claro, pero no aquí. – responde Siri, sonriendo maliciosamente.

–¡Hey!, pero… – Elsa intenta protestar, pero no sirve de nada. Los tres hacen oído sordo y la ignoran completamente.

Observo a Elsa, y la veo resoplar.

–Estas mujeres… –opina en un gruñido. Suelto una risa.

–¿Sabías que harían eso? – consulto, levantando una ceja en señal de burla.

–Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – cuestiona ofendida. El rubor vuelve a sus blancas mejillas.

–Bueno, creo que nos han tendido una pequeña trampa. – opino, volviendo a la realidad. Nos han dejado solos.

Elsa asiente con timidez y comienza a beber su sopa, y yo hago lo mismo con la mía.

–Delicioso. – opina ella.

–Exquisito. – agrego. – Lizzy realmente cocina muy bien, ¿no crees? – le pregunto, a lo que ella asiente.

–Pienso lo mismo, aunque siendo franca, odié algo que me sirvió ayer, tú ya sabes de qué hablo. – deja escapar una pequeña risa.

–Ahh, como olvidarlo, disfruté tu reacción. Nunca había visto a una reina en semejante situación. – confieso a modo de juego.

Elsa se cubre el rostro de forma muy infantil. "Ay Dios, ¡qué adorable es!", pienso.

–No digas eso, por favor. Fue… vergonzoso. – me informa, algo apenada.

–Estoy de acuerdo, pero no puedo evitarlo, fue divertido. Estabas pálida, e incluso pude notar algo de verde en tus mejillas. – y río, pero intento no incomodarla.

–¿Tan fatal me veía? – pregunta fingiendo ofensa.

–Terrible. Peor de lo que crees. – le miento. Elsa ríe y se cubre la boca con sus manos.

–¿Siempre eres así de directo? Aunque sea puedes mentirme para que no me sienta mal…

–La verdad es que no te veías tan mal, de hecho ni siquiera pude verte bien. Pero, ¿quieres mi opinión? No quiero que te enojes ni nada, pero tú siempre luces bien, aun estando en las peores circunstancias. – le confieso.

–¿Qué? – exclama sorprendida. – No… no bromees conmigo, Hans. – me pide, dando nuevamente un sorbo a su cena.

–¿Crees que bromeo? ¿Es que acaso soy el primer hombre que te regala un piropo? – cuestiono, arqueando una ceja.

Sigue bebiendo su sopa, pero baja la cabeza, apenada. Me arrepiento inmediatamente de haber dicho eso. ¿Soy el primero?

–Perdón… – intento decir.

–No, no, descuida. No has hecho nada malo, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a ese trato… y menos si ese trato viene de ti. – confiesa demostrando su extrañeza. – Tú no sueles tratarme así…

–Intento ser amable. – sonrío para darle confianza.

Me devuelve la sonrisa y sigue comiendo. Guardamos silencio unos minutos, pero nos miramos frecuentemente. Rayos, esos ojos… tan perfectos. Como me gustan sus ojos, tan hermosos.

"Ay Dios, como la amo… ¿Amor?", pienso.

–¿Sabes algo? – me habla y me mira seriamente. Asiento para hacerle saber que la escucho. – Te detesto por lo que hiciste en el pasado, pero no puedo mentirte… comienzas a agradarme, y eso no me gusta nada. – y me enseña una sonrisa. Esa confesión me llena de satisfacción.

–Tú también comienzas a agradarme, y no sé cómo lo has hecho.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

–Siento que ahora que nos estamos llevando mejor, estas dos semanas serán más agradables. – me confiesa.

–¿Dos semanas? – cuestiono.

–Sí… recuerda lo que hablamos. No hay señales de barcos de Weselton cerca, así que es lógico que me iré. Solo quedan dos semanas para que se cumpla el mes.

Trago saliva. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. ¿Cómo decirle que la llevaré a Arendelle solo cuando termine esta guerra? ¿Cómo decirle que no cumpliré con mi parte del trato? No tengo problemas en regresarla, pero se lo prometí a John.

Debo protegerla.

–Sí, recuerdo la conversación. – le digo, fingiendo una sonrisa. No creí que me iba a afectar tanto mentirle. – Bueno… te extrañaré. – le confieso, para hacerle creer que sí la regresaré en el "tiempo estimado".

Vuelve a sonrojarse y da un suspiro.

–Puedes escribirme. Será un placer seguir teniendo contacto contigo. – me ofrece, entusiasmada.

–Por… por supuesto. – acepto esa propuesta inmediatamente, pero su actitud amigable comienza a asustarme. ¿Ya me considera un buen amigo?

–Excelente. – termina de comer su sopa, se limpia los labios con una servilleta y vuelve a hablar. Sus mejillas sonrosadas la delatan. Esta avergonzada. – También puedes ir a visitar Arendelle.

Esto ya es mucho. Está siendo muy amigable. Demasiado. ¿Ir a Arendelle? No tengo problema alguno en ir a visitarla, pero…

–No creo que sea aceptado. Tu servidumbre, tu pueblo… Anna. – le recuerdo, como si ella hubiera olvidado mis acciones en su reino.

–Cuando le cuente que me has ayudado en esta tonta guerra, no tendrá intención alguna de volver a golpear tu nariz, te lo aseguro. Puedo cambiar tu reputación, Hans.

–Wow, ¿en serio harías eso por mí? – pregunto sorprendido.

–Solo si prometes que jamás volverás a hacerle daño a mi reino, a mi familia o a mí. – acerca su mano hacia mí, haciendo notar su dedo meñique.

Asiento y entrelazo mi dedo meñique con el suyo, sellando esta nueva promesa.

–Has cambiado mucho, Hans. Y en tan poco tiempo… – confiesa.

–Bueno… creo que convivir con todos ustedes me ha cambiado. Estar aquí y vivir en el palacio de las islas es completamente diferente.

–¿Cómo es vivir allá? – me pregunta con curiosidad.

–Para mí no es nada lindo. Mis doce hermanos me ignoran, y cuando quieren hablarme es solo para regañarme o para burlarse de mí. Mi padre apenas me habla. Mi único amigo era John, y créeme que estar aquí y disfrutar de la amistad de más personas es… genial.

–Sé lo que es sentirse abandonado, y te comprendo. No es nada lindo, pero cuando convives con más personas y te hacen sentir querido, te sientes bien contigo mismo. Te sientes mejor.

¿Quién lo diría? Sostenemos una buena conversación y tenemos mucho en común. ¿Es normal tener gustos similares con tu némesis?

Al notar que ambos terminamos de cenar me pongo de pie. Luego me encargo de los platos.

–¿Quieres salir? – le pregunto. Ella no responde, pero se pone de pie y comienza a avanzar hacia la salida.

Al salir me extraño al no ver a Siri espiando del otro lado de la puerta. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora. Elsa y yo salimos al exterior del barco y ella apoya sus abrazos en la baranda.

–Hey. – me llama al verme reír. – ¿De qué te ríes?

La veo con malicia, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

–¿Recuerdas cuando te amenacé con lanzarte al mar solo porque no quisiste preparar tu desayuno? – la nostalgia me invade y no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar eso. – Fue aquí mismo, en este sitio. La misma baranda.

Ella gruñe.

–No me lo recuerdes. Me dio mucho miedo; le temo al océano. – me informa apenada. Baja la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo.

–A mí me pareció divertido. – confieso. – Te ves muy tierna cuando lloras. – me mira y sonríe. Me apoyo en la baranda, junto a ella.

–Pues… – Toma aire antes de decir lo último. – Gracias.

–Te ves tierna incluso cuando alguien derrama té en tu rostro. – suelto una risa y le guiño el ojo.

–¡Hey! – me mira y con una peculiar sonrisa malvada, crea un copo de nieve con su mano derecha. – No te conviene hacerme enfadar. – me amenaza.

–Y cuando te enfadas también te ves tierna. Solo mírate. – no sé por qué estoy disfrutando incomodarla. En un movimiento rápido, toco su nariz con mi dedo índice. – Eres adorable por naturaleza.

Guarda silencio, y a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, puedo ver el rojo de sus mejillas. Se queda en silencio observando atentamente el océano y suspira repetidas veces. Me mira seguido y al cruzarse con mi mirada, desvía la suya rápidamente.

"¿Acaso Elsa también…?"

No termino mi pensamiento, pues la rubia da un pequeño bostezo. Me hace reír.

–Ven, te acompañaré a tu habitación. – volteo, esperando a que ella me siga. Elsa me alcanza y camina junto a mí con sus brazos en la espalda y en una postura recta. Parece una niña.

Como me encanta…

* * *

_POV Normal_

En el momento en que Hans y Elsa volvieron al interior del barco, Lizzy y Siri salieron de su escondite, detrás de unos barriles. Ambas chicas conversaban, pero al ver que los "enamorados" se acercaban, les entró curiosidad y quisieron escuchar sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Elise se sintió un poco mal, pues ella no es de las personas que escucha conversaciones ajenas, pero la actitud de Siri la hizo sentirse más alegre.

–¿Tú qué opinas? – le pregunta la muñeca de nieve.

–Que los días de odio quedaron atrás. – contesta al recordar lo cariñosos que eran entre ellos. Sonrió. Al parecer no estaba tan equivocada; ellos sí se querían.

Siri al escuchar eso, comenzó a dar brincos alrededor de su amiga.

–¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! – exclama y canturreaba.

La chica rio ante la actitud de la creación de Elsa. Sonrió con seguridad. Al igual que Elsa, Lizzy dio un bostezo, tenía sueño. En compañía de la pequeña Siri, fue hasta su habitación, no sin antes decir un último comentario.

–Elsa y Hans se aman más de lo que pensaba. – le susurra a Siri. – Al parecer, la operación _Castillo en el aire_ ya comenzó.

* * *

***Preparándome para el ataque que recibiré***

Omg, no tengo perdón. Tardé mucho, jamás tardé tanto y me siento muy mal :c Resumiré: Problemas con Word, no tuve internet, colegio, problemas personales.

Ok, no tengo tiempo, ni siquiera le di una última revisada al cap. Solo lo publiqué xD.

Una cosita que decir: Hablé con mis dos hermosas Beta Reader's, y ni yo ni ellas encontramos sensato un beso en este cap. Vi los reviews y todas pedían beso xD pero tengan paciencia pls S2 un beso no es cualquier cosa q.q

Ya, no puedo responder reviews por falta de tiempo :(, pero agradezco sus comentario. Nuevamente perdón por la tardanza. Ojalá no vuelva a demorar tanto :3.

¡Adios!

Tapi


	15. Esgrima

**Disclaimer:** Un día, al final de la película, me di el tiempo de leer detenidamente los créditos finales mientras sonaba la hermosa canción Let it Go de Demi Lovato. Después de leer bien, me di cuenta de que mi nombrecito no aparecía por ninguna parte. Triste, pero cierto. Utilizo a los personajes de esta película para divertirme un rato. Frozen no me pertenece, es propiedad de Walt Disney Animations Studios y así será por los siglos de los siglos. Amén.

* * *

¡Capítulo de hoy narrado con POV Normal!

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 15: Esgrima

Se acercó a él sigilosamente, sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia. Vio que su pequeño amigo estaba haciendo otro de sus dibujos. Sonrío.

–¿Qué dibujas? – pregunta ella repentinamente, asustándolo.

La ve y suspira más calmado. Ella solo rio ante la reacción de su amigo.

–Dibujaba a ese insecto. – le contesta a su amiguita, señalando a un diminuto escarabajo. Le muestra su dibujo que está bastante mal hecho, pero es común en un niño de 6 años. Cuando tenía intenciones de continuar, se da cuenta de que el insecto ya no se encontraba. – Oh, no...

–Cielos... te ayudaré a buscarlo. – la niña bajó su vista hacia el césped del enorme jardín.

–No, no, descuida. – la interrumpe. – Lo terminaré otro día, ahora jugaré. Hay que aprovechar que estás aquí, Elise.

La chica sonríe.

–Te estaba buscando para mostrarte esto. – la niña muestra con orgullo una pequeña vaina. De ahí saca una espada real, hecha a su medida.

–Wow. – su amigo observa el objeto como si de algo sagrado se tratara. – ¿De dónde sacaste esa espada? – le pregunta más que sorprendido.

–Es un regalo de mis padres. Esta espada ahora es mía. ¿No es fantástico? – Elise salta de emoción y le entrega el arma a su amigo.

–No puedo creer que te hayan dado una, es decir... son muy peligrosas para niños como nosotros. – opina.

–Lo que pasa es que estoy recibiendo clases de esgrima. – confiesa ella emocionada. Él le devuelve la espada y Lizzy le muestra los movimientos básicos que ha aprendido hasta el momento.

–¡Es genial! – exclama, admirando el talento que tiene ella para manejar la espada.

–¡Juguemos con esto! – ofrece. – Oh oh oh, ya sé. – chilla dando saltos alrededor del niño. – Yo seré una niña en apuros y tú serás el valiente caballero que me rescatará, así podrás usar la espada.

Asintió y ambos se prepararon para el juego. Ella subió a un árbol a esperar a que su amigo apareciera, y de repente lo vio acercándose a máxima velocidad.

–Oh, ¡mi héroe! – exclama fingiendo una voz de alegría, llamando la atención del chico. Él sonríe.

–No debéis temer, señorita Elise. – dice, haciendo su voz más ronca de lo normal. – Yo la salvaré.

Comenzó a acercarse al árbol y de vez en cuando usaba la espada para cortas ramas o, simplemente, hacer ataques al aire, sin dañar nada. Lizzy rio ante eso. Su amigo no era muy bueno con la espada.

Comenzó a subir al árbol para ir a "rescatarla". Elise lo esperaba ansiosa, y cuando él estuvo a punto de llegar, ella no se resistió y salto a los brazos de su salvador para abrazarlo, y la rama en la que estaban sentados de rompió. Cayeron del árbol, de una altura significativa. Por suerte un montón de hojas amortiguó su caída.

Elise se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pues el golpe le había dolido.

–¡Louis! – exclamo al ver a su amigo inconsciente a su lado. Lo agitó y se alegró al ver que había despertado casi de inmediato.

–No me grites... – pide él, riéndose. Se incoporó y le lanzó hojas a su amiga. – ¡Casi me matas! – grita, haciéndoseel ofendido.

–¡No es culpa mía que la rama se rompiera! ¡Yo jamás me atevería a matarte! – exclama Lizzy, cruzándose de brazos y elevando su mentón.

Louis la miró y sonrió, como si le gustara escuchar eso.

–Te quiero, Elise. Siempre seremos mejores amigos.

El comentario sacó a la chica de su semblante serio y observó que Louis estiraba los brazos para darle un cálido abrazo, el cual ella correspondió.

Fue suficiente para alegrarle la tarde.

**o.o.o.o**

Ya era de mañana.

Lizzy despertó luego de ese sueño, se estiró un poco y reflexionó en silencio. Hace años no soñaba con su antiguo amigo y eso la angustió. Al parecer esa conversación que tuvo con Hans despertó muchos recuerdos en ella. Se limpió una lágrima que caía de forma involuntaria y sacó el libro de dibujos de su amigo que conservaba bajo su almohada.

Buscó la página indicada, hasta que vio el dibujo del escarabajo y sonrió con tristeza. Llevó el libro a su pecho y espiró mirando hacia el techo.

"Como te extraño, amiguito", pensó.

Decidió levantarse. Se vistió, se lavó la cara y se peinó con la cola de caballo que la representaba, para después ponerse el pañuelo gris sobre su cabeza.

Observó a su gata Eva que pedía caricias.

–Buenos días, Eva. – cargó al animal entre sus brazos y con una mano le fue brindando las caricias que quería. – Ahora que lo pienso, no has salido de este camarote desde que abordamos. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a desayunar? ¿Quieres conocer el barco?

Eva maulló y Lizzy lo entendío como un sí. Salieron de la habitación para ir a la cocina. No había nadie. Se encogió de hombros para luego dejar a su gata en el suelo, lavarse las manos y prepararse un simple sandwich de queso y servirse un vaso con jugo de naranja.

Al terminar de comer salió en busca de los demás, en compañía de Eva. Al llegar al exterior del barco vio una imagen que le pareció bastante tierna.

Hans y Siri estaban en un duelo de espadas. Elise rio al ver lo mucho que le costaba a su pequeña amiga sostener la espada con sus brazos hechos de rama, y le costaba más aún lanzar un ataque.

Al reír, notaron su presencia.

–Buenos días, Lizzy. – dijeron ambos al unísono.

–Hola, Hans. Hola, Siri. – saludó ella haciendo un ademán con su mano libre. Observó con curiosidad a la muñeca de nieve. – ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?

–John y yo estábamos en un duelo de esgrima, pero tuvo que irse a alimentar a Sitrón así que Siri se ofreció para reemplazarlo. – explicó el pelirrojo.

–Adoro la idea, pero no lo veo como un combate justo. – opina Lizzy. – ¿Me la prestas un poco, Siri querida? – le consulta, refiriéndose a la espada.

Siri asintió y le entregó el arma a su amiga, y a la vez Lizzy le entregaba a su gata. Elise vio que se trataba de la espada de John. La agarró firmemente y sonrió.

–Practica conmigo. – dijo Lizzy, asustando a Hans.

–¿Qué... ¡Qué!? – exclama él. – Oh no, Lizzy. Puedo hacerte daño. Siri no es problema porque es inmortal. Pero tú...

–Hey, calla. – lo interrumpe divertida. Él se sorprende, no suelen callarlo de esa manera. – Solo hazlo.

–Si tú lo dices...

Hans se acercó lentamente hacia ella. No estaba seguro de esto, sentía que era mala idea. Podía lastimarla. Con inseguridad lanza un ataque suave y lento. Lizzy arquea una ceja y simplemente retrocede un paso, esquivando el ataque sin mucho esfuerzo.

–Oh, vamos. ¿Eso fue en serio? – pregunta ella, notoriamente decepcionada.

–No puedo hacer más. ¿Y si te lastimo? – cuestiona levantando sus hombros.

Elise niega con la cabeza. Se acerca a él y con un movimiento rápido hace chocar su espada contra la de Hans, haciendo que esta última saliera volando hasta clavarse en un barril de madera que había cerca de ellos. "¿Cómo pasó eso", mientras Hans estaba procesando lo que había pasado, Lizzy pasa una de sus piernas justo en donde él está parado. Hace que caiga al suelo y rápidamente ella pone la hoja de la espada de su hermano cerca de su cuello. Hans levanta sus manos, rindiéndose. No sería capaz de perforarle el cuello, ¿o sí?

–¿En serio creías que no sé esgrima? Me subestimas, Hans. Seré mujer, tendré un vestido incómodo para combates y cosas así, pero no significa que no pueda hacer esta clase de cosas. – aleja la espada de él y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie. Siri la aplaude desde unos metros de distancia.

–¡Eso, Lizzy! ¡Acaba con él! – dice Siri inocentemente. – ¡No lo tomes a mal, Hans! ¡Te quiero mucho! – agrega ella.

–Vaya... – Hans acaricia su muñeca y va a buscar su espada. – Entonces sabes esgrima. No lo sabía. – confiesa, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–John me enseñó. – le guiña un ojo. – No creas que él solo te enseñaba cosas a ti.

Hans sonrio y le enseñó su espada.

–Será un placer entrenar contigo, Lizzy.

Y mueve su espada en un movimiento diagonal descendente, que va directo hacia ella. Lizzy reacciona y bloquea el ataque con su espada, la cual sostiene con ambas manos para dar más presión.

–El placer será mío. – dice ella. – Hace mucho no practicaba esto.

Con todas su fuerzas empuja la espada de su amigo lejos de ella. Ambos se ponen en posición y sus espadas comienzan a rozarse, dando paso al combate. Siri los presenciaba con una sonrisa en su rostro de nieve. Sintió que alguien se acercaba y al voltear se da cuenta de que era Elsa.

–¡Elsa! – exclama y corre a abrazarla. Ella responde con una sonrisa.

Bastó mencionar ese nombre para que Hans se desconcentrara y posara su mirada en la reina de hielo que estaba a metros de él. Sonrío, pero la felicidad le duró poco. Lizzy le lanzó un ataque, el cual Hans debía contraatacar o esquivar, pero en lugar de eso él no se inmutó. La espada le rozó en el brazo izquierdo, haciendole un corte horizontal cerca del hombro. Se dejó caer, agarrándose fuertemente esa zona.

Elise al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se asustó, dejó caer la espada y se arrodilló junto a él. Elsa y Siri hicieron lo mismo.

–Oh por Dios. – susurró Lizzy completamente espantada. – Pero Hans, ¿cómo se te ocurre bajar la guardia así de la nada? ¡Mira lo que te he hecho!– le pregunta alterada.

–Lo lamento, me distraje. – y vio a Elsa a su lado, que tenía un semblante parecido al de Lizzy. – No se preocupen, no me duele tanto...

–Oh, no. Vamos a tu camarote. Debo curarte eso. – dijo Elise, mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Caminaron todos juntos hacia la habitación del príncipe sureño. Lo sentaron en la cama y comenzaron las disculpas.

–En verdad lo siento, Hans. ¡No fue intencional! – Lizzy se veía muy triste por lo ocurrido, pero él simplemente le sonrió.

–No te preocupes, fue mi culpa, yo bajé la guardia sin avisar. – intenta calmarla, pero ninguna de las presentes quedaron conformes con esa respuesta.

–Iré a buscar vendajes, ojalá pueda encontrarlos. – Lizzy sale rápidamente del lugar, pero vuelve casi de inmediato. – ¿Me acompañas, Siri? – vuelve a irse. La muñequita de nieve asiente y corre tras su amiga, dejando a Eva en el suelo.

Hans sonrío al notar que solo contaba con la compañía de Elsa y de Eva.

–Me diste un buen susto. – confiesa mientras revisa la herida en el brazo del hombre.

–Tranquila, he sufrido de ataques mucho peores. – sonrio él con superioridad.

–Pues espero que jamás vuelvas a sufrirlos, me preocupas mucho.

Hans la vio seria, pero él no pudo evitar reír suavemente, llamando la atención de Elsa.

–¿Su majestad se preocupas por mí? Pues, eso es un gran honor. – dice con tono de juego. Ella niega con la cabeza, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

–Oh, no hables y quédate quieto. – pide mientras sujeta firmemente el brazo del pelirrojo. Elsa le pidió que se quitara el saco y que se remangara la manga de la camisa. Él arquea una ceja y obedece, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada, pues rápidamente gruñó al sentir que Elsa ponía hielo sobre la herida.

–Así dejará de exparsirse y no dolerá tanto. Solo basta esperar a Lizzy. – informa mirándolo fijamente, mostrando esa sonrisa que él tanto adoraba. – ¿Te duele? – pregunta con tono dulce.

–Para nada, pero está muy frío. – ambos ríen despacio.

–¿Y eso te molesta?

Hans reflexionó un poco antes de responder.

–Tal vez me molestaba al principio, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando. – con un movimiento veloz toca la nariz de la chica frente a él.

Elsa lleva ambas manos a su rostro. Le agrada tanto que él toque su nariz. Se sonroja y suspira.

–Pues si el frío no te molesta, supongo que no te molestará que haga esto.

Crea un copo de nieve con sus manos y lo avienta al rostro del sureño. Él se queja con un "¡Hey!" y se limpia la nieve de su rostro.

–¿Hice algo malo? – pregunta fingiendo estar ofendido.

–Preocuparme de esta manera. – señala el brazo cubierto con escaso hielo. – Aunque... debo reconocer que Lizzy lo hace bien.

–Pude ser mejor. – la interrumpe. – pero bajé la guardia.

–Idiota. – le dice, sentándose a su lado. – ¿Por qué bajaste la guardia?

–Fue tu culpa.

–¿Qué? – pregunta confundida. – ¿Mi culpa? ¿Por qué dices eso?

–Porque cuando apareciste estabas muy linda, tu belleza me distrajo pues solo por eso bajéla guardia.

Vuelve a tocar su nariz y luego posó la mano del brazo "bueno" en la rosada mejilla de la reina. Ella aún no podía creer lo que le había dicho, por lo que no se había percatado de que él comenzó a acariciarle su pómulo. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, era imposible no sentirse querida ante eso.

Hans baja su mano hasta sostener el mentón de Elsa. Con cuidado la fue acercando a él, pensando en si sería correcto hacer eso o no; mas eso no importaba, ya estaba por hacerlo y no podía dudar. Elsa abrió lentamente los ojos y no se asustó ante la acción de Hans, al contrario, también se fue acercando de a poco mientras miraba con atención los labios del pelirrojo.

–¡Encontré vendajes! – Lizzy y Siri entrar de repente al camarote. El isleño y la arendelliana se alejaron como si de un acto reflejo se hubiera tratado. A Elsa se le notaba más el rubor que a Hans, por lo que Elise tuvo sus sospechas. – ¿Llegué en mal momento? – pregunta.

–Para nada. – dijeron Elsa y Hans al mismo tiempo cruzados de brazos, ambos mirando hacia el suelo. Siri y Lizzy se miraron. Obviamente no les creían, pero no le dieron importancia.

Luego de que la reina derritiera el hielo que tenía el príncipe en su brazo, Lizzy se preocupó de envolverlo con aquellas vendas que encontró. Al terminar hizo un nudo con ambos extremos para evitar que el vendaje se saliera de su lugar. Una pequeña gotita de sangre adoró el vendaje, pero no fue preocupación para nadie; lo consideraban algo común.

–¡Listo!

Hans le agradeció a Lizzy por su buena acción, pero ella seguía sintiéndose mal porque fue quien lo provocó en primer lugar.

Él pidió algo de privacidad y las chicas obedecieron. Cuando Lizzy y Siri se fueron vio que Elsa iba a hacer lo mismo, pero antes de que se alejara demasiado la tomó suavemente del brazo e hizo que lo mirara.

–Gracias por preocuparte. – dice Hans con una gran sonrisa.

–De nada. Me alegra verte mejor, pero por favor no vuelvas a preocuparme así.

Quiso irse para dejarlo solo, pero Hans jaló nuevamente de su brazo para atraerla. No reaccionó. Los labios de Hans tocaron por un segundo los de ella, pero él se separó casi de inmediato. Él era inexperto en esto, al igual que ella, y es por eso que decidió dar un beso pequeño. No fue tan malo como pensó; Elsa soltó una risa llena de nerviosismo y se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

–Hecho, no volverá a pasar, Copito. – le dijo. Soltó su brazo y cerró la puerta de su camarote, dejándola a ella sola ahí.

Cerró los ojos y llevó las manos hacia su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente. Elsa no podía dejar de sonreír, ni de suspirar.

Y ese apodo... Nadie nunca le había dado un apodo, ni siquiera Anna. Estaba dichosa, feliz.

Desde ese momento, el antiguo historial del sureño quedó completamente olvidado.

* * *

**¿Quién me detesta? o/ *todos levantan la mano, yo me escondo* :c**

Like si piensas que Lizzy siempre arruina todo (?. Like si piensas que debo actualizar más seguido D: Like si piensas que debo hacer mejores besos xD. Bueno, me gustan los besos robados y cortitos, y como esta es mi historia la hago a mi manera, pero tranquis, no todos los besos serán así xD n3n

¿Por qué tardé tanto (otra vez)? Fue mes de exámenes y cuando tenía tiempo libre lo usaba pasa jugar xD además no tenía mucha creatividad y creo que lo demuestro con el capítulo feo de hoy e_e. Lo mencioné en _Maldita luz roja_, un Ficlet que hice para que se notara que estoy viva.

Esta vez es oficial, si tardo más de dos semanas en actualizar, tienen autorización de darme con sartenes en la cabeza.

Reviews :3

_Grace_: Shhh no seas mala, tú sabías por qué no actualizaba xD.

_Aurora Auror_: Me encanta que te esté gustando :3 espero actualizar más seguido S2.

_pazhitaa714_: Obvio que se aman e_é aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfrutes :D.

_F_: ¡¿Qué?! Apenas puedo actualizar una vez a la semana, aunque ahora si que me estoy demorando :( bueno, antes era fácil porque estaba de vacaciones, pero hay obligaciones más importantes... excepto jugar.

_A Frozen Fan_: ¡Holiwis! :D Para ser sincera estoy viva pero me siento muerta xD. Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic S2 aunque siento que este capítulo quedó feo en comparación con otros. ¡Te cuidas!

_HiCookieMonster_: ¿12 reviews de una? ¡Qué honor! Gracias gracias gracias S2 me agrada mucho que te guste :3

_SoritaBonita / SORADELFLOW_: xDD aprende a leer wn :P aquí está al capi, quedó como el conejo zy (ya tu sabeh :c)

Listo, nos vemos a la próxima :3 Denme opiniones, ¡no tengan miedo de decir que fue una mierda! :D

PD: Ocupo demasiado espacio con esto de los reviews, a partir del próximo capítulo responderé por PM los reviews con cuenta S2

PD2: Mi Word murió. Ahora ocupo otro programa para escribir estas cosas, y no me dice cuando hay errores ortográficos. Si encuentran una "horrografía" por ahí pido disculpas :(

Tapita jiji.


	16. ¿La verdad? ¿O más mentiras?

**Disclaimer:** Un día, al final de la película, me di el tiempo de leer detenidamente los créditos finales mientras sonaba la hermosa canción Let it Go de Demi Lovato. Después de leer bien, me di cuenta de que mi nombrecito no aparecía por ninguna parte. Triste, pero cierto. Utilizo a los personajes de esta película para divertirme un rato. Frozen no me pertenece, es propiedad de Walt Disney Animations Studios y así será por los siglos de los siglos. Amén.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 16: ¿La verdad? ¿O más mentiras?

_POV Hans._

Me encontraba desayunando con Lizzy, y Siri nos observaba, pues ella no podía comer. Los tres charlábamos sobre las Islas del Sur. Siri no conocía el lugar, así que nosotros dos le contábamos como era el reino.

–Las Islas se escuchan como un lugar maravilloso –opinó la pequeña muñeca de nieve –. Me gustaría visitarlas algún día.

–Te gustarán –afirmó Elise –. Es un lugar hermoso para vivir. La gente es buena, la vegetación del reino es única, los mares... yo amo el océano que rodea a las islas. Solía verlo a diario por las tardes desde mi ventana. Las puestas de Sol son una maravilla. Definitivamente tienes que ir.

–Yo te invitaría a conocer el castillo del reino –le dije –. Y además te llevaría a conocer todas las islas que posee, aunque no son muchas, pero cada una es muy diferente a las otras. Te fascinarán.

Siri nos observó unos breves segundos y sonrió.

–Extrañan su hogar, ¿no es así chicos?

La pregunta nos tomó desprevenidos a ambos. Nos miramos y nuestras sonrisas se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco.

–No es fácil dejar por tanto tiempo el lugar donde perteneces –comenté, algo nostálgico por el momento. Hace días que no pensaba en lo mucho que extraño mi nación.

–Pienso igual –habló Lizzy –. Creo que es imposible no extrañar nuestro hogar.

La muñequita de nieve nos guiñó el ojo.

–No se preocupen –trató de animarnos –, que van a volver a su hogar muy pronto.

Tomó una manzana que estaba sobre la mesa y se alejó.

–¡Luego los veo, iré a visitar a Sitron! –gritó cuando ya la perdimos de vista.

Elise me miró y se rio de la actitud infantil de su amiga de nieve.

–Que bueno que se fue –reconoció de repente. Un comentario que yo no veía venir –, porque quería hablar contigo.

De repente se puso seria. Algo me decía que no se trataba de algo agradable.

–¿Qué tienes que decirme? –pregunté algo preocupado.

Realmente no sé si quiera saber lo que tiene que decir. ¿Y si era algo malo?

–Oye, relájate, no te mataré –intentó tranquilizarme un poco, mostrándome una sonrisa.

Eso me calmo un poco. Fue entonces cuando prosiguió.

–La verdad quería pedirte algo muy delicado.

–¿Ah sí? –tragué saliva –¿De qué se trata?

Lizzy suspiró y se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, tratando, a mi parecer, de buscar las palabras más adecuadas.

De repente habló algo alterada.

–Ya no puedo seguir con esto, Hans.

No supe a qué se refería con eso y ella lo notó, por lo que me aclaró las cosas.

–Tú, John y yo sabemos perfectamente lo que le estamos haciendo a Elsa. ¿Cuándo piensas decirle que no tienes intenciones de regresarla aún?

Quedé paralizado. No pensé que Elise tocaría ese tema. Tampoco creí que recordara la mentira que le dijimos a Elsa.

–Lizzy, tú sabes que no puedo regresarla. Puede estar en peligro.

–Estoy consciente de eso, Hans. No creas que yo quiero lo peor para mi amiga, pero ya ha pasado el mes. Ella se preguntará cuando la llevarás a su hogar, ¿qué le responderás si eso pasa?

Es cierto. Ayer se cumplió un mes de aquella vez en que Elsa y yo hicimos el trato. "Me regresará a mi reino cuando pase un mes", esas fueron sus palabras.

–Elsa se ha encariñado mucho contigo –afirmó, lo que me provocó un leve sonrojo –. En mi opinión, ella merece saber lo que en realidad pasó, y te aseguro a que no se molestará.

–Pero... ¿y si no me cree? Ella encontrará extraño que sus hombres la hayan dejado conmigo sabiendo las cosas terribles que hice en su reino –bajé la cabeza, avergonzado por recordar tales sucesos.

–Bueno... concuerdo contigo, es algo difícil de creer –suelta una pequeña risita –, pero aún así, las mentiras solo ocasionan problemas. Es mejor que le digas la verdad ahora antes que te arrepientas de no habérsela dicho antes.

Suspiré resignado. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, Elise tenía razón (como siempre).

–Supongo que estás en lo correcto –le dije mientras me ponía de pie –. Iré a decírselo ahora mismo.

–Oye, espera –me detuvo –. ¿No quieres que te acompañe? Tal vez así te sientas más seguro y yo podré confirmar todo lo que dices.

Dudé por unos segundos, pero finalmente me decidí y le dije:

–No es necesario. Toda esta farsa empezó debido a mí. No quisiera involucrarte más en este problema.

Diciendo esto, me dirigí a paso lento hacia la habitación de Elsa.

Elsa...

Pensar en ella siempre me saca sonrisas involuntarias. Aún no puedo olvidar ese pequeño beso que le di hace un par de días. No hemos tocado ese tema, pero sí hablamos más seguido que antes.

Elsa es muy buena persona. A pesar de que no me lo ha dicho con palabras, sé que ha perdonado mis actos pasados. Me lo ha demostrado. Y eso me pone más que feliz.

Una felicidad que jamás había sentido en mi vida.

Lizzy tiene razón: Elsa no merece que le mientan.

Me sudan las manos por debajo de los guantes. ¿Cómo le diré todo? ¿Se lo tomará bien? ¡Podría congelarme si así lo quiere! ¡Qué estres! ¡Qué nervios!

Golpeo la puerta del camarote de Elsa. Ella abre inmediatamente.

–¡Hans! –exclamó con una sonrisa – ¿Qué se te ofrece?

–Yo... yo –comencé a tartamudear. Elsa se rio por eso –... Vine a hablar contigo –le dije con seriedad, la cual notó al instante.

–¿Pasó algo malo? –interrogó angustiada.

–¡No, no, no! –negué haciendo una serie de ademanes.

Elsa, entre confundida y preocupada, me invita a pasar a su habitación. Ella se sienta en su cama y me invita a imitarla.

Mientras me siento a su lado, pienso en cómo le diré lo que tengo que decirle. Tengo miedo a que se enoje.

–Verás...

Quedé mudo. ¡No me atrevo a decirle lo que en verdad pasó! ¡No me creerá, es imposible que me crea!

–Prosigue –dijo al ver que no decía ni media palabra.

Asentí con el rostro, pero aún no hablaba. Me quedé viéndola por breves momentos. Estaba muy hermosa, como siempre.

Su sonrisa intentaba quitarme el nerviosismo, pero no lo conseguía.

–¿Recuerdas nuestro acuerdo? –le pregunté. Ella me miró confundida, así que se lo aclaré –. Que si pasaba un mes, te llevaría a casa.

Elsa hizo una expresión de sorpresa, llevándose las manos al rostro.

–¡Lo había olvidado completamente! –reconoció –. ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde entonces? ¿Ya se cumplió el período acordado? –preguntó.

Noté su inmensa felicidad y eso me deprimió al instante.

Ella quería volver a su hogar. No quería estar aquí.

–Sí, el mes se ha cumplido –respondí un poco cortante, pero al parecer ella no lo notó.

–Entonces... ¿Qué pasa con ese asunto?

Pensé en lo que tenía que decirle: "Mira Elsa, lo que ocurre es que no podré cumplir ese acuerdo. No puedo llevarte a Arendelle hasta que la guerra acabe. ¿Por qué debe ser así? Pues John le prometió a los soldados de tu reino que te mantendríamos a salvo. Sí, Elsa, escuchaste bien, no te rescatamos de las manos de Weselton, te dejaron tus hombres con nosotros de manera consciente, pues no sabían que yo me encontraba en este barco. ¡Es difícil de creer, pero es la verdad!"

Muy bien, lo tenía bien planeado. Lo único que tenía que hacer era decírselo y esperar a que me creyera.

La veo. Obviamente ella espera un "te llevaré a tu hogar" o algo así. Lo noto en sus ojos. Quiere regresar.

Al parecer la he ilusionado inconscientemente.

Se me hace más difícil el hablar. No me atrevo a decirle. No quiero ser el responsable de que su bella sonrisa se borre.

Debo improvisar algo.

–¡Te regresaré a Arendelle! –solté de repente.

Quise golpearme por las palabras que dije sin pensar. "Soy un imbécil", pensé.

Elsa no lo podía creer. La emoción que la invadía era notoria. Comenzó a llorar, sin abandonar su sonrisa.

Y yo estaba ahí, sintiéndome culpable. Volví a mentirle, y eso no me agrada.

Sin previo aviso, Elsa se abalanza sobre mí para abrazarme. Antes de poder asimilar la situación, sus labios tocaron los míos en un rápido movimiento. No pude evitar corresponder ante tal acto, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Estoy enamorado de esta mujer.

Pero no estaba feliz del todo.

Nos separamos luego de un rato. Elsa aún conserva esa expresión alegre mientras que yo le sonreía, pero fingidamente.

–Gracias –me dijo aún entre sollozos –. No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí esto.

Sus palabras no me ayudaban a sentirme mejor, pero no la culpaba por eso.

Todo es culpa mía.

No podía seguir así, viéndola feliz por algo que jamás debió escapar de mis labios. Debía salir de ahí.

–No fue nada, pero ahora tengo cosas qur hacer. Si no te molesta...

–¡Claro que no! –exclamó entusiasta –. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, no hay problema.

Me levanté raudo y veloz para salir lo antes posible de ahí. No me atreví a verla a los ojos ni a darle un beso de despedida.

Elsa no se merecía que le hiciera esto.

Pero se lo estaba haciendo.

* * *

Miro hacia el horizonte apoyado en el barandal del barco, pensando en las cosas que le dije a Elsa. No puedo evitar sentirme así de mal.

De pronto siento que alguien toca mi hombro. Volteo y veo que se trata de Lizzy.

–¿Y? –pregunta llena de curiosidad –. ¿Cómo te fue?

No respondo.

Elise nota la expresión de mi rostro y suspira pesadamente, adquiriendo un semblante más serio.

–No le dijiste la verdad, ¿no? –interroga algo decepcionada.

–Es algo peor que eso –le dije, provocándole sorpresa y enfado –. No le dije la verdad y, aparte de eso, le dije que la llevaré de regreso a Arendelle.

–¿Qué? –exclama Elise notoriamente enojada.

Se dio cuenta de su actitud e intentó calmarse.

–Bien... Entonces, sí la regresarás a su reino, ¿verdad?

–Por supuesto que no –respondí como si eso fuera lo más evidente del mundo –. No pienso regresarla a Arendelle aún. Eso solo se lo dije para darle un momento de alegría.

Lo único que pude ver en los ojos de mi amiga fue decepción. Pura decepción.

–Le mentiste... de nuevo –dijo entrecortadamente, conteniendo su enfado. Mas no pudo contenerse más –... ¡Cómo pudiste! ¡Cómo pudiste mentirle nuevamente! ¡Creí que la amabas!

Esas palabras me sorprendieron. Lizzy no suele ser tan agresiva como lo es ahora. Ademas, esa última frase...

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunté asombrado.

–Es muy evidente que se gustan, Hans –afirmó –. Pero no me cambies el tema, por favor. Estoy muy decepcionada por lo que has hecho. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no quisiste que te acompañara a hablar con ella?

No le dije nada, pues no sabía que decirle. Nuevamente, Lizzy tenía razón en todo. Fui un idiota al no decirle la verdad a Elsa. En lugar de ello, dije más mentiras.

Elise se aleja de mí, dejándome solo. Poso mi vista nuevamente en el horizonte. La puesta de sol es bellísima, pero no la estaba disfrutando del todo.

Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, siento culpabilidad por mis acciones.

Así se siente ser un completo imbécil.

* * *

**¡Holis!**

Ya sé, me odian. Estuve muerta mucho tiempo, pero no entraré en detalles. Si quieren saber más, dejé en mi perfil una notita, está al principio y está en negrita. Por si les interesa.

Estoy tan apenada por el tiempo que pasó que ni quiero decir nada xD, pero diré esto: ¡Tengo una nueva Beta Reader! Su apodo es Sora, pero su cuenta en FFnet es Asvins. Ella me ama en secreto, yo lo sé :3.

Y eso, nos vemos pronto xD

Tapitey.


	17. Sherry

**Disclaimer:** Un día, al final de la película, me di el tiempo de leer detenidamente los créditos finales mientras sonaba la hermosa canción Let it Go de Demi Lovato. Después de leer bien, me di cuenta de que mi nombrecito no aparecía por ninguna parte. Triste, pero cierto. Utilizo a los personajes de esta película para divertirme un rato. Frozen no me pertenece, es propiedad de Walt Disney Animations Studios y así será por los siglos de los siglos. Amén.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 17: Sherry.

_POV Hans._

Esta es la primera vez que el ambiente a la hora de comer es así de tenso. Lizzy no me habla en lo absoluto. Ha estado evitándome desde lo ocurrido en el día de ayer, y no la culpo. Se ve muy molesta, algo raro en ella. John me regaña con la mirada. Tal vez ya sepa que yo soy el responsable del enojo que tiene su hermana.

Elsa solo come, notoriamente incómoda. Mantiene sus ojos en su plato y evita mirar a cualquiera de nosotros. Supongo que está confundida por la actitud que ha tenido Elise el día de hoy, y más aún si no conoce el motivo de dicha actitud.

En momentos como este quisiera que Siri estuviera aquí y rompiera el hielo con sus tiernos y alegres comentarios, pero lamentablemente ella prefirió quedarse con Sitron para alimentarlo. "Que lástima", pienso.

–Bueno –Elsa de pronto habló. Se le veía nerviosa –, la comida está deliciosa, Lizzy. Eres una gran cocinera.

La mencionada cambió su serio semblante, reemplazándolo por una sonrisa.

–Muchas gracias, Elsa –dijo mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

Ella suspiró con nostalgia.

–Me recuerda mucho a la comida de Arendelle –confesó –. Que bueno que pronto volveré a probar la comida de mi nación. Cuando llegue lo primero que haré será probar la comida que Gerda me prepare.

Bastó ese comentario para que Lizzy recuperara su enfadada expresión. Yo me aclaro la garganta, incómodo por la situación. "No era necesario mencionar a Arendelle, Elsa", pienso.

–Discúlpenme –Elise se pone de pie abruptamente y abandona el comedor sin terminar de almorzar, dejándonos a todos sorprendidos por su acción.

–Ha estado muy rara hoy –opinó la reina de Arendelle –. ¿Le pasa algo malo?

–Lo siento, Elsa –dijo John. Me dirige una mirada seria –, pero yo no soy el que debe responder a eso.

Ahora ambos me dirigen la mirada. Comienzo a sudar frío. Oh, vamos... ¡No me miren así!

–Tal vez está enferma –digo, aparentando que no sé lo que le sucede a mi amiga.

–Iré a hablar con ella –nos informó al momento en que se ponía de pie y abandonaba el lugar.

John me observa por unos minutos. Me era difícil decifrar si estaba molesto o no. Al cabo de un rato me dijo:

–Solo te diré que Elise es mi hermana y la quiero mucho. No me gusta verla triste, Hans. Si tienes algún problema con ella, lo mejor es que lo solucionen.

–Ven –me pongo de pie y le hago una señal para salir –. Hablemos afuera.

* * *

–Estoy claro de que Lizzy está así debido a mí, pero intentaré solucionarlo. Aunque quiero dejar en claro que no será sencillo para mí –le digo a John quien se encuentra junto a mí. Evito mirarlo a toda costa, concentrando así mi vista en el hermoso mar.

John se encuentra observando el océano con su catalejo, pero aún así está atento a mis palabras.

–Está bien –habló por fin él –, pero no lo prolongues por mucho tiempo, recuerda que es mi hermana la que está involucrada.

Guardamos silencio.

Mientras permanezco apoyado en el barandal, una palabra que mi tutor mencionó me da vueltas en la cabeza.

"Hermana".

Vienen a mi mente los recuerdos de la vez en que Lizzy y yo hablamos en su habitación. Allí ella me confesó que...

Miro a John. Las ganas de saber más del asunto me consumen. "Lo siento, Lizzy", pienso. "Romperé nuestra promesa".

–No es tu hermana –suelto de golpe muy convencido, haciendo que mi amigo me mire atentamente.

–¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó atónito, desviando la mirada –. No sé de qué hablas –afirmó, pero se le veía nervioso.

–Ustedes no son hermanos. Al menos... no hermanos de sangre –al notar que sus intenciones eran negármelo, continúe –. Lizzy me lo confirmó, no hay necesidad de que me mientas.

John dirige su vista hacia el mar, dando un pesado suspiro.

–¿Qué cosas te dijo? –interrogó, cerrando los ojos.

–Solo sé que la adoptaste porque sus padres y un buen amigo de ella fallecieron y debido a eso quiso irse de su reino natal. Es lo único que quiso decirme.

Un silencio incómodo se creó. Solo podía oír el viento soplar y el _splash_ de las olas. De repente John vuelve a hablar.

–¿Ella quiso decírtelo? ¿O la presionaste?

Trago saliva.

–Lo siento... La presioné, ¡pero solo un poco! –exclamo alterado. No quiero provocar el enojo de mi tutor y buen amigo.

–Pues no te mintió –confesó más serio de lo normal –. Todo eso es cierto.

Esperé que me dijera algo más, pero permaneció callado, hasta que decidí hablar.

–¿Y? –digo ansioso. Él me mira extrañado, obviamente sin saber el motivo de mi pregunta –. ¿Es todo? ¿No me dirás nada más del asunto? ¿Me ocultarás cosas de ese tema, al igual que ella lo quiso ocultar? –cuestiono algo ofendido. Normalmente John me tiene más confianza.

–A veces, Hans –dice mi amigo –, es mejor que algunas cosas permanezcan ocultas.

Esto no me da buena espina. John jamás ha sido tan serio y frío conmigo. Él es de esa clase de hombres que siempre está feliz y no puede vivir sin hacerle bromas a los demás.

–Conocí a Elise cuando nació –dijo, tomándome por sorpresa –. Cuando perdió a su familia no dudé en acogerla y reconocerla como mi hermana menor. Estaba muy mal emocionalmente, y no es de extrañarse. Cuando alguien pierde a sus padres...

–Y a un buen amigo –suelto de repente. Él arquea una ceja.

–¿Te habló de Louis? –cuestiona.

–Sí, me lo mencionó.

Mi amigo suelta una pequeña risa.

–Ellos dos eran mejores amigos. Incluso... llegué a pensar que en un futuro ellos dos –hizo una eterna pausa –... Es una lástima lo que le ocurrió a ese muchacho. Mi hermana lo quería mucho. Mi hermana...

Lo vi feliz al decir eso último. Se ve que quiere mucho a Lizzy.

No quise atormentarlo con más preguntas, de todos modos no vale la pena.

John volvió a observar a través de su catalejo.

–Tyholmen... –susurró.

Escuché perfectamente esa palabra. A pesar de ello, ya no me afecta tanto como antes.

–¿Qué pasa con ese reino? –pregunto algo desinteresado.

–Estamos cerca de él –me informa.

Suelto una risa.

Recuerdo que cuando comenzamos este viaje también pasamos muy cerca de aquella nación. A veces olvido que estamos navegando en círculos sin un rumbo fijo.

Tyholmen... Tyholmen...

¿Qué será de Emilie?

–¿Piensas en ella?

La pregunta de mi tutor me saca repentinamente de mis pensamientos. Me siento avergonzado.

–Algo así –digo, intentando sonar lo más neutral posible.

Él ríe.

–No me digas que... ¿Aún sientes algo por ella?

* * *

_POV Elsa._

_Toc toc_.

Es la tercera vez que toco la puerta de la habitación de Lizzy y no hay respuesta alguna.

–Lizzy... Soy yo, Elsa –digo.

Pero es en vano. Ella no abre la puerta.

Me estoy preocupando mucho. Ha estado muy enojada y cabizbaja este día. ¿Le habrá pasado algo malo? Yo espero que no.

Sé que se enojará si hago esto, pero en verdad necesito hablar con ella para saber qué le ocurre.

Entonces, decidida pero algo nerviosa, abro la puerta de su cabina para llevarme la sorpresa que Lizzy no se encuentra ahí.

–Qué raro –afirmo para mí misma –. Creí que estaba aquí.

Me rasco la barbilla, confundida. ¿Dónde estará?

Un _miau_ llama mi atención.

–¡Eva! –exclamo al ver a la tierna mascota de Lizzy sobre su cama.

Me acerco a la gata, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, y comienzo a acariciarle su esponjosa cabeza. Me siento en la cama de mi amiga para estar más cómoda. Eva al ver esto se acomoda sobre mi regazo, mientras yo sigo dándole caricias.

–Tal vez deba esperar a tu dueña aquí –digo pensativa –. ¿Tú sabes que le sucede a Lizzy, pequeña?

No espero respuesta por parte del animal. Suspiro.

–Quisiera que me dijera lo que le ocurre.

Abruptamente dejo caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada, tratando de no incomodar a Eva. A pesar de que la almohada es suave, siento algo extraño...

Me incorporo nuevamente y, tratando de ver de qué se trata, levanto la almohada.

Ahora lo entiendo. Hay un libro debajo. Eso debe ser lo que sentí.

"Debe ser importante para ella si lo guarda bajo su almohada", pienso, mirando la gran cantidad de libros que hay en su habitación. Todos sobre unos muebles o en el suelo... Pero este es una excepción.

Tomo el libro entre mis manos y lo observo detenidamente. No tiene nombre ni autor. Se ve viejo y está en mal estado.

Abro el libro en una página cualquiera.

"Qué curioso", pienso. "Son dibujos".

Suelto una risa. ¡Qué adorables dibujos! ¿Por qué Lizzy tiene esto? ¿Serán suyos estos dibujos? Tal parece que sí, pues es notorio que son hechos por un niño.

–¿A tu dueña le gustaba dibujar cuando era niña? –le pregunto a Eva, nuevamente sin recibir respuesta (y tampoco es como si esperara una). Voy cambiando de página para ver más dibujos –. Deben significar mucho para Lizzy si los tiene en un sitio como este, ¿o me equivoco, Eva?

Acaricio a la gatita y sonrío. Es verdaderamente adorable.

Continúo viendo las páginas del libro y de repente me detengo al ver algo.

Hay una fotografía.

–¿Qué es esto?

Tomo la foto entre mis manos y la observo detenidamente. Hay un niño y una niña tomados de la mano... y detrás de ellos hay un castillo.

–¿La chica es Lizzy? –exclamo –. Wow... no ha cambiado en nada. Pero, ¿quién es ese niño? –pregunto con picardía al ver que estaban tomados de la mano –. ¿Es su novio o qué?

A pesar de que quería estar feliz, algo en la fotografía me inquietaba. Conocía ese castillo.

Weselton...

–Pero... no entiendo... ¿Qué hace Lizzy ahí? ¿Vivió en Weselton?

Siento mucha curiosidad. Posiblemente cuando ella llegue a su habitación le pregunte sobre esto (y de paso le pida disculpas por ver sus cosas sin autorización).

Dejo la foto en donde pertenece, que es entre dos páginas de su libro, y sigo viendo los dibujos.

Llego a la ultima página y veo que no hay un bosquejo como en las otras hojas.

Hay unas palabras escritas.

Me doy el tiempo de leer todo lo que dice y mis ojos se abren bastante, formando dos círculos perfectos.

–No... No puede ser –tartamudeo.

Lizzy... entonces tú...

Retiro a Eva de mis piernas y me pongo de pie de manera muy brusca. Ya no puedo esperar a que Elise venga aquí. Yo debo ir por ella.

Hay muchas cosas que aclarar.

–Lizzy... ¡Lizzy! –grito desesperada por todo el barco, con la esperanza de que podré encontrarla pronto.

Llego a los establos de la embarcación, donde Siri se encuentra junto a Sitron, el caballo de Hans.

–Hola pequeña Siri –la saludo amablemente, pero no dejo que me corresponda el saludo –. ¿Has visto a Lizzy?

–Acaba de irse. Estuvo aquí leyendo pero los relinchos de Sitron la distraían y se fue.

–¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

–Hace cinco minutos, creo –dice ella, algo asustada –. ¿Estás bien, Elsa? Te ves algo pálida –se me acerca lentamente. Se le ve angustiada por mí.

Yo retrocedo.

–Todo está bien –intento tranquilizarla, pero mis nervios solo la atemorizan más –. Te veo después –y salgo de ahí muy veloz, dejando a Siri ahí, muy preocupada.

"¿Dónde estás Lizzy?", pienso. "¿Por qué ocultabas algo como eso? No lo entiendo... ¡Necesito que me lo digas, por favor! ¡LIZZY!"

Estoy a punto de salir hacia el exterior del barco. Ahí veo a Hans y a John hablando. ¡Ellos deben de saber dónde está Lizzy!

Antes de acercarme a ellos, unas palabras pronunciadas por John hacen que me detenga abruptamente.

–No me digas que... ¿Aún sientes algo por ella?

¿Están hablando de mí acaso? ¿Por qué John le haría una pregunta así a Hans?

Rápidamente vuelvo al interior de barco, muy cerca de la puerta que da al exterior. Así podré escucharlos y ellos no me verán.

–Aún no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza –oigo la voz de Hans.

No entiendo nada.

–Pero... yo creí que la habías superado por completo –dice John.

Me asomo brevemente para observarlos mientras hablar. Ambos están apoyados en la baranda del barco.

–No es tan fácil superarla, John –dice Hans –. Siempre pienso en ella. En sus bellos ojos, en su suave y brillante cabello castaño, en sus rosados labios...

De repente siento una fuerte punzada en mi pecho.

¿Cabello castaño? ¡Por el amor de Arendelle! ¡No están hablando de mí!

¿Hans... ama a otra persona?

Me siento terrible. ¿Acaso estuvo jugando conmigo todo este tiempo? No puede ser...

–Hans –escuché la voz de John. Se escuchaba muy serio –. ¿Aún la quieres?

Suelto un suspiro mientras una lágrima cae por mi rostro. Cruzo los dedos, rogando que la respuesta sea negativa.

Hay un silencio que me inquieta. Intento controlar mi respiración para que no me descubran, pero es inevitable no llorar.

Escucho desde mi lugar que Hans observa a John, listo para responder.

–Sí.

No necesito oír más. No quiero escuchar más.

Salgo corriendo de ahí, internándome más en el barco.

¡Desgraciado! ¡Jugó con mis sentimientos! Jamás debí caer ante sus encantos. Me siento una verdadera estúpida.

Las lágrimas caen involuntariamente. Necesito alejarme de ese idiota. Duele mucho que me haga esto.

Sí, duele.

Porque estoy enamorada.

* * *

_POV Hans_.

–Hans... ¿Aún la quieres? –pregunta mi amigo.

Tardo varios segundos en responder.

–Sí.

La mirada aterrorizada de John me lo dice todo.

–Pero Hans... Creí que...

John se ve interrumpido por mi descarada risa.

–John, John, John –lo menciono varias veces fingiendo estar decepcionado –, ¿en serio creíste todo lo que dije? Has caído muy bajo, amigo mío.

Él sonríe algo confundido.

–¿Estabas bromeando? –me pregunta. Yo asiento con el rostro –. Rayos, debí imaginarlo.

–Y así el alumno superó al maestro –digo lleno de orgullo.

–Sigues soñando, compañero, sigues soñando –me responde.

¡No puedo entender cómo me creyó! Realmente soy muy buen actor.

Solo hay una persona me ha enseñado lo que es el amor: Elsa.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que lo único que sentí por Emilie fue una simple atracción física.

Eso no es amor.

En cambio, con Elsa es diferente. A pesar de que es hermosa, eso no fue en lo que me fijé.

Lo que me encantó fue su manera de ser. Buena persona, amable, alegre, adorable, elegante y siempre te da apoyo.

Elsa es superior a Emilie en todos los sentidos.

–Iré a buscar a Elise –dice John –. Necesito saber cómo está. Luego nos vemos, amigo –y se aleja.

"Podría dormir un poco", pienso. "Estoy cansado".

* * *

Estiro mis brazos hacia el cielo y bostezo. Me siento como nuevo luego de esta siesta.

Veo hacia la ventana. Hay una hermosa puesta de sol. ¿Cuánto habré dormido? ¿4 horas más o menos?

Me incorporo y me paso la mano por mis rojizos cabellos, tratando de ordenarlos un poco.

Salgo de mi habitación con un propósito. Ya no quiero seguir mintiéndole a Elsa. Esta culpabilidad que siento es insoportable. Necesito terminar con esto.

"Pero antes de hablar con Elsa... será mejor que le pida perdón a Lizzy", pienso.

Y con esto me decidí a buscar a la hermana de mi mejor amigo. No quiero que me odie por lo tonto de mis acciones, así que lo mejor será disculparme por haberle mentido (nuevamente) a Elsa y, de paso, decirle que le diré toda la verdad a la reina de Arendelle.

–¿Lizzy? ¿Estás por aquí? –pregunto por los pasillos, esperando que la mencionada me escuche y me responda.

No está en su habitación. Tal vez esté en la cocina comiendo un sandwich.

"Que delicia, debería prepararme un sandwich. Hace tiempo que no com... No, no, no, ¡concéntrate! Debes buscar a Lizzy", me regaño a mí mismo.

Antes de entrar a la cocina algo llama mi atención: Hielo en la puerta de la cocina.

Elsa...

Intento abrir la puerta, pero el hielo en esta me lo complica. Con un fuerte empujón logro mi cometido.

Y ella está ahí.

Al parecer duerme. Está sentada sobre una silla y su cabeza está apoyada en la mesa. Uno de sus brazos lo utiliza como almohada, y el otro...

Trago saliva, algo preocupado, pues Elsa sostiene firmemente una botella de jerez, un licor español.

–Elsa –la llamo suave y tímidamente –, ¿estuviste bebiendo? –le pregunto, algo impactado.

Ella no me mira, pero puedo oír como entra en llanto. No puedo verle el rostro debido a que se lo cubre con uno de sus brazos.

–Vete de aquí –dice amenazante.

–¿Qué?

¿Qué le sucede? ¿Por qué está en este estado?

–Elsa... ¿Qué te pasa? –me acerco lentamente hacia ella.

Al notar esto, se incorpora rápidamente, intentando mantenerse de pie y tener equilibrio.

–Aléjate de mí –Elsa lanza un rayo de hielo cerca de mí, mas lo logro esquivar.

–Oye, ¡tranquilízate! ¡Que demonios te pasa! –exclamo enfadado. Ese rayo pudo matarme.

–¡Me usaste! ¡Infeliz! –lanza otro rayo de hielo. Desenvaino mi espada y la uso como escudo. El rayo rebota contra mi arma y se desvía. Elsa llora más fuerte –. Nunca me quisiste.

–¿De qué hablas? –cuestiono algo ofendido. ¿Está dudando de mis sentimientos? –. Yo te quiero, Elsa, y mucho.

–No es cierto –se sentó nuevamente y siguió llorando.

Jamás había visto a Elsa en este estado.

–Tranquila –le digo de forma reconfortante –. No te miento. ¿Por qué crees que te miento? ¿Acaso no te he demostrado ya lo que siento? ¿Eso no ha sido suficiente?

–No te hagas –dijo con voz quebrada –. Te escuché hablando con John –me informó. Poco a poco todo comienza a tomar sentido –. "Cabello castaño"... obviamente no hablabas de mí.

Suelto una risa casi imperceptible.

–Con que espiando... No lo esperaba de ti, Copito –dije intentando sonreír, provocando un sonrojo en la reina debido a la vergüenza –. Creo que no escuchaste todo. John puede confirmarte que todo lo que dije fue broma.

Ella me mira asombrada. Pude ver con claridad sus ojos. Estaban hinchados y rojos. Al parecer bebió y lloró mucho.

–¿En... En serio? –pregunta. Puedo sentir algo de culpabilidad en sus palabras.

Asiento con el rostro.

Ella comienza a llorar más fuerte. Oculta su cara con sus brazos y la mesa, impidiéndole que la vea.

Me acerco a ella lentamente, evitando alterarla y tratando de no tocar los picos de hielo que formó con sus poderes.

Al llegar a su lado me arrodillé para que quedáramos a la misma altura. La obligué con un suave movimiento a abrazarme, y ella no puso resistencia.

–Lo siento –me dijo entre lágrimas –. Saqué conclusiones apresuradas.

Pasamos así un buen rato. Poco a poco la respiración de Elsa se iba regulando.

Le miré el rostro y pude ver que se había dormido. ¡Que adorable! Se durmió apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

Evitando despertarla, la cargo en mis brazos y la llevo a su habitación. Tengo problemas para abrir la puerta, pero finalmente logro entrar en su cuarto.

La deposito con cuidado en la cama y la cubro con varias mantas, aunque sé de sobra que no le molesta el frío.

La observo y le beso la frente.

–Te amo, Elsa.

Es primera vez que pronuncio esas dos palabras. Es una lástima que Elsa se encuentre durmiendo. Me hubiera gustado que estuviera escuchando.

Sin más que hacer ahí, me dispongo a salir de la habitación y dejarla descansar.

Fue mucho jerez para un solo día.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

¿Creyeron que iba a desaparecer por otros 8 meses de nuevo? ¡Pues no! 8D

Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, lo hice con mucho amorsh S2.

¡Ahora a los Reviews anónimos! *-*

**Asvins:** No eres anónima, pero filo xD. Hans x Siri OTP S2 jojojo. Ámame uwu.

**Grace:** Wenaaaa! que bueno que sigas la historia aún :3. Gracias por tu tiempo como mi BR, gracias, gracias!

**Ana Victoria:** Me alegra que te haya gustado nwn y sorry si te desesperé! Espero sigas leyéndome porque ya se vendrá lo mejor S2. (Métete a tu cuenta, te dejé un mensaje).

Eso sería todo. Nos vemos en dos semanas más... supongo xD.

¡Chauuu!

Tapitey.


	18. ¡El enemigo!

**Disclaimer:** Frozen no me pertenece. Esta película pertenece a Walt Disney Animation Studios. Lo único que me pertenece a mí...es el amor de Sora S2.

* * *

POV Normal (Omnisciente).

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 18: ¡El enemigo!

Hans golpeó varias veces a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Siguió intentándolo persistentemente, hasta que por fin pudo ver como esa puerta se abría.

–Hans...

Lizzy no esperaba verlo a él sabiendo el enfado que ella tiene. ¿Acaso intentaba burlarse de ella? ¿Qué querría?

–No quiero que me cierres la puerta o que me digas que me vaya –dijo Hans, anticipándose a las acciones que creía que pasarían –. Venía a pedirte perdón.

Ella arqueó una ceja y lo miró seriamente.

–Continúa –pidió Elise con curiosidad.

Hans tragó saliva.

–Discúlpame por no decirle a Elsa la verdad – bajó la cabeza, apenado –. Te prometí algo y fallé, y de verdad lamento eso.

Hubieron varios segundos de silencio en los que Hans evitaba mirarla a los ojos. No era por estarle mintiendo, sino que estaba realmente avergonzado por sus acciones. Finalmente Lizzy mostró una sonrisa.

–Está bien, Hans. Te perdono–dijo ella –, pero eso no significa que hay que seguirle ocultando a Elsa lo que en verdad pasó, ¿no crees? –pregunta, esperando que Hans reconozca que está mal todo el asunto.

–No te preocupes por eso –le pide él –. Hoy le diré, y esta vez hablo en serio. Iré ahora mismo –y se dispuso a ir por su amada, pero fue interrumpido.

–No te lo recomiendo aún –le advirtió Lizzy –. Fui a visitar a Elsa esta mañana y se sentía muy mareada. Es más... cuando la visité solo me habló con murmullos, como si aún estuviera durmiendo. Al parecer le vino un fuerte dolor de cabeza, así que le dije que durmiera un poco más, y eso supongo que está haciendo.

Hans se rasca la cabeza y ríe nervioso.

–Ah sí... Se pasó un poco de copas.

–Hmmm –Lizzy mostró una astuta sonrisa–... Entonces tú tuviste que ver en esto –arqueó una ceja –, ¿o me equivoco?

Hans volvió a reír.

–Algo así, pero descuida, no es nada grave.

–Eso espero, Hans –sonríe y se aleja –. Discúlpame, tengo cosas que hacer. Intentaré darle un remedio a Elsa para que se sienta mucho mejor.

–De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde, Lizzy.

* * *

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se quejó. Estaba muy adolorida y sentía revuelto el estómago.

Recordar lo que pasó el día anterior le provocaba jaqueca, así que trató de relajarse y de abrir lentamente los ojos.

Vio que estaba en su recamara, acostada y cubierta con unas sábanas.

"¡Qué dolor! ¿Qué me habrá pasado?", pensó.

Y los recuerdos de anoche llegaron a su mente, lo que le produjo más mareo.

Pero sobre todo, sintió vergüenza.

¿Cómo es que ella había llegado a hacer tales cosas? Esas no son las actitudes de una reina.

Pero por otro lado, se sintió feliz de que todo lo que ocurrió ayer fuera un simple malentendido.

–Me sorprende recordar todo lo que pasó, considerando mi estado... –se cuestionó en voz alta.

–Es natural –una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, asustándola. Alguien entró a sus aposentos–. El jerez no es de los licores que emborracha en exceso, pero no es bueno beber mucho porque dan dolores insoportables.

A Elsa la invadió la vergüenza.

–¡John! –exclamó ella sorprendida –. ¿Cómo es que sa...?

Fue interrumpida por él, quien sostenía un tazón con un líquido que era muy parecido al té.

–Le pregunté a Hans esta mañana lo que te pasó. Deduje que algo no estaba bien porque cuando quería desayunar vi que la cabina comedor estaba congelada de suelo a techo.

La reina de Arendelle enrojeció abruptamente. Se sintió muy apenada.

–Lo lamento –dijo –. No quería causar problemas. Ruego que me disculpes.

–No tienes que angustiarte, Elsa. Todo está bien. Lo bueno es que nadie salió lastimado de esto –le extendió la taza y ella la recibió –. Bebe esto, te ayudará con la jaqueca. Lizzy lo preparó para ti –y se dispuso a marcharse.

Bastó mencionar aquel nombre para que Elsa recordara lo que supo ayer, pero no quería comentárselo directamente a John... tal vez él no lo sabía.

–John, aguarda un segundo –pide la reina de Arendelle. Él voltea a verla –. ¿Dónde está Lizzy? Necesito hablar urgentemente con ella.

–No lo sé, lo siento. Tengo cosas que hacer, lamentablemente, pero si la veo le diré que la buscas. Si te sientes mejor no dudes en levantarte, aunque tal vez prefieras quedarte en el interior del barco. Al parecer se avecina una tormenta.

–Muy bien, gracias por avisarme. No te retraso más, yo estaré bien aquí.

–Mejórese, majestad. Hasta más tarde –se despidió John mientras cerraba la puerta.

Elsa suspiró y una inquietud la invadió. Lo de su amiga no dejaba de sorprenderla.

Comenzó a beber la medicina que le dio John, y la encontró más "decente" que las otras medicinas que ha tomado en su estancia en el barco. ¿Cómo olvidar el primer remedio que bebió?

Siguió bebiendo mientras intentaba relajarse para que la jaqueca se fuera. Pero no... aquel tema no se iba de su cabeza.

"Lizzy...", pensó.

* * *

Era hora de que Hans le diera a Sitron su comida, pero al llegar con su corcel notó que Siri se le había adelantado.

–Hey, pequeña –saludó el pelirrojo.

–¡Hans! –exclamó ella y fue corriendo a abrazar la pierna del príncipe isleño.

Él solo río.

–Pasas mucho tiempo con Sitron últimamente –opinó Hans.

–Sí, lo sé –dijo feliz, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció –. Es que Elsa y tú pasan ya mucho tiempo juntos –este comentario provocó que Hans se incomodara levemente –, Lizzy está de malhumor y John anda ocupado. Me siento algo solita.

El príncipe se sintió más que conmovido por las palabras de Siri.

Hans se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y le acarició su cabeza de nieve.

–No te pongas así, Siri –le pidió, sintiéndose culpable por su estado de ánimo... después de todo, Lizzy está así debido a él –. Lizzy ya no está enojada. Además Elsa ahora está en su habitación y se siente algo mal... si gustas puedes ir a visitarla y subirle el ánimo.

Los ojos de la muñeca de nieve se iluminaron de repente. Comenzó a saltar de alegría.

–¡Sí! ¡Eso haré! Gracias, Hans –dijo adorablemente y se alejó.

Hans soltó una risa y se concentró en su compañero.

–Hola amigo, ¿se te apetece una manzana? –apenas mencionó esa palabra, Sitron relinchó –. Ok, ok, tranquilo. Ten, aquí tienes, campeón –y le da la fruta.

Comienza a acariciar su cabeza.

–¿Siri te ha tratado bien? –preguntó. El caballo volvió a relinchar de felicidad –. Es tan adorable... como Elsa. ¿Sabes amigo? Hoy planeo decirle a Elsa toda la verdad. Espero que se lo tome bien y que no se enfade conmigo. No me imagino a Elsa apartándose de mí –se sintió algo deprimido, pero Sitron con su hocico acarició el rostro del pelirrojo –. Gracias amigo... siempre me apoyas.

Hans se quedó por varios minutos con su corcel, luego se dispuso a salir al exterior del barco. Ahí se encontró con John quién observaba al horizonte.

"Vaya... El cielo está muy gris hoy", pensó Hans.

–Buenas tardes, maestro –saludó este en forma de juego.

El mencionado volteó, viendo como Hans se ponía junto a él.

–Buenas tardes, pupilo –John respondió de la misma manera.

–¿Alguna novedad? –pregunta el príncipe de Las Islas de Sur.

–Bueno... se viene una tormenta. Supongo que ya te diste cuenta–dedujo John.

–Sí... Me preocupa Elsa –confesó –. Ella odia las tormentas. Ya sabes... puede provocar un accidente con sus poderes.

–No hay que pensar negativamente, Hans. En comparación a sus primeros días en este barco, Elsa ha aprendido a controlar muy bien sus poderes de hielo. Ya no se estresa ni se enfada, y eso es algo beneficioso para poder dominar su don. Es por esa razón que debemos hacerla sentir grata en momentos difíciles para ella, como este. Le aconsejé que se quedara en su habitación para que no tenga que asustarse más de la cuenta con la tormenta.

Hans suspiró aliviado.

–Y yo le pedí a Siri que le hiciera compañía. Estoy seguro de que con eso, Elsa podrá estar más tranquila y podrá olvidarse un momento de la tempestad –dijo el pelirrojo.

Hubo un silencio en el que ambos estaban atentos al clima. Después de unos minutos John habló.

–Le has tomado afecto a Elsa, ¿no es así? –pregunta de repente, tomando por sorpresa a Hans.

–Veo que ya te diste cuenta. Sí –afirma, sonriendo –, le he tomado cariño... yo diría que le he tomado algo más que simple cariño.

John ríe y da un golpe en la espalda de Hans. Este se quejó.

–¡Ya era hora de que no tuvieras vergüenza alguna de reconocer eso! –exclamó feliz el maestro del príncipe –. Se nota que has madurado. Ya no odias a las mujeres y pudiste darte cuenta de tus sentimientos. Al parecer este viaje no ha sido en vano para nadie.

Hans asiente con el rostro. De repente siente como alguien le toca el hombro. Al voltear ve que se trata de la reina de Arendelle y de la pequeña Siri.

–¡Elsa! –dice Hans, animadamente, pero bastante nervioso.

–Bueno... los dejo –decía John mientras se alejaba –. ¿Me acompañas, Siri?

–¡Sí, claro! –y la muñeca de nieve fue tras él.

Y nuevamente fueron dejados solos a propósito. Hans tragó saliva al mirar a Elsa tan feliz.

–Creí que no saldrías de tu cabina. John te dijo que...

–Es que no podía quedarme ahí –interrumpe ella –. Quería buscar a Lizzy.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? –consultó Hans, tratando de ganar tiempo para poder encontrar las palabras perfectas y así decirle a Elsa todo.

Ella lo miró y guardó silencio. No. No podía decir nada hasta hablar con Elise.

–Cosa de chicas –dice simplemente.

Hans asiente.

–Ya veo –comenta y toma aire –. Escucha Elsa, quería hablar contigo.

–¿En serio? ¿De qué se trata?

–Pues...

No sabía cómo decirlo. Trató de hacerlo de una manera en la que ella no se enfadara, pero era muy poco probable que no se enojara.

–Vamos, puedes decirme lo que gustes –lo animó Elsa, curiosa por lo que podía decirle.

–Bueno... verás... Nuestro trato nunca fue válido para mí –soltó repentinamente. "¿Por qué eres tan directo y tan poco sutil? ¡Eres un idiota!", se dijo a él mismo.

Elsa arquea una de sus rubias cejas.

–No entiendo de qué hablas –confiesa, cruzándose de brazos.

–El trato que hicimos... en el que te dije que después de un mes te llevaría a Arendelle –decía Hans, poniéndose nervioso y aguantando no sentirse mal por la expresión que adquirió Elsa –. No te puedo regresar aún... No con esta guerra.

–¿Qué? –exclama confundida –. No es posible. ¿Por qué no lo harías?

–Prometí que no te regresaría hasta que esta batalla termine y así estés a salvo.

–Lo lamento, Hans, pero me cuesta trabajo entenderte –dice sinceramente, bastante extrañada por la situación –. ¿A quién podrías prometerle algo así?

Comienza a llover, lo cual Hans creyó que asustaría a Elsa, pero ella solo estaba concentrada en la conversación que llevaba a cabo con el pelirrojo.

–A tus soldados –confiesa –. Bueno... Más bien a uno de tus soldados. Él me pidió que te protegiera de los hombres de Weselton.

–Pero... Tú me rescataste, ¿no es así? ¿En qué momento pudiste hablar con uno de mis hombres y prometerle algo así?

A Hans comenzaba a dolerle el estómago. Estaba nervioso. Venía la peor parte de todo. Ambos estaban completamente empapados, pero no les importó en lo absoluto.

–Yo jamás te rescaté de un barco de Weselton, Elsa –soltó muy rápidamente sin atreverse a mirarla.

–¿Qué dijiste? P... Pero... ¡No puede ser! –exclamó casi desesperada.

–Lo que pasó en verdad es que tus soldados te dejaron a mi cuidado –prosiguió Hans.

A Elsa le comenzó a costar trabajo respirar con normalidad.

–¿Me mentiste? –preguntó y recibió un "sí" por parte del pelirrojo –. No puedo creerlo... ¡¿Todos lo saben acaso menos yo?!

–Todos excepto Siri... O eso creo.

–Hans...

Elsa respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, pues estaba congelando el suelo. Se veía muy molesta.

–Por favor, dime qué pasa aquí. ¿Por qué no quieres regresarme a Arendelle?

–Ya te lo dije...

–¡No! –exclamó Elsa, enojada –. ¡Ni creas que me tragaré una mentira tan absurda! ¡Ninguno de mis soldados me dejaría a tu cuidado sabiendo lo que hiciste en mi reino!

–¡Lo sé! –gritó Hans, tratando de que Elsa lo escuchara –. ¡Fue por eso que decidí engañarte: Porque sería imposible que me creyeras! ¡Pero no te estoy mintiendo ahora, Elsa! ¡Lo que digo ahora es la verdad!

–No, no, no –Elsa se agarró la cabeza muy confundida –. No puede ser... ¡Tú me estás mintiendo de nuevo! ¡Sabía que no podía confiar en alguien como tú! ¡¿Me secuestraste acaso?! ¡¿De eso se trata?! ¡No te aguantaré esto! –comenzó a congelar el suelo del barco a propósito –. ¡Exijo que me regreses a Arendelle en este instante, o no te gustará lo que le haré a tu embarcación!

–¡Ya basta! ¡Ustedes dos, deténganse! –exclamó John, llegando de repente y poniéndose entre nosotros.

De repente, un fuerte sonido se siente, y un brusco movimiento del barco hace que todos pierdan el equilibrio y azoten contra el suelo de madera. ¿Habrá sido esto obra de la tormenta?

–¿Qué pasó? –pregunta Elsa adolorida.

–¡Almirante! –exclama uno de los marinos de barco –. ¡El barco se hunde! ¡Recibimos una bala de cañón!

–¿Qué? –gritaron John y Hans al unísono.

Ambos se ponen rápidamente de pie y observan a lo lejos. John se ayuda con su catalejo.

Un barco se acerca velozmente hacia ellos. No tardaron en descifrar el emblema de aquellas velas.

–¡Hombres! ¡Saquen sus espadas! –exclama Hans a todo pulmón –. Los hombres de Weselton nos han encontrado.

Elsa se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. "Oh no...", pensó.

Ya no había mucho que hacer. El barco se hundía muy lentamente, pero Hans al ver el daño que sufrió su embarcación dedujo que no podría llegar a tierra firme a tiempo. Lo que restaba hacer era esperar a los hombres de Weselton y tener fe de que todo iba a salir bien.

La embarcación enemiga no tardó en interceptar el barco. John y Hans se quedaron asombrados. Aquel ejército los superaba en número y en armamentos. No sabían que iban a hacer.

Ambos, acompañados de sus soldados, comenzaron a luchar. Les costaba mantener el equilibrio debido al vaivén del barco. La tormenta estaba empeorando.

Hans se percató de que Elsa los ayudaba usando sus poderes escondida detrás de unos barriles.

El príncipe se comenzó a aterrar al ver a gran parte de sus soldados caer al suelo muertos. Por la distracción un hombre enemigo pudo quitarle su espada con facilidad. Debido a esto, Hans levantó las manos en señal de rendición y muchos hombres se lanzaron contra él, agarrándole los brazos para impedir que hiciera algún movimiento extraño. Lo mismo le pasó a John y a Elsa. Al parecer el escondite de esta última no fue muy efectivo.

–Si haces algo extraño, lo matamos –le dijo un hombre a Elsa, refiriéndose a Hans. Ella bajó la cabeza y se rindió, siendo también tomada por aquellos soldados e impidiéndole hacer cualquier movimiento.

El duque, ayudado por sus hombres, logró saltar de su barco al de Hans.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya –decía él, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa macabra. Elsa solo lo miró con desprecio –. Por fin pude dar con usted, majestad. ¿Quién diría que la ocultaría la persona que trató de matarla? –ahora sus ojos se posaron en Hans.

–Silencio, sabandija –exclamó Hans con odio. Por este comentario recibió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen por parte de un soldado enemigo.

–No debe comportarse así, príncipe Hans –habló el duque en modo de burla –. Vea el lado positivo: ¡Ahora nos será más sencillo tomar al reino de Arendelle con la reina... muerta!

–¡Que ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo! –dijo Hans ardiendo de ira. Trató de zafarse de los agarres, pero era en vano.

–Vaya... Veo que le ha tomado afecto –comenzó a reír descaradamente –. ¿Quién lo diría? Primero intenta asesinarla, ¡y ahora la aprecia!

Todos los hombre de aquel despreciable reino se rieron también sin nada de vergüenza. John, Elsa y Hans estaban muy enfadados.

–Oh por Dios... ¡John! –exclamó el duque. Esto extrañó a Hans... ¿Se conocen? –. Ha pasado tiempo. ¿Qué haces aquí ayudando a estos infelices?

–Silencio, Weselton. Pronto tú y tu rey pagarán todo el mal que han hecho –dijo el maestro de Hans.

Los soldados del enemigo habían entrado al interior del barco para requisarlo, y al salir capturaron a los soldados isleños que ahí estaban. También salieron con Lizzy y Siri, esta última sosteniendo a Eva.

–¿Qué tenemos aquí? –preguntó el duque al ver a Siri –. ¿Qué clase de engendro es este?

–¡No le hables así! –exclamó Lizzy furiosa tratando de soltarse de los hombres que la tenían agarrada de los brazos. Esa actitud sorprendió a todos los presentes, sobre todo al duque.

–¿Y quién es esta mocosa? –preguntó este, mirándola y acercándose peligrosamente a ella –. Para ser una plebeya, es muy hermosa –opinó mientras pasaba su mano por su cuello, tocando así la cadena que usaba Lizzy y que nunca mostraba. Ella solo lo veía con asco y odio, apenas podía moverse así que no pudo apartarse de las peligrosas manos del anciano.

El duque sostuvo aquella cadena y cuando la vio con lujo de detalles se paralizó. Volvió a observar a Lizzy atentamente y se aterrorizó. Retrocedió unos pasos y le resultó difícil respirar.

–Tú... ¡No es posible! –exclamó confundido –. Tú... ¡¿Elise?!

Hans se sorprendió enormemente con lo que veía. John y Lizzy conocen a ese despreciable viejo...

Pudo notar como Elsa no se veía tan sorprendida como él.

–¡Mátenla! –dijo el duque, señalando a Lizzy.

–¡No! –gritó Elsa. Con un movimiento de manos pudo congelar los pies de los hombres que agarraban a su amiga. Estos, por el asombro, se concentraron en lo que les había pasado, disminuyendo así el agarre. Así Lizzy pudo soltarse y alejarse corriendo.

Pero no había salida para ella.

–¡Asquerosa bruja! –gritó enfurecido un hombre de Weselton. Este le proporcionó a la reina un fuerte golpe en el rostro. Por lo fuerte que fue, Elsa quedó inconsciente. Entonces aquel hombre, sin ningún tipo de aprecio por la vida ajena, tomó a Elsa en brazos y la lanzó al mar, provocando la risa del duque.

–¡Elsa! –exclamaron Hans, Siri y John impactados.

Lizzy, tratando de huir, pudo ver lo que le ocurrió a su amiga y se desesperó. Tomando una difícil decisión, se lanzó al océano también para ver si podía ayudarla.

–¡Elise! –gritó John con todas sus fuerzas, pero Hans no gritó. Él ya se había deprimido con la caída de su amada. Siri no reaccionaba. No hacía más que llorar por todo lo que veía.

Los soldados de Las Islas fueron derrotados, y los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaron fueron capturados. Elsa y Lizzy estaban en el mar en plena tormenta.

¿Qué podría ser peor?

–Deshacerme de ellas fue más fácil de lo que creí. ¡Qué idiotas! –celebró el duque –. Llévense a los sobrevivientes. Al llegar a Weselton, enciérrenlos en el calabozo como castigo por ayudar a la bruja –fueros las últimas palabras de este. Procedió a volver a su embarcación. El barco de Hans ya estaba por hundirse completamente.

–¡Me las pagarás, bastardo! –exclamó Hans, mientras era arrastrado por los hombres del duque hasta la otra embarcación.

Todos los sureños estaban deprimidos por lo que pasó. Perdieron la batalla.

Ya todo se acabó.

* * *

**R.I.P. Elsa y Lizzy (2014-2015).**

No me crean chicas xD Pronto sabremos que pasará. Aquí Castillo en el aire ha tenido un cambio radical S2.

Gracias por sus palabras de apoyo, realmente lo aprecio nwn.

Quiero decir también que desde ahora todos los caps serán narrados con POV Normal. Sí, soy malvada :3

Hasta la sgte. actualización :D

Los quiere: Tapitey Tapita Galletita.

PD: Te amo, Sora.


	19. Weselton

**Disclaimer:** Frozen no me pertenece. Esta película pertenece a Walt Disney Animation Studios. Lo único que me pertenece es... el amor de Sora S2.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 19: Weselton.

Lizzy nadó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Elsa, la cual comenzaba a hundirse lentamente. Esto obligó a la sureña a sumergirse en las aguas para ayudarla. Tomó a la reina de Arendelle de la mano y ambas fueron nuevamente a la superficie del océano.

Elise, al sacar su cabeza del agua, inhaló el aire que le escaseaba y sostuvo a Elsa para que no volviera a hundirse, perjudicándole nadar bien.

–¡Elsa! –exclamó ella sintiéndose desesperada –. ¡Despierta!

Le dio un par de suaves cachetadas para ver si la reina recuperaba el conocimiento, y lo consiguió.

Elsa abrió los ojos y comenzó a toser debido al agua que entró a su cuerpo en el momento en que se hundió. Al notar la situación en la que se encontraban ella y su amiga, el pánico la invadió.

Quiso gritar, pero una mano se posó sobre sus labios.

–Elsa, necesito que te calmes. Por favor, no congeles el agua.

La rubia comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, pero hizo caso a lo que su amiga le pidió. Sacó sus manos del agua y se hizo un nuevo par de guantes, pues los que se hizo anteriormente no los tenía con ella. Elise a pesar de esto pudo sentir como el agua de su alrededor se iba enfriando.

Las olas eran salvajes. Ambas eran arrastradas lejos del barco y cada vez les costaba más nadar. Lizzy tuvo una idea repentinamente.

–¡Elsa! ¡Rápido! ¡Construye un pequeño bote de hielo! –le dijo. Elsa la miró sin reaccionar –. ¡Vamos Elsa, el hielo flota en el agua! ¡Puedes lograrlo!

La platinada luego de varios segundos pudo hacer lo que su amiga Lizzy le pidió.

Por la gran velocidad a la que eran arrastradas, les costó mucho trabajo subir al bote que Elsa pudo crear, pero finalmente la reina pudo subir y ayudó a Elise para que también lo hiciera.

Ambas respiraron más tranquilas, y la sureña se sintió mejor al ya no estar en esas frías aguas.

Pero tampoco estaban felices. El pequeño bote de hielo viajaba muy rápido y los vaivenes eran casi imposibles de tolerar.

Así se la pasaron a lo largo de la tormenta: Asustadas y perdidas.

Luego de varias horas la tempestad terminó y el movimiento de las olas era tranquilo.

Elsa y Lizzy estaban agotadas. Ni siquiera pensaron en lo que le pudo haber ocurrido a la embarcación de Hans. Tampoco les preocupó en dónde se encontraban. Solo veían el océano, nada de tierra.

Por el agotamiento que sentían ambas, inconscientemente se quedaron dormidas sobre aquel bote de hielo.

* * *

Luego de capturar a todos los hombres (y animales, como Sitron) presentes en el barco de Las Islas del Sur, el duque y sus soldados regresaron a su reino.

A la mañana siguiente llegaron a Weselton, y lo primero que hizo fue mandar a encarcelar a todos los sureños. Eso incluía a Hans, John y Siri.

Ellos no pusieron resistencia alguna. Estaban deprimidos por lo que les ocurrió a Elsa y Lizzy. De seguro estaban muertas ahora mismo.

El duque fue rápidamente, junto con sus dos guardaespaldas, a darle las noticias al rey.

Al llegar a la sala de trono se arrodilló ante su majestad y le dijo:

–Su majestad –se puso de pie para proseguir –, le tengo estupendas novedades.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido? –pregunta curioso –. ¿Acaso encontraste a la reina de Arendelle?

–Mejor que eso, mi lord. Ella ya no está en esta vida.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Klemens sorprendido. Una sonrisa maligna se formó en su rostro.

–Se ahogó cerca de los mares de Tyholmen, justo en plena tormenta. Es imposible que haya sobrevivido –dijo el anciano –. La muy tonta se buscó sola su final.

–Buen trabajo. Has cumplido bien con tu trabajo. Ahora apoderarnos de Arendelle será muy sencillo.

–Las tropas se están alistando, mi señor. Es cosa de esperar unos días hasta que estén listas, y entonces atacaremos.

–Me parece perfecto. De acuerdo, puedes retirarte.

El duque se fue del lugar. Se sintió triunfador por lo que logró hacer.

–Disculpe, mi señor –uno de los guardaespaldas del duque habló. El anciano volteó a verlo –. Al parecer no le mencionó al rey el asunto de... usted sabe.

–¿De qué hablas? –pregunta arqueando una ceja. Luego de un rato logró comprender –. ¿Elise? –y su guardia asintió –. Ya está muerta. No hay necesidad de decírselo. Ese asunto solo de causará más enojo innecesario.

Y volvió a retomar su camino. Su guardia no tuvo más opción que aceptar la decisión que tomó el duque.

Llegaron a los calabozos. Al pasar por varias celdas (muchas de ellas estaban con soldados isleños en su interior), llegó a la que más le importaba al noble anciano.

Pudo apreciar a Hans, John y Siri dentro de los barrotes. La pequeña Siri seguía sosteniendo a Eva entre sus brazos hechos de rama.

–Tú me debes una explicación, John Solberg –dijo el duque de manera amenazante.

John lo miró con odio, pero no hizo gran cosa. Estaba deprimido, hambriento y cansado.

–¿Por qué insistes en saber eso? –dijo en voz baja, pero de repente explotó y sacó toda su furia –. ¡¿Qué caso tiene saberlo ahora?! ¡La mataste! ¡Mataste a Elise!

Siri se asustó mucho por la actitud que tomó el maestro de Hans. El pelirrojo, por otro lado, se ponía en el lugar de John. Perder a una hermana que quieres debe ser duro.

–La estuviste encubriendo todo este tiempo –dijo el duque enfadado –. No creas que te perdonaremos esto. Te vas a pudrir en estas cuatro paredes. ¡Pero no estés triste! Tienes mucha compañía aquí –se burló refiriéndose al príncipe y a la muñeca de nieve.

–Libera a Hans y a Siri –pidió John –. Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto.

–Ellos ayudaron a la reina Elsa –le recordó –. Encubrirla significó perjudicar nuestros planes. Los que ayudan a nuestros enemigos son castigados.

John ríe despacio.

–Weselton era un buen reino hasta que Klemens tomó el mando –opinó él –. Espero que pronto este mandato termine y que Weselton sea el buen reino que era en el pasado.

–No seas melodramático. El reino no está tan mal como crees –respondió el duque –. Tenemos poder que es una gran ventaja. Además pronto Arendelle será nuestro. ¿Qué mejor?

–Pagarás por esto, sabandija –fueron las primeras palabras pronunciadas por Hans –. ¡Te acabaré con mis propias manos!

El duque de Weselton comenzó a reír descaradamente. Sin nada más que decir salió de ahí, dejándolos a ellos encarcelados. Y al parecer sería permanentemente.

* * *

–¡¿Que hiciste qué?!

El grito que dio Emilie resonó por todo el castillo.

–Lo que escuchaste, querida –dijo mientras comenzaba a servirse vino en un vaso para celebrar –. La reina de Arendelle ahora es historia y ahora el reino será muy sencillo de conquistar.

–¿Le quitaste la vida a una persona? ¡¿Solamente porque querías más territorio en tu poder?! –preguntó la reina de Weselton, aterrorizada e indignada por la naturalidad en la que su esposo decía eso, como si se tratara de cualquier cosa.

Klemens frunció el ceño.

–¿Estás apoyándome o estás en mi contra? Decídete –dijo enfadado.

–¿Para qué te interesa saberlo? ¡Mi opinión nunca te ha importado y lo sabes! –reclamó Emilie, pero en su interior estaba consciente de que no estaba de acuerdo con las acciones del rey.

Antes de que Klemens pudiera replicar este comentario, el hijo de ambos apareció en la sala de trono.

El rey sintió una furia tremenda al ver como el joven príncipe estaba lleno de lodo... otra vez.

–¡Mira papi, mira mami! –exclamó el niño mostrando como sobre su dedo índice reposaba una mariposa.

–Martin... ¡Mírate! –gritó enojado Klemens al ver a su hijo en tales condiciones. Aquel grito hizo que la mariposa saliera volando –. ¡Ya estoy cansado de verte sucio! ¡Esas acciones no son las que debe tener un príncipe! ¡Estás castigado!

Emilie quedó sorprendida con la actitud de su marido. Martin, por otro lado, comenzó a llorar.

–Pero... Papi...

–¡Nada de _papi_! ¡Vete a tu cuarto ahora mismo!

Martin salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación, llorando por el mal trato que recibió.

–¿Cómo pudiste? –preguntó Emilie, perdiendo la paciencia –. ¡Es un niño!

–Basta, Emilie. Ya es tiempo de que Martin aprenda que debe dejar de ensuciarse por jugar. Debe entenderlo. Es un príncipe y debe comportarse como tal. No tolero ver que mi hijo sea un desorden. ¡Es una vergüenza para mí!

–¿Qué es lo que debe entender? ¡Tiene 4 años! ¿Vas a prohibirle jugar acaso?

–Podría ser, pero no. No se lo prohibiré, pero haré otra cosa –y una expresión oscura lo invadió –. ¡Soldado Harr! –exclamó muy fuerte, asustando a Emilie.

Ella vio como aquel joven soldado no tardaba en llegar. Emilie no tenía un buen presentimiento de todo esto.

–Sus majestades –se inclinó él ante el rey y la reina –. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

–¿Por qué permitiste que mi hijo se ensuciara? –preguntó seriamente Klemens –. ¿Acaso no te dije que lo vigilaras e impidieras que jugara en el lodo?

El muchacho miró algo asustado a su rey.

–Bueno... Si me dejara explicarle, mi señor –pidió él –. Al príncipe Martin le gusta jugar ahí y... –pero un grito lo interrumpió.

–¡Ya basta de excusas! No me interesa lo que mi hijo quiera. Tú debes obedecerme a mí.

–Pero...

Klemens pierde la paciencia y le da un fuerte golpe en el mentón a aquel muchacho, causando que este caiga directamente al suelo. El rey sonrió al ver como el guardaespaldas personal de su hijo se agarraba su rostro y se quejaba demostrado así el dolor que sentía.

Emilie, por su parte, se sintió mal por aquel chico. Se sentía inútil y débil por no enfrentar a su esposo y defender al soldado que estaba recibiendo un castigo bastante estúpido. Pero no lo hacía, solo observaba la situación horrorizada.

–Es la última vez que me replicas, mocoso, o te irá muy mal –regaña Klemens amenazantemente.

El joven, a pesar de su dolor, se puso rápidamente de pie y se inclinó, y algo deprimido dijo:

–Como usted diga, señor. Disculpe la desobediencia.

El rey no dijo nada más. Se retiró rápida y furiosamente. Emilie se dirigió entonces a aquel soldado.

–Lamento lo que mi esposo te hizo –dijo mientras tocaba el hombro del chico en señal de culpabilidad –. Reaccionó muy mal con esto.

Él volvió a tocarse el mentón con dolor.

–No debe preocuparse, majestad. Es mi culpa.

–Nada de eso. No mereces tales tratos. Tal vez prefieras servir de otro modo al reino. Eres un soldado muy talentoso y lo único que haces es cuidar a mi hijo, lo cual no es digno de tu talento. ¿Qué dices? Así ya no te culparán por cosas así...

–No es necesario, mi reina. Me prometí que siempre protegería a la familia real, y debo cumplir lo que me propuse.

Emilie sonrió ante las palabras del muchacho, pero seguía sintiéndose mal por él.

–Oye –la reina de pronto rompe el silencio, atrayendo la atención del soldado Harr –, tú que eres soldado... ¿Sabes algo respecto a la muerte de la reina Elsa?

–Bueno... lo único que ha llegado a mis oídos es que las personas que intentaban ocultarla de nosotros están en los calabozos –se acercó lentamente a la oreja de la reina –, y uno de esos prisioneros es un noble –le susurró.

Ella suspiró molesta. ¿Cómo es que pudo casarse con alguien así? Ni siquiera es considerado con gente de su misma estatus social.

–¿Y de quién se trata? –pregunta Emilie con curiosidad.

–Déjeme recordar... No me acuerdo del nombre, pero se trataba de un príncipe de Las Islas del Sur.

–Oh mi Dios –exclamó Emilie –. No puede ser. ¿Se trata acaso de Grant, mi cuñado? ¿O tal vez de alguno de mis once concuñados? –rápidamente los recuerdos de una carta que recibió hace días volvió a su mente –. ¿Se trata de Hans? –dedujo.

–Sí, ese era su nombre. Príncipe Hans –le confirmó.

–Gracias por la información –y la reina salió corriendo velozmente –. ¡Mi hijo está en su habitación, para que vayas a verlo! –le dijo a lo lejos.

Emilie fue corriendo a la habitación que compartía con su marido. De ahí sacó un cofre sellado con candado. Solo ella tenía la llave de aquel candado, por lo cual nadie más tenía acceso al contenido de su cofre.

Al abrirlo sacó la correspondencia que va dirigida hacia ella. A Emilie no le gusta que Klemens se entrometa en sus asuntos personales, por lo que prefiere ocultar las cartas que recibe de su alcance.

Sacó una carta en específico y comenzó a leerla.

_Querida hermana._

_Es bueno contactarme contigo después de tanto tiempo. Espero que estés siendo feliz. El motivo de esta carta es consultarte sobre mi cuñado, el príncipe Hans. Recientemente nos hemos enterado de que el duque de Weselton anda averiguando su paradero por andar encubriendo a la reina Elsa de Arendelle. Estamos sumamente preocupados por lo que pueda pasarle. Por favor, si sabes algo sobre Hans, te pido que nos avises inmediatamente a mí y a la familia de Hans. Como reina de Weselton, estoy segura de que algo debes saber al respecto. ¡Espero una pronta respuesta de tu parte, hermana!_

_Viktoria._

Suspiró. Esa carta la había recibido hace muchos días y jamás quiso responderla. Emilie siempre trataba de no convivir con su hermana mayor, pues (aunque le cuesta reconocerlo) le tiene envidia. Además de eso, no sabía nada acerca de Hans.

Pero ahora supuso que lo correcto era decirle lo que sabía: Que Hans estaba en Weselton como prisionero.

_¿Estás apoyándome o estás en mi contra? Decídete._

Las palabras de Klemens resonaron en su cabeza. La verdad, Emilie no estaba segura de qué lado estaba_._

"Debo hacer lo correcto", pensó ella.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, empezó a escribir una carta para su hermana mayor.

Hans...

Maldito el momento en que se casó por interés y no por amor. ¿Cómo sería su vida si se hubiera casado con el pelirrojo sureño? Ella se sentía atraída enormemente por él cuando hace años Hans comenzó a mostrarse interesado en ella.

"Pero... ¿Será eso amor? ¿O es simplemente atracción?", pensó Emilie. Sonrió al pensar en tales cosas. Ya el error lo cometió. No tenía más opción que aceptar las consecuencias de sus atolondradas acciones.

En el fondo, Emilie no era mala persona.

* * *

_Toc toc._

Golpeó a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

–Príncipe Martin, soy yo –dijo el joven, apoyando su cabeza en la puerta.

El niño abrió la puerta luego de un rato e invitó a su guardaespaldas a entrar.

–Estoy castigado –le dijo el pequeño tristemente –. Mi papi no me quiere.

–No digas eso, Martin –habló el soldado, adquiriendo informalidad al dirigirse al niño. Solían hablarse así cuando estaban a solas –. Tu padre te quiere, es solo que con todo este asunto de la guerra él está algo estresado.

El niño comienza a llorar nuevamente, cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos. El soldado Harr se sintió conmovido por la dulzura del príncipe. ¿Cómo es posible de que alguien tan adorable sea hijo de un ser tan despreciable?

El joven cargó al niño en sus brazos y trató de apaciguarlo.

–No estés triste, Martin –le pide en un susurro –. Verás que todo va a mejorar.

El pequeño se aferra fuertemente a su guardaespaldas.

–Eres como mi hermano mayor. Gracias por protegerme y ayudarme siempre.

–No hay de qué, Martin –dijo él, emocionado por tales palabras –. Te prometo que te protegeré y que nada te pasará.

"Daría mi vida por la familia real", pensó el soldado, sintiéndose mal al recordar sucesos del pasado.

Pero dejó atrás esos terribles recuerdos y sonrió. Tenía a alguien que era como su hermanito, y era capaz de hacer todo lo posible para que el pequeño príncipe fuera feliz.

* * *

–Chicos –Siri se dirigió a sus amigos, que no han hablado en horas –, la pequeña Eva tiene hambre.

Ambos miraron a la gata. Se sintieron apenados por la pequeña mascota de Lizzy que comenzaba a estresarse dentro de la celda.

–Debe salir de aquí –dijo John de repente –. Sácala por ahí –señaló una pequeña ventana abierta que estaba con tres grandes barrotes.

Siri se entristeció con esto. ¿Abandonar a Eva así como si nada? Pero la muñeca de nieve al pensarlo bien sabía que era lo mejor. Tal vez alguien la encuentre y le dé comida. Es mejor eso a que esté enjaulada.

–Pero John –interrumpe Hans –, Eva significa mucho para Lizzy... No quisiera que se vaya. Es el único recuerdo que tenemos de ella.

John suspiró. Se podía ver la tristeza que tenía con solo verle la cara.

–Sería injusto para ella morir aquí sabiendo que puede salvarse, Hans. Eva debe irse y vivir. Lizzy así lo hubiera querido.

El príncipe supo que eso era cierto. Se puso de pie y tomó a Eva en sus manos y la levantó para que alcanzara la ventana.

La gata dio un salto y logró salir.

–Adiós, Eva –dijeron los tres al unísono.

–Hans pasado muchas cosas en estos días –opina Hans en voz alta –, pero... algo aún no me cuadra.

John y Siri lo miraron extrañados.

–Bueno... como al parecer nunca saldremos de aquí, lo correcto sería que me dijeras la verdad, John.

–¿De qué hablas? –pregunta el maestro del pelirrojo, algo extrañado.

–¿Cómo es que Lizzy y tú conocen al duque? Necesito que me digas todo, John. Por favor, no entiendo nada.

John arqueó una ceja y se resignó.

–Está bien. Es algo bastante complicado. Siempre pensé que Elise y yo íbamos a saber ocultarlo, pero veo que me equivoqué –eso último lo dijo más para sí mismo.

John comienza a relatar los hechos lenta y detalladamente. Realmente jamás pensó que tendría que contarlo.

Pero ahí estaba, contándolo y sacando a la luz, al fin, ese secreto.

* * *

**¿Qué? ¿Acaso creían que en este capítulo iban a saber mucho sobre Elsa y Lizzy? Jaja S2**

Bueno, John contará ese secreto :3 ¿qué le dirá? omg.

Al fic no le doy más de 8 capítulos xD falta poquitoo *-*

Oh bueno, siempre agradezco sus lindos comentarios. No duden en dejar reviews para que sepa su opinión.

Un enorme saludo a mis compatriotas chilenos y a las personas de Argentina que se vieron envueltas también es el sismo. Espero que nadie de aquí se haya visto perjudicado por el terremoto. Un abrazo gigante para todos ustedes. Espero esté todo bien S2

Bueno me despido. Fue hermoso publicar antes de las dos semanas :3

Chauuuu, hasta la próxima nwn

Tapitey.

PD: Mi amiga (amor de mi vida) y yo hicimos una página en Facebook, donde subiremos cosas (sobre todo, dibujos) relacionadas con este fic y con los futuros proyectos que tenemos en mente. Entren si gustan, nos harían un favor. Después el punto com viene: /Soratey4ever


	20. ¡Conozco tu secreto! Parte I

**Disclaimer:** Frozen no me pertenece. Esta película pertenece a Walt Disney Animation Studios. Lo único que me pertenece es... el amor de Sora S2.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 20: ¡Conozco tu secreto! Parte I

_Arendelle..._

Los rumores siempre llegan volando a todas partes, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

En Arendelle, los habitantes del reino quedaron devastados al enterarse de la terrible noticia: Su reina estaba muerta.

La más afectada con todo esto, obviamente, era la princesa Anna. Kristoff ya no sabía como animarla, así que solo atinaba a abrazarla y dejar que se desahogara en su pecho.

¿Qué haría Anna ahora? El reino iba a quedar en sus manos, y no sabía nada sobre gobernar. En ella ahora estaba toda la responsabilidad. ¿Cómo sacaría a Arendelle adelante con esta guerra? Era mucho para una inexperta como ella.

–No sé qué hacer –confesó Anna en pleno llanto –. ¡Todo está arruinado! Con Arendelle a mi mando no tenemos posibilidades de progresar como nación.

–Lo harás bien –la apaciguó su novio –. No te angusties por eso, todo el pueblo te apoya.

–Elsa... ¡¿Por qué tú, hermana?! –exclamó llena de ira. Maldito a aquel que le dio muerte. No le importaba si era Hans (en quien aún no confiaba) o el rey de Weselton. Quién haya sido, las pagará. Y muy caro.

Grand Pabbie se acercó a la pelirroja y le sonrió.

–No siempre la verdad es la que llega a nuestros oídos –dice el troll.

Anna seca sus lágrimas y se muestra confundida.

–¿A qué te refieres, Grand Pabbie? –pregunta la princesa.

El anciano troll se puso serio y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera concentrado.

–La reina está con vida –afirmó seguro de sus palabras –. Puedo sentir su presencia aún.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Kristoff exasperado. Anna, por su parte, seguía paralizada por lo que el troll dijo –. ¿Estás seguro de eso, Grand Pabbie?

–Por supuesto –dijo abriendo nuevamente los ojos –. Ha sobrevivido... Pero sigue en peligro. Quieren matarla, eso es seguro.

–¡Dime quién fue! –exigió Anna en un rugido histérico, recuperándose así de su shock temporal –. Asesinaré con mis propias manos al que quiso hacerle daño a mi hermana –Kristoff trató de calmarla. Luego de respirar más relajada, la pelirroja prosiguió –. Quiero saber dónde está –dijo mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas –. Estoy muy preocupada por ella. ¿Dónde estará? –se preguntaba a sí misma.

–Querida, ven conmigo a solas, por favor –pide el anciano troll, comenzando a rodar y alejándose de donde estaba. Anna, algo curiosa, lo siguió rápidamente.

Cuando ya estuvieron ocultos detrás de unos árboles, el troll prosiguió.

–Puedo hacer una magia para que puedas ver a tu hermana –confesó, sorprendiendo a la peli-naranja.

–¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? –pregunta Anna, volviendo a alarmarse.

–Sí, pero necesito que te calmes, Anna –dijo seriamente.

La princesa asintió y trató de regular su respiración y controlar su ira.

Grand Pabbie hizo entonces un movimiento con sus manos y de ellas comenzó a salir una nube plateada que tomó una forma circular frente a ambos. Ahí se comenzó a formar una figura difusa.

Al paso del tiempo, la imagen fue más clara. Anna pudo ver entonces a su hermana dormida sobre un bote de hielo en medio de la nada.

–Elsa... –susurró confundida –. ¿D... Dónde está? –le pregunta al troll.

–No puedo saberlo, Anna. Lo siento –reconoce apenado.

Ella se acerca un poco a aquella nube para observar bien. A pesar de que Elsa estuviera con vida, no se veía nada bien. Al fijarse con más atención notó que otra persona estaba en el pequeño bote.

–¿Y ella? ¿Quién será ella? –se pregunta Anna. Esa pregunta llegó a los oídos de Grand Pabbie.

–Te sorprenderás cuando lo sepas –dijo el anciano troll soltando una carcajada.

–¿En serio? ¡Dime! ¡Dime! –insistió Anna infantilmente.

–Mira eso –dijo el troll, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

Anna vuelve a ver la imagen y puede observar a una enorme embarcación acercarse al pequeño bote de hielo.

–El emblema de esa nave... ¡Conozco ese emblema! –exclamó Anna, más alegre –. Apuesto que la van a ayudar.

Y efectivamente, los hombres de aquel barco hicieron lo posible por rescatar a ambas jóvenes inconscientes.

Una imagen que tranquilizaba enormemente a Anna.

–Ya estoy feliz –soltó ella –. Lo único que quería era que mi hermana estuviera bien... ¡Y se cumplió! ¡Gracias Grand Pabbie! –y se agachó para quedar a la altura del troll y poder darle así un enorme abrazo.

–No hay de qué, querida –dice el anciano conmovido –. Bueno, lo mejor será que les digas a tu pueblo la verdad. No queremos más lágrimas derramadas, ¿verdad?

–Tienes razón. Pero también hay que tomar precauciones y decirles que esta información no puede salir de este lugar. No es bueno que soldados enemigos se enteren de esto.

–Bien pensado, Anna –dice Gran Pabbie, mostrándole una sonrisa –. Ahora ve.

Anna asiente y se aleja corriendo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintiéndose alegre.

* * *

_The Southern Isles..._

Corrió por todos los pasillos del enorme palacio para poder llegar a su destino: El despacho del rey. ¿Y cómo no? Después de recibir una carta proveniente de su hermana, era natural que estuviera ansiosa (y preocupada a la vez) por saber el contenido de la misma.

Luego de un largo rato corriendo, llegó hasta la oficina de Su Majestad.

Golpeó varias veces hasta que obtuvo un "adelante" por respuesta. Al ingresar fue recibida por la alegre sonrisa del rey

–Buenos días, Viktoria. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –saluda el rey animadamente.

–Buenos días, suegro –corresponde el saludo la princesa de Tyholmen –. Lo que pasa es que mi hermana me ha escrito una carta.

–¿En serio? –pregunta el rey, y su expresión se torna más seria –. ¿Acaso hay noticias de Hans? –interroga preocupado.

–No lo sé, pero es muy probable, por eso se la he traído a usted para que la lea primero.

Le entrega la carta a su suegro y este la observa detenidamente.

–¿Estás segura de que quieres que la lea primero? Puede que no te escriba precisamente por Hans –cuestiona él.

–Estoy muy nerviosa para leerla por mí misma, así que correré el riesgo. Prefiero que usted me cuente todo –pide Viktoria cruzando sus manos, sintiendo curiosidad.

El rey asiente y abre la carta para comenzar a leerla.

_Querida Viktoria:_

_Perdóname por escribirte tan tardíamente, pero la verdad es que fue hace muy poco que llegaron noticias de Hans a mis oídos. Para tu tranquilidad y la de la familia de este, él se encuentra vivo, sano y salvo. Lo malo de esto es que está arrestado en mi reino por encubrir a la reina Elsa de Arendelle. Te ruego que no te enfades, pero ese asunto está completamente fuera de mis manos. Veré si en estos días puedo hacer algo al respecto para sacarlo de ahí y hacer que regrese con ustedes._

_Eso es todo por ahora. Cuando sepa más información te la haré saber._

_Tu hermana, Emilie._

El rey Malkolm Westerguard respiró un poco más tranquilo al saber que Hans se encontraba con vida. Pero no estaba feliz por el lugar en el que se encontraba.

–Está a salvo –dice para informarle a la princesa que tenía al frente sobre lo que decía aquella carta.

–¡Oh, qué alegría! –exclama Viktoria –. Me da mucho gusto saberlo, suegro.

–Pero me hubiera gustado que no estuviera en un calabozo –confiesa para sí mismo, y ella pudo escucharlo.

–¿Qué? Ay no. ¿No me diga que está encarcelado? –pregunta con leve terror.

–Sí –afirma el rey –. En los calabozos de Weselton. Al parecer, al rey Klemens no le gusta que interfieran en sus planes...

–Usted debe estar tranquilo, mi rey. Emilie no es mala, y sé que algo hará al respecto –afirma Viktoria muy convencida de sus palabras.

–Espero que sí, querida –suspira el rey, algo angustiado por la noticia –. Espero que así sea.

* * *

_Weselton..._

Buscó desesperadamente por cada rincón del castillo, pero no había rastro del pequeño príncipe. Estaba preocupado, pues si al niño le pasaba algo sería su responsabilidad. Al parecer nuevamente tendría problemas con el rey Klemens.

Ya entrando en desesperación, salió del palacio y comenzó a buscar en los jardines. Seguramente estaba jugando en el lodo, como siempre. Pero al buscar bien notó que no se encontraba en el lugar donde solía embarrarse.

Buscó en los otros jardines del castillo, pero nada. A esas alturas ya estaba bastante intranquilo.

Posiblemente pasó una hora buscándolo, pero finalmente logró encontrar al príncipe en los establos. Martin al parecer estaba hablando "solo", mirando hacia el interior de una caja. Por ahora su guardaespaldas ignoraría eso.

Antes de dirigirle la palabra trató de controlar su respiración. Quedó exhausto de tanto correr.

–Martin –el guardia personal del príncipe se acerca a este, bastante serio. El niño se asusta con la llegada del joven y lo primero que hace es poner la caja detrás de él para poder ocultarla, lo cual no daba gran resultado –. Te estuve buscando por todas partes. ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes perfectamente que no puedes salir del castillo sin antes avisarme –dice, regañándolo, pero sin llegar a estar enojado.

–¡Lo lamento! Lo olvidé –reconoce el niño con una mirada inocente –. Es que encontré algo en el castillo y pensé que mi padre se enojaría si lo ve, así que lo traje aquí –confiesa el chico.

El soldado levanta una de sus cejas y apoya una de sus rodillas en el suelo para quedar a la altura del niño.

–¿Qué encontraste? –pregunta sin abandonar su semblante serio –. Espero que no te hayas metido en líos –dijo algo asustado.

–No... No se trata de eso –Martin voltea hacia la caja, lo que no sorprendió en lo absoluto al soldado Harr.

El joven se sorprendió al ver lo que Martin sacaba de la caja.

–Encontré a este gatito rondando por los pasillos del castillo –confiesa el príncipe de Weselton.

El soldado toma al pequeño animal y sonríe.

–No es un gato, es una gata –le dice a su pequeño amigo –Es una gatita muy linda –opina él, observando a la pequeña gata blanca. La miró detenidamente, encontrándole (extrañamente) algo familiar.

El animal comenzó a maullar desesperadamente.

–¿Qué... Qué tiene? –pregunta Martin, asustándose por el comportamiento de la gata.

–Posiblemente tiene hambre –dice el soldado –. Habrá que darle algo de comer. Si gustas te ayudaré con esto para que no te regañen.

–¿En serio? Wow, ¡gracias! –dice abrazando a su guardaespaldas. Luego mira a la gata –.¿Oíste, chiquita? Te ayudaremos para que no estés triste.

* * *

Recorrieron los pasillos lentamente, tratando de no encontrarse con su majestad. Martin estaba muy nervioso, pues las reacciones que solía tener su padre no eran muy buenas.

Mientras ambos caminaban tratando de llegar a la cocina, el soldado seguía pensativo. Estaba seguro de que había visto a esa gata antes.

Escucharon la voz autoritaria del rey, y ambos rápidamente se escondieron detrás de unos jarrones con plantas que estaban en medio del pasillo.

–Ya te dije que no tengo intenciones de soltarlos –dijo el rey, apareciendo por aquel corredor. La reina Emilie iba persiguiéndolo a paso lento.

–Pero no es necesario tenerlos aquí después de todo –replicó ella –. Puedes liberarlos y mandarlos a su hogar bajo máxima seguridad, o algo parecido.

Klemens se detiene y voltea para enfrentarla.

–Ellos están donde tienen que estar –dice de manera cruel –. Los que están en mi contra lo pagan caro.

–Klemens –habla Emilie con voz calmada –, no hay necesidad de hacer esto. Envíalos a casa... será mejor.

Él se acerca a su esposa lenta y desafiantemente.

–¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ellos? –cuestiona, incomodándola –. Tal parece que estás de su lado...

Emilie traga saliva.

–No digas tonterías, amor –río, nerviosa –. ¿Cómo crees eso? Ellos no me preocupan, es solo que...

–Entonces si no te preocupan, no vuelvas a pedirme que los libere –la toma bruscamente del brazo, alertando al pequeño Martin, quien odia verlos pelear. Su guardia le cubre la boca y lo sujeta con fuerza para que el niño no salga de su escondite –. Y pobre de ti si descubro que estás en mi contra –le dice amenazantemente para luego soltarla y disponerse a retirarse, pero unas palabras lo detuvieron.

–Perdona si te lo pedí, pero es lo que pienso. Creo que no te daña en nada el hecho de que estén libres ahora que la reina está... muerta –dice Emilie –. Además, si no quieres liberar al príncipe Hans Westerguard, o a su tripulación, siento que debes liberar al menos a John Solberg, quien fue un gran amigo de tu hermano.

El soldado del príncipe sintió escalofríos, no solo por la mirada que puso el rey al ver que mencionaban a su difunto hermano, sino que también por escuchar aquel nombre. Sí, John era amigo del antiguo rey de Weselton, y el soldado Harr llegó a conocerlo cuando era tan solo un niño. Recordar su infancia no fue muy grato para él en ese instante.

–No vuelvas a mencionar a mi hermano, ¿quieres? –dice desafiante –. Ahora si me disculpas... –y se aleja de ahí muy molesto.

–¡Al menos piénsalo! –exclama Emilie para retirarse en dirección contraria.

Por fin Martin y su guardia pudieron salir de su escondite e ir rumbo a la cocina para alimentar a la gata.

El soldado Harr iba bastante pensativo, y Martin estaba riendo ya que la gata le hacía cosquillas con su lengua.

–¿Tendrá nombre? –pregunta el príncipe.

–Bueno... A pesar de que tiene hambre ahora, no parece estar desnutrida. Debe tener dueño pero tal vez se perdió... O la abandonaron.

–¡Si eso es así, yo me la quedaré! –exclama feliz el chico, abrazando a la gata.

–¡Hey, ve con calma! –dice el soldado –. Recuerda que aún está la posibilidad de que esté simplemente extraviada, y de ser así alguien debe estar preocupada buscándola.

–Pero... No es justo –gruñe el niño, haciendo una pataleta –. Yo me la quiero quedar. ¿Me dejas? –pide, poniendo ojos adorables –. Prometo que mi padre no la verá. La alimentaré, la cuidaré y jugaré con ella. ¡Será genial!

El soldado soltó una risa.

–De acuerdo, pero con una condición –dice él, llamando la atención del pequeño –: Si por alguna razón, encontramos al dueño, se la devolveremos, ¿vale?

El niño borró su expresión feliz y suspiró.

–Está bien –acepta finalmente este –. Pero olvidémonos de eso por ahora... ¡Aún hay que darle de comer!

El niño con su mano libre toma la mano de su guardia y comienza a correr hacia la cocina del palacio.

Este último solo reía con la actitud del príncipe. Pero a pesar de estarse divirtiendo, aún revoloteaba en su mente aquella conversación que tuvieron los reyes.

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos, fatigada por estar tantos días sin probar un solo bocado. Miro a su alrededor lentamente y se sintió extrañada. No se encontraba en el pequeño bote de hielo que había fabricado de improviso al caer al mar. Estaba en una cabina, muy similar a la que tenía en la embarcación de Hans.

"Hans...", pensó.

Se encontraba recostada en una cama y notó las sabanas levemente congeladas debido a sus poderes. A pesar de recuperar el conocimiento al cien por ciento, no se sentía tranquila.

Elise no estaba ahí.

Se asustó levemente al escuchar que alguien golpeaba la puerta, tomándola por sorpresa. Pero claro, cuando se está en un lugar desconocido no puede haber algo que la ponga tranquila.

–¿Majestad? ¿Ha despertado ya?

Elsa pudo oír la voz ronca de un hombre desde el otro lado de la puerta. No sabía que responder. ¡Le aterraba saber de quién se trataba o cuáles eran las intenciones de aquella persona!

Tomó un profundo respiro e hizo un esfuerzo para que las palabras salieran de sus labios.

–Sí, ya desperté –respondió lo suficientemente alto como para que aquel señor pudiera oírla.

La puerta de abrió entonces, dando paso a un hombre uniformado. Elsa no tardó en reconocer aquel emblema. Aquel sol resplandeciente era del reino de Corona, donde vivían sus tíos y su prima Rapunzel. Se sintió más relajada al ver que se trataba de Corona y no de un reino enemigo, como Weselton o alguno de los aliados de este.

–Su majestad –el hombre que ingresó al cuarto se inclinó en señal de respeto –. Es un honor verla en persona. ¡Gracias a Dios se ha podido salvar!

Elsa no sabía que hacer, o que decir. Estaba muy confundida.

–Yo... –atinó a soltar, pero nada más salió de sus labios.

–Las encontramos a usted y a la otra señorita en medio del mar, y no dudamos ni un segundo para poder ayudarlas –contó aquel soldado anticipándose a las futuras interrogantes de la reina de las nieves.

–¿Lizzy? –exclamó angustiada, temiendo lo peor –. Ella...

–¿Se refiere a la muchacha que también rescatamos? Ella se encuentra muy bien. Despertó hace ya varias horas y se está mejorando rápidamente. De hecho hace poco la vi caminar por la cubierta.

Elsa se relajó al saber que su amiga se encuentra sana y salva. Ahora podría solucionar todo este embrollo. Ella era la única solución para esto.

Elsa ya tenía un plan para poder acabar con todo esto. Con la guerra y con el sufrimiento.

–Necesito verla –dijo Elsa decidida, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero el soldado hizo que se recostara de nuevo en aquella cama.

–No, majestad. No puede ir en tales condiciones –le ordenó el guardia de Corona, tomando por sorpresa a la rubia y haciéndola enfadar un poco –. Usted debe descansar y recuperarse. Debe sentirse mejor para nuestro desembarco en Arendelle –dijo cruzándose de brazos sin intenciones de permitir que la reina dejara su camarote en ese estado.

Pero Elsa por un segundo olvidó el asunto que involucraba a su amiga . Al menos por un rato. Ahora solo le importaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

–Usted... ¿Usted ha dicho... Arendelle? –interroga ella, creyendo haber escuchado mal y que todo era producto de su imaginación –. ¡Responda! –ordena en un ladrido, asustando así al guardia de Corona.

Unos copos de nieve comienzan a caer sobre las cabezas de ambos.

–Tranquilícese, reina Elsa –pide él, asustado por el repentino cambio de humor de la mujer y por los peligrosos poderes de la misma –. Sí, Arendelle fue lo que dije. Verá... Nuestro reino brinda ayuda al suyo en esta guerra. Somos aliados y por ende un grupo de soldados va rumbo a su nación, y en el camino nos las encontramos a ustedes en aquel bote hecho de hielo.

–Esto es un milagro –dijo Elsa para sí misma. No lo podía creer. ¡Finalmente iría a Arendelle como tanto quiso! –. De verdad no terminaré jamás de agradecerles esto. Gracias por rescatarnos y por llevarnos a Arendelle. No se imagina lo que significa para mí volver ahí –agradece ella tratando de acercarse al hombre, pero su dolor corporal se lo impedía.

–Majestad, no debe levantarse –dijo apenado por las muecas de dolor de la reina –. No tiene que agradecernos. Fue un gran placer –confesó mostrando una sonrisa –. Me imagino que está deshidratada... ¿Le ofrezco algo para beber? –pregunta.

–Le agradecería enormemente un vaso con agua, por favor –pide Elsa casi rogándole, pues cuando se encontraba en medio del mar estuvo días sin comer o beber algo. La verdad necesitaba algo para refrescarse.

–Como desee, su majestad, le traeré lo que me pide. Con su permiso –y se dispuso a retirarse no sin antes hacer una reverencia, al igual que cuando llegó al cuarto.

–¡Espere! –pide Elsa en un grito, recordando el tema anterior que sostuvo con aquel guardia –. ¿Podría pedirle a Elise que venga aquí, por favor?

El soldado asiente con el rostro para después abandonar la habitación.

Elsa respiró hondo y sonrió como nunca. La noticia le vino de maravilla. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, podría ver a su hermana Anna, a Kristoff, a Olaf, a Kai y Gerda. Por fin vería a todas las personas de su reino y se reencontraría con su amada familia.

No le importaba la guerra. Si tenía que exponerse para poder ver a sus seres amados, lo haría. Y lo volvería a hacer las veces que fueran necesarias.

Puso las manos en su pecho, tratando de contener la felicidad que la invadía. La sonrisa que se formó en sus labios sería muy difícil sacársela. O eso pensaba ella.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, pero esta vez dio paso a una chica pelinegra de ojos negros, piel blanca y no tan alta como la misma Elsa. Se trataba de una Elise que no estaba tan alegre como se le conocía. Se le notaba deprimida y algo seria.

Entró a la habitación en la que Elsa se encontraba, sosteniendo un vaso con agua, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Avanzó unos pasos en completo silencio y le entregó aquel vaso a la reina de las nieves.

Elsa lo tomó velozmente como si de aquella agua dependiera su vida. Bebió hasta la última gota en un tiempo un breve, demostrando lo sedienta que estaba.

–Me alegra que estés despierta –confiesa Lizzy con una sonrisa no tan animada como de costumbre.

Elsa asintió.

–Gracias. Igual tú. ¡Que bueno que estés a salvo! –respondió la rubia casi entre risas.

Obviamente, las expresiones de felicidad que mostraba Elsa no pasaron desapercibidas por la sureña.

–Se ve que estás muy feliz, ¿no? – interroga Elise, extrañada por como se estaba comportando su amiga.

–¡Demasiado! –asegura la platinada en un grito lleno de emoción –. No te imaginas cuánto tiempo estuve esperando para poder regresar a Arendelle. ¡Finalmente volveré a mi hogar! ¿No te parece fantástico? –dijo Elsa muy alegre, tomando las manos de su amiga quien estaba parada junto a la cama.

Lizzy la mira con seriedad y con suavidad aparta sus manos de las de Elsa, para luego cruzarse de brazos.

El silencio que se formó incomodó a la reina de Arendelle, acabando con su expresión de alegría para luego hablar más seriamente.

–¿Qué te sucede, Lizzy? –pregunta confundida –. Acabo de contarte algo muy bueno, pero no te lo tomas como esperaba. ¿Por qué... Por qué no te da gusto por mí?

Hubo un silencio enorme en el que Lizzy solo atinaba a mirar el suelo con un rostro lleno de enojo y dolor. Una expresión que Elsa no podía descifrar.

–Me alegro por ti, Elsa. No dudes de eso –asegura ella con voz firme –. Pero, por favor, no me pidas que me muestre feliz por fuera –dice al momento en que levanta la cabeza y mira a la rubia a los ojos –. ¿Es que acaso ya olvidaste lo que pasó? ¡Mi hermano debe estar muerto a estas alturas! ¿Acaso olvidaste ya todo eso? ¿Olvidaste a Hans, o a Siri, o a Eva, o a todos los hombres de Hans que nos acompañaron?

Elsa abre los ojos como platos. La verdad, escuchar todas esas cosas por parte de su amiga hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Respiró profundo y habló:

–Lizzy... Perdóname, pero si te soy sincera... Ese asunto se me había olvidado por completo –confesó Elsa avergonzada. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Y lo peor, ¿como fue capaz de mostrarse feliz frente a Elise en un momento tan duro de su vida? –. Perdóname.

Lizzy negó varias veces con su cabeza.

–No lo puedo creer –dijo llena de decepción –. Es que... Simplemente no lo puedo creer. Yo creí que te importaban todos ellos...

–¡No me juzgues! –interrumpió Elsa en un grito –. Tú no tienes idea de lo mucho que me importan.

–Pues no lo parece –dijo cortante Lizzy –. Perfectamente podrían estar todos muertos ahora mismo y ni siquiera te hubiera interesado. ¿No que amabas a Hans?

Escuchar ese nombre hizo que la reina sintiera un nudo en la garganta. Lizzy no sabe lo mucho que Elsa ama a Hans.

–¡Lo lamento! Fui muy desubicada, pero no fue con malas intenciones. Y estás muy equivocada. Todos ellos me importan y mucho. Y Hans... Fue en lo primero que pensé al despertar –confesó en un hilo de voz.

La enfadada Elise suspiró y se recriminó a sí misma.

–No, tú perdóname a mí. He estado muy afectada con todo y eso me tiene de mal humor –reconoce, apenada por su comportamiento.

–No te preocupes, está bien que estés enfadada –opina con una sonrisa que se desvaneció casi al instante –... Después de todo, ha sido un golpe bajo para ambas, pero sobre todo para ti... Espero que John esté bien –dice intentando animar a la isleña.

–Maldita guerra –suelta de la nada la chica –. Ojalá se acabe pronto.

Se veía que Lizzy estaba muy afectada con todo, así que se dispuso a salir de ahí para no ponerse a llorar frente a Elsa. No le gusta que la vean débil.

–Descuida, Lizzy, hay una forma para acabar con esto –confiesa Elsa con una mirada astuta.

Elise voltea repentinamente y arquea una ceja. Su expresión seria vuelve a aparecer.

–Elsa, ya sabes que no estoy de ganas para que bromees conmigo –dice con una leve ira –. Bien sabes que la única forma de que esto acabe es que el rey de Weselton decida ponerle fin a la invasión, y ya sabemos como es él... ¡Jamás lo va a permitir!

–Pero...

–¡No, Elsa! ¡Ya basta con las falsas esperanzas! –pide, ya bastante enojada y comenzando a soltar lágrimas –. ¡Esa es la única forma, y es imposible que se dé, así que ya ríndete! –y volteó nuevamente para dejar el cuarto, pero un grito la detuvo cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta.

–¡No es verdad! ¡Hay otra forma! –exclamó tratando de sonar convincente. Al ver que su amiga se quedaba quieta prosiguió –. Tú eres la solución.

–¿Qué? – Elise, realmente confundida, voltea para ver a la platinada –. Elsa... Creo que ya te volviste loca –asume.

–No, te equivocas –dice ella –. Puedes acabar con el mandato de Klemens con tan solo tronar los dedos –dice con una pequeña sonrisa. Con una serie de dificultades logra ponerse de pie para caminar hasta donde su amiga, la cual está completamente extrañada. Elsa le toca el hombro y la mira a los ojos con bastante seguridad –. No es así, ¿princesa de Weselton?

* * *

**I'm sorry!**

Perdón por tardar tanto :c, pero entré en un período de muchas pruebas q.q ahora que terminaron tengo más tiempo libre, así que espero avanzar más con el fic :3

Oh well.. ¿qué puedo decir del cap.? jijiji algunos ya sospechaban lo de Lizzy? Yo creo que sí, porque parece que lo hice muy notorio (?

Muy bien chicos/as lindos/as y preciosos/as S2 debo partir. Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap nwn nos vemos a la próxima :3

Omg, recuerden ayudarnos a mi Beta Reader y a mí con un likecito en nuestra pág de FB. Estamos recién empezando y ya hemos subido algunos dibujos... Espero pronto subir alguno de este fic. El link está en mi perfil c:

Sayonara, mijos! S2

Tapitey.


	21. ¡Conozco tu secreto! Parte II

**Disclaimer:** Frozen no me pertenece. Esta película pertenece a Walt Disney Animation Studios. Lo único que me pertenece es... el amor de Sora S2.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 21: ¡Conozco tu secreto! Parte II

Se mostró rápidamente sorprendida por las palabras de la rubia. Abrió sus ojos como platos perfectamente redondos y negó varias veces con el rostro, evidenciando lo confundida que estaba. Quiso decirle que estaba mintiendo, e incluso que ya había perdido la cabeza, pero Elsa se veía ya muy convencida. Suspiró y miró a la rubia a los ojos y decidió que no podía seguir engañando a su gran amiga.

Lizzy se cruzó de brazos y arqueó un ceja, adquiriendo seriedad para enfrentar el asunto.

–¿Cómo es que sabes esto? –preguntó de manera demasiado cortante.

Elsa tragó saliva.

–Lo vi en tu libro... Ese libro de dibujos que guardabas bajo la almohada –confesó avergonzada la reina de Arendelle –. Ahí decía... algo que lo comprobaba, pero no lo recuerdo exactamente. Además había una fotografía ahí... –decía ella, tratando de explicar cómo se enteró, pero le costaba trabajo decirlo.

–En otras palabras –la interrumpe Elise –, tomaste mi libro sin permiso –regaña la chica –. Pero está bien, ya no importa –guardó silencio y una lágrima cayó por su rostro –. El libro... lo dejé en el barco de Hans... No pude rescatarlo –confesó en un hilo de voz –. El único recuerdo que tenía de él... se ha ido.

–¿Él? –suelta Elsa, despreocupándose del estado de su amiga, pues la curiosidad ya le gana a estas alturas –. Hablas del chico de la foto, ¿no es así?

Lizzy asiente sin dejar de llorar. Bajó su cabeza, creyendo que así podría ocultar un poco su tristeza, pero obviamente no le funcionó.

Elsa suspiró y abrazó a la chica con fuerza. Sentía como Elise se desahogaba y como sus lágrimas caían lentamente en su hombro.

–Lo lamento –dijo la reina de Arendelle de repente, rompiendo el hielo –. Lo lamento...

Lizzy se separó lentamente y secó sus lágrimas. Intentó regular su agitada respiración, lo que le llevó un par de minutos.

–No volvamos a mencionar el tema, y si nuestra amistad significa algo para ti, no dirás nada de lo que sabes, ¿vale? –dijo muy seriamente, dándole la espalda para abandonar la habitación.

–¡Lizzy! –exclamó la rubia –. Por favor, eres crucial para el fin de todo esto. ¿Por qué te niegas a ayudarme? ¡Ambas queremos lo mismo! Estás viva, milagrosamente no falleciste en ese accidente en el río. Aún no puedo creerlo, pero aquí estás, ¡y podemos usar esto a nuestro favor!

–Elsa...

Elise la miró una vez más, entendiendo perfectamente el punto de vista de su amiga, pero no fue suficiente para hacerla cambiar de opinión. "Si tan solo supieras que no fue un accidente", pensó.

–No conoces toda la historia. No insistas –y deja el cuarto, dejando a una confundida Elsa dentro.

* * *

La luna brillaba con intensidad esa noche. Lizzy estaba apoyada en el barandal, observando aquella maravillosa vista. La luz de la luna que se reflejaba en el océano hacían un paisaje digno de ver.

En ese entonces ella ya no lloraba. Se había tranquilizado y solo atinaba a mirar hacia el cielo estrellado. No dejaba de pensar en la charla que sostuvo con Elsa en la tarde. Nunca pensó que alguien descubriría que ella era princesa de Weselton. La que todos creen muerta.

Sintió pasos detrás de sí misma, pero no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. De todos modos ya sospechaba de quién se trataba.

Ahí apareció Elsa, quien se puso cerca de Lizzy, comenzando a contemplar tambien el mar.

–Elise Solberg –dijo Elsa, tratando de sonar amable –, yo soy tu amiga, y me gustaría que me dijeras todo. Así podría entenderte. ¿No te parece? –dice, mirándola y notando que ella ni siquiera pensaba en hacer algo –. Perdóname si soy insistente, pero estoy preocupada por ti. Por todo esto... Todos te creen muerta.

Lizzy sonrió con tristeza y cerró los ojos.

–Es una larga historia –se excusó.

–Bueno, la noche es joven –dijo Elsa, acercándose un poco más a ella.

Lizzy soltó una risa e inhaló con todas sus fuerzas.

–Pues... Esto fue hace mucho tiempo. Yo tenía ocho años en ese entonces –comienza a relatar –. Y teníamos pensado con mis padres ir a recorrer el reino en carruaje:

_Recuerdo que mi padre comenzó a apresurarme porque estaba tardando mucho._

–_¡Elise! –exclamó él desde el carruaje._

–_¡Ya voy! –le grité de vuelta, obviamente de buena manera._

_Corrí por los pasillos del castillo y en uno de ellos me encontré a mi amigo Louis. Me intentó saludar pero apenas pude hacer un ademán. Seguí corriendo y comenzó a seguirme._

–_¡Elise, espera! –me dijo él, tratando de alcanzarme –. ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?_

–_Iré de paseo con mis padres –le dije sin detenerme._

_Salí del castillo y vi el carruaje. Antes de poder subirme, Louis me tocó el hombro._

–_Hey, pero se supone que hoy me ibas a enseñar los nuevos movimientos de esgrima que aprendiste –me recordó con tono triste._

–_¡Oh, lo olvidé! –exclamé, apenada por mi falta de memoria –. Lo siento, tendrá que ser mañana... Esto es más importante._

–_P... Pero..._

_Louis se vio interrumpido por mi padre, quien estaba dentro del carruaje._

–_¿Qué tenemos aquí? –pregunta con una sonrisa –. Oh, Louis, ¿qué se te ofrece?_

_Mi amigo se sorprendió ante la presencia de mis papás y rápidamente se arrodilló._

–_Rey Bernard, buenos días –dijo mirando a mi padre. Luego miró a mi madre –. También para usted, reina Evangeline._

_Mis padres rieron y le dijeron que se levantara._

–_Pues... Nos vemos –le dije a él –. Tendremos que posponer nuestros planes –bajé la cabeza, avergonzada._

–_Eso supongo –me respondió con el mismo tono de tristeza –. Entonces... Que disfrutes el paseo y... cuídate, por favor._

_Me incliné en señal de despedida, pero mi madre me detuvo._

–_Elise... ¿Por qué no le dices a tu amigo que nos acompañe? –ofrece ella, haciéndome sonreír._

_Y pues... Ni Louis ni yo dudamos en aceptar tal ofrecimiento._

_Recuerdo que quisimos irnos junto con el chofer para poder ver mejor el paisaje. A pesar de que mis padres dudaron en darme permiso para eso, aceptaron al cabo de un rato._

_A veces el conductor nos daba el control de los caballos, pero solo por unos escasos segundos porque era bastante peligroso. Luego Louis me prestó su libro para que viera su último dibujo. ¡Nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho ese día! Pero..._

Elsa observó a Lizzy, notando la gran pausa que su amiga había hecho en pleno relato. No quiso presionarla a ir más rápido.

La chica pelinegra tomó un respiro largo. Miró hacia el horizonte, ensimismada. Una lágrima cayó lentamente por su mejilla.

–Pues... Lo que pasó después fue muy triste –continúo Lizzy –. Nos atacaron:

_Estábamos pasando cerca del río, el cual estaba a metros de distancia bajo nosotros. De repente algo me llamó la atención: Una flecha fue directo hasta un árbol muy cercano a nuestro carruaje. Creí que fue solo casualidad, pero luego fueron lanzadas muchas más como esa. Una de ellas logró darle a uno de los caballos. Debido a esto el carruaje se descontroló, pues el pobre animal estaba con dolor y además los otros caballos estaban asustados por las flechas que comenzaron a llegar a ellos tan repentinamente._

_No supe como reaccionar, estaba demasiado asustada... De pronto sentí que Louis me abrazaba de la cintura y saltaba del carruaje, llevándome con él. Me di un gran golpe que me mantuvo atontada un rato. Cuando me levanté di media vuelta para notar que el carruaje ya no estaba... Yo... me asusté mucho. Corrí hasta donde el suelo me lo permitía, vi hacia abajo y observé al carruaje y a los caballos siendo arrastrados por el salvaje río._

_Retrocedí violentamente y comencé a llorar sin entender absolutamente nada. Miré hacia todas las direcciones posibles y nada me llamó la atención._

–_Louis... Tengo miedo –le comenté a mi amigo, pero él no me respondió._

_No me había dado cuenta que desde que saltamos del vehículo, Louis no se había levantado. Me acerqué a él rápidamente y me horroricé al ver que había una flecha en su estómago._

_Me arrodillé junto a él, lo tomé de los hombros e hice que su cabeza se recostara en mis piernas que estaban cubiertas con mi vestido._

–_Louis... ¡Respóndeme! –le grité, tomándole ahora el rostro._

_Pero nunca me respondió. Quise quitar la flecha de su cuerpo pero no tenía suficiente fuerza... Me estaba desesperando._

_Luego, mientras me encontraba ahí, escuché pasos que se venían acercando._

–_Deberías dejarlo. Ya debe estar muerto –dijo un hombre que se aproximaba caminando a paso veloz._

_Noté que era un grupo de cuatro hombres armados con ballestas. Parecían ser ladrones. Tragué saliva y, dejando a mi amigo ahí -arrepintiéndome casi al instante por mi acto egoísta- me puse de pie y empecé a retroceder lentamente._

–_Solo falta ella para que nuestro trabajo esté listo._

–_Exacto. El príncipe Klemens estará muy complacido al saber que cumplimos con lo que él nos pidió._

_Escuché lo que aquellos hombres conversaban y me puse a correr. No logré mucho haciendo eso. Una flecha me rozó la pierna y me hizo caer en el río._

Elsa tragó saliva y miró hacia abajo, apenada por cada palabra que oía.

–Sobreviviste a eso, ¿no es así? –comentó al ver que nuevamente reinaba el silencio.

–Sí –afirmó Lizzy –. Al parecer tuve suerte. Desperté y me encontraba a orillas del río, donde las aguas no eran tan bravas, y el libro de Louis se encontraba a mi lado algo estropeado. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero no me importaba. Estaba... asustada. No quería regresar, así que con las fuerzas que me quedaban, abordé un barco hacia Las Islas del Sur. Obviamente a alguien de la tripulación le pedí ayuda, y le tuve que pagar con mi brazalete de oro para que me dejara abordar. Él me ayudó a no ser descubierta por nadie más, hasta que llegamos. Realmente soy suertuda... Nadie logró verme.

–¿No sospechó que eras princesa?

–Nunca lo supe... De todos modos mi vestido estaba muy estropeado. No parecía una princesa, así que supongo que no me reconoció.

–¿Y por qué fuiste a Las Islas? –cuestiona Elsa.

–Fui a buscar a John para que me ayudara –dijo Lizzy como respuesta –. Fue simple: Me dirigí al palacio del reino y esperé a que saliera de ahí rumbo a su casa. Sabía que estaba trabajando para Hans, así que encontrarlo no fue complicado.

–¿Conocías a John? –interrogó la rubia, sintiendo cada vez más curiosidad.

–Por supuesto –respondió Lizzy –. John fue mi tutor –le informó a Elsa, quien se lo tomó por sorpresa –. Me encariñé mucho con él, como si fuera mi verdadero hermano. Un día se presentó para renunciar, pues la reina de Las Islas del Sur le había ofrecido empleo por más dinero. Me sentí mal... pero no podía obligarlo a quedarse. Recuerdo que me dijo "_Si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde estoy. Ven a visitarme algún día_". No dudé en ir con él cuando se me presentó esa gran dificultad en mi vida.

–Entiendo... Y entonces él te acogió.

Lizzy asintió.

–Al principio me regañaba diariamente para que regresara, pero yo jamás volví. Nunca tuve el valor... Temía que me mataran –hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir –. Así que me quedé a vivir con él indefinidamente. Salía poco de su casa, apartada del mundo. Al cabo de un tiempo comenzó a decir que era su hermana, y así me considera hasta el día de hoy.

–John fue muy bueno al recibirte. Realmente es un buen hombre –dijo Elsa. Ahora entendía muchas cosas. No sabía qué más preguntarle. Supongo que ya había investigado suficiente.

–Recuerdo que un día... John vino a informarme que habían encontrado el cuerpo de los reyes de Weselton, pero el de la princesa nunca apareció –comentó soltando una risa en plena tristeza –. A veces... Me siento terrible de haberlo dejado ahí... tirado, solo... Fui mala amiga al dejarlo, ¿no? –soltó un suspiro, cambiando el tema de repente –. Hasta hoy sigo arrepentida.

–No te preocupes por eso –dijo la reina de Arendelle –. No te culpes. Tú en esos momentos estabas desesperada. Además... No podías hacer mucho para ayudarlo –Elsa le tomó el hombro a Elise –. Apuesto a que él, desde donde esté, está feliz de que sigas con vida, o sino te habría ayudado en vano a salir del carruaje.

Las palabras de Elsa hicieron reflexionar por un buen rato a Lizzy. Estaba amaneciendo y ninguna se percató de lo larga que fue la conversación. Elise se apartó de repente y comenzó a alejarse.

–Gracias –exclamó mientras seguía caminando.

Elsa lo comprendió. Después de recordar y relatar una parte muy dura de su vida, era natural que quisiera estar sola.

–¡Arendelle a la vista! –exclamó un marino, quien observaba a lo lejos con un catalejo.

La reina no sabía qué sentir en ese instante. Muchas emociones encontradas la confundían. Estaba en su hogar, pero la situación no era la mejor.

* * *

El ambiente era bastante tenso en el reino. Se oían balas de cañón, espadas chocando con otras, gritos de soldados...

Afortunadamente el barco de Corona llegó sin ningún daño. Elsa y Lizzy se pusieron una capucha para ocultarse y, resguardadas por un grupo numerable de soldados, lograron llegar a el Valle de la Roca Viviente sin ser vistas por hombres de Weselton. Una buena señal para que pensaran que seguían muertas.

La gente del reino que estaba viviendo en el hogar de los trolls recibió a su majestad con un gran aplauso. Esto hizo que Elsa comenzara a derramar lágrimas de alegría.

–¡ELSA! –un grito interrumpió el paso de la reina y de pronto sintió un peso extra que la hizo caer con fuerza al suelo. Alguien se le había lanzado encima para poder abrazarla.

Ese alguien era Anna.

–Anna... –dijo Elsa con voz casi apagada. No solo por felicidad o sorpresa, sino porque los brazos de Anna que rodeaban su cuello no la dejaban respirar.

–Estás aquí... ¡Bienvenida, hermana! –exclamó la peli-naranja llena de alegría. Soltó a Elsa y la ayudó a levantarse.

Entonces Anna vio como Lizzy observaba la escena algo conmovida.

–Hola –saludó Anna –. Tú debes ser la princesa de Weselton, ¿no? Es un placer, mi nombre es Anna –dijo ella, extendiendo su mano para estrecharla, formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lizzy retiró el gorro de la capucha de su cabeza y miró a la parlanchina arendelliana con extrañeza.

–¿Cómo sabes que yo...? –no terminó de preguntar su duda, pues inmediatamente miró a la rubia –. ¡Elsa! ¡Te dije que era secreto!

–¿Qué? –preguntó la acusada –. Yo no le he dicho nada... Acabo de llegar y solo he tenido tiempo para saludarla.

–Me enteré por otro medio. No culpes a mi hermana mayor –pidió Anna amablemente. Esto hizo sonrojar de vergüenza a Lizzy por sacar apuradas conclusiones –. El anciano de este grupo de trolls es el más sabio del bosque. Él me dijo quién eras.

De pronto Lizzy notó como las rocas comenzaban a girar y como tomaban forma. Se alteró al ver por primera vez a los trolls. _Criaturas que no existen_.

El troll mencionado se acercó al grupo de chicas.

–Su majestad, bienvenida a casa –se inclinó Grand Pabbie frente a Elsa. Esta correspondió el saludo. Luego el troll hizo el mismo gesto formal ante Elise, lo que la incómodo –. Y bienvenida a Arendelle, alteza.

–Yo no... –intentó decir Lizzy, pero fue interrumpida por una Elsa decidida.

–¡Lizzy nos ayudará a terminar con la guerra!

Todos los presentes estaban atónitos con aquellas palabras, sobre todo la chica mencionada.

–Creo que logro entender... Puedes destronar al actual rey, porque la princesa Elise es la verdadera heredera al trono –concluyó Gran Pabbie –. ¿Ese es acaso tu plan, querida?

–Exacto –afirmó la reina de las nieves.

–¡Entiendo! –exclamó Anna –. Bien pensado pero... Ya sabes, ella es de Weselton. ¿Será ideal confiar en ella?

–Por supuesto –aseguró Elsa –. Ella...

Pero no terminó la frase. Al dirigir su vista hasta el lugar donde debería estar su amiga, notó de inmediato que no estaba ahí.

Anna y Grand Pabbie también lograron darse cuenta al ver la expresión de la rubia. Buscaron en todas direcciones pero no había señales de ella.

Elsa exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como se derrumbaba emocionalmente.

–¡Lizzy!

* * *

**WOOHOO QUÉ TAL, BITCHES? okno.**

Nuevamente perdón por demorar tanto, pero estuve viendo una serie y cuando la comencé no me pude detener TnT ni tiempo había para escribir, pero bueno... terminé la serie hace dos días y ahora escribí el cap S2 Espero lo hayan disfrutado :3.

Cada vez más cerca del final jojojo!1 estoy emocionada :'D y triste a la vez xD.

Bueno nos vemos en el sgte capítulo S2

No sé si alcance a actualizar antes del 25 así que por adelantado les digo: Feliz navidaaaaad! (?

Bye bye :3

Tapitey.


	22. Charla entre princesas

**Disclaimer:** Frozen no me pertenece. Esta película pertenece a Walt Disney Animation Studios. Lo único que me pertenece es... el amor de Sora S2.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 22: Charla entre princesas.

Elsa rápidamente intentó ir a buscar a su amiga, pero no supo hacia dónde se fue. Luego de un rato de no poder encontrarla, pidió ayuda a su hermana, a Kristoff, a los trolls y a algunas personas del pueblo.

No estaba cerca de El Valle de la Roca Viviente, y eso los preocupó.

Al caer la noche concluyeron la búsqueda para poder descansar. Elsa, Anna y Kristoff se reunieron alrededor de una fogata para conversar.

–Estuvimos preocupados por ti, sobre todo Anna –comentó Kristoff, mientras ponía sus manos sobre el cálido fuego.

–Mi intención jamás fue preocuparlos, muchachos –dijo Elsa, algo apenada –. Lo lamento, pero supongo que ya saben que mi salida del reino no fue con mi consentimiento.

–Lo sé –confirmó Anna –. El soldado que te sacó de Arendelle volvió para informarnos que te dejó al cuidado de... –la pausa de la princesa lo dijo todo. Kristoff y ella se incomodaron enormemente con esto. Elsa posó sus ojos en ambos jóvenes, sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

–¿Me dejaron a su cuidado... mis propios hombres? –se preguntó a sí misma, pero Anna se lo confirmó.

Fue en ese momento cuando Elsa sintió que le caía un balde con agua fría. No sabía qué sentir o cómo reaccionar ante eso. Anna jamás le mentiría con algo así. Eso significaba una sola cosa: Hans le dijo la verdad cuando lo vio por última vez.

Y ella no le creyó.

–Ese sujeto... ¡Espero que te haya tratado bien! No soportaría saber que te ha hecho daño –opinó la peli-naranja hirviendo en ira al recordar a tal desagradable ser que la engañó y utilizó en el día de la coronación de su hermana mayor. Luego se calmó un poco –. Aunque... tal vez deba agradecerle por haberte... mantenido a salvo –reconoció algo incómoda y enojada.

Anna notó que su hermana mayor estaba con la cabeza agachada y no con una cara de felicidad. Kristoff también notó la expresión de la reina.

–Elsa, ¿todo está bien? –preguntó la princesa con curiosidad.

–No me mintió... –la rubia levantó su rostro para ver a su hermana y al novio de esta. Miles de pensamientos atormentaron su cabeza y quiso llorar ahí mismo –. Anna... debo contarles algo.

La peli-naranja y el repartidor de hielo se miraron a los ojos, preocupados por el semblante que tenía la reina de las nieves. Aún así, estuvieron dispuestos a escuchar lo que tenía para decir.

–Cuéntanos.

* * *

_Elise, al oír la noticia, dio un grito de felicidad y subió corriendo las escaleras del enorme palacio weseltoniano. La gata de su madre, la reina Evangeline, tendría crías. Elise esperó una eternidad para que nacieran._

_Al llegar a la habitación de los reyes pudo apreciar a los gatitos recién nacidos maullando y acomodándose junto a su madre._

–_¡Madre, son bellísimos! –chilló la pequeña princesa._

–_¿Verdad que sí? Tenemos que nombrarlos... ¿Nos ayudarías hija? –preguntó amablemente la reina de Weselton._

_Elise no dudó un segundo en aceptar, pero antes de que pudieran comenzar, un mayordomo entró y le informó a la reina que el tutor de la princesa quería hablar urgentemente con ella._

_Elise fue testigo de la conversación, y al oír todo salió corriendo hacia los jardines y comenzó a llorar ahí mismo._

_John la alcanzó y la levantó en sus brazos._

–_Hey... No llores –pidió él amablemente –. No ha pasado nada malo._

_Elise le dio un fuerte abrazo._

–_No quiero que te vayas –confesó la pequeña princesa._

_Lo siento, Elise. Ya acepté el empleo y no puedo rechazar esa oferta._

_John secó las lágrimas de su alumna y esta sonrió._

_El momento llegó y John tenia que irse. La familia real acompañó al hombre al muelle para poder despedirse._

–_Prométeme que te volverás la mejor esgrimista del mundo –dijo John._

_Elise mostró un sonrojo._

–_Te lo prometo. ¡Entrenaré muy duro! –respondió ella con mucha confianza._

_Él asintió y se fue alejando lentamente._

–_¡Espera, John! –exclamó la princesa._

_Este volteó y observó a su pequeña alumna y amiga. Esta se acercó a él con algo en sus manos._

–_Quisiera que te la quedaras como recuerdo. Es una de las gatitas recién nacidas –le dijo ella, entregándole la mascota._

–_Gracias –agradeció él –. Si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde estoy. Ven a visitarme algún día._

_Elise asintió y vio tranquilamente como su amigo se iba alejando de ahí._

_Pasaron los años... La familia de Elise tuvo un accidente, pero ella logró sobrevivir. Lo primero que hizo fue recurrir a su antiguo tutor._

_Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, logró llegar al palacio de Las Islas del Sur. Y ahí lo vio a él, despidiéndose de los guardias de la puerta principal. Elise salió de su escondite y lo llamó._

–_¡John!_

_El mencionado volteó y miró horrorizado a una muy descuidada y lastimada Elise. Elise antes de caer desmayada, pudo ver a un John preocupado corriendo hacia ella._

_Cuando despertó estaba en una casa, acostada en una cama y sus heridas estaban vendadas._

–_¿Dónde...? –fue lo único que logró salir de sus labios._

–_¡Elise! –exclamó el muy angustiado John –. Por fin despiertas... ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?_

_Elise pudo recordar todo lo que pasó antes de su desmayo._

–_Están... muertos... –dijo ella, triste y llena de temor._

–_Lo sé... –reconoció él, sorprendiendo a su amiga –. Hace poco me llegaron las noticias de su muerte. Pero también te han dado por muerta... ¿Por qué? –pasaron varios segundos, pero ella no respondió –. Debes regresar, Elise._

–_¡No! –rogó ella –. No me obligues a volver... No quiero morir._

_John la miró. Realmente se veía muy asustada._

–_Cuando te sientas mejor, discutiremos este asunto._

_Elise sonrió al sentir cosquillas en sus dedos. Al observar pudo ver que se trata de una pequeña gata blanca y esponjosa._

–_Hey... –dijo sonriendo, tomando con sus manos a la gata –. Tú..._

–_La he cuidado muy bien –le informó John, alegre –. Pero creo que aún no tiene nombre... ¿Me ayudas a elegirle uno?_

_Elise abrazó a la gatita que era una de las pocas cosas que le quedaban de su familia._

–_Eva –la nombró, recordando con pena y nostalgia a su difunta madre, la reina Evangeline –. Tú serás Eva._

Elise despertó después de aquel sueño. Realmente fue incómodo para ella dormir a mitad del bosque, pero por el momento no se sentía lista para regresar al campamento de Arendelle.

Mientras que con sus manos frotaba sus ojos, pensó sus sueño. Fue lindo para ella recordar a Eva. La extrañaba mucho.

Se puso de pie y se sintió perdida emocionalmente. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? No quería estar para siempre en un bosque tratando de huir de su pasado.

Se alarmó al escuchar un ruido. Eran unos pasos. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de un árbol y vio como alguien corría lejos.

Elise, llena de curiosidad, comenzó a seguir a ese alguien.

Lizzy se detuvo cuando aquella persona se sentó frente a un río y comenzó a llorar. A pesar de que la princesa de Weselton no podía ver su rostro, supo de su llanto por los gemidos de pena.

Comenzó a reconocer a esa persona a medida que se iba acercando. Tomó su hombro para que volteara a verla.

Se trataba de Anna.

–Elise... –dijo ella, sorprendiéndose por la aparición repentina de la chica –. Elsa estuvo... Todos estuvimos buscándote anoche –le informó secando sus lágrimas –. ¿Dónde estabas?

–¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Lizzy, ignorando la pregunta de la peli-naranja.

Anna desvío levemente la mirada.

–Elsa –soltó –. Ella... se enamoró de la persona que más odio –confesó con pena e ira.

Lizzy arqueó una ceja y sonrió. Se sentó junto a Anna y le tocó el hombro.

–Te duele, ¿no es así? –pregunta con suavidad.

–Bastante –dijo Anna din una sola pizca de duda –. Ella no se imagina como me siento.

–Anna... No la culpes, el amor así es. Uno no elige de quién se enamora, solo ocurre –relata Lizzy mirando como la princesa peli-naranja ablanda su expresión poco a poco –. Dime algo Anna... ¿Tú piensas que Elsa te contó eso solamente para que te sientas mal? –Anna negó lentamente –. Ella solo busca que lo aceptes.

–No quiero aceptarlo. Ese infeliz... –gruñó apretando los puños.

–¿Te cuento algo? –Elise la interrumpió. Anna la miró con curiosidad –. Cuando conocí a Hans, le desagradé mucho –comenzó –, y ni siquiera quería verme la cara. Pero con los días fue cambiando, sobre todo con la llegada de Siri –Anna levantó una ceja sin saber de quién hablaba, Lizzy rio con eso y prosiguió –. Y ambos se fueron enamorando con el tiempo. Hans cambió mucho y yo te puedo asegurar que sus sentimientos son sinceros.

–Pero yo... No lo sé, me confunde mucho que mi hermana lo ame a él –reconoce, haciendo notar su confusión.

Lizzy suspiró y abrazó a Anna, sorprendiendo a esta última.

–No estés así. Solo debes darle una oportunidad a la situación –dice Elise –. Y si algo sale mal, puedes golpearlo a él... y a mí también por defenderlo tanto –dijo alejándose de la peli-naranja.

La princesa de Arendelle sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa ante esto último.

–Bueno... Eso solo si está con vida –dijo Elise, volviendo a la dura realidad que estaba afrontando.

–Lo está.

La seguridad con la que Anna dijo esas palabras tomó de imprevisto a Lizzy.

–Grand Pabbie puede sentir la presencia de las personas. Hans y tu hermano siguen con vida –le informó a Lizzy –. Recuerdo que anoche Elsa nos contó a Kristoff y a mí sobre sus sentimientos hacia Hans, y traté de soportarlo lo mejor que pude, pero hoy, cuando Grand Pabbie le dijo que él estaba vivo, Elsa se puso tan feliz que me enfurecí y salí corriendo de ahí.

–Entiendo –dijo Lizzy, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa. Su hermano estaba con vida –. Si llegamos a encontrarlo y decide estar con Elsa... ¿Les darías una oportunidad?

–Pues... – Anna dudó varias segundos –. Supongo que lo que me dijiste es suficiente. Voy a confiar en ti, pero recuerda lo que te pasará a ti y a ese idiota si mi hermana sufre –amenazó en forma de juego.

–Trato hecho –guiñó un ojo la peli-negra.

–Oye... ¿Por qué huiste ayer? –preguntó Anna, cambiando radicalmente el tema.

–Bueno... Creo que por miedo –confesó Lizzy –. No me siento lista para enfrentar mi pasado.

–Bueno no quiero presionarte ni nada, pero quiero que entiendas esto –Anna tomó las manos de Elise y la vio a los ojos –: No estás sola en esto. Todo Arendelle te apoya. Aunque no te sientas lista ahora, quiero que lo pienses bien y que si accedes a enfrentar ese pasado que tanto odias, estaremos todos contigo. No dudes de ello.

–No estoy sola... –repitió Elise, reflexionando.

Contaba con el apoyo de Anna, Elsa, Hans, John, Siri y de todo el pueblo de Arendelle.

–No puedo hacerlo sola –reconoció, sintiendo su corazón palpitar a mil por hora.

–Y no lo harás sola –dijo Anna –. ¡Cuenta con nosotros!

Elise sonrió. Sentía que se había vuelto loca, pero si era así no le importaba. Tal vez hablar con alguien cercano a su edad le hizo bien.

–Entonces... ¡Adelante!

* * *

–No me siento bien, Kristoff –asumió Elsa –. Anna debe odiarme. ¡Soy una mala hermana!

–Tranquila, Elsa, ella solo debe estar molesta, pero ya verás que se le pasará.

–Eso espe...

Elsa se vio interrumpida por un cosquilleo en su hombro. Pero no, no era un simple cosquilleo, sino que alguien la estaba tocando. Al voltear la vio.

–No te angusties, ya estoy aquí –dijo Anna, mostrando una sonrisa.

–¡Anna! –exclamó la rubia, abrazando a su hermana menor –. Perdóname. Yo...

–No, tú perdóname a mí por no comprender tus sentimientos.

Elsa se extrañó ante las palabras de su pequeña hermana.

–¿Por qué dices eso? Creí que te molestaba –cuestionó ella.

–Digamos que alguien me abrió los ojos –dijo señalando a su nueva amiga, quien se acercaba hacia el grupo.

–¡Lizzy! –exclamó Elsa acercándose a ella –. Yo...

–No lamentes nada, alguien me abrió los ojos –dijo Elise, guiñándole un ojo a Anna –. Bueno... ¿No querías que esta guerra terminara? ¡Traigamos la paz nuevamente!

Elsa ya no podía creerlo.

–¿Quieres ir a Weselton a recuperar tu lugar correspondiente? –preguntó la rubia, anonadada.

–Sí – afirmó Lizzy –, pero no puedo hacerlo sola. ¿Me ayudas?

–¡Por supuesto!

* * *

–Muy bien, chicas. He fabricado un hechizo para que sean enviadas a Weselton inmediatamente –informa el anciano troll.

–¿Están seguras de que irán ustedes dos solas? –pregunta Kristoff.

–Es mejor que vaya un grupo pequeño –le dice Elsa a su cuñado –. Además Anna y tú deben cuidar al pueblo.

–Cuídense mucho y vuelvan sanas y salvas –pide Anna abrazando a ambas mujeres.

–Estaremos bien –dice Lizzy, tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

–Era peligroso enviarlas directamente al reino o al palacio de este, así que aparecerán en un bosque que está detrás de la entrada principal del castillo –dice Grand Pabbie.

–Muy bien, sé a qué se refiere. No habrá problema en llegar. Podremos usar la entrada por los jardines.

–Excelente. ¿Qué esperamos? –dijo Elsa.

Gran Pabbie lanzó su hechizo sobre la reina de Arendelle y la princesa de Weselton. Ambas fueron cubiertas por una nube blanca y al cabo de un rato desaparecieron.

–Buena suerte –susurró Anna.

* * *

Elsa y Lizzy pudieron ver el palacio de Weselton ocultas detrás de unos árboles.

–Muy bien, el plan es llegar a los calabozos y rescatar a mi hermano y a los demás. Luego iremos todos juntos a enfrentar a mi tío Klemens –dijo Elise.

–Me agrada –confiesa Elsa con una sonrisa –, ¿pero cómo llegaremos a los calabozos sin ser vistas?

–Bueno... Podríamos distraer a los guardias de alguna manera... Por el momento veamos cuántos guardias hay, y pensemos en algo en ese entonces.

Ambas se acercaron a la entrada trasera del castillo donde solo había un guardia.

Elsa desde su posición le congeló el cuerpo y la boca. Se acercaron a él y vieron como el soldado hacía fuerzas para zafarse del hielo, pero era en vano.

Ambas lograron entrar a los jardines del castillo. Elise se mostraba más que nostálgica ante todo.

–Los calabozos están por allá –señaló Lizzy –. Hay dos guardias. Podríamos congelarlos o distraer...

Elise muy bruscamente dejó de hablar. Tomó a Elsa del brazo, se alejaron de la entrada de los calabozos y se ocultaron en unos arbustos.

–¿Qué ocurre, Lizzy? –pregunta Elsa en voz baja.

–Mira hacia allá.

Elsa observó hacía donde señalaba su amiga. En medio de los jardines había un niño, un soldado y una blanca gata.

–Oye... Ese niño es el príncipe Martin... ¡Es primo tuyo! –exclamó Elsa.

–Shhh –Lizzy calló a la reina –. No me refería a eso... Mira bien, ¡es Eva!

–¿Eva? –cuestionó Elsa –. ¿Segura? Puede ser cualquier gata.

–Yo reconocería a Eva donde fuera... Pero, ¿por qué ellos la tendrían?

–Tal vez no es ella –insistió la rubia platinada.

–Tengo que averiguarlo.

Elise se puso de pie, desesperada y olvidando así todo el plan que tenía con Elsa.

La princesa avanzó lenta y sigilosamente hasta quedar detrás de un árbol.

–¡Eva... Eva! –dijo lo más fuerte que pudo para no ser oída por los otros dos chicos.

La gata movió sus orejas y observo a lo lejos la cabeza de su dueña, quien le hacía gestos para que viniera. Así, Eva se alejó de ellos para correr a los brazos de _su_ Elise.

–Eva... Sabía que eras tú –dijo abrazando a su amada Eva. La había extrañado un montón.

–Disculpa... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Elise volteó y se percató de que su escondite había sido descubierto. El soldado que acompañaba a su primo la había pillado. Elsa desde su escondite estaba más nerviosa que nunca.

–Emmm... Lo siento... Solo... Solo... –Lizzy tartamudeaba, pero abrazó a Eva con mucha fuerza –. Estaba buscando a mi gata y ya la he encontrado.

El soldado arqueó una ceja y vio como la blanca criatura estaba muy a gusto en los brazos de la joven.

–Bueno, me alegra que la encontrara, pero no debe estar aquí. La escoltaré hasta la salida –dijo, seriamente el soldado Harr –. Acompáñeme.

–Ehhh... Claro –dijo ella, tratando de improvisar algo.

–Pero... ¡La gata es mía! –dijo el pequeño príncipe Martin llegando hasta donde estaba su guardaespaldas personal.

–Lo siento, Martin. Sabíamos perfectamente que la gata podía tener dueño –dijo el soldado. El niño asintió.

Aprovechando el descuido del joven guardia, Elise rápidamente soltó a Eva (quien salió corriendo hacia Elsa), desenvainó la espada que él tenía y lo apuntó con el arma.

–No griten o lo lamentarán –amenazó Lizzy.

Elsa desde los arbustos pensaba "Esta chica es ruda".

Martin se puso tras la pierna de su soldado, y este último levanto lentamente sus manos en rendición.

–Pues... –el soldado Harr con un audaz movimiento pateó la espada, haciéndola volar por los aires, hasta que logró atraparla. Ahora era él el que apuntaba a Lizzy con la espada.

Elise tragó saliva. Al parecer había hecho algo muy imprudente y atolondrado. Ahora estaba en problemas.

–Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo –dijo el guardaespaldas –. Odio presumir, pero soy buen esgrimista.

Elsa salió bruscamente de su escondite e hizo frente a Lizzy una espada de hielo tan duro como aquel hielo en el que se convirtió su hermana hace meses.

–¡Lizzy es la mejor esgrimista del mundo! ¡Demuéstraselo Lizzy! –exclamó Elsa, animando a su amiga.

Elise apreció por breves segundos la hermosa espada de hielo y desafiantemente lanzó el primer ataque contra su oponente. Este con enfado comenzó a pelear también.

Martin salió corriendo y se acercó a Elsa. Le pidió con algo de miedo que le regresara a la gata, pero ella amablemente se negó, diciendo que Eva le pertenecía a su amiga.

El soldado Harr debía reconocer que la chica era grandiosa con la espada. Ella pensaba lo mismo de él. Harr comenzó a sonreírle a Lizzy a mitad de la batalla. Era un pelea que poco a poco comenzó a hacerse divertida para ambos, hasta el punto de ya olvidar el porqué peleaban.

Elise con todas sus fuerzas lanzó un ataque que hizo volar lejos la espada del chico, dejándolo sorprendido y desarmado. Lizzy llevó su espada de hielo cerca del cuello del soldado, haciendo que este nuevamente levantara sus manos en señal de rendición.

–Eres buena –reconoció el soldado Harr con una sonrisa, pero sin abandonar su seriedad.

Elise lo miró detenidamente. "Él... no se ve malvado como los otros soldados...", pensó.

–Oye... –comenzó ella, bajando lentamente su espada –. Sé que no debo estar aquí, pero necesito hacer algo... Si no te importa debo recuperar lo que es mío. Así que... no trates de impedirlo o ya verás –dijo ella, siendo esto último algo amenazante.

Él comenzó a reír despacio, llamando la atención de Lizzy.

–¿Vas a recuperar el trono, Elise?

La mencionada abrió los ojos como plato.

–¿Qué? P... Pero tú... tú –tartamudeó la princesa –. ¿Cómo es qué...?

–Solo ella pelea con la espada de esta manera... No puedo equivocarme. Eres Elise, ¿verdad? –interrogó el joven soldado –. Eres igual a ella físicamente. Jamás podría olvidarla o confundirla a pesar de los años... Era mi mejor amiga cuando éramos niños.

Lizzy quiso llorar ahí mismo. Se acercó al chico para observarlo detenidamente y llevó sus manos a su rostro con gran sorpresa.

–¿Louis?

* * *

**Adivinen... ¡Ya estamos cerca del final! Jojo :(**

Nuevamente (sí, nuevamente) perdón por la espera. He estado ocupada. Salí del cole y pues... tengo cosas que ver, el futuro es importante, ya saben e_e

Sé que es algo tarde, pero les deseo un feliz 2016 a todos S2 que sea un año exitoso para cada uno :3.

Espero hayan disfrutado el capi! nwn si mis cálculos no fallan habrían dos caps más, eso sin contar el(los) epílogo(s) (sí, si tengo creatividad, puede haber más de uno e_e)

Y eso S2 nos queda poquito :3. Cuídense y hasta la próxima actualización (que conociéndome será en Febrero xDD)

Chauuu :D

Tapitey.


	23. Rescate y duelo

**Disclaimer:** Frozen no me pertenece. Esta película pertenece a Walt Disney Animation Studios. Lo único que me pertenece es... el amor de Sora S2.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 23: Rescate y duelo.

El chico, al escuchar su nombre, simplemente sonrió. No lograba hacer nada, solo admirarla de pies a cabeza. Aún le costaba creer que ella, Elise Ramsted, princesa _fallecida _de Weselton y mejor amiga de la infancia, estuviera frente a él con vida.

Ella, por otro lado, no pudo contener su asombro. Soltó involuntariamente la espada de hielo que sostenía y comenzó a temblar.

Elsa desde su posición pudo escuchar todo, al igual que el pequeño príncipe. Ambos no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando.

–¿Louis? ¿El mismo Louis que siempre Lizzy menciona y que murió hace tiempo? –dijo Elsa para sí misma, impresionada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus narices.

–¡Alto ahí! –los mismos dos soldados que vigilaban la entrada del calabozo se acercaban corriendo hacia todos ellos. Elsa, aún sosteniendo a Eva, logró esconderse a tiempo en unos arbustos, pero Lizzy no pudo hacer lo mismo pues no encontró un buen escondite cerca.

Louis le hizo señales al príncipe Martin para que se acercara a él y a su vez que se alejara de Elsa (y así no delatar su ubicación).

–Escuchamos choques de espadas y decidimos venir a ver si había algún problema –dijo uno de los soldados. Vio a Elise con cierta desconfianza –. No nos gustan los extraños.

Ella comenzó a tartamudear, sin saber qué responder. De repente sintió un leve escalofrío en la parte baja de su espalda. Louis abrazaba con uno de sus brazos la cintura de la chica y la acercaba a sí, provocando un leve sonrojo en ella.

–Todo está bien, señores –explicaba él con toda naturalidad –. Ella es mi prima que vino a visitarme –mintió.

Elise lo miró extrañada y solo se limitó a seguirle la corriente. Se inclinó ante los soldados y sonrió, pero ellos aún se mostraban dudosos.

–Creímos que había una pelea aquí –dijo uno de ellos.

–Mi prima y yo solo estábamos teniendo un duelo de entrenamiento –explicaba el chico con bastante seriedad –. Señores, es mejor que vuelvan a sus puestos. Nada malo pasa aquí.

Los dos guardias se miraron entre sí y se fueron alejando del grupo. Luego de perderlos de vista, Elsa salió de su escondite y se acercó a su amiga lentamente.

Louis atentamente observaba a sus compañeros alejarse, y una vez ellos ya lejos, miró a Elise y la abrazó con mucha fuerza como si de eso dependiera su vida. Ella, aún en shock por todo lo que estaba pasando, correspondió el abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Elise... –susurró el chico. Luego se apartó un poco para poder verle su rostro –. ¡Aún no puedo creerlo! Eres tú...

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y volvieron a unir sus cuerpos en un cálido abrazo.

Elsa solo atinó a sentirse feliz por su amiga. Aún no podía creer que era el chico que según Lizzy murió hace años. Martin era el más perdido con todo esto. Lo único que hacía era mirar confundido el reencuentro de los dos amigos de la infancia.

Elsa, llena de incomodidad, se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de todos ahí. Elise y Louis rompieron el abrazo ante esto.

–Lizzy... Vinimos aquí con un propósito. No lo olvides –dijo Elsa en voz baja.

Ella suspiró.

–Tienes razón –afirmó la princesa pelinegra secándose algunas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas –. Discúlpame, pero aún no puedo asimilar esto.

Martin tomó el pantalón de su guardaespaldas y lo jaló para llamar la atención de este.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Quiénes son ellas? –preguntó inocentemente el príncipe.

Louis, ante esta pregunta, admiró a Elise y suspiró.

–Ella es tu prima Elise –soltó de repente. La respuesta tensó a la mencionada por la poca discreción de su amigo. Martin se mostró confundido ante esto. "¿Qué no dijiste que era prima tuya?", pensó el pequeño, pero no solo eso llamó su atención. Él no tenía idea de que tenía una prima, así que simplemente concluyó que su soldado estaba confundido. Louis luego miró a Elsa –. Y ella es...

Él guardó silencio al no conocer la identidad de aquella mujer.

–Reina Elsa de Arendelle –se presentó ella inclinándose ante los dos chicos presentes.

–¿R... Reina? –repitió el soldado. Rápidamente se inclinó ante Elsa. Martin lo imitó inmediatamente para ser cortés y demostrar sus modales.

–Bueno Lizzy, debemos seguir... –dijo Elsa, recordándole nuevamente a su amiga su misión.

–¡Sí! Sigamos –respondió Elise. Miró a su querido Louis –. Tenemos algo muy importante que hacer así que nos vamos. Por favor no nos delates –tomó las manos de su amigo y lo miró a los ojos –. Nadie debe saber que estamos aquí.

Él sonrió amigablemente.

–Las ayudaré –dijo con firmeza –. Necesitan de alguien que pueda pasear por los alrededores sin levantar sospechas. ¿Qué dices?

Elsa se sintió muy feliz debido a que aquel joven quería apoyarlas, pero Lizzy no estaba segura de eso.

–Vienes por el trono, ¿verdad? –preguntó él sin abandonar su sonrisa y en voz baja para que Martin no escuchara. Elise tímidamente movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo –. Algo me decía que estabas aquí por eso... Pues entonces acepta que te ayude. Lucharé a tu lado y haré todo lo posible para que recuperes tu reino.

–Eres un soldado, ¿no es así? –preguntó ella. Louis asintió –. Puedes meterte en problemas por mí. No quiero eso.

–Todo lo contrario. Si todo sale bien yo estaré a tus órdenes y ahí no habrá problemas.

Lizzy cerró los ojos por algunos segundos y asintió.

–De acuerdo, puedes ayudarnos –dijo ella, y luego de unos míseros segundos agregó: –. Gracias...

Elsa sonrió ampliamente ante eso.

–Estupendo. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos primero? –pregunta el soldado.

Elsa y Lizzy se miraron y rápidamente coincidieron en la respuesta.

–Hay que salvar a nuestros amigos.

* * *

–El rey Klemens necesita de su presencia.

Louis se mostraba serio y autoritario ante los dos soldados que cuidaban la puerta de los calabozos, los mismos que hace poco tiempo atrás fueron a investigar una supuesta pelea en los jardines del castillo. Los soldados le tenían un gran respeto al joven, no por nada era reconocido como uno de los mejores soldados.

–¿Para qué requiere el rey nuestra presencia? –pregunta uno de ellos.

–Su majestad no me ha hecho saber el motivo –se excusó Louis, tratando de llegar a cabo su mentira.

Ambos asintieron y se alejaron yendo a la sala de trono.

Al perderlos de vista, Louis hizo señales para que Elsa y Lizzy salieran de su escondite.

Ambas chicas llegaron hasta donde estaba el soldado.

–Tenemos solo unos momentos antes de que esos dos regresen. Hay que apresurarse –dijo él, ingresando a los calabozos –. Síganme.

Los tres entraron y caminaban rápida pero silenciosamente. Trataban de no llamar la atención de los prisioneros que los observaban.

–¿Seguro que Martin no sospecha nada? –preguntó Elise en voz muy baja.

–Supongo que no. Él es muy pequeño para entender ciertas cosas –le respondió su amigo –. Tú quédate tranquila, Elise. Lo dejé con mi madre en la cocina del castillo y tu gata Eva le hace compañía. No hay que preocuparse de que nos vaya a delatar o algo así. Cuando juega no le importa nada más.

Lizzy al parecer quedó satisfecha con esa respuesta.

Elsa por su parte solo quería llegar a la celda que tenía encerrados a John, Siri...

... Y Hans.

Hans. ¡Cómo lo extrañaba! Se odiaba a sí misma por no haberle creído tamaña barbaridad que él le dijo la ultima vez que lo vio. Una barbaridad que resultó ser cierta, según su hermana Anna. Quería disculparse. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo ha extrañado.

–Es aquí –informó el chico en voz baja.

Elsa y Lizzy pusieron atención a lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Ahí estaban ellos, del otro lado de unos barrotes de hierro. Apenas pudieron distinguirlos debido a la oscuridad de aquellas celdas, pero no cabía duda de que se trataba del príncipe sureño, su tutor y la muñeca de nieve creada gracias a Elsa.

Se les veía cabizbajos. Estaban callados y mirando hacia el suelo. Tan ensimismados estaban que aún no se percataban de la presencia de sus rescatistas.

–John... –susurró Lizzy, a punto de entrar en llanto. Habló lo suficientemente alto como para que el mencionado saliera de su trance y posara la vista en su hermana adoptiva.

–Hans... – Elsa hizo exactamente lo mismo por su parte. El pelirrojo no tardó en reconocer esa voz. Con sorpresa, elevó su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella.

Siri también notó que su creadora y su amiga pelinegra estaban del otro lado de aquellas frías rejas. No dudó ni un segundo en sonreír tranquilamente. John y Hans, por otra parte, con la escasa energía que le quedaba a cada uno, lograron ponerse de pie y corriendo hasta los barrotes, sosteniendo estos con fuerza.

–Están... vivas –soltaron ellos al unísono. Elsa y Lizzy asintieron.

–No creíste que se desharían de nosotras tan fácilmente, ¿o sí? –dijo Elise, dirigiéndose a John con un tono alegre y fingiendo ofensa –. Vinimos a rescatarlos.

La pequeña Siri, ante esto, soltó un chillido lleno de alegría. Louis la hizo callar.

–Shhh. No hagan ruido. No hay que levantar sospechas –dijo él, haciéndose notar ante los tres encerrados. Siri al verlo se maravilló con lo guapo que era aquel chico de cabellos oscuros, pero no lo era tanto como su querido Hans –. Tengo las llaves de la celda. Necesito que retrocedan para abrir la puerta.

Hans y John hicieron caso a esa orden con algo de desconfianza. ¿Cómo no darse cuenta de que aquel chico estaba usando el uniforme de la guardia real de Weselton?

–¿Se puede saber quién eres tú? –preguntó Hans con el ceño fruncido.

Louis dejó de preocuparse del candado que estaba tratando de abrir para ver al príncipe encarcelado, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada. El soldado solo le sonrió, confundiendo a Hans.

–Soy Louis Harr, alteza –se presentó el chico, volviendo a posar sus ojos en el candado, y mientras estaba concentrado solo en abrirlo agregó: –. Soy amigo de Elise.

John no ocultó la sorpresa que lo invadió al escuchar tal nombre, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa, la puerta de aquella celda había sido abierta.

Apenas Hans salió de ese frío lugar, Elsa lo abrazó de imprevisto y mientras lloraba en el pecho del príncipe dijo:

–Estás bien... –dijo con esa voz quebrada que conmovió a Hans. Este le correspondió el abrazo e hizo que Elsa lo mirara –. Te extrañé... Perdóname por no creerte... Yo...

–No –interrumpió Hans con una sonrisa –. Perdóname tu a mí por recibirte a bordo de mi barco con mentiras. Y pues... Por todas las veces que intenté dañarte –pasó una de sus manos por la suave mejilla de la reina para limpiar las lágrimas que caían –. Nunca más pasará algo así.

Ahí ambos dejaron de hablar y unieron sus labios en un tierno beso. Luego de tantas injusticias que les ocurrieron volvieron a reunirse. Ambos se extrañaron y no querían separarse nunca más.

Al cortar el beso se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

Louis se aclaró la garganta, algo avergonzado.

–Lindo reencuentro, pero no hay tiempo para esto ahora –dijo algo desesperado –. ¡Hay que salir de aquí antes de que...!

–Antes de que _qué_.

Todos se asustaron ante las palabras que se oyeron a sus espaldas. Al poner atención, se dieron cuenta de que eran los mismos dos guardias que Louis trató de distraer. Aquellos que cuidaban la puerta de los calabozos. Elsa rápidamente se escondió detrás de Hans y John para que no descubrieran que la reina de Arendelle seguía con vida y que además estaba en Weselton. Hans y John lograron comprender que la reina quería ocultarse así que no se movieron.

–El rey Klemens nos dijo que nunca nos llamó –dijo uno de ellos con ira.

–Los prisioneros están fuera de su celda... ¿Qué pretendes, Harr? –gruñó el otro.

Louis tragó saliva. No contaba con que sus dos compañeros tardaran tan poco tiempo en ir y volver.

–Yo... tengo órdenes de llevar a los prisioneros al palacio –inventó el chico.

–Curioso... –dijo uno de los guardias, levantando su espada y apuntando con ella a Louis. Este se tensó –. Muy curioso –repitió –. El rey Klemens nos acaba de decir que vigiláramos mejor a estos traidores –se acercó lentamente al chico, seguido por su compañero –. ¿Acaso intentas liberar a los prisioneros e ir en contra de las órdenes de nuestro rey?

No respondió. No sabía qué responder. Lo habían atrapado con las manos en la masa.

Elsa quiso usar sus poderes para congelarlos pero podría ser arriesgado. Cuando está nerviosa le es muy complicado dominar su don de hielo. Puede incluso que los mate, así que prefirió esperar. Pero si llega la hora de usarlos, tendría que usarlos.

–¿Quién te ha dado la orden de llevar a estos traidores al palacio? –preguntó el guardia, aún apuntando con su arma al cuello de Louis.

Tragó saliva y se dispuso a sacar su espada para enfrentar a sus compañeros. Pero antes de que esto pasara, otra voz interrumpió.

–¡Yo se lo ordené!

Todos (menos Elsa quien se limitaba a seguir oculta), al escuchar el grito, dirigieron su vista hacia la persona que lo había efectuado. Los soldados miraron a esa persona con asombro. Louis también se sorprendió. Pero ellos tres no eran los más sorprendidos.

No.

El más sorprendido era Hans.

–R... Reina Emilie –dijo el soldado que amenazaba a Louis con el arma. Hizo una inclinación mientras la mencionada caminaba elegantemente hacia ellos.

–Perdone, su majestad –habló el otro guardia –, pero el rey dijo que...

–Lo sé –interrumpió ella seriamente –, pero no me interesa. Yo necesito que los prisioneros vengan conmigo al palacio. ¿Alguna objeción?

Los dos guardias se miraron, como desconfiando de toda la situación. Mas no hicieron réplica alguna.

–No, mi reina –dijeron ambos.

–Muy bien. Ahora retírense.

–Pero...

–¡He dicho que se retiren!

Ambos se asustaron ante tal grito y se dispusieron a salir de los calabozos. Ya ellos lejos, Emilie miró a los otros, quienes estaban más que anonadados.

–Majestad... ¿Por qué? –dijo Louis.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Harr? –preguntó ella, ignorando la pregunta del chico –. ¿No deberías estar con mi hijo?

–Él está bien, mi reina. Pero...

–Está bien –lo calló –. No necesito explicaciones –ahora posó su vista en los presentes. A excepción de Elise, los otros eran los prisioneros que Klemens trataba de traidores –. Si van a escapar háganlo. Puedo conseguirles un barco que los lleve a casa si gustan.

Hans arqueó una ceja ante esto. No se explicaba porqué aquella chica, la que alguna vez le atrajo físicamente, estaba haciendo esto.

Elsa, por su parte, no la conocía. Desde su punto de vista, intentó ayudarlos, no por nada había alejado a esos guardias que les estaban causando problemas. Lentamente y con algo de inseguridad, salió su escondite, sobresaltando así a Hans y a John que intentaban ocultarla.

Emilie parpadeó un par de veces ante Elsa que apareció repentina e inesperadamente.

–No nos iremos –dijo la rubia, llamando la atención de Emilie quien tenia una ceja en alto –. Tenemos algo que hacer aquí en el castillo.

Todos la miraron asustados. Elsa acaso... ¿estaba revelando sus planes a esa chica?

–Eres la reina de Arendelle, ¿no es así? –interrogó la reina de Weselton. Elsa asintió –. Lo supuse... Ese vestido de hielo no lo tiene cualquier persona –Elsa se sonrojó un poco ante ese comentario –. Bueno, si lo que buscas es terminar con la guerra que está llevando a cabo mi esposo, entonces haz lo que quieras. Te apoyaré aunque no sé como le harás.

Hans ya estaba más que confundido. ¿Ella era Emilie en verdad? No se parecía en nada a aquella chica inmadura y superficial que conoció hace ya algunos años y que se casó por mero interés. Ahora está apoyando a Arendelle y, por ende, está en contra de su propio esposo.

–Yo... –Elsa dudó si decir lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero algo en aquella chica la hacía ver una buena persona, aunque fuera reina del reino enemigo –. Tenemos a alguien que reemplazará al rey Klemens... La verdadera heredera al trono está aquí –y dirigió su vista hacia Lizzy, quien estaba tan desconcertada como los otros. ¡Elsa lo dijo!

Pero a Elsa no le preocupaba. Si algo salía mal, eran todos ellos contra ella. Podrían controlar la situación. Además, Elsa tenía ganas de decirle su plan a alguien. Sí, algo extraño.

Hans, John y Siri también escucharon eso. John fue el más sorprendido. ¿Cuántos años habrán pasado para que Lizzy se decidiera a hacer esto?

–No es mala idea –fue lo único que opinó Emilie sobre lo que tenían pensando hacer. Esto aumentó a grandes escalas lo extrañados que estaban todos –. Si van a entrar al castillo, tengan cuidado. A pesar de que gran parte de nuestros soldados están en Arendelle, no deben confiarse. Sean precavidos para que no los descubran –se dio media vuelta para marcharse –. Distraeré a esos dos guardias y luego iré con mi hijo. Adiós y suerte.

–¡Emilie! –exclamó Hans haciendo que ella se detuviera. Logró captar su atención. Y no solo la de ella. La de Elsa también –. ¿Por qué haces esto?

Ella no volteó y se tomó su tiempo para responder.

–Solo digamos que... pienso que esto es lo correcto.

* * *

Ya estaban cerca de la entrada trasera del castillo. Ningún soldado se encontraba cerca de ahí, ni tampoco cerca del calabozo del que salieron hace un rato. Supusieron que era gracias a Emilie.

En su trayecto hasta el lugar en donde ya estaban, Elsa les explicó el plan a los tres que estuvieron encerrados. También se lo explicó con lujo de detalles al soldado amigo de Lizzy.

Louis fue el primero en abrir la puerta, después de todos es el que menos levanta sospechas de todos. Al no haber nadie cerca, el joven le hizo señales al grupo para que entraran.

–Ustedes vayan por Klemens –dijo John repentinamente –. Yo iré a buscar a algún miembro del consejo.

–Pero John... –comenzó Lizzy, pero él la interrumpió.

–Es muy probable que algún miembro me reconocerá. Les contaré el asunto y es posible que se faciliten las cosas si los convenzo.

–Iré contigo –dijo la pequeña Siri, preocupada por John. Este asintió sin dudarlo y mostró una sonrisa.

–Ten cuidado, ¿sí? –pidió Elise. Abrazó a su hermano y al separarse fueron en direcciones distintas.

Elsa, Hans, Lizzy y Louis fueron por un lado.

John y Siri, por el otro.

El príncipe pelirrojo no soltaba la mano de Elsa mientras caminaban.

De repente se escucharon unos pasos. Un guardia se apareció y logró verlos a los lejos, pero sin identificarlos.

–¿Quién anda ahí? –exclamó él, acercándose a ellos a máxima velocidad.

Hans, sin soltar a Elsa, se echó a correr para que no los alcanzara. Elsa intentó seguirle el paso.

Louis, por otro lado, tomó la mano de Elise y la hizo retroceder. Ambos se escondieron detrás de un enorme florero en el pasillo.

El soldado pasó sin percatarse de ellos dos, pero fue tras Elsa y Hans.

El isleño, mientras corría, logró perder de vista al sujeto, así que en el siguiente pasillo se escondió tras una cortina junto a Elsa, y el hombre pasó de largo sin verlo.

–Creo que ya se fue –dijo Hans en voz baja.

Salieron de ahí y miraron a su alrededor.

–¿Dónde están Lizzy y Louis? –preguntó Elsa –. Hay que regresar por ellos.

–Es mejor que no. Hay que avanzar. De seguro nos volveremos a reunir cuando encontremos a Klemens.

La reina asintió y accedió a caminar junto a Hans hacia ese lugar.

–Oye –dijo Hans, rompiendo el silencio.

–¿Sí?

–Tal vez no sea el momento para decirlo, pero... Si las cosas no salen bien... Quiero que sepas que te amo más que a mi propia vida, Copito.

Elsa sonrió ampliamente. Se acercó a él y le dio un corto beso.

–Yo también te amo, Hans.

A pesar de lo mucho que querían amarse ahí mismo, no quisieron distraerse más.

Debían seguir.

* * *

Elise se preocupó por sus amigos, pero (como ya le dijo Louis) lo mejor era seguir adelante.

–Estoy preocupada –dijo ella –. Ellos no saben dónde está la sala de trono.

–La encontrarán –la consoló Louis –. No es muy difícil dar con ella. Es la única habitación del castillo con puertas enormes –y soltó una risa al decir eso.

Lizzy asintió no muy convencida. Él se dio cuenta y suspiró. Pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de la chica y comenzó a caminar casi abrazándola.

–No estés así –le pidió a ella –. Sabes que siempre odié verte decaída.

Elise lo observó y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro de forma involuntaria, sin mencionar que también apareció por sus mejillas un pequeño rubor.

–Oye –habló Lizzy –, ¿cómo es que estás con vida? –preguntó repentinamente.

Él la miró confuso.

–A mí no me vengas con cosas raras. Aquí la muerta eras tú –le recordó divertido –. Pero lo bueno es que era un error.

–Pues... Cuando me rescataste de caer por ese río, te vi herido por una flecha... No me respondiste así que...

–Pensaste que estaba muerto –concluyó él. Ella asintió –. Pues una pareja me encontró mal herido cerca de aquel río. Me curaron y al sanar me llevaron al castillo y me informaron de tu muerte. Les conté que al parecer nos habían atacado pero nunca me creyeron. Concluí que había sido mi imaginación –le contó algo triste –. Siempre supuse que mis esfuerzos por rescatarte en ese momento no fueron suficientes.

–No estés así. Sabes que nada de eso fue tu culpa. Yo también sentí culpa por "tu muerte", pero al menos tenía un recuerdo tuyo –le confesó. Él levantó una ceja –. Ese libro en el que hacías tus dibujos.

Louis comenzó a reír.

–¿Ese libro lo tenías tú? Ahora entiendo por qué nunca más lo vi –dijo él –. Espero que no lo hayas visto completo. A veces ahí escribía cosas privadas.

–¿Cosas como: "Quisiera convertirme en soldado para proteger a mi amiga, la princesa Elise de Weselton, a quien quiero tanto"? –bromeó ella, repitiendo a la perfección las palabras del libro.

–Hey, ¡no me recuerdes eso! –dijo apenado y sonrojado.

Miró que Lizzy ya estaba seria mirando hacia una gran puerta que estaba abierta.

–Aquí es –dijo. Louis le dio la razón, aunque no era necesario. Ella lo sabía muy bien, después de todo vivió ahí gran parte de su vida.

Louis la tomó de la mano y ambos entraron en silencio.

Lo vieron ahí, cerca del trono, caminando en círculos y sin percatarse de ellos dos.

Ambos seguían caminando. Lizzy estaba algo aterrada. Él fue el que planeó el asesinato de sus padres. Era normal que estuviera así. Lo observaba atentamente mientras se acercaban. Su tío se veía mucho más macabro que como lo recordaba. Se veía más severo y frío.

Klemens escuchó los pasos y los miró con seriedad.

–¿Harr? ¿Qué hace aquí? –preguntó y se acercó desafiante –. Así que... mintiéndole a sus colegas, ¿eh? –dijo enfadado.

Louis sabía que se refería a la mentira que les dijo a aquellos dos soldados que vigilaban los calabozos.

Klemens entonces la vio a ella.

–¿Y tú, niña? –preguntó con cierto grado de repugnancia. A él no le gustan los plebeyos. Y Lizzy parecía una.

–Y... Yo... –se quedó sin habla unos segundos. Luego llevo las manos a su cuello y sacó a la luz ese collar que siempre usaba y que no mostraba a nadie –. Vengo a recuperar lo que me pertenece.

Él miró desinteresado aquel objeto. Lo observó, lo analizó y sorprendido quedó. ¿Cómo no recordar aquel colgante caro y elegante que alguna vez usó su sobrina?

–Eso es de... –murmuró para sí mismo, retrocediendo un pasos.

–Es mío –dijo ella con firmeza.

Klemens la miró ante esa respuesta. Comenzó a reconocerla. No había cambiado mucho. La única gran diferencia era que ahora era una mujer. Pero eso no era lo inquietante.

–No... ¿Elise? –preguntó. Ella solo se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada –. Pero tú...

–Sobreviví al accidente... Ese accidente que tú planeaste –dijo enfadada. Esto sorprendió tanto a Klemens como a Louis. Después de todo, Elise nunca le confirmó que sí fueron atacados.

–Eso puedo notarlo –escupió el rey, aún sorprendido, pero volviendo a su mirada severa –. Haz estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa, Elise –habló fingiendo ser amable –. Creí que estabas muerta –esto último lo soltó con ira.

–Eso te hubiera gustado, ¿no? Pues tus planes fallaron. Sé que estuve desaparecida mucho tiempo, eso fue un error, pero aquí estoy y quiero que arreglemos las cosas.

–Entiendo –gruñó acercándose amenazadoramente hacia ella –. No es nada personal, pero te prefiero muerta. No sabes cómo me hubiera gustado que realmente hubieras muerto en aquel río, Elise.

–Entonces, ¿realmente ella es la princesa Elise?

Elise y Louis voltearon para ver hacia la puerta por la que entraron. Ahí estaba John junto con algunos hombres. Lizzy reconoció a algunos de ellos como miembros del consejos. El hombre que había hablado era el presidente del consejo.

Klemens quedó en blanco con esto. Los hombres se acercaron lentamente hacia ella y la observaron detenidamente. ¡Era ella, sin duda alguna! Además John y Klemens lo habían confirmado.

–De ser así... ¡Ella es nuestra legítima reina!

Elise sonrió ante esa respuesta. Klemens por otro lado, se enfureció completamente.

–¡De eso nada! –el rey desenvainó su espada para acabar con todo esto.

Elise retrocedió de golpe y Louis fue a auxiliarla. Él sacó su espada y comenzó a pelear con el rey.

–¡Corre! –le gritó a su amiga.

Los miembros del consejo corriendo hacia la salida, y John se acercó corriendo a su hermana, quien desenvainaba la espada de una armadura que adornaba el salón.

–¿Qué haces? –le preguntó.

–Esto no puede quedar así. Debo ayudarlo –y se dispuso a ayudar a Louis.

–¡Guardias! –exclamó el rey de Weselton. Su grito fue tan fuerte que no tardaron en aparecer varios soldados por la puerta. Comenzaron a rodearlos.

Elise entonces comenzó a luchar con Klemens, apartando así a Louis. Ella en esos momentos agradecía ser una buena esgrimista.

Louis y John trataron de controlar a los guardias que vinieron a auxiliar a su rey. Para John no era un gran problema, después de todo era reconocido como uno de los mejores esgrimistas del mundo. Louis, por otra parte, sufría una que otra complicación. Nunca había luchado con tantos hombres al mismo tiempo.

Cuando la situación de ellos dos se complicó, una tercera espada llegó para ayudarlos.

–¡Hans! –exclamó John alegrándose por la presencia de su pupilo.

Elsa también estaba ahí, y trataba de alejar a los soldados con sus poderes. Pero ella siempre ha tenido conflicto con eso. No quiere matar a nadie, por lo que debe tener cuidado, pues su don es bastante peligroso si se usa para peleas.

Klemens al ver a una mujer lanzando rayos de hielo hacia sus hombres, se quedó quieto.

–¿Reina Elsa? Pero... ella está muerta –dijo para sí mismo.

Esta distracción beneficioso bastante a Lizzy, quien de un espadazo hizo volar lejos el arma de su tío.

Comenzó a apuntarlo con la espada, igual que como aquel guardia lo hacía con Louis en los calabozos. Klemens levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

–Ya se acabó, _tío_ –dijo repugnada de llamar así a alguien que ha causado tanto daño –. Entrega la corona por las buenas si sabes lo que te conviene –habló amenazantemente Lizzy, quien ya comenzaba a odiar poco a poco a Klemens (lo cual a ella misma le sorprendía, pues no solía odiar a nadie).

–No lo tendrás tan fácil, _sobrina_ –dijo, imitando su tono de voz –. Puede que la tengas... ¡Pero por las buenas no!

Y se acercó violentamente a Elise y le tomó, con ambas manos, la mano con la que ella sostenía la espada. Ella quiso zafarse del agarre, pero era muy fuerte. Mientras Klemens intentaba quitarle la espada, Lizzy no podía pelear con ella debido al agarre. Solo se limitaba a evitar que se la quitara.

–¡Lizzy! –exclamó Hans, viendo que su amiga estaba en problemas. Librándose del ataque de algunos soldados, corrió hacia ella para ayudarle.

Al acercarse, Klemens con su fuerza logra apoderarse de la espada que su sobrina sostenía y con esta ataca a Hans, haciendo que la espada haga un movimiento horizontal. Este ataque logra dar en el pecho del isleño. Rasgó sus atuendos y le hizo una herida por la cual Hans comenzó a sangrar demasiado.

Él, al impactar en el suelo, llamó la atención de muchos.

–¡Hans! –exclamó Elsa aterrada por la escena.

Lizzy también se encontraba horrorizada ante eso. No cabía duda de que su tío era un monstruo.

–La siguiente eres tú querida –dijo él, apuntando con la espada a Elise, quien ya había comenzado a llorar por el miedo. Klemens rio al ver a Hans retorciéndose de dolor.

Louis quiso ir a auxiliar a su amiga.

–No puedo permitir que la lastimen –dijo él para sí mismo. Pero no podía llegar hasta ella. Los soldados del rey se lo impedían.

Lizzy corrió ante la distracción que tuvo el rey por ver al príncipe sureño sufrir en el piso. Corrió hacia la espada de su tío que hace escasos minutos lanzó lejos. Él se enfadó al ver a su sobrina nuevamente con un arma.

Elsa aprovechó que él se alejó para ir hasta donde Hans estaba. Al parecer se encontraba bien.

–¡Reina Elsa! –exclamó John –. ¡Llévese a Hans de aquí para que esté a salvo!

–No puedo... ¡Debo ayudarlos! –dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Y lo era.

–¡Estaremos bien! ¡Ponlo en un lugar seguro! ¡Está expuesto a morir así! –gritó Lizzy, volviendo a chocar espadas con el actual rey.

Ella asintió y ayudó a su amado a ponerse de pie. Al parecer él, a pesar de su herida, tenía fuerzas para caminar, así que sacarlo de ahí no fue complicado para Elsa.

Elise sonrió al ver que ambos abandonaban la sala de trono.

Klemens, con todas sus fuerzas, lanzó un ataque que dañó el brazo de Lizzy. Soltó un grito de dolor y dejó caer la espada. Luego él le dio un empujón y cayó al suelo bruscamente. Comenzó, nuevamente, a apuntarla con el arma mientras que de una patada alejaba de ella la espada que usaba.

–Saluda a tus padres de mi parte –dijo en tono burlón y se dispuso a matarla ahí mismo. Levantó la espada para poder tomar impulso y sonrió macabramente.

–¡Elise! –exclamaron John y Louis al mismo tiempo, aterrados por no poder ayudarle a tiempo.

Quisieron hacer lo imposible para salvarla.

Pero no lograron hacer nada. Alguien se les había adelantado.

Klemens inmediatamente soltó la espada y se tomó el estómago. Sentía un dolor horrible. Lizzy observó que alguien había atacado a su tío de un flechazo sin que él pudiera notarlo.

El rey volteó débilmente para ver a la persona que le hizo esto, y al darle la espalda a Elise, esta pudo observar mejor aquella flecha.

Klemens, cayó al suelo fuertemente. Lizzy entonces, sin él obstruyéndole la visión, pudo ver quien hizo el ataque.

–Emilie... –susurró ella para sí misma.

Todos reaccionaron de la misma forma que lo hizo la princesa pelinegra.

Emilie solo miraba al ya difunto rey con una mirada seria. Ella estaba de pie de manera elegante y sosteniendo una ballesta entre sus manos.

Los soldados, al ver a su rey derrotado, dejaron de luchar y se quedaron ahí, confundidos.

Elsa y Hans, este último aún con un gran dolor, volvieron a ingresar al salón al dejar de escuchar espadazos por doquier. Se habían preocupado.

El mal rato duró poco tiempo. Elsa fue la primera en sentirse feliz, pero no por la muerte de una persona. No. ¡Ya todo había terminado! Tal vez no lo lograron de la mejor manera, pero no se sentía mal del todo. Ella no fue quien le dio muerte. Aún así, sentía una incomodidad dentro de sí.

Emilie le sonrió a Elise.

–Qué viva la nueva reina –y dicho esto se acercó a los soldados y estos la agarraron de los brazos para que no escapara.

Louis rápidamente corrió hacia su querida Elise. La ayudó a levantarse y la abrazó ansiosamente. John, Elsa y Hans también fueron con ella, este último con más dificultades.

Los miembros del consejo volvieron a entrar al salón de trono, esta vez en compañía de Siri.

–Lo conseguimos –dijo Elsa mirando a su amiga.

–Me alegro mucho –dijo Hans débilmente antes de caer al suelo .

Todos se aterraron ante esto. Hans estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y esa herida se veía muy mal.

Elsa llevó sus manos a su boca, tratando de ahogar el grito de horror que iba a escapar de sus labios. Se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó.

–¡Hans, resiste! –le pidió en pleno llanto.

* * *

**Rip Hans... Naa mentira :3.**

Emilie nub, debiste haber hecho eso antes no crees? (?. En el próx. cap hablaré un poco de ella. Aunque empezó siendo mala, siempre la amé como OC S2. Además... ¡Vamos! Todos amamos a los malos xD no por algo todos adoran a Hans e_e.

Bueno, este es el penúltimo cap. La próxima actualización será el final definitivo nwn. Aún tengo en mi mente hacer algunos epílogos... aunque sea uno xD. Espero que esta actualización sea de su agrado. Este ha resultado el cap más largo en el fic. Mi idea era subirlo el 14 de Febrero cici pero tuve dificultades de todo tipo e_e.

¡Nos vemos a la próxima! Falta tan poco que ni lo creo :'O

ByebyeS2

Tapitey.


	24. Ashita e no Melody

**Disclaimer:** Frozen no me pertenece. Esta película pertenece a Walt Disney Animation Studios. Lo único que me pertenece es... el amor de Sora S2.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 24: Ashita e no Melody.

Abrió con lentitud sus ojos verdes. Los párpados le pesaban y se sentía mareado.

Al observar a su alrededor se asustó, pues no lograba reconocer en dónde se encontraba. Era una habitación de un tamaño bastante grande.

Intentó moverse, pero inmediatamente sintió una horrible punzada de dolor en su pecho. ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Y de pronto los recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Es cierto... se había desmayado por haber perdido sangre. Recordaba muy bien como Klemens le hizo una herida cuando trató de ayudar a Elise. Al ver vendas en su cuerpo, comprobó sus sospechas.

Exclamó de dolor al intentar moverse por segunda vez. Esto logró captar la atención de una criada que estaba a su lado y que él no había visto.

–¡Está despierto! –exclamó –. ¡Debo avisarle a la princesa!

Esta salió de la habitación. Esos gritos lo asustaron, pues no se había percatado de aquella mujer que estuvo dentro del mismo cuarto.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que estuvo solo, pero luego la puerta se abrió y dio paso a dos personas que él conocía muy bien.

–¡Hans! –dijo una voz femenina. Se lanzó sobre él para darle un gran abrazo –. ¡Me alegro de que estés bien!

El pelirrojo ante esto, rápidamente mostró una mueca de sufrimiento y se quejó, pues ella pasó a llevar su herida.

–Oh, perdóname –dijo ella, avergonzada y separándose rápidamente de él.

–No te preocupes, Lizzy –dijo, mostrando una sonrisa aunque por dentro no estuviera muy feliz. ¡Pero qué dolor!

–Hasta que despertaste –opinó la otra voz. Se trataba de John –. Has estado como piedra. Ni te imaginas.

Han se tocó la cabeza.

–¿Cuánto llevo durmiendo? –preguntó.

–Dos días –respondió su tutor –. Perdiste mucha sangre. Me sorprende que hayas despertado tan pronto.

Hans no hizo mucho caso a ese comentario. Vio que el brazo de Lizzy también estaba vendado.

–¿Tú estás bien? –le preguntó.

Ella sabía a lo que se refería. Se miró el brazo y sonrió.

–Sí. Ni siquiera me duele –respondió convencida.

–Lindo vestido –opinó el príncipe.

Acababa de notarlo. Elise estaba usando algo muy elegante para lo que acostumbraba ponerse.

–Pues claro, las princesas deben lucir bien –aclaró John. Hans poco a poco comenzaba a entender la situación –. Corrección: Reina.

Lizzy se sonrojó.

–Aún no soy oficialmente reina –dijo apenada –. Soy menor de edad.

–Ya veo... –dijo Hans, reflexivo –. Entonces recuperaste la corona de Weselton.

Elise movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo en señal de afirmación.

–Han pasado varias cosas desde que te desmayaste –dijo ella –. Hablé casi una noche entera con los miembros del consejo. Los más antiguos lograron reconocerme rápidamente –dijo algo avergonzada –. También se les dieron varias noticia a la gente del reino, unas de ellas son la muerte de su actual rey y la aparición... de la princesa heredera –desvío la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas. No le gustaba hablar de esas cosas. Hace años no se llamaba a sí misma por su título.

–El reino estuvo impactado y sorprendido –continúo John –, pero al parecer han aceptado a Elise por el momento. Se nota que quieren que ella arregle muchas cosas que Klemens hizo y que los perjudicaba, como esos elevados impuestos.

–Por supuesto que intentaré arreglar eso, ¡esos impuestos eran exagerados! –exclamó indignada, luego notó que se estaba desviando del tema –. También liberamos a algunos prisioneros que estaban injustamente encerrados, como los miembros de la tripulación de Arendelle que sacaron a Elsa de su reino.

Ese nombre rápidamente resonó en la cabeza de Hans. No dudó en preguntar rápidamente por su amada rubia.

Elise y John se miraron y tragaron saliva.

–Hans... –habló Lizzy, algo nerviosa –. Elsa regresó a Arendelle.

–¿Qué? –gritó lleno de decepción –. ¿N... No está aquí?

–Lo siento, amigo –dijo John –. Pero ya sabes... La guerra terminó y Arendelle está hecho un caos en estos momentos. Necesitan a su reina.

Hans comprendió a la perfección eso, pero esa explicación no ayudó en nada a mejorar su estado de ánimo. ¡Quería verla en ese instante, pero no se podía!

–Se fue sola –complementó la pelinegra –. Siri se quedó aquí en Weselton. Dijo que no quería dejarte.

Ante ese comentario, los tres comenzaron a reír ante la ternura de la pequeña muñeca de nieve. Hans trató de detener sus carcajadas, pues le provocaban dolor.

–¿Y dónde está ella ahora? –preguntó, aún adolorido tanto física como emocionalmente.

–Debe estar en los jardines con Louis y Martin –concluyó John –. Siri se ha encariñado bastante con el príncipe.

Lizzy se tensó.

–Me ha estado preguntando con frecuencia por sus padres –habló ella con un hilo de voz –. No he sido capaz de decírselo... Aún es tan pequeño. Intento que pase el tiempo solo con Louis, Siri y Eva para que se distraiga y no lleguen esas noticias a sus oídos, pero tarde o temprano se enterará.

Entonces sintió como su hermano adoptivo la abrazaba diciéndole que se calmara.

–¿Qué es de Emilie? –interrogó el príncipe de Las Islas del Sur. Lo de Klemens era obvio, pero lo que su esposa no tanto. Al menos no para Hans...

–En el calabozo –le contó la princesa.

Mostró sorpresa ante esas palabras. No logró decir nada en un buen rato.

–No me lo creo –fue lo único que Hans pudo decir.

–Me siento mal por ella porque nos ayudó –confesó John. Lizzy al parecer se mostró de acuerdo –, pero lamentablemente hay que cumplir con la ley. Ella cometió asesinato y no de cualquier persona. Fue de un rey.

La verdad es que Hans recordaba muy pocas cosas de lo que sucedió después de ser lastimado, pero lo que le acaban de contar fue algo nuevo para él. No tenía idea de que fue Emilie quien dio muerte a Klemens. Su sorpresa no tardó en ser notada por sus amigos.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Lizzy.

Hans solo asintió.

–Oh, ¡lo he olvidado! –exclamó ella repentinamente –. ¡Tu familia está aquí!

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja.

–¿En serio? –se limitó a decir.

–Sí, y no les he dicho que estás despierto. ¡Se pondrán muy felices! Quédate con Hans, John –le dijo a su hermano –. Vengo enseguida.

Y salió de la habitación. Al quedarse solos, John miró a Hans y no tardó en adivinar los pensamientos de su pupilo.

–No vienen a regañarte –le dijo. El príncipe lo miró con atención –. Están preocupados por ti. En cuanto se enteraron de todo no dudaron en venir, y llegaron bastante rápido porque entre Weselton y Las Islas no hay mucha distancia.

–¿Quiénes vinieron? –preguntó, sin creerle mucho a sus palabras.

–Tu padre y tus doce hermanos. También tu cuñada Viktoria.

Hans bajó la mirada, tratando de entender bien todo eso. Era odiado por todos sus hermanos. O al menos por la gran mayoría.

–No seas tonto –dijo John. Parecía que ese hombre leía los pensamientos de Hans solo con ver sus expresiones –. Tal vez tuviste conflictos con ellos, pero son tus hermanos al fin y al cabo. Estuviste a punto de morir. No es como si fueran tan crueles como para odiarte incluso en una situación así.

Reflexionó bastante. Aunque se le hiciera muy extraño, notó que en cierto modo tenía razón. Entonces recordó algo que pensaba con frecuencia sobre él: "Por algo él es el maestro".

Suspiró. Habían tantas cosas en las que pensaba...

–Elsa... –susurró para sí mismo –. Necesito ir con ella. No puedo creer que se haya marchado.

–Tranquilo. Elise supuso que irías tras ella –le dijo su amigo –. Esta preparando un barco para ello, pero requiere de tiempo aún.

Sonrió involuntariamente. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Acababa de recibir una increíble noticia! Lizzy realmente lo conoce bien.

–Pero volviendo al tema de tu familia...

–Quisiera ir a verlos –interrumpió Hans convencido, tomando por sorpresa a su amigo. Este no cuestionó y ayudó al pelirrojo a levantarse.

* * *

Sus heridas ya no estaban tan graves y a medida que se iba moviendo iba sintiendo menos dolor. Sus familiares lo recibieron con felicidad y con algunos regaños, pero que no eran serios.

El más contento de todos era el padre de los trece príncipes. Estaba más tranquilo al saber que el menor de todos estaba con vida.

Hubo una reunión muy animada. No solo se celebraba el reencuentro de Hans con su familia, sino que los parientes del príncipe festejaban que Weselton contaba con una nueva reina. Una más amable que el gobernante anterior.

Que Weselton contara con una mujer como líder era algo interesante y satisfactorio para los hermanos solteros de Hans. En otras palabras: Una chica que podría hacer rey a cualquiera con un simple matrimonio.

Lizzy rechazó amablemente a los sureños diciendo que no estaba interesada en casarse tan joven. Además, no quería atarse a cualquier hombre.

Luego de varias horas transcurridas, Viktoria apareció y fue junto a su esposo Grant. Sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar eran imposibles de no notar.

Hans se acercó a ella preocupado, pues es la única cuñada con la que se logra llevar moderadamente bien.

–¿Estabas con Emilie? –preguntó él, adivinando el porqué de su estado.

Ella asintió.

–Mi hermana está bien –informó ella, y mostró una sonrisa en pleno llanto –. Dice que no debo preocuparme, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así.

Hans comprendió sus emociones a la perfección. Atinó a tocarle el hombro y dedicarle una amplia sonrisa.

No pudo evitar alejarse del castillo para ir a donde estaba Emilie. Tenía curiosidad por tantas cosas...

Al entrar en los calabozos, escuchó una serie de gritos.

–¡Yo no debería estar aquí! ¡Llamen a un doctor! ¡Me duele el cuello!

Hans rio con eso. Obviamente se trataba de la comadreja del reino, el duque. Aunque si estaba encerrado probablemente ha perdido su título. "Obviamente lo perdió", pensó el príncipe. "Estuvo de parte de Klemens e intentó matar a Elsa y Lizzy en mi barco".

Revisó celda por celda, hasta que logró dar con ella. Estaba sentada dándole la espada a los barrotes y al parecer miraba hacia el techo.

Hans se hizo notar haciendo algo de ruido. Emilie rápidamente giró su cabeza y le mostró una sonrisa a su inesperada visita.

Vio las vendas de Hans.

–Estás mejor, por lo que puedo ver –dijo mostrando un lado amable que hasta el momento Hans no conocía –. Me alegro de que esa herida no fue grave.

–Yo...

Estaba sin habla. Tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero todas se borraron de su mente en un segundo.

–¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó, poniéndose de pie –. La verdad, no esperaba tu visita.

–¿Qué pasó contigo? –atinó a decir. Emilie no parecía entender del todo la pregunta, por lo que Hans la complementó –. ¿Por qué mataste a tu esposo? ¿Por qué te deshiciste así de tu título de reina, aquel que tú tanto querías cuando te conocí hace cinco años? ¿Qué... Qué te llevó a ayudarnos? ¿Por qué...?

–Oye... ¡Oye! –interrumpió ella, dejando a Hans algo exasperado –. Tranquilo, son muchas preguntas... Yo creí haberte dicho que quería hacer lo correcto.

–Pero no me imaginaba que llegarías hasta este punto. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?

Emilie agachó la cabeza lentamente. Reinó el silencio por un buen rato.

–Aún ni yo me lo creo. Estoy tan perpleja como tú –reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros como si hablaran de cualquier cosa –. Supongo que ya no estaba feliz con mi vida. ¿Quién diría que mi matrimonio iba a ser tan infeliz? Ni siquiera mi título de reina lograba animar mi día a día, por lo que terminé despreciado la decisión que tomé a mis 18 años, que fue la de casarme con ese hombre. A veces pienso... que me hubiera ido mejor contigo.

Ante ese comentario, Hans se movió incómodo. Ella lo notó y se largó a reír.

–No te asustes –dijo con una sonrisa –. Dije que lo pienso, pero ambos sabemos que ya es tarde para eso y no solo porque voy a estar aquí por un buen tiempo... sino también porque un príncipe pelirrojo está enamorado de alguien más, ¿o me equivoco? –el mencionado arqueó una ceja –. ¿Qué? No debería extrañarte que lo sepa. Los rumores se esparcen rápido, Hans.

–Bueno... Los rumores no son falsos –dijo sonrojado, pero luego agitó la cabeza, avergonzado –, ¡pero no me hagas hablar de esto contigo! Aún tú...

Calló de repente. Giró para darle la espalda a la chica, ocultando su expresión.

–Aún me guardas rencor por haberte rechazado hace años, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella con tono amable. Hans volteó para verla y no alcanzó a responderle –. No te culpo... pero también debes considerar que éramos muy jóvenes... Tal vez ni siquiera estábamos enamorados –ese comentario le hizo reflexionar sobre el asunto –. Dime algo, ¿lo que sientes por la reina de Arendelle es igual a lo que sentiste por mí?

Él no lo dudó ni un segundo.

–Pues no –respondió sutilmente para no hacerla sentir mal. En su estado cualquiera estaría triste –. Lo que siento por Elsa es mucho más fuerte hasta el punto de querer estar siempre con ella.

–Te envidio –dijo mirando al techo –. Pudiste encontrar el amor. Has tenido más suerte que yo. Algún día quisiera encontrar a alguien que me quiera tanto como tú quieres a Elsa. Klemens jamás demostró amarme.

–Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a esa persona especial –dijo él con una sonrisa –. Y espero que no pensemos más en el pasado. ¿Amigos? –pidió alegremente.

–¡Por supuesto! –exclamó Emilie, soltando una pequeña risita –. Gracias por visitarme, Hans. Me ha hecho bien verte.

–No es nada, tenía ganas de hablar contigo y aclarar mis dudas. Espero que logres salir pronto de aquí.

–No será fácil –reconoció algo desanimada –, pero no hay que preocuparse. Estoy bien.

Hans sintió pena por ella. Estaba siendo muy fuerte y comenzaba a admirarla por eso.

–Disculpen...

Una voz a las espaldas del príncipe llamó la atención de los dos. Se trataba de Lizzy.

–No quiero interrumpir nada, pero alguien insiste en verte, Emilie, y ya no soy capaz de negárselo.

De pronto, un pequeño niño apareció por detrás de Elise. Sostenía la falda de esta y se mostraba apenado.

–¡Mamá! –gritó el chico corriendo hacia Emilie. Se trataba del príncipe Martin.

Emilie no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar al ver a su hijo. Lo había extrañado demasiado.

Lizzy aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar el brazo de Hans y llevárselo de ahí. Él no replicó. Supuso que ellos necesitaban un momento madre-hijo a solas.

–Le dijiste a Martin la verdad, por lo que veo –dijo Hans ya habiendo salido de los calabozos. Ella asintió –. Debió ser duro para él.

–No te imaginas cuánto. Cuando se lo dije no dejaba de pedirme que la llevara con su mamá. El tiempo que ella esté encerrada va a ser horrible para mi primo...

–Espero que todo salga bien para ti. Se vienen momentos difíciles para ti y tu familia. Te deseo mucho éxito con todo –le da un abrazo.

–¡Gracias, Hans! Bueno... El barco está listo, por si quieres ir a Arendelle...

–¿Ya está? –preguntó ansioso –. ¡Excelente! ¡Pues debo irme! –y comenzó a correr.

Lizzy se sorprendió ante eso y corrió detrás de él.

–¡Espera! ¡¿Qué pasará con tu familia?! –gritó ella, tratando de seguirle el paso, pero con el vestido que llevaba era complicado.

–¡Diles que me disculpen, pero debo ir con Elsa ahora!

–¡No puedes irte así, ni siquiera te has despedido!

–¡Diles a todos que me disculpen, pero esto es importante para mí!

Elise dejó de correr y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

–No tienes remedio –opinó para sí misma.

Hans, al llegar a los jardines del castillo, tomó a la pequeña Siri (quien jugaba con Louis y Eva) en sus brazos, lo cual le provocó un sonrojo a esta, y se fue corriendo al muelle, cargándola con cuidado.

El soldado levantó una ceja ante lo que acababa de presenciar y vio a su amiga de la infancia acercarse a él.

–¿Qué le ocurre al príncipe? –preguntó, confundido.

–Digamos que... Quiere irse con el amor de su vida.

Louis pareció comprender aquel mensaje.

–Le deseo suerte –dijo él.

Tomó a Eva y se acercó más a Elise.

–Ahora que Siri y Martin ya no están no tengo nada que hacer –miró a Lizzy con una sonrisa astuta –. ¿Quiere ir a pasear conmigo, _mi reina_?

Ella se rio con ese comentario.

–¡No me digas así, tonto! –pidió avergonzada y tratándolo mal en broma –. Tú... sabes que me encanta pasear contigo. Acepto tu invitación –dijo finalmente.

–Genial. ¡Vamos! –le tomó la mano, provocándole un sonrojo a ella, y comenzaron a caminar –. Será como en los viejos tiempos.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa.

Pero Lizzy inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no era como antes.

Había algo diferente y no sabía qué era.

"Es extraño", pensó ella algo avergonzada y aún con un rubor en sus mejillas. "Cuando éramos niños salíamos con frecuencia, pero nunca había sentido está sensación en el estómago. ¿Qué será?"

* * *

Despertó y sintió que no había dormido nada. Estaba agotada y le pesaba el cuerpo. Pero no tenía elección; debía levantarse y cumplir sus deberes reales.

Los últimos días han sido así para ella: Solo reuniones y papeleo. Mucho papeleo. Arendelle estaba en un proceso de reconstrucción y muchas cosas necesitaban la aprobación de Elsa. Y ni hablar de las reuniones... Apenas dormía, pero todo requería de su presencia y no podía darse el lujo de descansar.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó su hermana Anna mientras tomaban desayuno.

Kristoff estaba presente comiendo junto a ellas y miró a la reina ante la pregunta de su novia.

–Estoy bien –sonrió para tranquilizarlos, pero a kilómetros se notaba su estado –, solo estoy cansada –agregó de mala gana.

–Si gustas puedo encargarme del reino el día de hoy –dijo Anna, preocupada por la rubia. Elsa no se veía muy convencida –. He aprendido mucho en tu ausencia. Por favor, tómate un descanso y me encargaré de tus deberes.

–Pero Anna...

–¡Nada de peros! Ahora mismo iré a tu despacho a reemplazarte, ¡y tú te irás a dormir! –y dicho esto, se levantó y se fue, sin siquiera terminarse su desayuno, lo cual sorprendió a Elsa pues Anna es la que más come en el castillo.

–Será mejor que la dejes –dijo Kristoff. Se tomó su tiempo para beber su jugo y prosiguió –. Desde mi punto de vista, quiere sentirse servicial. En estos días no ha hecho mucho.

Elsa agachó la cabeza.

–Has lo que dice, lo necesitas. Puedes confiar en tu hermana. Yo la acompañaré. De vez en cuando debes preocuparte por ti., ¿no crees?

Accedió no muy convencida, no porque no confiara en Anna, sino porque era su trabajo después de todo.

Entró nuevamente a su habitación, pero no fue directamente a la cama.

Abrió una ventana que daba a un pequeño balcón con vista al océano. Apoyó sus codos en la baranda y, asimismo, su rostro en sus manos.

Desde su posición contemplaba a Arendelle en su totalidad. La gente del reino se veía contenta, y no era para menos. Ahora que la guerra había acabado, todas las personas del pueblo habían recuperado sus vidas normales. Desvío la mirada hacia el azulado mar.

Suspiró con ganas.

Observar el mar la llenaba de cierto grado de tristeza. Vaya que lo echaba de menos... Y apenas han pasado unos días desde la última vez que lo vio.

Se sintió terrible por abandonar Weselton tan pronto, pero su propio reino la necesitaba.

Ni siquiera pudo verlo despertar después de su desmayo. ¿Ya habrá despertado? ¿Estará mejor? Oh, ¡realmente necesitaba verlo ahora!

–Te extraño, Hans –dijo para sí misma.

Volvió a suspirar. Desde aquella discusión en el barco del pelirrojo, no han podido estar juntos como a Elsa le gustaría. Desde su reencuentro en los calabozos, han estado con presiones: Huían de guardias, luchaban con sus enemigos y enfrentaban a la muerte.

Ella solo quería estar con él sin inconvenientes como esos...

–Yo también te extrañe, Copito.

Abrió los ojos como plato. Al voltear logró verlo ahí, en su habitación.

No sabía que decir. ¿Era real o una ilusión de mal gusto?

–¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó él a carcajadas –. Parece como si hubieras visto a un fantasma.

–T... Tú... –Hans se acercó lo suficiente a Elsa para que esta comprobara que no se trataba de ninguna ilusión. Se abalanzó sobre él y dijo: –. ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás aquí!

Hans correspondió aquel abrazo repentino. Era difícil saber cual de los dos estaba más contento.

–¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Hace cuánto que llegaste a Arendelle? –pregunto Elsa más que emocionada.

–¿Acaso creías que iba a dejar que te libraras tan fácilmente de mí? –bromeó sin romper con el abrazo. Elsa rio –. Lizzy me ayudó con un barco. Hace muy poco que llegué y lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a tu despacho. Pensé que estarías trabajando... Pero en vez de encontrarte a ti ahí, me encontré con tu hermana. Ella me dijo que estabas aquí.

–¿C... Con Anna? –preguntó Elsa con algo de temor –. Y... ¿Qué te dijo?

Hans inhaló y exhaló con calma y mostró una gran sonrisa.

–Que me odia –confesó divertido. Elsa arqueó una ceja –, pero que tratará de aceptarme. Por cierto, conoció a Siri y le pareció un encanto.

Guardaron silencio un largo rato. Aún se encontraban abrazados y Hans acariciaba la mejilla de la reina.

–Gracias por todo.

Elsa se mostró extrañada con ese comentario.

–No entiendo –confesó ella.

–Gracias por perdonar mis pecados. Gracias por darme otra oportunidad, por aceptarme y hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo. Te amo, Elsa –ella se sintió muy contenta con aquella respuesta, y antes de decir cualquier cosa, Hans agregó: –. Prometo prepararte sandwiches de queso diariamente –y rio.

Elsa infló sus mejillas.

–Puaj... ¡Oye! –exclamó algo ofendida –. No era necesario mencionar al queso en este...

Fue interrumpida.

Hans adoraba cuando se enojaba. Se veía tan hermosa que no pudo evitar besar esos labios que había extrañado tanto. Elsa devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad.

El príncipe volvió a abrazarla después de eso y ella involuntariamente bostezó.

–Debes dormir –le dijo a la rubia –. Anna me comentó que has trabajado en exceso.

No esperó respuesta. La cargó en sus brazos y caminó hasta la cama de su amada. Hacer fuerza de más hacía que le doliera su herida, pero no le importó.

Elsa en el trayecto hasta su cama tenía los ojos cerrados, señal de que sí estaba agotada.

El pelirrojo la dejó con suavidad en la cama y besó su frente.

–Descansa.

No hubo respuesta. Elsa al parecer ya se había dormido.

Hans salió de la habitación después de eso y se dirigió al despacho de Elsa. Tal vez... Anna necesite ayuda. Él tiene algo de conocimiento que puede serle útil a la joven princesa. Comenzaría a ganarse la aprobación de su nueva cuñada poco a poco.

Siri entonces salió de su escondite, que era debajo de la cama de Elsa. También dejó el cuarto para que la reina descansara. La pequeña muñeca de nieve logró escuchar gran parte de la conversación que tuvieron los dos tortolitos.

Suspiró con satisfacción y comenzó a saltar, llena de alegría. Le hubiera gustado que Lizzy estuviera a su lado para que escuchara lo que tenía que decir. Algo que ha querido decir hace mucho tiempo.

–La operación "Castillo en el aire" ha sido un éxito.

* * *

**Y aquí tenemos el final TnT.**

Oh bueno... ¿qué puedo decir? ¡Me divertí mucho haciendo este fic! Tuve buenos momentos S2 hubo problemas con él, pero logré terminarlo nwn me siento muy feliz por terminar mi primer Long-Fic. Me siento realizada :D.

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer todo este disparate e_e Espero que les haya gustado. Le puse mucho kokoro :D.

A pesar de que no estoy tan rayada con Frozen como antes, no quisiera irme del fandom aún. Tengo un epílogo en mente y el tiempo dirá si vuelvo con algún otro fic, aunque sea One-Shot.

El título del cap. es el nombre de una canción de la banda sonora de "Card Captor Sakura. La película 2: La Carta Sellada". Estuve escuchando esta canción mientras escribía este cap. y como en sí habla del amor, me pareció buena idea ponerla de título.

Oh bueno, ya no hay más que decir. Nos vemos algún día nwn. No sé cuánto me tarde en hacer el epílogo, pero espero que sea pronto.

Bye bye!

Tapitey.


	25. Epílogo: La maldad de Siri

**Disclaimer:** Frozen no me pertenece. Esta película pertenece a Walt Disney Animation Studios. Lo único que me pertenece es... el amor de Sora S2.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Epílogo: La maldad de Siri.

Olaf salió a caminar muy temprano por los jardines del palacio de Arendelle. ¡Como adoraba los días de verano! Los pájaros cantaban y las flores estaban más bellas que nunca.

Con decisión, cortó algunas de esas flores e hizo un bello ramo. Suspiró y soltó esa risa de bobo que lo caracterizaba.

"Apuesto a que le encantarán", pensó.

¿A quién se las iba a dar? Pues a aquella muñeca de nieve que logró robarle el corazón en el momento en que la conoció hace ya un año.

Recordaba perfectamente ese momento: La guerra había terminado días antes y la paz volvió a Arendelle. Se enteró de que Elsa, su creadora, se había enamorado del príncipe que alguna vez intentó asesinarla. No pudo creerlo, por lo que tuvo que corroborarlo con sus propios ojos. Al verlos juntos, tan enamorados y felices, se dio cuenta de que aquel pelirrojo sí había cambiado y que era amor de verdad. ¿Y cómo dudarlo? ¡Es un experto en el amor!

_Hans se presentó amistosamente ante él, algo que en la coronación de Elsa no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer._

–_Te queremos presentar a alguien –dijo Hans con una sonrisa. De pronto alguien salió por detrás de las piernas del joven. Olaf quedó inmóvil por varios segundos y luego sintió que se derretía y que ni su nevada personal podría salvarlo. Era una muñeca de nieve... ¡Era una belleza!_

El pequeño Olaf sonrió al recordar el momento en que la vio por primera vez. Supo entonces que estaban destinados a estar juntos. ¡Era tan obvio!

Se dispuso a encontrar a su amada por todo el palacio. Luego de un buen rato buscando, se rindió y decidió preguntar.

Sin soltar el lindo ramo que él mismo armó, golpeó la puerta que daba al despacho de la reina. Al escuchar un "Adelante", entró a la sala dando alegres saltos.

–¡Hola! –saludó agitando su mano hecha de rama.

–Buenos días, Olaf –respondió Elsa, animadamente –. ¿Qué se te ofrece, amiguito?

–Estoy buscando a Siri para darle esto –y le enseña el ramo.

Elsa rio, cautivada por la ternura del pequeño muñeco de nieve.

–Debe estar en la habitación de Anna y Kristoff –le respondió la reina –. Ellos salieron esta mañana en carruaje rumbo a Tyholmen por asuntos reales... Yo iba a ir, pero Anna insistió en ser ella quien represente a Arendelle mientras yo me encargo de mi papeleo.

Olaf se impacientó al ver como Elsa se desviaba levemente del tema. Trató de imaginar la razón de Siri para estar ahí.

–¡Entiendo! –exclamó, ordenando el rompecabezas –. ¡Entonces Siri está cuidando a April!

La rubia asintió.

–La bebé está durmiendo, pero aún así le pedí a Siri que la vigilara y que si comenzaba a llorar le avisara a alguna empleada del castillo para que se encargara de ella.

–Entonces iré a hacerle compañía. ¡Adiós, Elsa!

–¡Adiós! ¡Traten de no despertar a mi sobrina!

Olaf salió por donde había entrado y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a la habitación de Kristoff y Anna, quienes ya llevaban más de diez meses casados.

Entró sigilosamente para no despertar a la niña que no llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en el castillo.

Siri inmediatamente observó a aquel que abrió la puerta.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con un volumen de voz considerablemente bajo.

–Te vengo a acompañar –reconoció apenado –. Y quería darte esto.

Olaf le extendió el ramo de flores para poder dárselo. La pequeña muñeca de nieve se sintió encantada con eso y recibió el obsequio con mucha felicidad.

–Gracias –dijo ella mostrando un sonrojo en sus mejillas de nieve.

Se formó un silencio entre ambos.

Olaf, por su parte, se sentó en la cama junto a su amada y se quedó mirando a April, quien dormía tranquilamente en su pequeña cuna. El poco cabello que tenía era anaranjado como el de su madre y, a pesar de tenerlos cerrados, el muñeco de nieve sabían que heredó los ojos marrones de su padre. Otro punto del que todos se preocuparon en su momento era si tenía poderes o no, pero en el poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo no ha mostrado tener dicho don.

–Es tan linda –comentó Siri, suspirando con ternura.

El hombre de nieve en eso miró de reojo a la que había hecho tal comentario. Sonrió con vergüenza.

–Como tú –soltó Olaf, armándose de valor.

Ella lo miró arqueando una ceja y luego volvió a posar sus ojos en el bebé.

–Agradezco las flores y el cumplido, pero sabes que esas cosas no funciona conmigo –le recordó de forma altanera.

Olaf se quedó sin palabras. Rayos... Nuevamente había fallado. "¿Algún día me aceptará?", pensó y recordó nuevamente cuando la conoció.

–_Un placer, soy Olaf, ¡y amo los abrazos cálidos! –se presentó el pequeño hombre de nieve a la recién llegada, Siri._

_Ella saludó de vuelta con una enorme sonrisa._

–_¿Saldrías conmigo? –le consultó a ella, desviando la mirada y sin perder un segundo de tiempo._

_Siri inclinó levemente la cabeza._

–_Oh, lo lamento, pero mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más –y miró a Hans. Olaf comprendió inmediatamente el mensaje y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómodo._

A pesar de ser rechazado un montón de veces, no se daba por vencido. Iba a luchar por el amor de la pequeña Siri.

–¿Qué puedo hacer para que me aceptes? –preguntó por fin, desesperado, pues ya ha estado un año entero demostrando sus sentimientos y ella no parece tener la intención de corresponderlos.

La muñequita de nieve lo volvió a mirar. Mostró una sonrisa con ese comentario. Debía reconocer que adoraba que nunca se rindiera.

–Olaf, eres muy tierno –reconoció sonrojándose –. Me gusta mucho pasar el tiempo contigo, pero no puedo tener una relación contigo si hay alguien más en mi corazón.

El hombre de nieve no supo si estar triste por el hecho de que Hans seguía en los pensamientos de su querida amada, o estar feliz porque ella finalmente reconoció que él también estaba en dichos pensamientos. Esto lo alentó mucho.

–Yo no tengo problema con eso –dijo él –. Dame una oportunidad, ¡te prometo que no te arrepentirás!

Aquel grito logró despertar a April, pero para la suerte de ambos, no comenzó a llorar.

Siri estuvo mucho rato pensándolo.

–Bueno... Como quieras –respondió dedicándole una risita.

–¡Estupendo! –exclamó este –. Te prometo hacerte muy, muy feliz.

El momento se vio interrumpido por el llanto de la bebé.

–Les dije que no la despertaran.

Una voz los distrajo. Era Elsa que estaba junto a la puerta. Rápidamente fue a mecer a su sobrina.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Elsa? –preguntó Siri –. ¿Ya has terminado tu papeleo?

–Claro, y aproveché para venir a ver cómo estaban –dijo mientras acallaba a April –. Además te venían a contar algo, Siri –la muñeca de nieve prestó atención –. Hans está en Arendelle –informó con un sonrojo –. Su barco llegó hace poco al muelle y viene hacia el castillo.

Olaf pudo ver como su querida Siri mostraba mucha felicidad ante eso. Quiso evitar sentirse triste, pero era difícil.

* * *

Olaf y Siri salieron de la habitación. Elsa se quedó ahí para pasar tiempo con su sobrina.

Los muñecos de nieve comenzaron a conversar.

–¿No te molesta que Hans no te quiera como quiere a Elsa? –preguntó Olaf lleno de curiosidad.

–La verdad es que no –reconoció sonriendo de una forma que Olaf no pudo interpretar –. Seré feliz mientras él lo sea. Además siempre supe que él es para mi linda Elsa.

–Te envidio –dijo con voz temblorosa y se atrevió a tomar su mano –. Yo no podría ser feliz si tu no estás conmigo. Eres muy valiente.

–Awww, eres tan dulce –opinó ella, dándole un gran abrazo –. ¿Qué tal si me invitas a salir algún día? Hace ya un año me lo pediste y no acepté, pero creo que ya es hora.

–Eso fue porque en ese entonces no me querías –le recordó Olaf –. ¡Y claro que te invitaré a salir pronto si tu quieres!

Entonces Siri se detuvo en seco y comenzó a reír. Olaf frenó también y se quedó quieto observándola... Esa risa no era normal, ¿o sí?

–Te equivocas –le dijo y él no comprendió –. Yo siempre te he querido. Desde el primer momento en el que te vi supe que éramos el uno para el otro.

–¿Qué? –exclamó confundido. Quiso pedirle que se dejara de bromas, pero dichas palabras no fueron pronunciadas –. Pero... Tu me rechazaste.

–Lo sé... ¿No fue divertido? –dijo aún riendo tiernamente –. Lo reconozco: Todo fue una broma maliciosa. La verdad, quiero mucho a Hans, pero a ti te quiero muchísimo más. Solo quise rechazarte al principio para ver si insistías conmigo, pero me gustó tanto verte suplicar a diario que se hizo una costumbre y si te aceptabas temía que se perdieran estos divertidos momentos.

–Que cruel eres –dijo algo ofendido, pero no dejaba de sonreír –. ¿Por qué no me aceptaste desde el principio? –consultó.

–Ya te dije, pensé que sería bueno que me suplicaras para ver cuánto me querías –reconoció –. Lo lamento. Supongo que la maldad de Hans se me traspasó a mí –y volvió a reír.

Ese comentario también provocó risas en el pequeño Olaf. No podía estar enojado con ella. Después de todo, esperó mucho por este momento.

"Eres un diablo disfrazado de ángel", pensó él. "Pero sigues siendo perfecta".

–¿Quieres tener esa cita ahora? –preguntó, volviendo a tomar su mano.

Siri aceptó feliz.

Pero antes de poder salir, vieron a Hans frente a sus ojos.

–¡Hola, Siri! ¡Hola, Olaf! –exclamó el pelirrojo, agachándose para quedar a la altura de ambos.

–Hola, Hans. Es bueno que vengas a visitarnos –dijo Siri.

–Sí. Adoro venir a verlos. Por cierto, Lizzy te manda saludos.

–Oh, me gustaría verla algún día, pero siempre está ocupada como para venir de visitas –dijo ella, algo triste.

–Lo sé. Antes de venir a Arendelle me pasé por Weselton para ver a mi amigo John y, obviamente, a Lizzy, y la verdad el trabajo de reina es duro y no tiene tiempo para otras cosas, pero se lo ha ido tomando muy bien. Hey... Hablando de reina, ¿saben dónde está Elsa? –preguntó ansioso.

–Aquí estoy –dijo la mencionada, llegando al lugar con una bebé en brazos.

Hana se puso nuevamente en postura recta. La saludo con un largo e intenso beso. Olaf y Siri solo observaban sin dejar de reír en voz baja.

Al separarse, Hans fue el primero en hablar.

–Entonces, ¿tú eres la hija de Anna? –dijo dirigiéndose a la bebé –. Espero que no hayas heredado el carácter de tu madre.

–¡Hans! –regañó Elsa. Él se disculpó inmediatamente –. April, él es Hans.

La niña sonrió al verlo bien.

–Hola, April, es un verdadero placer. Es tan linda como su tía –opinó.

–Oh, Hans, no exageres –pidió mientras su rostro se ponía rojo –. ¿Quieres cenar? ¡Serás nuestro invitado de honor!

–Hey, antes de ir a comer, quería decirte algo.

La seriedad con la que habló asustó a la rubia. Creyó que se trataban de malas noticias o cosas peores. Pero su expresión cambió radicalmente cuando vio a su amado Hans... arrodillándose frente a ella.

–Elsa de Arendelle –sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y la abrió. Un anillo reposaba en ella –, ¿quieres ser mi esposa para convivir juntos, amarnos y hacerme el hombre más feliz del planeta?

Los muñecos de nieve miraron la escena más que maravillados.

A Elsa le comenzaron a caer las lágrimas involuntariamente. Sonrió llevando sus manos a su rostro. No cabía en sí de gozo.

–¡Sí, sí! –exclamó –. ¡Claro que acepto!

Hans no podía creerlo. Por un segundo sentía que iba a desmayarse. Se puso de pie como pudo y le puso el anillo que sellaba su compromiso. Elsa lo abrazó fuertemente, tratando de tener cuidado con April.

Siri y Olaf los felicitaron y luego de un rato terminaron alejándose de ellos para dejarlos solos. Tenían mucho que contarse.

–Anna se querrá morir –rio Siri –. Les costará mucho convivir juntos a esos dos.

–Ni que lo digas –dijo Olaf –. Pero bueno... Mientras ellos celebran, ¿te parece si comenzamos nuestra cita?

–Nada me gustaría más. ¿Qué haremos?

Olaf sonrió como nunca. A él le gustaban mucho hacer travesuras, aunque no las hiciera con mucha intención.

–¡Vayamos a robar pasteles a la cocina!

Siri accedió eso. ¡Nada mejor que los pasteles! ¡No podían faltar en una cita!

A final fue un gran día para Olaf. Tenía a la chica y se ha confirmado un matrimonio.

El tiempo dirá las sorpresas que nos traerán la nueva pareja del palacio.

* * *

**Hello!**

Epílogo definitivamente no podía faltar xD. No me he quedado 100% conforme, pero lo importante es que les guste a ustedes :). Siri si fue bastante cruel, pero era algo que siempre quise que hiciera jojojo. Y pues una pequeña mención de HansxSiri como regalo para mi Beta Reader e_e.

Pero ojo... ¡Esto no se acaba aquí! Tengo en mente dos epílogos más. ¿Quién no quiere ver hijo(s) Helsa? S2

Nos vemos a la próxima, en el sgte. epílogo. No sé cuándo lo traiga, pero de que lo haré, lo haré :3.

Tapitey.


	26. Epílogo 2: Fiesta de coronación

**Disclaimer: **Frozen no es de mi propiedad, lamentablemente. He tomado prestados a los personajes de esta bella película para esta historia :3.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Epílogo 2: Fiesta de coronación.

Tomados de la mano, salieron del carruaje y se disponían a entrar en el castillo. No eran los únicos ahí, habían muchos dignatarios que ingresaban al enorme palacio.

–Con cuidado –dijo cierto pelirrojo, concentrado en su esposa.

–Hey, descuida, puedo caminar perfectamente –respondió la rubia, tratando de calmar al rey de Arendelle.

Hans trataba de protegerla lo mejor posible. La vio a los ojos para luego bajar la mirada hacia su abdomen notoriamente crecido. No solo debía cuidarla a ella, sino al futuro miembro de la familia.

–No te preocupes, estamos bien –complementó Elsa, tocando su vientre.

–Bueno, bueno, es verdad que a veces exagero –reconoció Hans, rascándose la nuca. Observó el carruaje del que acaban de salir –. Si que se demoran...

–¡Adelántense! ¡Los alcanzaremos dentro! –gritó alguien dentro del vehículo. Se trataba de Anna.

Elsa y Hans se encogieron de hombros y entraron en el castillo de Weselton.

–Fue una pena perdernos la ceremonia de coronación –confesó la reina de las nieves, aferrándose al brazo de su marido.

–No pudimos llegar a tiempo. Espero que Lizzy no nos mate por esto... Es una gran espadachín –opinó el isleño, levemente aterrado.

–El corte que te hizo en el brazo hace tiempo te ha dejado traumado, ¿o me equivoco? –dijo ella con tono humorístico.

El hombre comenzó a reír nervioso.

–C-Claro que no, son ideas tuyas. Aquella vez... solo me distraje –se defendió, desviando la mirada. No se percató de que se había sonrojado.

Luego de una buena caminata por el castillo, llegaron al salón del trono, donde hay una gran pista de baile, música alegre y deliciosa comida. Una fiesta digna para celebrar a la nueva reina de Weselton. Elise hace muy poco cumplió los 21 años, y fue coronada como gobernante del reino oficialmente el día de hoy. Lamentablemente un problema climático impidió de los arendellianos llegaran a tiempo para ver aquel suceso.

Pero bueno, al menos pudieron asistir a la fiesta.

Hans buscaba con la mirada a Lizzy o a John para hablarles. Hace años que no se veían o se contactaban. Elsa, por su parte, no quitaba la mirada de los alimentos que tenía en frente. Típico en una embarazada: Los antojos.

–Vaya, no has cambiado en nada –Hans escuchó una voz detrás de sí.

Al darse la vuelta, se sorprendió y la nostalgia lo invadió.

–¡John, amigo! –exclamó, mientras se acercaba a él –. Ha pasado tiempo...

–Sí... ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro años? Realmente extrañaba a mi mejor amigo –admitió.

–Es bueno escuchar "mejor amigo", al menos no he sido reemplazado –opinó, a modo de juego. Ambos rieron.

–¿Y dónde está Elsa?

Hans giró la cabeza para ver a su esposa, pero ya no estaba a su lado.

–E-Estaba aquí hace un minuto...

–Tranquilo, ahí viene –lo interrumpió John señalando a la rubia, quien volvía al lado de ambos hombres con una bandeja repleta de chocolates.

El antiguo maestro de Hans sonrió al ver el estado de Elsa.

–¡Oh, John, no puedo creerlo! ¡Es un placer verte después de tanto! –exclamó al darse cuenta de la presencia del hermano adoptivo de Lizzy.

–Igualmente, Elsa –dijo este, correspondiendo el saludo –. Enhorabuena por tu embarazo.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera agradecer el gesto, una fuerte voz llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

–Reina Elise de Weselton –anunció un mayordomo.

En el trono, que estaba levemente alejado de la pista de baile, apareció la mencionada. Hizo un saludo y los invitados hicieron una reverencia en su honor.

La chica rápidamente se percató de que sus amigos de Arendelle estaban cerca. ¿Cómo no verlos cuando Elsa destaca en el baile con un bello vestido de hielo? Se acercó a ellos rápidamente. ¡Cuánto los había extrañado!

–Oh por Dios, son ustedes –dijo al llegar con el grupo –. No los vi en la coronación... Creí que no vendrían.

–Tuvimos inconvenientes –dijo Hans, apenado por la situación –. Espero no te moleste.

–¡Para nada! ¡Me alegra que estén aquí! Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Incluso me apena que no hayamos mantenido contacto. La última vez que los vi fue el día de su boda, y eso fue hace casi cuatro años. ¡No he sabido nada de ustedes desde entonces! Pero... ¿Siri y Olaf no han venido?

–Prefirieron quedarse en Arendelle, pero ambos te mandan saludos –explicó Elsa. Lizzy se alegró al oír eso.

–Deberíamos escribirnos desde ahora. Es cierto que no podremos vernos todo el tiempo, pero el contacto por correspondencia servirá para que sigamos hablando luego de esta fiesta –opinó el pelirrojo. Lizzy y John se miraron y asintieron.

–Pues vaya, Elsa... ¡Estás embarazada! –exclamó la reina de Weselton llena de felicidad –. Es increíble, la última vez que los vi se estaban casando, y ahora... dentro de poco serán padres. ¡Es fascinante! Espero tengan un bebé sano.

Elsa se sonrojó ante el comentario. Ella y Hans compartieron una sutil carcajada.

–Agradecemos tus palabras de buena fe, pero nosotros... –la reina de hielo tomó la mano de su esposo – ya somos padres.

–¡Ya llegamos! –Anna interrumpió la conversación. Se unió al grupo junto a Kristoff y dos niñas que iban tomadas de la mano.

–Ven aquí, bebé –dijo Hans, refiriéndose a la niña pelirroja de ojos azules. Ella se acercó y el rey la cargo entre sus brazos –. Les presento a Hayley, nuestra hija.

John y Elise estaban más que encantados por conocer a la linda niña que es heredera al trono de Arendelle.

–¡Hola! –Hayley, aún siendo cargada por su padre, saludó a la gobernante de Weselton y su hermano agitando su pequeña mano.

–Es un placer, Hayley –dijeron ellos al unísono.

Luego su atención se centró en la otra niña. Era rubia de ojos marrones.

Lizzy se inclinó para quedar a su altura.

–¿Y tú, chiquilla? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó amablemente.

No respondió. Puso una expresión de miedo antes de esconderse tras la falda de Anna.

–Oh, lo siento, es algo tímida –dijo la princesa de Arendelle –. Es April, hija de Kristoff y mía –le explicó.

–Ya veo –respondió, tratando de ver a la niña, pero ella no tenía intenciones de salir de su "escondite" –. Aún así, es un honor conocerte April.

Hubo silencio por su parte.

–Mi amor –Anna regañó a su hija –, saluda, estás frente a una reina...

–U-Un placer, m-majestad –tartamudeó April, incómoda por la situación.

Hayley le pidió a su padre que la dejara en el suelo. Al estar ahí, tomó de la mano a su prima.

–Papi, ¿podemos ir a jugar con los otros niños? –rogó la heredera de Arendelle, poniendo una tierna cara.

–Claro, pero quédense donde las veamos –dijo Hans, cediendo ante la súplica de su bebé.

–Diviértanse –habló Kristoff, sonriéndole a las niñas.

–Yo prefiero... ir a buscar algo para comer... ¡Como sándwiches! –interrumpió April, rompiendo las ilusiones de su prima.

–Bueno, un sándwich y luego iremos a jugar –ordenó la pelirroja.

–C-Claro... –y ambas princesas se alejaron. Una llevaba a rastras a la otra.

–Permítanme que lo diga, pero la actitud de April me sorprende un poco –opinó Lizzy –. Anna es muy sociable y tiene mucha personalidad... Me extraña que su hija sea lo opuesto.

Anna suspiró con pésame.

–Cuando Hayley era una bebé que apenas podía caminar y hablar, April salía a jugar con niños del reino. Lamentablemente un grupo la molestaba y la trataban mal... Incluso una vez le pegaron –la princesa se detuvo unos segundos –. Tardamos un poco en darnos cuenta de ello. Para cuando alejamos a esos niños de mi hija, ya era tarde. Ahora April es tímida con todos los desconocidos.

–Con Hayley no cometimos ese error –comenzó a hablar Hans –. Tuvimos más cuidado y nos preocupábamos sobre quiénes eran sus amigos, es por eso que tiene mucha más confianza en sí misma que April.

–Pobrecita –soltó Elise, conmovida por el relato de sus amigos –. Espero que ese trauma pronto lo supere. Además aquí hay muchos príncipes que son buena gente, de seguro hará buenos amigos.

–Eso esperamos también –confesó el rubio repartidor de hielo.

–Por cierto Lizzy, hay algo sobre lo que quiero preguntarte –dijo Hans, cambiando bruscamente de tema –. ¿Emilie aún está encerrada?

–Sí... Aunque hice lo posible para que la liberaran no fue suficiente. Estará varios años más encarcelada –contó ella.

–Al menos has hecho un trabajo magnífico con Martin –soltó John, posando su mano en el hombro de su hermana menor.

–¿Martin? –repitió la reina de las nieves –. ¿Cómo está él?

–No sabría explicártelo –declaró la chica pelinegra –. Me encargué de que conservara su título de príncipe ya que no merece perderlo por algo que no fue su culpa, y he sido como una segunda madre para él, pero no parece ser feliz. No tiene amigos, salvo Louis y algunos empleados del castillo, y siempre me cuenta que hablan mal de él por ser hijo de quien es. Me da mucha pena Martin... Ha sufrido tanto.

–Eso es muy triste –dijo Elsa, siendo sincera.

Hubieron unos segundos de silencio, pero Lizzy sonrió de repente.

–Bueno, pero no hay que apenarse. Estamos en una fiesta y hay que disfrutar. Espero que la pasen bien. Si me disculpan... tengo algo que hacer –dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

–¿Vayamos a comer, Kristoff? El olor a chocolate me tiene enamorada desde que entramos.

Ni siquiera espero a que contestara. Anna tomó del brazo a su marido y se lo llevó hacia el festín.

–Yo también quisiera comer algo –dijo Elsa. Hans rio.

–Me extrañaba que no lo dijeras. ¡Hasta te comiste todo lo que había en la bandeja! ¡Glotona! –exclamó mientras le apretaba una mejilla a su esposa. Ella se quejó de dolor.

Ambos fueron a probar la comida.

* * *

Mientras tanto dos revoltosas iban de mesa en mesa para buscar sándwiches que comer, pero no encontraban en ningún lado.

–Ya olvídalo –reclamó Hayley, aburrida de la persistencia de su prima –. No hay sándwiches en esta fiesta. ¡Hay que ir a jugar con los otros príncipes! ¿Vamos, vamos, ¡vamos!?

La pequeña pelirroja tiraba del brazo de April con desesperación. La mayor rodó los ojos y asintió. No se le daba bien convivir con otras personas -todo lo contrario a su madre-, pero si de eso dependía hacer sonreír a su prima menor, haría el esfuerzo. ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser? ¡Solo son príncipes! ¡Ni que fuera a jugar con monstruos!

Como imaginó, no era nada del otro mundo, pero tampoco se sentía cómoda. Encontraba increíble que Hayley se desenvolviera tan bien si ni siquiera conocía a los chicos con los que jugaba.

Todos comenzaron a jugar a las escondidas. April ayudaba a su prima a encontrar buenos escondites: bajo las mesas, entre las parejas que bailaban, detrás de algunas plantas y cosas así. Pero April no se preocupaba de esconderse en lo más mínimo. Luego de un rato terminó aburriéndose y se alejó del grupo, tratando de no llamar la atención de Hayley.

Aún tenía hambre, y su estómago la delató.

A falta de ricos sándwiches, tomó un plato y depósito en él un trozo de pastel de chocolate. Luego de eso se sentó en un peldaño de la enorme escalera. Le dio una probada a su comida y se deleitó con el exquisito sabor. Lo que más adoraba en la vida eran los emparedados y los postres.

Casi le da un ataque cardíaco al notar que no estaba sola. Un niño un poco más alto que ella también se encontraba sentado en la escalera. Unos escasos metros los dividían.

El chico parecía triste, pero al sentir que era observado levantó la mirada hacia April con fastidio. Ante esto, la niña rompió el contacto visual y siguió comiendo su pastel.

"Que raro que no esté jugando con los otros príncipes", se cuestionó mentalmente. Luego sonrió ante la paradoja de la situación. "No eres la más indicada para pensar eso", respondió su mente.

Volvió a mirarlo, esta vez de manera más disimulada. No parecía estar disfrutando de la fiesta en absoluto. Incluso April se sintió levemente identificada, pues odiaba los eventos masivos.

Nuevamente el chico se percató de que lo estaban mirando. La pequeña rubia se incomodó al notar que fue descubierta.

–¡Ya deja de mirarme, niñita! ¡Apártate! –gritó, perdiendo la paciencia.

April se sorprendió ante tal actitud. Ni siquiera sus padres le gritaban así. Se sintió muy mal.

Por su parte, él se cruzó de brazos y giró su rostro para dejar de verla. Se mantuvo firme con sus palabras hasta que comenzó a escuchar a esa niña llorando.

Tragó saliva antes de ponerse de pie. Caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

–Oye... P-Perdona, no quise... –trató de calmarla, pero April cada vez lloraba más y más.

–¡Mamá, mamiiii! –exclamaba, esperando a que Anna la fuera a buscar y le regalara amor maternal para animarla, pero los dos niños estaban bastante alejados de la pista de baile y era imposible que alguien la oyese.

Al niño le entró el pánico. No quería lidiar con padres furiosos.

–Hey, niña, de verdad lo siento. Exageré con mi reacción. No debí gritarte.

April trató de tranquilizarse al oír tales palabras. Lo miró aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él buscó entre su saco un pañuelo. Lo tomó y se lo ofreció a April para que secara su rostro.

Lo aceptó gustosa y limpió lo húmedo de su cara.

–Gracias –dijo ella ante tan amable gesto.

–No me agradezcas, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de mi actitud –replicó el niño –. Te pido nuevamente disculpas, pero me sentí algo intimidado cuando me mirabas.

–Oh, es que me parecía curioso que estuvieras tan solo –¿Cuándo habrá sido la última vez que habló así con alguien que no fuese parte de su familia?

Inmediatamente el chico cambió su semblante. Miró con seriedad hacia el vacío.

–Soy rechazado por todo el mundo –le explicó con tono triste –. Mi padre fue el hombre más cruel que el reino pudo conocer, y mi madre fue quien le dio muerte. Mi reputación ante eso no es la que yo quisiera tener.

April no supo que decir. Aún era muy pequeña para comprender ciertas cosas sobre la muerte, así que prefirió inclinarse por el lado positivo.

–Pues yo no te rechazo –dijo con una sonrisa –. ¿Quieres un poco de pastel?

Le extendió el plato y el niño la miró con curiosidad unos segundos. Ante la cordialidad que mostraba no pudo rechazarlo. Lo recibió con una sonrisa triste. Es la primera desconocida que era amable con él.

–Soy Martin –se presentó, aún masticando un poco de bizcocho que tenía en la boca.

–Y yo soy April.

Se mantuvieron hablando un buen rato apartados de la gente.

* * *

Elsa, literalmente, devoraba toda la deliciosa comida que se encontraba.

–Hey, deja algo de comida para los demás invitados, glotona –dijo con sarcasmo el pelirrojo que se encontraba observándola –. Tus antojos son terribles... ¡Fue exactamente igual con Hayley!

–Lo sé, pero todo está tan sabroso... ¡y por mucho que coma, no me lleno! –habló para defenderse.

–Engordarás tanto que yo ya no voy a caber en nuestra cama. Tendré que dormir en el suelo... –se burló este.

–¡Hans! –se quejó ante tales palabras.

Él solo rio.

–Bueno, no estoy llena, pero tampoco es que muera de hambre. ¿Quieres que vayamos a bailar, tontito?

Hans aceptó aquella petición.

La rubia se aferró al brazo masculino mientras caminaban juntos hacia la pista de baile.

Se posicionaron y comenzaron la danza.

–¿Te he dicho que bailas terrible? –habló el rey de Arendelle en pleno baile.

Elsa lo miró con desaprobación, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

–Me lo dices cada vez que bailamos –hizo una pausa para mirar sus pies que se movían al ritmo de la melodía –. Sigues siendo muy cruel conmigo –lo vio con malicia –. Olvidas que puedo congelarte cuando quiera –amenazó con una sonrisa burlona.

–Pues si lo haces, la que sufrirá serás tú –replicó el sureño –. Y no me lo niegues, no puedes vivir sin mí –con un suave y audaz movimiento se apegó más a su esposa. Ella se sonrojó.

–Ya quisieras. No creas que tus sueños son la realidad.

Ambos comenzaron a reír y compartieron una mirada llena de ternura. Se amaban a su estilo. El baile continuaba y ellos seguían moviéndose en la pista de baile, sin preocuparse de las demás parejas que danzaban a su alrededor. Sin preocuparse de nada más. Eran solo ellos dos.

–Has roto mi corazón –insistió, ahora con tono más amable –. ¿De verdad me congelarías sin piedad, Copito?

–Claro que no, tonto –le respondió la reina como si eso fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

–¿Ves? Soy esencial en tu vida –presumió, sintiéndose ganador.

Elsa rodó los ojos. Detuvo el baile para plantarle un beso en los labios.

–Pues, sí, eres esencial. ¿Acaso no es obvio?

Y volvieron a besarse, no sin antes compartir una sonrisa. Se separaron en cuanto Elsa soltó un quejido.

–Hemos bailado suficiente –dijo, llevando sus manos hacia su espalda –. Necesito sentarme. Comenzaron a darme dolores.

Hans la ayudó a caminar hacia un asiento. En el trayecto, el pelirrojo tocó el vientre de su mujer.

–¿Te parece si apostamos? –soltó de repente.

–¿Apostar?

–Ya sabes, la misma apuesta que hicimos con Hayley... Decir si el bebé va a nacer con poderes o no –le recordó.

Elsa tomó asiento y suspiró.

–Sabes que si de mí dependiera, no permitiría que tuviera el mismo don que yo. No es fácil vivir con esto... pero reconozco que fue divertido verte perder aquella vez –dijo, cambiando su preocupación por una sonrisa al decir lo último.

–Oh, vamos, ¡no te aflijas por eso! Si tiene poderes de hielo, juntos haremos lo posible para que lo domine –habló para calmarla –. Además Hayley no tiene ese don. Es posible que ni siquiera sean hereditarios.

–Si crees que no tendrá poderes, ¿por qué, aun así, quieres apostar si sabes que perderás? –preguntó ella, sintiendo curiosidad.

–Tampoco es que sea imposible que nazca con tus poderes. Lo veo poco probable, sin embargo hay que estar preparados para lo que sea.

Elsa cerró los ojos y pensó a toda velocidad.

–Está bien, apostemos –aceptó el desafío llena de convicción.

–Estupendo –respondió Hans, sintiéndose satisfecho –. ¿Conservamos las mismas penitencias que acordamos en tu embarazo anterior? Si tú ganas, yo tendré que ser esclavo de Anna un día completo. Si yo gano, comerás tres sándwiches de queso. ¿Trato hecho?

–Trato hecho –estrecharon sus manos –. Será divertido verte nuevamente haciendo todo lo que Anna te ordene –rio maliciosamente.

–No tiene gracia, me hizo ser niñera de April. ¡Tuve que cargarla en mi espalda como si fuese un caballo! –dijo, estremeciéndose por recordar aquello. ¿Dónde fue a parar su dignidad?

–Pero seriamente, espero no tenga mis poderes. Todo se complicaría si fuese así.

–Reconoce que lo que más te aterra es comer queso.

Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario. "Siempre intentas hacerme sonreír sin importar la gravedad del asunto. Por eso te quiero", pensó.

Quiso darle un beso para agradecerle por todo, pero uno de los mayordomos del castillo arruinó el momento gritando por los alrededores.

–¡Hemos perdido a la reina! ¡¿Dónde está Su Majestad?!

Elsa y Hans se miraron sin entender, luego observaron el resto del salón de baile.

–¿Dónde está Lizzy?

* * *

No tardó mucho en llegar a la colina que se encontraba cerca del castillo. Se acercó a dos grandes rocas que tenían los nombres de sus padres. Eran sus tumbas. Elise sostenía dos ramos de flores, uno para cada tumba.

Al depositar las flores, se alejó unos pasos para que ambas grandes rocas estuvieran en su campo visual. Las observó en silencio mientras pensaba en sus padres.

–No son horas aptas para que una señorita ande sola fuera del palacio.

La voz de alguien la sacó de su mundo. Al voltear para ver de quien se trataba, suspiró aliviada.

–Louis... Me asustaste –confesó apenada –. No sabía que alguien me seguía.

–Lo siento si tu intención era quedarte sola, pero si te alejas sin decir nada es normal que me preocupe... y es normal que quiera protegerte.

–Está bien, no tienes que darme explicaciones. Haces lo correcto y... me alegra que me acompañes.

El chico se acercó a ella a paso lento. Hizo una inclinación, mostrando respecto hacia los reyes fallecidos.

–Es un gesto realmente bello de tu parte venir a verlos – reconoció con voz tranquila.

–No podía dejar de venir –confesó con una sonrisa que reflejaba tristeza –. Hoy fue un día importante... Y me hubiese gustado que estén aquí a mi lado.

Louis se arrodilló junto a ella y posó su mano en el hombro de la chica.

–Apuesto a que están muy orgullosos de ti –dijo, tratando de animarla, pero al parecer sus palabras dieron el efecto contrario. Se sintió desesperado al ver la chica que más quería en el mundo comenzaba a llorar –. Elise...

–N-No, descuida, estoy bien –tartamudeó. Con un movimiento rápido secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y abrazó a Louis –. Gracias por todo el apoyo.

Su voz se oía quebrada, pero sus palabras fueron tranquilas y sinceras. Ella no encontraría nunca a alguien igual a su querido Louis, la persona en quién más confía. El ser que comparte sus alegrías, tristezas, momentos de ira y de miedo.

"Te quiero tanto", pensó la nueva reina de Weselton.

Luego de un rato decidieron regresar a la fiesta de la cual se "escaparon".

–Cuando volvamos... ¿Aceptarías bailar conmigo? Solo una vez –pidió el chico.

Elise lo miró, algo sorprendida por la petición.

–N-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. No te sientas oblig...

–Me encantaría –le interrumpió ella.

Lizzy depositó un beso en los labios del chico y caminaron al palacio tomados de la mano. Hace ya un tiempo que confesaron sus sentimientos hacia el otro. Aún no eran oficialmente novios, pero lo parecen. Incluso John les hace bromas y les pregunta para cuándo será la boda.

Les gustaría formalizar su relación, pero ambos son demasiado tímidos en ese sentido y les da algo de pena dar el siguiente paso. Mas, ¿cuál es la prisa? Ambos están muy bien como están. Algún día deberán concretar legalmente su amorío, pero eso no les preocupa ahora.

–Hey, Lizzy –le habló, mencionando el apodo que le puso la pequeña muñeca de nieve. Un apodo tan lindo que terminó por usarlo él mismo –. No te he felicitado formalmente por tu coronación... Quería decirte que lo harás estupendo, reina.

–No lo hubiera logrado de no ser por el apoyo que John y tú me dieron. Gracias –y luego lo miró maldad –. Y no me vuelvas a decir "reina" o te golpearé – amenazó con una sonrisa.

Ambos rieron con ese comentario. El retorno al castillo fue un momento grato para los dos jóvenes.

* * *

–Que encanto –opinó Anna desde la lejanía. Hace un rato que ella y Kristoff están sentados comiendo y disfrutando de la música, cuando algo en la pista de baile le llamó la atención: Dos niños intentando danzar. El niño era Martin y la niña era su hija April.

–Están bailando algo apegados, ¿no crees? –cuestionó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos.

–April tan solo tiene cuatro años, ¿y ya actúas como padre celoso? –Anna comenzó a reír –. Al menos hizo un amigo ¡Deja que se divierta!

Al parecer a los chicos les costaba mucho bailar juntos. April no podía seguirle el paso a su compañero.

–No te apenes, yo bailo así porque he recibido clases –confesó Martin al ver que su nueva amiga se preocupaba.

–Yo aún no... Soy terrible en esto –dijo haciendo un puchero.

–No te aflijas, es normal. Aún eres muy pequeña para tener ese tipo de aprendizaje.

April sonrió y siguió bailando un rato más con Martin. Lo hacía pésimo, pero eso no le molestaba al chico, al contrario, le divertía e incluso le parecía tierno.

–Eres muy bueno conmigo –expresó la chica con un brillo especial en los ojos –. ¡Serás mi novio! –declaró.

–¿Q-Qué? –exclamó Martin, parando de bailar. April a su corta edad no comprendía completamente lo que significaba tener un noviazgo, en cambio Martin si que lo sabía. El chico no sabía que responderle. No quería romperle las ilusiones a la primera amiga que tenía en años.

–¡April, hija! –Anna desde su asiento le gritó para captar su atención –. ¡Encontramos un sándwich, es todo tuyo!

Ella no pudo resistirse ante tal oferta. ¡Todo sea por un sándwich!

–¡Nos vemos, Martin! –dijo para luego alejarse de él e ir con sus padres.

Martin atinó a despedirse con un movimiento de mano. Al ver que April ya no lo estaba mirando, soltó un gran suspiró y sonrió. "Así que... ¿esto significa que tengo novia?", pensó con aire divertido.

* * *

Hayley dejó de jugar con los príncipes al darse cuenta de que su prima no estaba. Decidió volver con sus padres y comer algo.

–¡Mami, papi! –exclamó la pequeña y Hans al verla la cargó en sus brazos.

–Hola, mi amor. ¿Lo estás pasando bien? –le preguntó Hans, tocándole la nariz.

–¡Sííí! Hay mucha comida y todo es muy divertido. ¡También hice amiguitos nuevos!

–Me alegra oír eso, Hayley –dijo Elsa desde su asiento. Se estaba acariciando su abdomen constantemente.

Hans colocó una silla junto a la de su esposa y se sentó con su hija en sus rodillas. Comenzó también a tocarle la panza a su mujer.

Hayley no pudo evitar bajarse de las piernas de su padre y colocarse junto a la barriga de su mamá. Puso su oído en el vientre de esta.

–¡Se está moviendo! –exclamó feliz –. ¡Mi hermanita se está moviendo!

Hans y Elsa se miraron algo extrañados.

–¿Hermanita? –preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

–¡Sí! ¡Sé que tendré una hermanita! –habló llena de convicción.

Los padres comenzaron a reír.

Hans miró a sus dos mujeres.

–Las amo tanto –dijo, entrando en un estado de dulzura que era raro en él –. Las amo a las dos, y pronto, los amaré a los tres.

Elsa, conmovida por esas palabras, le dio un afectuoso beso a su marido.

–Puaj –se asqueó Hayley ante eso –. Estás mal, papi –dijo cuando cortaron el beso –. Querrás decir que nos amarás a_ las_ tres.

Hans abrazó con fuerza a sus chicas. Hayley no estaba tan equivocada, puede que nazca una niña, pero nunca se sabe.

¿Cómo será el futuro miembro de la familia? ¡Muy pronto lo sabrían!

* * *

**¡Holiwis!**

Ha pasado tiempo :3 espero que aún me recuerden (? ¿Cómo están?

Aquí les he traído el segundo epílogo de la historia. Recuerden que serán 3 nwn. Ustedes también pueden poner sus apuestas como lo hicieron Hans y Elsa. ¿Será niña como Hayley dice? ¿O será niño? ¿Tendrá o no poderes? ¡Díganme lo que ustedes creen! Quiero aclarar que ya tengo listo esos detalles y que el género y el asunto del "don" ya están pensados para este nuevo personajillo :3. Para aclarar un asunto de edades, April tiene 4 años y Hayley tiene 3. Por si a alguien le interesa (lo dudo xD), Martin tiene 9.

Bueno, he tardado bastante en subir esto xD. Digamos que he estado ocupada y me he dado unas "vacaciones" de fanfiction, pero este cap estaba listo hace más tiempo, pero por alguna razón la página me trolleaba y no me dejaba subir el archivo TwT. Hoy me cansé y lo hice del modo que no me gusta: Copypaste.

Espero les haya gustado :D. Nos vemos en el próximo epílogo que será el último y daremos por concluida esta historia.

Los quiero *o*

Tapitey.


End file.
